The Other Potter: Part One
by fyreangel5
Summary: -What happens if James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins? Meet Haley, the unknown Potter. - Haley thought about this. "What are you saying? That we're twins or something?" "That's exactly what I'm saying." Harry said with a smile on his face.
1. Meet Haley

Title: The Other Potter

Ratings: T

Reasons for rating: Basic language

Summery: What happens if James and Lily Potter gave birth to twins? Meet Haley Potter, the unknown twin. The wizarding world only knew about Harry. Now everyone will get to know _The Other Potter_. (Will eventually cover all seven books.)

Word Count: 1,938

Disclaimer: I only own Haley Potter. JK Rowling owns everything else.

Shout out: To my new amazing Beta **Reality-in-Reverse**! Thank you for your help and your amazing skills!

Author's Note: My very first Harry Potter story! I have written other fiction (all for Veronica Mars,) and decided to give Harry Potter a shot. Be kind, and let me know what you think so far!

XOXOXOXOXO

James and Lily Potter were excited to get back to their home. They were in St. Mungo's where Lily had just given birth to twins. Harry James Potter and Haley Autumn Potter. Not many people knew she was having twins. Mostly everyone just thought she was having a boy named Harry. Albus Dumbledore preferred it that way. He had heard a Prophecy concerning young Harry, and thought that it would be better if Lord Voldemort didn't know that there were two of them.

The Potters were soon in for a rude awakening. The same day they returned home, their Fedelious Charm was broken, and Lord Voldemort was able to get into the house.

James stayed behind to fight while Lily ran upstairs to protect her children. When Voldermort killed James, he burst through nursery door and killed Lily as she protected her children.

He paused in front of Harry's crib, and never saw the other crib containing Haley behind him. However, he didn't pause for very long before he murmured the killing curse at the young boy. But the spell backfired. Lord Voldemort was now less than human, and young Harry Potter now had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

XOXOXOXOXO

Less than an hour later, four figures arrived at the Potter's home. Part of the house was caved in. They ran inside to see both Potter parents dead. They made it to the kids' room and discovered they were alive and still in their cribs, where they were found crying.

Thankfully they both appeared to be unharmed. The four elders discussed the fate of the two children. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall went to stake out their only living relatives' house while Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black stayed behind. Albus thought it best to split the twins up and send them both to live with Muggles. While Hagrid took Sirius's flying motorcycle to the Dursley's where Harry would stay; Sirius dropped Haley off at a Muggle church unannounced. He left her on the doorstep and knocked before he Disapparated.

Over the next ten years, Haley was moved around from foster home to foster home. She spent the majority of her life at the orphanage. The families she would stay with were decent, but after a while they would always send her back. They all claimed that there was something wrong with her. Unexplained things would always happen around her.

Nobody knew she was a witch, Haley included. She grew up thinking something was wrong with her because even the orphanage didn't want her around. All the boys and girls would always tease her. Because of that, she had no friends.

One day when the boys and girls at the orphanage took a trip to the lake, they dragged Haley up to a cliff overlooking the water. They were all daring her to jump. Haley didn't like to be pushed around, so she kept trying to move away from the ledge. Someone from behind shoved her, and she slipped and fell towards the water, screaming the whole way.

Without even knowing it was happening, Haley somehow slowed down her fall, though she still hit the ground hard. She fell feet first and her right leg made contact with the ground, where there were distinct cracks. Her head and arms were the next to hit the water.

When Haley got home from the hospital, she had a cast covering her whole right leg, from toes to mid thigh. She had crutches to help her walk; stitches on her forehead; one stitch at the corner of her right eye, which was bloodshot and bruised; and a concussion.

While she was sleeping in her bed, Haley didn't know that someone had come to visit her at the orphanage. It was August 29th of her 11th year, and Albus Dumbledore came by the orphanage to tell the lady in charge about the 'special gifted' school Haley got accepted into. She didn't really care what kind of school it was as long as it would mean Haley would be leaving.

The next day Albus stopped by again to visit Haley, and she was finally awake.

"Haley, you have a visitor." Madam Sawyer said to Haley, who was sitting up on her bed, leaning against her pillow and reading a book. She still had a headache, and it was pretty much all she could do. She was in too much pain to move much.

Haley looked up curiously at the stranger who walked into her room and sat down next to her bed. He was dressed in a light blue suit, and had long white hair and beard. They were both almost down to his waist. He had on spectacles, and the most startling blue eyes Haley had ever seen. They seemed to sparkle as he looked at her.

"How do you do, Haley?" Dumbledore asked as he reached out to shake her hand.

"I've been better," Haley answered as she shook his hand. She closed her book and folded her hands over her lap.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am a Headmaster at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, Haley Potter, are a witch. You have special powers, and I would love for you to join us at Hogwarts."

During his speech Haley's jaw dropped open in shock. As he finished, she looked at him as if he were joking.

"Very funny. Did Madam Sawyer put you up to this?" Haley wanted to know as she looked around.

"Nobody put me up to it. You are a witch and I am offering you a chance to hone your skills. Will you join us?"

Haley narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "Prove it."

Dumbledore was quiet for a minute. "Has anything strange ever happened to you? Things you can't explain? Things that nobody else can do? Well it is you, and I'm offering you the chance to learn control. However, if you still need an example, I shall, as you say, prove it to you."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and Haley gasped. He pointed his wand at her dresser, and everything that was on top, flew up into the air and floated there for a second before they flew through the air and circled Haley's head which she had ducked to avoid the objects. Then the objects flew back towards her dresser and landed as if they had never moved before.

"Now do you believe me? Will you join me at Hogwarts?" he asked. He sat there patiently as Haley thought hard about everything she had just seen and heard. In the end she decided to agree. First of all, she was excited by what she had seen, and she figured she was probably better off at that school then spending the rest of her life at the orphanage.

"Yes, I will go to Hogwarts. But I have no money and I can't afford books or anything," Haley said.

Dumbledore smiled. "Not to worry. I shall take you to Diagon Alley to get you everything you need for school. Are you ready?"

"What? Now? But…my leg," Haley was taken by surprise.

"Yes, now. The school term starts on September 1st. We only have today and tomorrow to get your things. It's now or never," Dumbledore informed her.

She got up and the two of them made there way out of the orphanage and down the street towards the woods. Once they were inside the woods, Dumbledore stopped, and Haley looked around suspiciously. She wasn't sure if this of an attempt to kidnap or not.

"Please hold onto my arm and I shall hold onto your crutches," Dumbledore said as he stuck out his right arm and his left hand. She handed him her crutches and with both hands grabbed onto his awaiting arm.

"This may feel uncomfortable, but it'll only last for a couple of seconds. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

Haley continued to look around, but then nodded yes.

"3...2...1..." Dumbledore said before he turned on the spot and the two of them disappeared. Haley felt like her lungs had collapsed in on themselves. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, the pressure released and she gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"What was that?" Haley choked out between inhales.

"That, my dear, is called Apparating. We are here. When you are ready we shall continue on our journey."

Haley looked around and saw a sign that said the Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and she saw that it was crowded. All sorts of strange people were there, all of them dressed in what looked like robes. They walked through the building and out back towards a brick wall. Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped a brick. The bricks moved to form an opening. Haley watched in fascination. They walked through the archway and Haley felt like Alice who went through the rabbit hole and ended up in another dimension.

They made their way towards a white building and Dumbledore said that it was called Gringotts. They walked inside and up to the counter where Haley could see a small creature. Dumbledore whispered in her ear that it was a goblin. Haley had thought that they only existed in make believe. She watched as the two of them talked and Dumbledore produced a key. The goblin assisted them to what looked like a cart on a track. Haley had the time of her life riding that track. When it stopped, the goblin got out and opened a vault. Haley crutched over to the open vault and her eyes widened as she took in all that gold! It didn't look like any money she had ever seen, but she knew that it must have been a lot. Dumbledore got the money for her as he explained how much each was worth. She never heard of galleons, sickles, and knuts before. She tried to keep it straight in her head, but it was hard.

Finally they left the bank and made their way to other stores where she picked up the books she would need, along with quills, ink, parchment and a trunk to store everything in. Then they went and had her fitted for her robes. Finally Dumbledore took her to get her very own wand. She was excited for this. Her very own wand. She really would be a wizard.

Mr. Ollivander asked which was her wand hand, and she responded by saying she was left handed. He measured her and then had her try a couple of wands. At first none seemed right for her. With each swish of her hand, something would explode. Finally the last wand she waved gave off sparks almost like fireworks. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Ahh. Good choice. Seven inches, maple and phoenix feather."

After that, Dumbledore took her to the pet store. She chose a four-month-old black kitten named Natalie. When they were finished, Dumbledore held the cage with her new kitten in it, while he had the trunk float in front of them as they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron and Dissapperated back to the orphanage.

After everything was placed in her room, Dumbledore handed her two envelopes. One was her ticket for the train that would take her to Hogwarts, and the other included her school list and instructions. On September 1st she was to go to King's Cross and get on at platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock in the morning. Dumbledore wished her luck and left.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Author's Note) The reason Albus Dumbledore split them up was because he didn't want Voldemort or anyone else to know Lily had twins. Only the members of the Mauraders knew. He didn't want other's to know because he suspected Voldemort would eventually come back to life. As for Haley and Harry meeting each other, they won't know there twins. They'll just think there related. Maybe they'll do some digging around to get some answers, and maybe in there third or fourth year Sirius lets it slip there twins. I have to figure out Pettigrew knowing about the twins and why he wouldn't tell Voldemort. Maybe only Sirius knows because he's there godfather? I haven't decided yet.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Author's Note: Wow I never realized how many updates there are on Harry Potter fanfiction a day! So I'll understand that not many people are able to find this story since there are only 50 reads. (Even I have a hard time finding it)

XOXOXOXOXO

On September 1st, Madam Sawyer brought Haley to King's Cross. She put everything on a cart for Haley and then left. She was on her own to try and push a cart and walk with crutches. She put one crutch on the cart and limped and pushed her way to platform 9 ¾.

The problem was, all she could find were Platforms 9 and 10. She looked around and saw a family of three looking at a wall curiously. She walked closer to them and heard the mother ask if they were supposed to just walk through the wall. Haley noticed the younger girl had a similar looking trunk, and approached them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where platform 9 and three-quarters is?" Haley asked.

The three of them turned around and looked at her. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" The younger girl with bushy hair and buck teeth asked.

"Yes, I am. But I can't seem to find the platform." Haley said.

The other girl held out her hand. "My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Haley Potter."

"Well Haley, I think we're supposed to walk through this wall. We saw some other people do it, but we're not sure. Would you like to go with me at the same time?" Hermione asked.

Haley agreed, and at a trot - a limp for Haley - they braced themselves as they walked through the wall. On the other side they could see a scarlet steam engine waiting for them next to a platform packed with people. Haley looked around as she made her way towards the train to look for an empty compartment. She finally found one towards the middle and put her stuff away. She closed the door of the compartment, and let Natalie out. Doing her best to face the window; she had to sit on the right side with her legs up to face the window. She wished she were able to bend her leg. Natalie came over and curled up on her lap. Five minutes later, she heard a great whistle. The train started to move and pick up speed. _This is it. I'm really on my way to Hogwarts! _Haley thought excitedly as she absently stroked Natalie.

The door to the compartment opened and three teenaged boys walked in talking and laughing. They stopped. "Oh, sorry. Is it okay if we join you?"

Haley nodded and they sat down across from her. She looked at them. One of them had dreadlocks, and the other two were identical with flaming red hair, pale skin, and freckles everywhere. One of the twins pointed to her leg.

"What's that?" He asked.

The other twin leaned in to look at her. "Is that string on your face?"

The boy with dreadlocks laughed as he held a box in his hands.

Haley pointed towards her leg. "That's called a cast." She pointed to her face. "These are called stitches."

The twins looked fascinated. "They stitched your face together?" The first twin asked.

"Can I touch it?" The second twin asked as he reached a hand out towards her face.

She laughed as she nodded her head. His fingers touched her stitches and jumped away quickly. "Whoa," he said, and touched her face again. "What happened to your face?"

"And your leg?" The other twin asked.

"I fell." Haley said simply because she didn't want to go into details. The three boys looked at each other and the moment started to feel awkward. The second twin had pulled back. Finally he said something.

"My name's Fred Weasley. This here is my brother George, and this is our best mate Lee Jordan."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Haley Potter."

"Haley Potter?" Fred asked as he looked curiously at Haley and then at his twin. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Harry Potter would you? In fact, you do look like him."

"Who?" Haley asked and then shook her head. "I don't know who I'm related to."

George looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm an orphan. I don't have a family." Haley got really sad as she said this. She went back to looking out of the window. She could see there reflections through the glass and could see the sad looks on their faces.

The twins spoke up and said they wanted to check up on their little brother Ron to see if he had found somewhere to sit. They left while Lee Jordan stayed behind. Not knowing what to say, but wanting to break the silence Haley asked him what was in the box.

"Oh, this?" He opened the lid and something with hairy black legs started to poke out. Haley started and Natalie jumped off of her lap. Lee closed the box with a laugh. "That's my pet tarantula."

Haley was confused. "I thought you were only supposed to have an owl or a cat or a toad. They really let you have a spider?"

Lee just smiled and shrugged.

A couple minutes later the twins were back. They were telling Lee Jordan how their brother Ron had found a compartment with Harry Potter. Why they were fascinated with that boy, Haley didn't know. She supposed she would find out sooner or later.

XOXOXOXOXO

A while later, a lady pulling a cart along opened the door and asked if anyone wanted any treats. Haley said yes. She told the boys to pick whatever they wanted and asked them to get some for her as well. After she handed over the money and the lady left, the boys all thanked her as they were stuffing their faces. Haley looked at all the things they had gotten and was surprised by what she saw. This was no ordinary candy. Nevertheless, it was still good.

A half hour later and there was a knock on the door. A boy with a round face walked in. "Have you seen my toad, Trevor?"

They all shook their heads no. He looked like he was going to cry as he closed the door and left.

After that, the four of them made small talk and played a few games. Finally the boys said it was time to change into their robes. Haley was glad for the chance to stand. Natalie was curled up on the floor at Fred's feet, and Haley's behind and left leg had gone numb from sitting one way for so long. She got up and almost fell over. As Lee went to grab her, the box containing the tarantula hit the floor and burst open. Haley nearly fell backwards as she tried to move away quickly, and Natalie jumped up and started inching her way towards the spider to sniff it. Fred and George burst out laughing. The three of them tried to capture the spider as Natalie backed up with the huge spider advancing on her. When the spider was eventually caught, they all finally changed into their robes. Just as they finished changing and sat down, a voice echoed through the train saying they were to arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes.

The train slowed down, but Haley didn't get up just yet. She wanted to wait till just about everyone was off the train. It would probably be easier navigating the corridors without that many people around. The three boys left, but she stayed behind. When the crowd thinned out, she slowly made her way off the train to hear someone shouting, "Firs' years over here!"

When Haley got close enough, she noticed someone who looked like a giant! He was the one calling for first years to follow him. They made there way down a narrow path. The giant told them they would get their first glimpse of Hogwarts in a second. The path suddenly opened up and there on top of a mountain surrounded by a lake was a castle.

At the edge of the lake were lots of row boats. Haley was one of the last ones on and was thankful only two others sat with her because she could elevate her leg. They traveled across the lake and underground until they reached a harbor. They got out and walked up to a huge front door where the giant knocked three times.

The door swung open and someone with black hair and emerald green robes stood in front of them. She had a stern look on her face as she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She thanked the giant called Hagrid for bringing them and said she would take it from there.

They all walked inside and she noticed that the entrance was as big as the orphanage and that it had flaming torches on the wall. They walked on and entered a small, empty chamber off to the side of another door where lots of voices could be heard.

Once they were inside, Professor McGonagall welcomed them to Hogwarts and told them the start of term feast will be starting shortly, and that they would be sorted into different houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She explained the house rules and the house points, and at the end of the year the points are added up and the house with the most points wins the house cup.

A few minutes later they were all lined up and marching into the main room. The room was magnificent. Thousands and thousands of lit candles were floating in mid air over four long tables where everyone else was sitting. At the end of the room was a table where all the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them towards the teacher's table. Looking up, everyone could see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Haley heard Hermione, who was nearby, say it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Finally they reached the end where Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool with a hat on top of it. The hat was patched and looked old and dirty up upon the stool. The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and started to sing.

When the song finished and everyone applauded, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a role of parchment and said, "When I call out your names, you will put on the hat and be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked forward and put the hat on. It fell past her ears, and a few seconds later it called out Hufflepuff.

The list went on until it reached Granger, Hermione. She ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. The hat shouted, Gryffindor!

The names went on until the boy with the missing toad was called up. Longbottom, Neville was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally, Potter, Haley was called up next. She crutched her way up to the stool, put the hat on and sat down. The hat contemplated where to put her, and shouted out: Gryffindor! She took the hat off and crutched her way towards the Gryffindor table where the Weasley twins were waving her over. She sat down between them and they clapped her on the back. She turned back to the sorting just in time to hear Potter, Harry being called. She looked around the crowd as everyone started whispering excitedly and craning their necks to catch a glimpse of him. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and a few moments later, the hat shouted Gryffindor. Everyone cheered loudly, but not as loud as the Gryffindor table. Someone who looked like the Weasley twins shook the boy's hand and the twins shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After the last name was called, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, and said a few words, (nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweat). He sat down to applause, and the plates in front of them were suddenly packed with food. She dug in hungrily and stuffed her face. After the desserts came and went, Professor Dumbledore stood back up and welcomed everyone. He then explained the rules to them and told them that the 3rd floor and the forest were forbidden for every student. Afterwards, he asked everyone to sing the school song and sent them off to bed.

The boy who shook Harry Potter's hand turned out to be a Weasley after all. He introduced himself as Percy the Prefect. He led the first years through hallways and corridors. Haley was fascinated to see that the portraits on the wall could move. Most of them waved to the new students. At one point they even ran into a poltergeist named Peeves who was messing around with walking sticks. Finally they stopped in front of a huge portrait of a fat woman dressed in a pink silk dress. She asked for the password and Percy said: "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung forward revealing a hole in the wall. When they all climbed through, and a few students had to help Haley get her cast over and also give Neville a hand, they entered the Gryffindor common room. After Percy directed everyone to their rooms, they all changed and fell asleep almost at once.


	3. The Wrath of Professor Snape

Author's Note: Thank you to **the-salt-monster** and **gryffindorPrincess23** for reviewing! It means a lot to me.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day when Haley woke up and finally made it down the stairs to the Great Hall, she immediately looked for the Weasley twins. So far they were the only friends she'd made. If you could even call them friends. She only talked to them on the train. Up to this moment in her life, Haley thought that the train ride was the longest she hung out with anyone. That was special to her because she never had any friends. Whether they knew it or not, she was attached to them in more ways then one. Hopefully she'd be able to make more friends.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall, also the head of Gryffindor house, handed out the Gryffindor class schedules. Haley was excited for her lessons to start. They looked nothing like any classes she'd ever taken before. Every class she had the next two days, she was late for. She ended up with a detention for almost all of those classes. Only Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor McGonagall gave her the benefit of the doubt. Her leg was slowing her down. Which is no good when there are one hundred and forty-two staircases. Some that were narrow and rickety, some that changed each day, and some that have vanishing steps. She found that out the hard way. It's hard to skip a step with a cast and crutches. Not to mention Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves liked to steal her crutches and chase her down the hall beating her with them. Afterwards Haley always felt humiliated and could never hide her tears from the pain and embarrassment. One time the Weasley twins chased Peeves away, but mostly it was the teachers who helped her.

On her third morning, Haley went up to the teacher's desk after breakfast. She approached Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape gave her their full attention as well.

"Professor McGonagall?" Haley asked softly.

"Yes dear, what is it?" McGonagall said.

"Um, I was wondering if there was anyway to fix my leg? I've been late to every class because of it. It's hard walking up and down all those stairs. I know it's not an excuse, but…" Haley trailed off as she looked down at her feet. She knew almost nothing about the Wizarding world, and wasn't sure if there was anything they could do to help her. She didn't want to come off as making excuses. She just wanted to prove herself and to do the best she could.

When the silence stretched on for longer than she would have liked, she looked up and saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick contemplating her question, while Professor Snape just smirked at her.

"Well I think we can bewitch it to move as normal." Professor Flitwick squeaked. He took his wand out and pointed it at her cast. A second later and her leg with the cast on it bent. She tested her leg by stepping forward while bending her knee. She almost fell to the floor as a cry of pain escaped her and tears sprang forward.

"Oh dear, that won't do!" Professor Flitwick cried out as he reversed the spell.

Haley leaned against her crutches trying to hold in her pain and tears.

"Perhaps we should just take her to Madam Pomfrey and have her heal her leg. Very well, Potter, follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she stood up.

Like always, it took them an awfully long time to reach the hospital wing. When they finally did, Haley was out of breath and Professor McGonagall was frowning in annoyance.

"Poppy?" Professor McGonagall called out as Madam Pomfrey walked over to them.

"What in the name of Merlin is all that?" Madam Pomfrey cried out as she pointed at Haley.

Haley was tired of answering that question, but she figured this was the last time, so she told her.

Madam Pomfrey muttered about Muggles and the way they handled things. She had Haley sit down on the bed. She got rid of the cast and mumbled words with her wand pointed at Haley's leg. She could feel her leg tingle. After a few minutes, she stopped mumbling and Haley tested out her leg. She was able to move, bend and twist her whole leg without any pain! She was healed!

Before Haley could hop off of the bed, Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at her face and got rid of her stitches and healed the wounds and her eye. Afterwards Haley hopped off of the bed and threw her arms around madam Pomfrey singing her thanks. Madam Pomfrey was stiff from shock. Haley pulled back and laughed. She was so excited to be rid of the cast.

Professor McGonagall wrote her a late note, and Haley skipped her way to the dungeon for potions with Professor Snape.

XOXOXOXOXO

"You're late!" snapped Professor Snape as Haley made her way into his classroom. She froze in mid-step. "Five points from Gryffindor. What's your name?"

Haley was used to people talking to her this way, but it still caught her by surprise. "Haley Potter, sir. I have a late pass from Profes…"

Professor Snape cut her off with a sneer. "Another Potter huh?" He glanced at Harry Potter.

Harry was surprised to hear her name. Then he remembered hearing it at the sorting ceremony. He wondered if she was indeed related to him. She didn't have his green eyes, but she did have the same colored hair and the same face. Her hair went down to her mid-back and she had beautiful blue eyes. She looked like she was scared of Snape, and he couldn't blame her. He was already mad at Snape for taking away a point for Gryffindor and quizzing him in front of the whole class.

"You have detention with me tomorrow night for interrupting my class. Take your seat so that the rest of those who showed up on time can finish their lesson," Snape told Haley.

Harry seethed inside. It wasn't fair the way he talked to people. Himself included. Haley looked around for an empty seat and sat down next to Neville who smiled shyly at her.

The rest of the potions lesson was a disaster as well. Snape had them split into groups and make a spell for curing boils. Harry worked with Ron and Hermione as Haley worked with Neville and Seamus.

Towards the end of the lesson, Neville somehow melted Seamus's cauldron and the potion went everywhere. Mostly on Haley and Neville. Haley had tried getting Neville out of the way, but he tripped her by accident and they both were sprayed.

Snape yelled at the two of them as angry red boils popped up all over them. Then he turned his attention back to Harry and yelled at him for not helping them and took another point away from Gryffindor.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Snape interrupted. He faced Neville and told him to join Haley for detention and snapped at Seamus to take the two of them to the hospital wing.

As Harry left the dungeons, his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Griffyndor, gotten picked on, and poor Haley got picked on just for having the same name as him. Neville too got the brutal end of Snape. _Why does he hate me so much? _Thankfully Ron was able to cheer him up a bit by mentioning his visit to Hagrid.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Back so soon dear? You just left." Madam Pomfrey said as she noticed Haley walk back in.

They mentioned something about potions going wrong. Madam Pomfrey spent the rest of the day healing them.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day Gryffindors and Slytherins would be starting flying lessons together. Haley was both excited and scared to fly on a broom. She loved speed. The wind whipping through her hair and the pit of nerves in her stomach. But she didn't think a broom was very sturdy. The last thing she wanted or needed was another broken leg.

They all gathered outside around the brooms as their teacher Madam Hooch arrived. She had yellow eyes and short gray hair. She made everyone stand by a broom, stick out a hand over a broom, and say "Up!"

Everyone yelled up. Only a few brooms flew up to awaiting hands, Haley and Harry included.

Madam Hooch then showed everyone how to mount a broom without falling off. After she blew her whistle, Neville pushed off too hard and before anyone knew it, was already twenty feet in the air. He panicked and fell off his broom with a nasty crack signaling him hitting the ground. Madam Hooch helped him up, said he had a broken wrist and she was going to bring him to the hospital wing. No one was to touch their broom while she was gone.

As soon as they were out of site, a blonde haired boy from Slytherin started teasing Neville, and Haley's roommate Parvati Patil told Malfoy to shut it. The Slytherins teased her until Malfoy found Neville's Rememberall and Harry and Malfoy started arguing. Then Malfoy took off on his broom and Harry followed him. Haley saw Harry make a spectacular catch as Malfoy threw the Rememberall. Then Professor McGonagall showed up speechless and took him away.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night during dinner, Haley joined Fred and George. She ate every meal with them.

"What happened to your leg? Where's that, um, cast?" George asked.

"And where's the string on your face?" Fred asked as he leaned in to touch her face again.

Haley laughed. "I went to Professor McGonagall and she brought me to Madam Pomfrey. She got rid of it all and healed me. Thank heavens. It's been awful trying to move around the castle." She explained excitedly.

She noticed the two of them looking at her closely. Finally it got to her. "What?"

"Nothing," George said.

"You just look different without all that stuff, is all," elaborated Fred.

Haley frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No, not at all," said Fred,

"It's a good thing, actually," said George.

Haley smiled and finished her meal. After dinner, she went down to the dungeons for her detention with Snape.

"Where's Longbottom?" Professor Snape snarled.

Haley gulped. He truly was frightening. "In the hospital wing sir. He broke his wrist trying to fly."

"Typical. I would expect no less from him. Very well, he will serve double detention. For now, I want you to go through the school records and sort them by hand. You will have to re-write the ones that are faded. I'll let you start with the 1880's. You may begin."

Hours and hours passed, and Haley was about to pass out. It had to be near midnight by now. She was exhausted. Because these were from the eighteenth century, she had to hand write just about all of them. Her hand cramped up after the first hour, and by now she could barely move it.

Finally, Snape said she was free to go. Before he could change his mind, she ran out of there as fast as she could. Then she ran all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and almost fell flat on her face. Something was on the floor and she ran into it. The thing on the floor grunted in pain and sat up.

"Neville? Oh, I'm sorry!" Haley said as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came back from the hospital wing hours ago, but couldn't remember the password. Now the Fat Lady's gone," Neville whined.

"Great. What are we supposed to do now?" Haley said, then sighed. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable."

Haley sat down on the floor and Neville joined her. "I don't think we've properly met. My name's Haley Potter. You're Neville Longbottom right? How's Trevor? Did you ever find him?"

Neville smiled. "You remembered! Trevor's good. Though he's up in the bedroom and I'm stuck out here. What made you so late?"

"I just finished my detention with Snape. By the way, he says you now have double detention for missing tonight."

Nevilled gasped. "Oh no, I forgot! But I was in the hospital wing!" He was starting to panic. "Double detention!"

"I'm sorry. I tried explaining it to him, but he didn't want to...do you hear that? I think someone's coming!" Haley could hear voices on the other side of the portrait. Before the two of them could move, the portrait opened and three people came out arguing. Neville and Haley got to there feet and the other three whipped around.

"Haley! Neville! What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked.

"Neville's forgotten the new password, and I've just come back from detention with Snape. We can't get in because the Fat Lady's gone. By the way, Neville, the new password's 'Pig's Snout.'" Haley explained.

"Well, we need to get going. We have somewhere to be." Harry said as he and Ron turned around to leave.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" Neville said as Haley nodded her agreement.

"Fine. Whatever. But were leaving now, and none of you better get us in trouble!" Ron hissed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Haley made it to the trophy room without being caught.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Just then they heard a noise from the next room, and they all jumped in surprise. They could hear Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. Harry signaled everyone to follow him out of the trophy room. They just barely made it out before they could hear Filch enter. As they ran for it, they could hear Filch following closely behind. Unfortunately, Neville tripped, grabbed Ron, and they both fell into a suit of armor. The five of them ran as hard as they could, not knowing where they were going. They finally ran into a deserted classroom to catch their breath. Just before they left the room, Peeves came in and starting screaming: "Students out of bed! Down the Charms corridor!"

They ran as fast as they could down the end of the corridor where they slammed into a locked door. They could hear Filch approaching, so Hermione took over and said: "Alohomora!"

The lock opened and they got in as quickly as possible and shut the door. Haley turned her back to the door and her jaw dropped open. In front of her a giant three-headed dog was stirring awake. Haley covered her mouth so as not to scream. She looked down as the dog stood up, and could see a trap door. Her eyes snapped back up to its teeth as she felt someone bump into her and someone else say, "Get off Neville! What?"

Haley could hear the dog growling then felt someone pull her as they all fell backwards out of the door. Harry slammed it shut, and once again they were running. When they reached the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, they were thankful the Fat Lady was back. She was taken by surprise as they arrived sweating and panting.

Harry said the password and they stumbled into the common room where they collapsed into chairs. When they had caught their breath, Ron and Hermione started arguing about the three headed monster. Hermione told them about the trap door before she stormed off to bed. A few minutes later a shell-shocked Haley followed Hermione into their room. Haley shared a room with Hermione, Parvati, Lavender Brown, and Shelby Spencer.

Hermione was still mumbling under her breath and she was already changed into her pajamas and getting into bed. Not wanting to wake the others, Haley changed quietly and went to bed as well. Thoughts of three-headed dogs chasing her while Snape laughed evilly filled her dreams all night.


	4. Best Friends Forever

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but I didn't have internet for a while.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning at breakfast, Haley automatically started walking towards Fred and George, but stopped walking due to surprise. Harry Potter was waving her over to join them! When she sat down Hermione smiled at her and then went back to reading.

"Hello Haley, my name's Harry, this here is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Oh, and that's Hermione Granger." Harry lowered his voice as he said, "But she's not speaking to us."

Hermione shot him daggers as Haley was shocked by that last bit of news. "Why not?" Haley asked.

"She's mad at us about last night," Ron said.

Haley leaned forward. "I wonder what that dog is guarding. That must be why the third floor corridor is off limits."

She noticed Ron and Harry look at each other like they knew something. "You know don't you?" she asked.

"Well…" Harry said, and then paused. He seemed to think he could trust her, and the need to share the news and get more opinions seemed to persuade him to tell her.

He told her about his trip to Gringotts with Hagrid and how they emptied out a vault. The very same night Gringotts was broken into. Now he thought that package was hidden in the trap door under the three-headed dog.

Haley was glad they were including her. After what they went through the night before, she hoped it meant they all shared a deeper bond.

She also noticed that Hermione and Neville didn't want to talk about what happened. That was okay with Haley. She could find other ways to bond with them.

XOXOXOXOXO

A week went by and Haley was having the time of her life. She now had six new friends. Fred and George of course, their younger brother Ron and his best mate Harry, plus Neville and Hermione. The only problem was trying to hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time. Hermione was still ignoring Harry and Ron, so she had to hang out with Hermione separately. This meant either in their dorm room, or the library. Hermione was a book worm and preferred to spend all of her free time in the Library. Fred and George were always great when she needed a laugh. Harry and Ron were fun to hang out with because they were adventurous. And Neville was great to have around if you needed some peace and quiet.

One morning during breakfast, the seven of them were interrupted by six owls carrying a package to Harry. He ripped open his letter and passed it on to Ron. Haley read over his shoulder and was surprised to learn that the package was a Nimbus Two Thousand broom. She didn't know what that meant, but she was impressed. The two of them left quickly, and she knew it was so they could unwrap it in private.

XOXOXOXOXO

On Halloween, Professor Flitwick told the class that they would be learning how to make objects fly. Haley partnered with Neville, Harry and Seamus, and Hermione and Ron. The latter group made it difficult to work together because Hermione was still refusing to talk to Ron or Harry.

The task was difficult. They were supposed to make a feather levitate. In the process, Seamus set his feather on fire, Neville poked himself in the eye from flailing his arm so much, and Hermione showed off to Ron by doing it perfectly.

When class ended, Ron said something mean about Hermione, and she ran off crying. Haley went after her and followed her into the girl's bathroom. She tried to console her by telling her Ron was an idiot and didn't know what he was talking about, but Hermione just said she was fine and told Haley to leave.

Haley was worried about Hermione as the rest of the day past and she hadn't seen her friend since leaving the bathroom. At the Halloween feast, she asked the boys if they had seen her, but they just shook there heads no. Parvati told her that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom, and she wanted to be left alone. Haley couldn't believe she had been in the bathroom all that time. She excused herself from the table and proceeded to the bathroom.

She opened the door and could hear sniffling coming from the farthest stall.

"Hermione? It's Haley. Are you still in here?"

"Go away!" Hermione wailed.

Instead of leaving, Haley marched to the last stall and pushed open the door. Hermione was sitting on the seat with her face in her hands. Her head came up quickly and she gave Haley a dirty look.

"I'm fine! I just want to be left alone," Hermione said.

"You're not fine! If you were, you wouldn't have spent the whole day crying in the bathroom. Ron's a git! He's just a stupid boy who doesn't know anything. Why, anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you," Haley said.

Hermione looked hopeful. "Really? You mean that?" She looked sad again. "I've never had friends before."

Haley softened. "Neither have I."

Hermione's jaw fell open. "No way! But you have loads of friends! In fact, you seem to have a lot of guy friends."

"It's true. I never had a friend until I came to Hogwarts. You were actually the first person I've met. And that means the world to me. I like being you're friend. And if stupid boys are too stupid to realize that, then who needs them? You've still got me and Neville. And I've sure Fred and George too. In fact, Parvati seems like a nice person. Why not make friends with her. Just because Ron's a git doesn't mean you can't make other friends."

Hermione smiled. She wiped away the remaining tears and stood up. "You're right. I do have other friends. Thank you Haley." Hermione did something rare and gave her friend a hug. When she pulled back, she said, "You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Wow a best friend. I've never had a best friend before. I like the sound of it. Haley Potter and Hermione Granger, BFF's!" Haley said.

"Best friends forever, I like it! Yes BFF's!" Hermione stopped in mid celebration to sniff the air. "Do you smell that?"

They both wrinkled their noses as a foul stench wafted through the air. "Oh, it's disgusting!" Haley cried out as they both plugged their noses. Then the floor itself seemed to shake. The noise seemed to be right outside the entrance as the shaking finally stopped. The girls looked at each other as fear started taking over as the noise entered the room.

They peeked out from behind the door to the stall as they could hear the door to the entrance lock.

What they saw in front of them froze them in terror. A troll of about twelve feet was standing in the bathroom! The troll was holding what looked like a huge wooden club. It turned and looked at them. The girls grabbed each other's hands as they backed up and hit the toilet. They could hear the troll let out a growl and the stomping proceeded. The door of the stall was ripped off of its hinges and the two girls screamed their heads off as they ducked under the troll and made their way towards the exit.

They both felt a swish over their heads as the troll swiped at them with his club. He missed and they backed up towards the sink. They ducked under the sinks as the club hit the ones farthest from them.

"Confuse it!" Haley heard someone say from the door and saw both Harry and Ron!

The two boys succeeded in confusing the troll as Harry yelled at the girls to run. Hermione was rooted to the ground petrified. Haley grabbed her arm and tried dragging her.

Harry jumped on the troll's back and shoved his wand up its nose. The troll roared in pain and started whipping his club around trying to shake Harry off his back. The club struck Haley in the stomach and she went flying into the wall. All of the air was knocked out of her and she struggled for breath.

Ron pulled out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew up into the air and dropped onto the troll's head. The troll swayed and fell face forward with a tremendous thud.

When she looked up again; Harry was getting to his feet, Ron was still pointing his wand in shock, and Hermione was still rooted to the floor.

"Is…it…dead?" Haley wheezed out as she struggled to her feet.

"I think it's knocked out." Harry said as he helped Haley stand up. "Are you alright?"

Haley nodded yes. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

As Harry got his wand out of the troll's nose and cleaned it off, a commotion came from outside the door and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running in. McGonagall stopped in shock from the spectacle in front of them, and asked them what they were doing there.

"They came looking for me," said Hermione. She seemed to have come out of her daze. "I went looking for the troll." She explained that she went looking for the troll when Haley, Ron, and Harry found her. She told them how Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club.

Professor McGonagall took five points away from Hermione and told her to leave. She then turned to the three remaining and gave them each five points for 'sheer dumb luck.' She dismissed them and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

When they all stepped inside, they noticed everyone else was eating there dinner at the table, and Hermione lingered by the door. Without looking at each other, they all mumbled thanks, and went and got some food.

The four of them sat down next to Fred, George, Lee, and Neville.

"Oi. Where've you lot been?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we saw you just come in. What have you been up to?" George said as well.

The four of them looked at each other. Some half smiled, and some grimaced.

George leaned in and wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Fred leaned in as well. "You saw the troll, didn't you?"

When nobody denied it, the twins whistled and Neville dropped his fork in shock.

"What happened?" Neville asked. "Was it big and scary?"

The four of them re-counted what happened. They each told what happened from their point of view, though Hermione never mentioned why she was in the bathroom in the first place. She just said that she and Haley were in there when the troll came and the boys rescued them. The boys said they knew about them being in the bathroom and when they heard about the troll, went after them. From there the story remained the same.

"Wish we'd thought of that, George," Fred said.

"Yeah, if a bunch of first years can take on a troll, so can we," George replied.

After dinner, Haley, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Lee and Neville all hung out together playing games and getting to know each other. From that night on, they were all the best of friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

November was finally here, and that meant Quidditch. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Fred and George did the best they could in getting Haley up to date. She had never heard of that sport and therefore knew nothing about it. From what she did seem to get, the sport was sort of like basketball, baseball and soccer in one. When she mentioned this to them, they looked at her like she was crazy, and then asked her what those were. She laughed and then explained each game. They seemed offended, and said Quidditch was much better.

The day of the first match, Haley, Ron, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean Thomas. When the teams came out, shook hands and mounted their brooms, Haley was blown away by what she was seeing. She had never seen anything so fast-paced before. Not to mention how funny Lee Jordan was with his commentating. Haley never realized how dangerous Quidditch could be. Those Beaters were literally beating the ball at people. At the speed they were moving, any mistake could cost them broken bones or worse.

At one point Hagrid, the giant, joined them. He turned to everyone and introduced himself.

"Hello. Me name's Hagrid. Are you friends of Harry Potter as well?"

Everyone nodded yes and introduced themselves. When Haley introduced herself, Hagrid went stiff and stared at her. His eyes watered a bit and his voice was shaky when he said, "Potter, ay? It's nice ter see ya again. I mean, it's nice ter meet ya."

Haley looked over at everyone else to see if they caught his slip up as well.

"What do you mean it's nice to see me again?" Haley asked.

Hagrid blushed. "I on'y meant tha' I've seen yeh on yer first day o' school. Firs' year and all."

Hagrid changed the subject by talking about Harry and how he was doing during the match. Haley continued to stare at Hagrid. He definitely knew something that he didn't want to share. She knew Harry was friends with him, so she would have to ask him and see what he thought or if he could get Hagrid to elaborate.

Finally Harry saw the Snitch, and he and the other Seeker were chasing after it, neck and neck.

The Gryffindor crowd roared in anger as Marcus Flint blocked Harry and almost knocked him off his broom.

As the game continued, Hagrid wondered aloud about what Harry was doing on his broom. Everyone looked and noticed his broom was out of control. Harry slipped off of the broom and was only holding on by one hand.

Hagrid said something about it being dark magic, and Hermione whipped his binoculars out of his hands and searched the crowd. She gasped and said it was Snape. Sure enough they could see him staring at Harry while mumbling nonstop under his breath.

Hermione jumped up and disappeared. They saw her re-emerge almost behind Snape when she bumped into Professor Quirrell. When she was behind Snape, she mumbled some words and blue flames leap from her wand to his robes. When Snape realized what was happening and leapt up in shock, Hermione scooped up her flames, put it in a jar, and ran back to her friends.

Up in the air Harry was able to get back on his broom. But to their surprise they saw him speeding towards the ground and clap a hand to his mouth as if he were going to be sick. When he reached the ground, he fell on all fours, coughed, and something gold fell out into his hand. Harry had caught the Snitch and won the game!


	5. The Truth about Haley Potter's Family

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. I have mixed feelings about this chapter, and I'm thinking about writing it differently. (The scene between Haley and Dumbledore.) Let me know what you think.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the match, Haley, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed Hagrid to his hut for some tea. Ron filled Harry in on what happened with Snape, but Hagrid disagreed.

"We saw him on Halloween trying to get past the three-headed dog and it bit him. We think he's trying to steal whatever's hidden." Ron said.

Hagrid dropped his teapot and Haley said, "Really? I didn't know about this."

Harry apologized. "Sorry Hales. We saw this happen just before we locked the troll in the bathroom with you and Hermione."

"How do yeh know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said as Harry answered Haley.

"_Fluffy_?" Ron yelled out as Haley and Harry absorbed what Hagrid said.

"Yeah, he's mine. Dumbledore needed them to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Never you mind. That's top secret." Hagrid replied.

The four friends argued with Hagrid about Snape trying to kill Harry, but Hagrid would hear none of it.

"You forget about that dog, an' you forget about what it's guardin', that's between Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel…"

"So Nicholas Flamel is involved is he?" Harry asked triumphantly.

Hagrid looked furious with himself as Haley and Hermione said, "Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

Harry and Ron shrugged there shoulders. They were just relieved they had something to go on.

Haley changed the subject. "So, Harry, I was talking to Hagrid during the match, and I got the impression that he knew me from before Hogwarts. Of course he refuses to tell me, but I was hoping you could help me get it out of him."

Harry looked at Haley in surprise, and then turned to Hagrid. "What's she going on about?"

Hagrid pretended to be busy by picking up the pieces of the teapot he dropped. And by that one studious ignorance, Harry knew there was more to this story then he was saying. His actions alone made it seem like he was hiding something by pretending not to hear.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid stood up and held out his umbrella. He mumbled, "Repairo," and the teapot mended itself. After that was done, Hagrid had nothing else to distract himself, so he answered. He let out a sigh and sat down. "A'right, a'right. I knew yeh as a baby, Haley. Well, not personally, but I knew of yeh."

Haley was shocked. She was hoping for something like this, and here it was. She took a deep breath. "You knew my parents?"

Hagrid nodded his head yes, but didn't elaborate.

"What…what were they like?" Haley said in almost a whisper. Emotion was getting the best of her. She knew next to nothing about her parents or what happened to them.

Hagrid looked at her with emotion written all over his face as well. "Yer mum an' dad were the best witch an' wizard I ever knew. They were head boy an' girl here at Hogwarts. They were the nicest…" Emotion took over and he couldn't finish.

Haley could feel everyone's eyes on her and she knew what they were thinking. Little did she know that Harry knew what she was feeling. He went through the same thing with Hagrid when he first met him. He knew how tough this must be on her. He reached out a hand and squeezed her wrist in support. Haley tried smiling as thanks. She wanted to ask more, but Hagrid changed the subject and said that they should head back to the castle.

XOXOXOXOXO

Christmas was arriving fast, and the snow was piling up. The Weasley Twins even got in trouble for bewitching snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around.

One day during Potions class, Malfoy was being his usual nasty self. "It must be awful for those people who have to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas because they're not wanted at home," Malfoy said while looking at Harry and Haley.

Haley had no idea how he knew this, and Harry was trying his best to ignore him. Haley and Harry were looking forward to Christmas this year and were thankful to be having it at Hogwarts. They wouldn't be alone either because Ron, Percy, Fred and George were staying behind as well. Their parents were visiting their older brother Charlie in Romania.

Ever since their visit to Hagrid, they'd been spending every possible moment in the Library searching for Nicholas Flamel. They'd searched through hundreds of books, but were having no luck.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley woke up on Christmas morning with a smile. This year was going to be a great Christmas.

She sat up and looked around her empty dorm - everyone had gone home for the holiday break - and stopped in surprise when she saw the small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed.

Her smile grew bigger as she picked up the gifts and placed them in front of her. Slowly she picked each one up to see who they were from. There was one from Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley as well! Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a dark purple sweater, and sent her a box of homemade fudge.

Haley pulled the sweater on over her pajamas and tried the fudge. It was delicious.

After she opened all of her gifts she went to the common room to see what everyone else got. However, the room was empty. Taking a chance, she went to Harry and Ron's room just in time to see Harry's head, but his body missing! She let out a screech, and Harry and Ron turned to face her. Harry laughed and said, "It's an Invisibility Cloak!"

Haley walked into the room and lay down on her stomach on Neville's bed with her head propped up on her hands. Ron pointed to Harry's and said, "There's a note."

Harry took off the cloak, then read the note just as the door opened and Fred and George walked in with their matching blue sweaters on. Each had a yellow letter stitched on the front. Fred with an F and George with a G. They came in joking about there sweaters as Haley sat up and crossed her legs. Harry stashed his cloak as Fred and George made Ron put on his sweater and when Percy came in, forced his on over his head.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next night, Haley fell asleep on an armchair in the common room with Natalie curled up on her lap. She woke with a start and Natalie jumped off her lap as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It turned out to be Harry and Ron. They just about made it past her when she said, "And where do you think you're going?"

They jumped in surprise and whirled on her.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I asked you first. Where are you sneaking off to?"

"We're just…going for a walk," Ron said.

"Well, I'm coming," Haley said as she made her way to the portrait hole before they could say anything else. The boys had no choice but to follow her.

Once they reached her, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over all three of them.

Haley didn't ask any questions on the way to wherever they were going for fear of someone overhearing them. Especially when Ron started complaining. Finally Harry said he'd found it.

They walked into an unused classroom and over towards a great big mirror. Carved around the top was written: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Do you see them?" Harry asked the two of them.

Haley was standing behind him and Ron just off to the side. Ron said he could only see Harry. Haley breathed out, "Yes."

Haley could indeed see a family. She could see a beautiful woman with dark red hair and green eyes like Harry's. Standing next to the woman was a man who looked exactly like Harry. He had raven black hair that was messy and stood up in the back. He wore glasses, and his eyes…, well; his eyes looked like Haley's. She stared and stared at the two of them as if in a trance. She didn't know why she was so drawn to Harry's family. Maybe they really were related.

Harry stepped backwards and bumped into Haley, snapping her out of her stare. "Ron, you stand in front of the mirror. Maybe you can see them better that way," Harry said.

Ron moved in front of the mirror and got excited. Harry asked if he could see Harry's family, but Ron said he looked older and he was head boy. He was also holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup, and he was Quidditch captain.

Harry and Ron started fighting over the mirror until they heard a noise from outside the room. They all got back under the Cloak and went back to the common room and up to their dorms.

Haley spent all night thinking about what she saw in the mirror. The next day she was too distracted to think about anything else. Fred and George tried engaging her in games, but she couldn't concentrate. Once again that night, Haley waited out in the common room. This time only Harry came down.

Somehow Harry knew that she would be waiting their. He watched her all day and saw that she was just as distracted as he had been. He saw the look on her face last night when she claimed he could see his family. They must be cousins or something. How else would she be able to see his family and look like him if she wasn't? Besides, Ron couldn't see them.

As quickly as they could, the two of them made it to the mirror under the cloak. When they entered the room, they took off the cloak and sat down in front of the mirror.

For a while the two of them just sat there staring at the family waving at them. Finally Haley said, "Why do you think I can see your family? Do you think we really are related?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's weird. We do look like each other, and have the same hair color, but our eyes are different. I don't know if you've noticed, but it looks like I have my mum's eyes, and you, you've got my dad's eyes. I wonder what this means."

"It means exactly what you think it means, Harry."

The two of them whirled around in shock to see Dumbledore standing behind them.

"Professor! I didn't hear you." Harry said.

"Would you like to know about the two of you?" Dumbledore asked.

They nodded yes and Dumbledore sat down next to them and they all faced each other.

"You are indeed related. Not many people knew this, but James Potter had a Muggle cousin."

Dumbledore paused and faces Haley. "What do you know about your family, Haley?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything. All I know is that when I was a baby, someone dropped me off in front of a church. Throughout the years I've spent most of my life in an orphanage. Occasionally they would find a home for me, but it never lasted." Haley lowered her eyes in sadness.

"Your mother and father were killed a few days after you were born. They were killed in a car accident. Your babysitter found out while watching you and panicked. She left you behind at a church with a note telling them what happened."

Haley was shocked about this news. "She left me! She abandoned me! But surely I had other family to go to! They can't all be dead."

Dumbledore looked sad, and Harry looked surprised by the news as well. "I'm afraid there were no other relatives. The closest relatives they had were his cousin James and his wife. And, well, James and Lily died about the same time they did. By the time we could find you, you were already with another family. Forgive me, but we thought you were better off where you were."

Haley just stared at Dumbledore with her mouth open and tears in her eyes. "Better off?" Her voice came out as a whisper, but the other two could hear the emotions. "Better off? How could you think I was better off? I have been with family after family. Orphanage after orphanage. Nobody ever wanted me! Always said something was wrong with me. Some even called me a…a… f-freak!" Haley's voice was rising as tears started falling. She shouted the last few words. "And I believed them!"

Haley started crying harder. She didn't like to talk about, or even think about her life. _And to think it all could have been avoided if my babysitter hadn't dropped me off. And Dumbledore knew about it and just left me!_ Before anyone could say anything to her, she got up and fled the room. She ran all the way to the Fat Lady and shouted the password at her. The Fat Lady awoke with a start, and swung forward to admit her. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

For the rest of the Christmas break, Haley kept to herself. Harry tried to catch her eye a few times, but she would just turn her back. And the few times he tried approaching her, she would just become busy doing something else, or leave the room entirely. The only one she would acknowledge was Natalie.

One day just as everyone was finishing their lunch, the Weasley twins came up on either side of Haley and put their arms around her.

Haley jumped in surprise and they led her away from the table and towards the door.

"What's the matter, Haley?" Fred asked.

"We've noticed you've been upset lately," George agreed.

"We want to help cheer you up," Fred said.

They led her to the doors leading outside and walked out onto the snow covered ground. They each picked up some snow and packed it into a ball. Haley backed away slowly with her hands held up.

"What are you going to do with those?" Haley asked.

Fred and George grinned. "You'll see," they said at the same time.

She saw them raise their arms and she turned around to run. The first one hit the back of her neck and the other hit her lower back. She shrieked at the coldness running down her neck and stooped to make her own ball. She turned around to throw it at them, but one hit her on the cheek and the other hit her chest. She laughed and launched hers at them, but it fell short. She ran to a snow bank and hid behind it.

Even though it was two against one in the beginning, others came out to join them and it became a huge war. When it got too dark to see what they were doing and they were all numb, they made their way back inside and in to dinner. Haley came up behind the Weasley twin's and threw her arms around them.

"Thanks guys! I really needed that," Haley said.

They smiled at her. "Anything we can-" said Fred.

"Do to help-" George continued.

"We will," They both finished together.

"You're our best mate," Fred continued.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Now let's eat," George said.

"Were starving!" Fred concluded while rubbing his stomach.

Haley laughed and joined them for dinner feeling lighter than she had all week.


	6. Detention

Disclaimer: I only own Haley Potter. JK Rowling owns everything else.

Author's Note: This chapter is my favorite one so far. Hope you like it as much as I do.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Haley sat down at the table, she noticed Fred and George sat down across from Harry and Ron. Haley wouldn't look at the two of them, but she knew avoiding them wasn't fair. After all, they didn't have anything to do with what happened to her as a newborn. She decided to apologize to them.

After dinner she asked Harry to stay behind. Ron looked torn between staying and leaving, and Haley said he could stay if he'd like. So he did.

At first, she just looked down at her hands. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you, Harry. It wasn't right of me to take it out on you. It's just really hard to look at you and to know just how close we are." She finally looked at him. "I've never had any family before. And to know what happened to me as a baby, well…" Haley drifted off. Part of her didn't know where she was going with this, and part of her just didn't know how to explain it to him.

Harry half smiled. "It's okay Hales. I know exactly what you're going through. I am forced to live with my mother's Muggle sister and her Muggle husband and son. I grew up living in a cupboard. Believe me; I know what you're going through. At least somewhat. I know what it's like to grow up not feeling loved." Harry's eyes drifted to his hands and his voice softened. "To feel like a freak."

Tears came to Haley's eyes. She reached out with both hands and grasped his. "I'm so sorry Harry. I had no idea what you went through, either." She forced out a laugh. "I guess everything isn't about me."

"You had every right to get upset. Just be thankful you didn't have to live with the Dursleys!" Haley and Harry both chuckled. "Though I would have preferred the company." Harry got a far away look in his eyes. "I would have loved to have had someone to share it with. Maybe we can convince Dumbledore to let you stay with me this summer. After all, the Dursleys are sort of your family." Harry looked hopeful to have someone on his side join him at home. Maybe even help make life there more bearable.

Haley blanched at Dumbledore's name. She was still peeved at him for what he told her. But as she thought about it, she smiled. She would love to spend the summer with her family and not with complete strangers. Or worse, back at the orphanage.

_I have family! _It sounded weird, but definitely something she could get used to. "I would love that cousin Harry. Ha-ha, that sounds so strange. But I have a cousin!"

Harry smiled as well. "Yeah, a cousin. I like the sound of that."

"Wow, family, huh? That's amazing. You two finally have a family."

Haley and Harry both started. They had forgotten Ron was there. They all laughed as they stood up and walked back to the common room.

XOXOXOXOXO

A couple of weeks later, Neville came toppling into the common room. Malfoy had cast a Leg-Locker spell on him. Everyone laughed at him except Haley and Hermione. Hermione leapt up to help him while Haley glared daggers at everyone else.

"You've got to stand up for yourself, Neville," Ron said.

"Here Neville, why don't you have this? It'll help you feel better." Harry gave Neville a chocolate frog.

"Thanks Harry. Oh look, it's Dumbledore. I've already got loads of him. Here Harry, why don't you keep it." Neville handed Harry the card that came with the frog and left.

Harry gasped and said, "I've found him! I found Nicholas Flamel! Listen to this: '_his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.'" _Harry read off of the back of the card.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to her room. When she came back she opened the book she carried to the right spot and said, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" She explained to them that it meant one could live for eternity, and they all got excited. They finally knew what Fluffy was guarding.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few weeks later, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Haley were in the library studying for their exams when Hagrid came over. He was acting really suspicious and hiding a book behind his back. When he left, Ron ran to the section Hagrid left, and said he was looking at books about dragons. Harry told them that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon. They all just hoped he didn't go and get himself one!

XOXOXOXOXO

An hour later, they went to Hagrid's hut, and sure enough he was nursing a dragon's egg! They went back to visit when Hagrid sent a note that the egg was hatching. Haley got to see a baby dragon being born! She was both fascinated and scared for Hagrid. Dragons were no small creatures, and not ones that could be kept as pets.

Suddenly Hagrid went pale. Harry asked what was wrong, and Hagrid said a student was at the window and ran up to the school.

That student turned out to be Draco Malfoy. Over the next week, Haley, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent all their free time trying to convince Hagrid to get rid of the dragon he'd named Norbert. Hagrid kept refusing. Finally Harry convinced Hagrid to let Charlie, Ron's brother, take Norbert.

Charlie wrote and said to bring Norbert up to the tallest tower and his friends would take Norbert away. Harry and Ron decided to sneak him up taking the Invisibility Cloak. Unfortunately, things didn't work out the way they were supposed to.

While Ron was visiting Hagrid, Norbert bit Ron's hand. It swelled up to twice its normal size, and he had no choice but to go see Madam Pomfrey. When Haley, Harry and Hermione visited him in the hospital wing, he told them how Malfoy had stopped by to gloat, and now he had Charlie's letter! He knew about the meeting up on the tower!

They had no choice but to continue as scheduled. Besides, they would be invisible. Because Haley and Hermione were small, the two of them plus Harry were able to just fit under the cloak with Norbert in his crate. Between the three of them, it still took them a long time to get up to the tower. When they did, they whipped off the cloak in time to see Charlie's friends land on the tower. They took Norbert, and the three of them were so happy to see him go, that they left the cloak on the tower, and got caught by Filch.

All in all, Harry, Hermione and Haley got detention. Malfoy was caught sneaking around and was also serving detention with them. Professor McGonagall also took one hundred and fifty points away from Gryffindor. That put them in last place for the House Cup!

The next day when students found out, they all were suddenly the most hated people in the House. Plus, they had to serve their detention at midnight.

That night, when Haley went to her room to change, she noticed Parvati, Lavender and Shelby all suddenly stop talking. They were all sitting on Parvati's bed, and when she walked in, their excited chatter ceased. Haley was used to this. Ever since she came to Hogwarts people had been talking about her behind her back. From what she could tell, it was because she looked so much like the famous Harry Potter. Now it was because of all the House Points she helped lose.

When she left the room, she put her ear up to the door to see what this was about. Sure enough, it was about her looking like Harry and about her losing so many points. Nobody knew she and Harry were cousins, so speculation and rumors were still flying around as everyone guessed at their relationship. People had some wild imaginations.

At eleven o'clock, Harry, Hermione and Haley left Ron and made their way to the Entrance Hall where Filch was waiting with Malfoy. Filch led them outside and towards Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. They sighed in relief when they found out their detention would be with Hagrid.

Hagrid and his hound Fang led them towards the forest. Malfoy panicked and refused to go in.

"Stop being a baby, Malfoy," Haley snapped at him. Malfoy looked shocked and everyone else laughed.

Hagrid explained to them that they had to find a unicorn that had been badly injured, and that it was dangerous in the forest. Hagrid carried a crossbow and said as long as they were with him, they would be okay. He then split everyone into two groups. Harry and Hermione would go with Hagrid, and Haley and Malfoy would go with Fang.

Haley didn't want to be paired with Malfoy. Especially without Hagrid there to protect them. Haley had always prided herself on how strong she was, but walking into a dark forest filled with dangerous creatures with nothing but a lantern, Malfoy, and Fang, well, even she was scared. She, like Malfoy, tried not to show it. Fang was walking in front of them, and Malfoy was holding the lantern. Haley couldn't help but walk as close to Malfoy as she could. Part of it was so she would be in the light, and the other part was so she could be close to someone. She tried not to get close enough to touch him, but she couldn't help it. Their arms would brush against each other every so often. She noticed he also wanted to be as close to her without touching her.

They walked on for what seemed like miles with nothing but trees around them. They followed a trail of silver blood, but every once in a while they would jump at the noises all around them. Even Fang was acting scared. Haley couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy! If you had just minded your own business, none of us would be here right now."

Malfoy snorted. "My fault? If you hadn't been sneaking dragons around the castle, I wouldn't have had to tell anyone."

"See, there's your problem. You can't mind your own business. You have to stick your big fat nose in everything, don't you?" Haley said.

"Big fat nose? Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Malfoy said. Haley could hear it in his voice that he was grateful to be talking as well. It was almost like a distraction.

"You don't scare me Draco Malfoy. You are a spoiled, rich, arrogant little baby! You always have to have everything your way! And when you don't, you whine like a baby! _Whine, whine, whine_!"

"Well at least I have a family, unlike you. What do you have? Besides looking like and being a Potter?" Malfoy said.

Haley was furious at him. "And what's so wrong with being a Potter? Why do you even care? It's not like you actually knew my father. You know nothing about me or my family. What gives you the right to judge me or them?"

"My father-" Malfoy started to say.

"_My father_! That's all you ever have to say isn't it? Don't you ever have anything to say that doesn't have anything to do with your father? Don't you have a brain of your own? Can't you think for yourself?"

Malfoy was furious. Haley hated being this way. But he just got under her skin like no one else had before. Never had she bickered with anyone before, though it felt good.

Before Malfoy could retort, they heard a snap from the side that sounded like a gunshot going off. They both jumped in shock as Fang gave a yelp. Malfoy dropped the lantern in surprise and the light went out. Without even thinking about it, they both grabbed each other and held on tight.

"You idiot!" Haley hissed without moving her lips. The noise was getting closer. Fang was whimpering and backing up until he bumped into the two of them. He cowered and tried to burrow his way in between them. Slowly, Haley bent down and felt around for the lantern. Malfoy was holding onto Haley so tightly that he was forced to bend with her as well. She felt around for the lantern and grabbed it. She lifted it up and mumbled, "Repairo" just as the noise stopped in front of them.

When the light went on, they both screamed out in fright. Malfoy had Haley in a bear hug as he slid behind her so the creature was now in front of Haley. The creature was half human, half horse. From the waist down was the horse part, and from the waist up was human.

"You do not belong here," The half horse, half human creature said.

"We, uh," Haley started to say, but her voice seemed to have failed her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Please, we're students from Hogwarts. Hagrid brought us to look for the unicorn that's been hurt."

"Hagrid should know better than to let students wander around alone." He then looked up towards the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Haley and Malfoy glanced at each other, partly in shock and partly in terror. They still didn't know if this creature was friend or foe.

The creature looked back at them. "The forest hides many secrets." Then it left.

Malfoy and Haley were still clutching each other while Fang whimpered from in between them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they let go of each other and continued to walk.

Haley decided to break the tension. Without being noticed, she stopped walking and hid behind a tree. Malfoy kept walking on for a few paces, and finally noticed he was alone. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around.

"Haley?" he whispered.

She tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny. Where are you?" Malfoy was backtracking and getting closer to her. When he passed her tree, she crept up behind him and snatched him as she screamed.

Malfoy threw both his hands in the air and screamed like a little girl. The lantern smashed once again as he sent red spark up into the air.

Haley had to hold onto her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to control her breathing. She could hear Malfoy fuming beside her. She knew he was trying to control his breathing as well, but entirely for a different reason.

When they were able to control themselves again, Malfoy started yelling at her as she bent and picked up the lantern. She lit it again and was about to answer Malfoy back, when the ground started to shake.

Terrified, the two grabbed each other again as Fang barked and ran towards the shaking. Without Fang to protect them, not that he did any protecting, they were beyond petrified. Thinking quickly, Haley grabbed Malfoy's arm and ran behind the tree she had hid behind a few minutes ago.

As the shaking grew closer, they could tell it was something big running towards them.

"Please don't let it be another troll!" Haley said softly.

As the shaking grew closer, it also seemed to become less. Almost as if the creature was slowing down. Like it knew they were close by. It stopped and they could almost make out the creature talking to someone.

Haley turned terrified to Malfoy and hissed, "The lantern! Put it out or it'll find us!"

Malfoy was panicking. "How?"

Haley opened the little door and blew on the flame. Instantly it went out. They turned back towards the creature, and it spoke.

"Haley? Malfoy? Where are yeh?" Haley and Malfoy almost passed out in relief. They jumped out from behind the tree and shouted, "Hagrid!"

Malfoy lit the lantern, and Hagrid came into view. "Wha' happened? Why did yeh turn out that light?"

"We didn't know what was coming at us! Oh, Hagrid, you scared us to death!" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Hagrid and held on for dear life.

"Who sent up the sparks? Are yeh hurt?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"It's all Haley's fault. She jumped out from behind and startled me," Malfoy fumed.

Hagrid grabbed Haley and looked down at her. "Is this true?" Hagrid looked mad as well.

Haley realized she made a mistake. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I was trying to be funny. I didn't mean for him to send up sparks."

"Did yeh at least find anything?" Hagrid asked.

Haley hung her head and shook it.

"Les' go back," Hagrid mumbled angrily the whole time until they finally reached Harry and Hermione. Hagrid told them what happened and said he was switching groups. Harry and Malfoy were now going to be with Fang, and Haley and Hermione were going to be with Hagrid.

Haley felt ashamed as she followed behind Hagrid. They walked for almost forty-five minutes until they heard someone running and screaming. They ran towards the sound, and by Hagrid's lantern's light, they could make out Malfoy and Fang running away screaming. Without thinking, Haley took off after Malfoy. She could hear the others cry out to her, but she just kept running.

She followed him until they reached the forest's edge. Malfoy and Fang didn't slow down until they reached Hagrid's hut. Huffing and puffing, Haley followed them inside. She found Fang under the table and Malfoy curled up in a ball on Hagrid's bed trying to catch his breath. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

For ten minutes they continued to get their heart rate and breathing under control. Finally, Haley spoke. "What happened? What did you see?"

Malfoy was looking at his hands in his lap. For once he was exceptionally quiet. He refused to answer her.

Finally, Hagrid showed up with Harry and Hermione and told them they should head back up to the school.

The four of them walked back up towards the school. Malfoy went to his common room, and the rest made their way towards theirs. Ron was asleep when they came in, and Harry shook him awake. He then explained to them what he had seen. He was pacing the room and was shaking as he retold the tale. Haley couldn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and was now after the Sorcerer's Stone.


	7. Finding the Sorcerer’s Stone

Author's Note: I'm really proud of the way this chapter turned out. I originally had two different versions written for this chapter, but I could only choose one. Thanks to my Beta, I feel we made the right choice. If anyone wants to read the alternate chapter, just PM me or leave me a message, and I will send it to you.

**P.S. I had to go back and edit the bottom, because **_AiedailWing_** pointed out that Lilly Potter's protection runs through Haley's blood, and that by going to stay at the Dursley's that only protects her from Voldemort attacking while she's in that home.**

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Haley went searching for Malfoy. After what the two of them went through together, she felt she needed to talk to him and set things straight. She felt a connection with him. Against their will, they had bonded together in that big, scary forest.

She found him in the Great Hall staring at his breakfast. Haley sat down at her table, facing him, and waited until he was either finished or alone. She didn't want to approach him with Crabbe and Goyle with him. She needed to do this in private.

Finally, he got up and left the table. Luck was on her side because Crabbe and Goyle stayed behind to continue eating. They were just like Ron with their big appetites.

She followed behind him until he was in the Entrance Hall.

"Draco!" Haley called out.

Malfoy turned around in confusion. Haley realized what slipped out of her mouth. She called him by his first name. Nobody ever called him by his first name.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped. Haley noticed it was less vicious this time around.

"We need to talk," Haley said.

Malfoy paused for a minute to debate on what to do. He could follow her and talk to her, or he could be his usual self and say something nasty and walk away. He must have been in rare form, because he agreed to follow her.

Haley walked into an empty classroom and sat down at a desk. Malfoy leaned against a desk near her, and just stared at her.

Haley didn't know what she was going to say to him, so she started with manners.

"I'm sorry I jumped out at you last night. I shouldn't have done that."

Malfoy tried playing it off. "You didn't scare me, Potter."

Haley bit her tongue. Finally, she said, "I know what you saw last night when you were with Harry."

Malfoy looked surprised. "What was it?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Haley looked him in the eyes as she said, "It was Voldemort."

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, right. Good one, Haley. That's not possible. He's gone."

Haley took a deep breath. "Harry talked to a centaur last night."

Malfoy looked confused when she said centaur and she explained. "That creature that was half horse and half human is called a centaur. After you and Fang left last night, the other creature in black went after Harry. The centaur saved Harry. He then told him that the creature in black is indeed Voldemort. He's the one that's been killing the unicorns. Unicorn blood is able to keep anyone alive. Whether they have a body or not. Voldemort is in the forest living off of unicorn blood. That is, until he gets his hands on the Sorcerer's Stone. Don't you see? Voldemort's trying to come back to life!" Haley tried steadying herself. This conversation alone was making her panic.

Malfoy studied her closely as she talked to him. His father had told him that Voldemort was gone. That he had perished when he'd gone after Harry. Now Haley was saying that he was alive? He didn't know what to think or what to believe.

"My father said…" Malfoy stopped abruptly. He could remember clearly when Haley teased him about his father. Well he would show her. "What stone?"

Haley flinched. She didn't mean to let that slip. She didn't know if she should tell him and trust him, or to ignore his comment. After all, they were still technically enemies.

Malfoy's posture and features softened. If Haley was going to trust him enough to tell him, he needed to be less hostile. And maybe even nicer. _Like that'll ever happen. But I can let her think it's possible._

Haley decided to trust him. After last night, she felt it was safe to share with him.

"There's a stone called The Sorcerer's Stone. It can produce the Elixir of Life. Voldemort's trying to steal it. It's hidden somewhere in the castle, and we think he's using Snape to steal the stone for him."

Malfoy thought hard about this. _Hidden somewhere in the castle? I wonder where it could be. Where is there somewhere forbidden in the school? Of course! _"The third floor corridor!"

Haley bit her lip and didn't say anything. She still didn't fully trust him. "Look. No one can know about this. You have to swear you won't tell anyone!"

Malfoy sighed, but eventually agreed. Haley just hoped he would keep his promise.

XOXOXOXOXO

The following week was exams. Haley had no idea how she made it through all of them. She was having a hard time sleeping at night. The forest and Voldemort kept haunting her dreams. She was afraid that any minute Voldemort would burst into the school and kill everyone. She was also terrified that trusting Malfoy had put her and her friends in danger. No one could know about the Stone, and no one could know that they knew. It was bad enough Hagrid knew they knew. They could get into a lot of trouble. Then again, if Voldemort really was living in the forest and going after the Stone, Dumbledore should know what was going on. But Haley didn't want to be the one to tell him. She was still mad at him for what he told her about her family. If the others weren't going to tell him, then neither was she.

After they all finished their last exam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Haley made their way outside and sat down. It was a beautiful day. Haley took the opportunity to try and enjoy it. She watched as Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were tickling the Giant Squid's tentacles. Hermione wanted to go over the exams they took, but Harry wanted to talk about his scar. Lately, his scar has been hurting more and more.

Suddenly, Harry jumped up to his feet and made his way towards Hagrid's hut.

When Hermione asked why, he said it was odd that what Hagrid wanted the most was a dragon, and suddenly a stranger turned up with one.

When they approached Hagrid, who was sitting outside shelling peas, Harry asked him about the night he was playing cards with the stranger who gave him the egg. Hagrid said the stranger was cloaked.

Hagrid also said, "So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight to sleep..."

Haley stared at Hagrid in horror. Hagrid had let slip to a stranger on how to get past Fluffy! What if the stranger was a disguised Snape!

The four of them ran up to the school and ran into Professor McGonagall. When they mentioned the Stone, she dropped her belongings in shock. When she recovered, she dismissed them.

XOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, when everyone went to bed, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak. They were about to leave when Neville tried stopping them. Hermione ended up jinxing him, and they were on there way to the third floor corridor.

Before they reached the corridor, they could hear a noise coming from behind. They turned around, and to their shock, saw Draco Malfoy sneaking around.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked.

"Just ignore him. We need to get to Fluffy," Harry answered back.

As they continued forward, Draco was catching up. Haley stopped. The others had to stop as well.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get rid of Malfoy."

Before the others could react, Haley slipped out from under the cloak and quietly made her way towards Malfoy. Behind her she could hear the door creak open.

"What do you think your doing?" Haley hissed at Draco from the shadows.

Malfoy screamed and almost bolted. Haley grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the moonlight coming in through a window.

"Shut up! It's me, Haley," she hissed again.

"What the hell, Potter? Are you trying to kill me?" Draco said.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Haley asked instead. She needed to hurry up if she was going to catch up to the others.

"What else would I be doing here? I came to see what's behind the forbidden door. You piqued my interest this morning," Malfoy replied.

"Well, quit it! You don't understand what's happening. Dumbledore is gone! He got called away from here. That means Snape is planning to get the Stone tonight! For all we know, he could already have it! I need to go stop him!" Haley was starting to panic again.

She turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you," he said.

Before she could tell him no, he marched forward and towards the door. She had no choice but to follow him.

When she reached the door first, she paused.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Malfoy said.

"You need to prepare yourself for what's behind this door. I need you to remain somewhat calm. Can you do that?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely, but nodded and said that he would.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. They snuck in to find Fluffy growling at them.

Haley was sure Malfoy was going to wet himself from the way he reacted.

Quickly, Haley looked around for something to put Fluffy to sleep. She saw a harp by its feet, and something in front of her and to her right. She slowly bent down, never taking her eyes off of Fluffy, and picked up the object. It was Harry's flute.

Haley immediately started playing it. The dog's heads slowly sunk to the ground, then fell asleep.

She didn't look at Draco as she kept playing. She just walked towards the open trap door. Looked like the others weren't able to close it.

This time she turned to Malfoy and saw that he had never moved. He was standing there frozen while never taking his wide eyes off of Fluffy's heads. Haley got close to him without breaking her song and kicked him. He turned and looked at her. With one hand, she pointed to him and then to the trap door.

He looked at her in confusion, so she did it again. His eyes got wider as he understood what she wanted him to do. He shook his head no.

Haley stopped playing, and Fluffy stirred and started growling again.

Malfoy jumped and practically ran to the trap door. Haley started playing again.

Malfoy was staring down into the hole when Haley kicked him once again. This time he fell down through the door. Haley stopped playing and jumped after him.

When she landed, she looked down at what they landed on. It looked like some kind of plant. She looked over at Draco and noticed the plant was wrapping itself around him!

She jumped up just before it could enclose around her as well.

"Malfoy, look!" She pointed to the plant making its way around his waist.

He looked down and realized what was happening. He started to struggle, but it only made it worse.

"Get it off! Get if off!" Malfoy started chanting.

"Quiet! I need to think! Oh, where's Hermione when you need her!" Haley said.

_What can kill a plant? Or at least make it stop attacking? Well plants need dirt, water and sunlight to survive. Well most plants anyway._

"Hurry up!" bellowed Draco. The plant was winding its way around his neck.

Without thinking, Haley said a spell. Fire flew out of her wand and the plant started shrinking away.

"It worked!" Haley said in shock.

Draco jumped up and grabbed her arm. He dragged her away as fast as he could.

"Great. Now let's get out of here," he said.

They followed a passageway all the way to the end where they ended up in a lit chamber. Above them shiny birds were flying about. In front of them was a wooden door.

"Why not?" Draco said as he made his way towards the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't open. Haley tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked. Finally she looked around and noticed some broomsticks.

"Look. Broomsticks. Maybe we're supposed to fly them up." Haley got on hers and kicked off.

When she got in the air, she noticed what the shiny birds were.

"They're keys! Quick, come up. We need to find the right key to unlock that door!" Haley said.

As Draco mounted his broom and joined her, she looked around at all the keys.

"Which could it be?" she asked in frustration.

"How about that one?" Draco said as he pointed to a key with bent wings.

"Draco, you're a genius!" Haley said as she took off for that key.

With the two of them working as a team, Draco managed to capture the key. They landed on the ground and inserted the key into the lock. The door opened. They turned to each other and smiled.

When they walked into the next room, they noticed the giant chess board. In the middle of the board were two figures.

"Hermione! What happened?" Haley asked as she ran towards them.

"Thank goodness you're here! Ron's been hurt and Harry went on ahead alone. Oh, I've been so worried! I can't move Ron. He's too heavy. We need to go for help!" Hermione was shaking.

Haley bent down and took her hand. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. You said Harry made it through?"

Hermione nodded yes. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Draco's going to help you carry Ron. I'm going ahead to help Harry. Be quiet! We don't have time! We need to move now! Hermione, what's up ahead?"

"It doesn't matter. There isn't enough for you to get through. There was only enough for one," Hermione answered.

"It _does_ matter. Just tell me!" Haley said.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. "A troll is in the next room, but that's already taken care of. Next is Professor Snape's. You need to take a potion to get through the flames. You need to take the smallest bottle and drink that."

Haley stood up and made her way towards the door. She walked through, and the smell of the troll made tears spring to her eyes. She covered her mouth and kept walking. She finally made it to the room with the different potions. She looked down and found the smallest bottle. She saw that it was filled again.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she drank from it. She felt like she was doused in ice. She walked towards the flames, closed her eyes, and practically ran through it. She opened her eyes in time to see she made it though unscathed. In front of her, she spotted Harry. What shocked her most was the other person with him.

Standing in front of him, backwards, was professor Quirrell. She could see him through the mirror. But what was facing Harry was a face in the back of Quirrell's head!

Haley reacted before she could think. She ran towards Harry, yelling. They both looked at her as she stopped next to Harry.

"Grab them!" the back of Quirrell's head said.

Haley and Harry whirled around to run back, but Haley froze in her tracks.

"Freeze, Potter, or your girlfriend gets it." A voice that wasn't Quirrell's said.

Harry turned back around and saw that Professor Quirrell had his wand pointed at Haley, and she couldn't move.

"Let her go!" Harry shouted. Quirrell and Voldemort both laughed.

"Give me the Stone, and she survives," Voldemort said.

Harry didn't believe a word he said. He knew that either way, the two of them weren't making it out alive. At least he could try holding onto the Stone for as long as possible.

"Make me," Harry said, but soon regretted his choice of words.

"Very well, Potter," Voldemort said. "Kill the girl."

Professor Quirrell was about to curse her when Harry distracted him by running up to Haley. He grabbed her arm and they started running towards the door once again, but Haley fell to the ground, unconscious.

Harry stumbled as she fell. He let go of her arm and turned around to Quirrell and saw he had his wand pointed at Haley. She had just been cursed. He hoped she was okay.

Harry didn't know what else to do. Without thinking, he pretty much did what Haley did when she first came into the room. He let out a yell and charged Professor Quirrell. Just before he reached him, he heard Voldemort yell, "Seize him!"

When they made contact with each other, Harry's forehead exploded in pain. Through the agony, he could hear Quirrell screaming in pain as well. Just before he was about to pass out, he thought he could hear another voice besides him and Quirrell yelling out. He never found out because he joined Haley in unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley awoke with a groan. She lifted herself up and realized she was in the hospital wing. She looked around and saw Ron in the bed next to her with Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George sitting around them.

"Oh, thank heavens you're alright!" Hermione said in relief.

"What happened? How's Ron? Where's Draco?" Haley paused and looked at the bed on her other side. "Harry!" She yelled out when she saw him lying so still next to her.

"Ron's still unconscious. Harry as well. We've been so worried about all of you! The whole school's talking about what happened. As for Malfoy, I haven't seen him since you went after Harry. I don't know why he was there in the first place," Hermione explained.

Haley didn't answer. "How long was I out?" she asked instead.

"About twenty hours. No one knows what happened to you. Or Harry, for that matter. Dumbledore's been asking me all sorts of questions," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore? You finally got in contact with him?" Haley asked.

"He was the one who rescued everyone. He saw Malfoy and me with Ron, and went after you two. He came back carrying Harry while you floated along next to him. He left you with us and said he would be back with help."

Madam Pomfrey came over. "Good, you're awake."

She fussed over Haley and told the others they should leave and let her rest. They could come back and see everyone in the morning.

Everyone left, but Fred stayed behind.

"Haley, I was wondering. What are you doing for the summer?"

Haley was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where will you be staying?" Fred asked.

"Oh. Well I haven't really thought about it. I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Harry offered me a place with his aunt and uncle, but I don't know if I want to stay there. I've heard terrible stories about them from Harry. Why do you ask?" Haley said.

"Well, George and I have been thinking. Why don't you spend the summer at our house? I've already owled Mum, and she said she would be delighted. Ron's going to ask Harry to spend the summer with us as well, so either way you look at it, you would just end up at our house anyway. You don't have to answer now, but think about it." Fred leaned down and kissed Haley on her forehead. Then he left.

Haley laid there smiling. It was a great feeling, having friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

In the next couple days, both Ron and Harry woke up. When Harry woke up, the four of them talked about everything that had happened down there. Hagrid even stopped by and sobbed that it was all his fault. Of course, none of them blamed him.

While Haley was visiting Harry after he woke up, Dumbledore came in. While Harry asked him his questions about the Stone, Harry also asked Dumbledore how when he touched Professor Quirrell, they both felt such tremendous pain.

Dumbledore pondered this question. He himself had theories about this, but he didn't want to voice them just yet. Instead he said, "It is because of your mother's love, Harry." He went on to explain the protection he had running through his veins.

Afterwards, Dumbledore turned to Haley and asked her where she was going this summer.

Haley didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to be rude. "Harry offered to let me go with him to his relative's house."

Dumbledore smiled. "I think that's a splendid idea."

He didn't share that he thought it was a good idea because then Haley would be protected from Voldemort. Instead, he made it seem like it was a good idea because they were family and friends, and both hated where they lived.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ever since Haley left the hospital wing, she hadn't seen Malfoy anywhere except for at meals. Classes, after all, were finished. Everywhere Haley went, people were asking her what happened, but she never told them.

During the end of term feast, Dumbledore awarded Harry, Haley, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco extra points for everything they did to protect the Stone, and by doing that, Gryffindor won the House Cup!

Now all that was left for Haley to do was figure out where she was going to spend her summer.

XOXOXOXOXO

(The end of book one. Now on to book two!)


	8. Summer's Beginning

When Haley got off the train with Harry, she nervously walked beside him as he made his way towards the Dursleys.

"Who the ruddy hell is this?" Vernon Dursley spat out. He didn't say it too loudly, however, because he didn't want the people around him to hear.

"Uncle Vernon, this is my cousin, Haley. She needs a place to stay this summer," Harry said.

Vernon went purple in the face. "Absolutely -" he started out yelling, but lowered his voice. "Not!"

Haley was instantly intimidated by the Dursleys and tried to hide behind Harry. Plus the Dursley's son was eyeing Haley, and it was creeping her out.

Harry tried arguing his reasons for her to stay, and Haley thought the only reason the Dursleys caved in at the end was because they didn't want to cause a scene in front of so many people.

When the Dursleys, Harry, and Haley walked into the house, Vernon immediately made them lock their belongings in the cupboard under the stairs. He then told Harry that he and Haley would be sharing Dudley's spare room. He locked Hedwig in her cage and told Haley her cat was not aloud out of their room. With Haley alone in the room and Harry downstairs, she could hear Vernon yelling at the top of his voice about bringing strangers home to his house.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you described the Dursleys." Haley said to Harry when he came upstairs. "They scare me. And that's saying something, seeing as I've been around worse."

"What was life like growing up in an orphanage and living with different families?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Haley looked down at her feet. Finally she sat down next to Harry with her knees pulled up to her chest. "It was awful."

Harry stayed quiet. He didn't want to push her into telling him. He wanted her to tell him when she was ready.

Finally Haley spoke. "In the beginning, I was moved around a lot to different families. But as I got older, no one wanted me anymore. Once you hit a certain age, people tend to think you're old enough to take care of yourself. I can't remember the first couple of families I lived with, but the last few…" Haley trailed off.

"What was the orphanage like?" Harry asked instead.

Haley shivered. "Worse than the families. All the kids were the same, and they treated everyone the same. No one liked each other. But I was the worst. Strange things would happen while the other kids teased me, so they just teased me harder each time. When I came to Hogwarts, you remember what I looked like, right?"

Harry nodded. "You had a cast and stitches."

"We took a day trip to a lake; all the kids went up to a cliff. They all kept daring me to jump, but I was scared. So they shoved me and I fell. If it wasn't for magic breaking my fall somewhat, I would either be paralyzed or dead right now."

"Whoa," Harry said. He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what it would be like to be an orphan. All of a sudden the Dursleys didn't seem all that bad. After all, he could have been in the same situation if it wasn't for his mum's sister.

Haley wanted to change the subject, so she looked around. Her eyes landed on the bed they were sitting on and she said, "So, how are we going to sleep?"

Harry seemed to just notice this problem. "Hmm. I could sleep on the floor if you'd like."

Haley scoffed. "Don't be silly. This is your room. I'll sleep on the floor. It's the least I can do for having somewhere to stay."

Harry shook his head. "Forget it. You get the bed and I'll take the floor."

They seemed to be at a standstill. Finally, Haley said, "Look, we'll both take the bed. It's big enough to fit the both of us. Besides, were related."

Harry thought about this, and finally agreed.

XOXOXOXOXO

For weeks, Harry and Haley were stuck in that bedroom. It would have been worse without the other, so they were able to bear it. What made it so bad was the fact that Hedwig was locked in her cage, and none of their friends from Hogwarts had written either of them.

They never mentioned it to each other, but they were both wondering why none of their friends weren't writing them. Haley was going crazy being away from a world that at this time last year was foreign to her. In one year she had found a home and a family she never knew existed. She couldn't wait to live with a Wizarding family, but from the looks of it, Haley wasn't even sure they were still going.

"Harry, I'm worried. Why hasn't anyone written us yet? Are we still staying at the Weasley's?" Haley asked one afternoon on the day before her twelfth birthday.

They were both sitting on the floor trying to keep themselves busy. Natalie was curled up on the floor playing with whatever she found. Thankfully, Dudley had left a deck of cards lying around.

"It's strange that no one will write to either of us. Something must be happening. I wish I knew what. Hopefully for my birthday tomorrow I'll get something," Harry said.

Haley's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. "Really, Harry? I had no idea when your birthday was. Mine's tomorrow too."

"Really? Huh. That's weird," Harry said.

Haley scrunched her face a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. We look more like each other than normal cousins do, you have my dad's eyes, and we were both born on the same day. Doesn't that sound a bit odd to you?" Harry asked.

Haley thought about this. "What are you saying? That we're twins or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Twins? I dunno Harry. Why would Dumbledore lie to us? He had the chance to tell us we were twins, but he said we were cousins. If we were twins, then your parents would be my parents. Oh my God, Harry, Lily and James Potter could be my parents! Dumbledore did say they died around the same time. And Hagrid said my parents were the best witch and wizard he knew…" Haley trailed off.

Harry and Haley looked at each other with looks of surprise and happiness mixed together.

"Harry, Haley, get down here. NOW!"

Haley and Harry started in surprise. Harry rolled his eyes and started to get up. "Come on, Haley, let's go. Hopefully it isn't anything too terrible."

The two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Petunia was standing there with her arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently. "It's about time," she snapped at them.

"Haley, sit." Petunia said as she motioned to the chair sitting by itself in the middle of the kitchen.

Haley eyed it suspiciously. She looked over at Harry, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She looked back over at Petunia, and she saw her pick up a pair of scissors from the counter. Haley's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

Petunia stopped short. She turned to Haley and said in shock, "What?"

Haley clung to her hair and shook her head no as she backed up. She bumped into Harry.

Petunia was mad. "No? No? You dare say no? After all we've done for you? Taking you into our home, feeding you, and you say no?" Petunia pointed to the chair. "Sit. Now!"

Haley jumped. She would have laughed, but Petunia did have a point. She had taken her into her home and she did feed her. Granted, she was stuck in her room, and she could hardly call getting fed scraps as food. Besides, Vernon scared her silly and she didn't want Petunia calling her husband in here. Reluctantly, she sat down in the chair.

Petunia grabbed all of Haley's hair at once, took the scissors, and cut off a good ten inches. She took the hair and handed it to a shell shocked Haley. Haley had been hoping for a trim at best. Instead, Petunia had practically taken off all of her hair! She clung to her hair with one hand as the other reached up to test the shortness. Her hair was now above her shoulders! Petunia tried to even her hair out somewhat as Haley cried over the loss of her hair. She knew she was acting like a child, but so what, she was a child. Her hair was the only thing she ever had growing up. She had no material possessions. She moved too much to keep anything.

When Petunia finished, Haley jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. She heard Petunia say, "Your turn Harry" before the door closed behind her. She looked in the mirror, and couldn't even recognize herself. Sure, her eyes were the same, but now they looked even bigger on her face. Her hair was just below her chin now. A sob escaped, and she ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried and cried.

Sometime later, Harry cautiously came into the room. Haley was lying on the bed. Harry thought she was sleeping, but he could hear her sniffing.

Harry felt bad. He himself didn't see what the big deal was. Harry didn't need haircuts. His hair always seemed to grow back the next day. Besides, he thought the haircut actually looked nice. It complimented her face better.

"Hales?" Harry asked softly as he crept closer to her. Haley ignored him. He sighed and went back to his card game.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Happy birthday, Haley," Harry said the next morning.

"You too, Harry," Haley said. She was still pouting over her hair, and was not in the best of moods. However, it was her birthday, so she was trying her best to enjoy it. "I made this for you." She said as she handed Harry a piece of paper.

Harry smiled. "You made me a birthday card? Thanks." After he read it, he stood it up on the desk so he could always see it. "I made this for you, too."

He as well had made her a birthday card. Haley smiled. She was thankful to have someone with her. So far her summer was a depressing one, but she was thankful to have found her family. Granted, it was a small one, but she cherished it with all her being.

"Harry, if we really are twins, that means Vernon and Petunia are my aunt and uncle, as well." She shivered as she said this. The last thing she wanted was to be related to Vernon and Dudley.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley and Harry had a whirlwind birthday. In the evening, while Vernon had company over, Harry and Haley were visited by a house elf named Dobby. It turned out that he was the reason she and Harry hadn't been receiving letters from their friends. He told Harry that he was in danger if he went back to Hogwarts, and he tried making Harry promise he wouldn't go back. When he refused to agree, Dobby went downstairs, and by using Magic, made the dessert fall everywhere. Harry and Haley both received a warning from the Ministry of Magic for doing underage Magic, when all along, it was Dobby! Vernon was furious, and he forbid them from going back to Hogwarts.

The next day, he had someone put bars over the window, and they were locked in the bedroom. Natalie was locked in her cage and removed from the room. Vernon gave Natalie to Dudley. Haley cried for days just thinking about the torture she was sure Dudley was inflicting upon her cat.

Three days later, when Harry and Haley were both in a hunger-deprived sleep, Harry woke suddenly and sat up. He looked out the window, and could see someone with red hair staring at him!

"Ron? What are you…?" Harry trailed off as he took in the car parked in mid air in front of his window, on the second floor! Fred and George were there as well.

Fred tossed some rope to Harry and told him to tie it to the bars. Harry did, and Fred sped up and ripped the bars off of the window.

The sudden noise woke Haley out of a deep sleep and she shot up out of bed and looked around frantically.

"Wha…?" She said as her eyes landed on the window. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed at them, sure that she was hallucinating. Or at least still asleep. A flying car carrying Ron, Fred, and George could not be outside the window.

"Alright, Haley?" Fred asked.

Haley was at a loss for words. She just stood there staring with her mouth hanging open. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You're not hallucinating. They're really there."

"How?" was all Haley could say.

"Hurry up and get in!" George said.

"But, our stuff. It's locked up downstairs," Harry said.

"Not a problem," Fred said as he, George, and Ron climbed out of the car and into their room. "Show us where."

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry made their way downstairs, and Fred picked the lock open. The four of them came back up carrying the trunks. As they were loading them into the car, Haley gasped out loud.

Fred, in mid shove, turned around quickly. "What is it?"

"Natalie!" Haley cried out. "I need to get Natalie!"

"Hurry up!" Ron grunted as he pulled the trunk into the car.

Haley crept out into the hallway and stopped in front of Dudley's closed door. She took a deep breath to try and steady her breathing. She opened the door and slipped in. By the light of the moon, she quickly looked around the room. It was a pigsty, and hard to find anything. She jumped in surprise when Dudley let out a snort in his sleep. If she wasn't so scared of being caught, she would have laughed at him. Guess some of his pig traits were still intact.

Haley quickly waded her way into the room. She strained her ears and could just barely hear Natalie crying. Haley made her way to the noise and found Natalie and her cage shoved into the back of Dudley's closet. Haley cried out in relief and picked up the cage. Natalie started crying out louder, and Haley had to shush her.

As she made it closer to Dudley's door, he let out another snort and rolled over. Haley froze in mid step and held her breath. When Dudley settled himself once again, she ran out of his room, not bothering to close his door.

When she was in the hallway, she could hear Hedwig shriek and Vernon cry out in frustration. As she made her way to the door, the light in the hallway went on, and she could see Vernon coming out of his room. They both froze when they saw each other. Vernon let out a growl, and Haley ran for the open window Harry was climbing out of. She ran over to him and she could hear the Weasleys cheering her on. Harry got in the car and turned around. Haley handed him Natalie. She just made it up onto the dresser when she heard Vernon slam through the door.

The front part of her body was in the car when Vernon lunged. He seized her ankle as Harry and George grabbed her arms. One pulled one way, and the other pulled another way. Haley cried out in pain. Fred leaned over and grabbed an arm. They pulled harder, and Haley's shoulder popped out of the socket. She screamed in pain and kicked Vernon's hand. He let go of her, and Haley went flying into the car. Fred stepped on the gas, and they flew away.

Haley was panting and clutching her injured arm to her chest.

"You alright, Haley?" everyone asked.

"Fine." Haley said as she opened up the door to Natalie's cage and let her out. Natalie pounced on Haley in thanks and kissed her face. Haley smiled. Natalie walked around the car for a while and played with the strings on everyone's shoes. Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and let her fly alongside the car.

After a while, Haley could feel eyes on her. She looked up and saw the Weasleys staring at her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Where's your hair?" Ron asked.

Haley's face immediately fell, and Harry put an arm around her shoulder. The twins noticed her face and yelled at Ron. Harry explained to them about her haircut.

For the rest of the ride, Haley stayed quiet, but the others talked about everything that had been happening this summer so far.

Finally, as the sun was starting to come up, Fred lowered the car and landed beside a small, rundown garage.

Haley got her first glimpse at a Wizard's home, and fell in love.

As they got out of the car, Mrs. Weasley approached, looking livid.


	9. The Diary

After Mrs. Weasley yelled at her boys and fed them all, she healed Haley's shoulder.

Harrry went outside to de-gnome the garden with the Weasley boys, Haley was tired and said she would like to get some sleep.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Let me show you where you will be staying."

Haley followed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs and stopped in front of a closed door. She opened it, and they walked in. Inside were two beds and two dressers.

"This used to be Bill and Charlie's room. You and Harry are welcome to share this room, if you'd like. If not, Harry can stay with Ron and you can stay with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said.

Haley turned to Mrs. Weasley and smiled. "This room is perfect. Thank you so much for letting Harry and I stay here. It means a lot to us."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "We love to have you here. With the way my children talk about the two of you, I already feel like you're family."

Tears came to Haley's eyes. "I've never had a family before."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped Haley into her arms. "If you'd like, dear, I would love to be your family."

"Thanks," Haley whispered. When Mrs. Weasley let go, Haley sniffed. Mrs. Weasley left the room and Haley lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

Life at the Burrow was the happiest Haley's ever been. She loved the Weasley family and the way they lived. Haley and Fred became inseparable in their friendship. Mrs. Weasley made sure they were well fed, and Mr. Weasley made sure she and Harry sat next to him so he could ask them all sorts of questions about Muggles. He was fascinated with them.

Haley found it funny and cute that every time Ginny was around Harry, she would always blush and knock things over. Haley was also a little jealous. She wished someone liked her like that. Sure, just about all of her friends were male, but they were just friends. As far as she knew, none liked her as more than a friend.

A week after the Potters arrived at the Burrow, everyone received their letters from Hogwarts. Hermione wrote them and asked if they would join her in Diagon Alley when they went. Mrs. Weasley agreed.

Later that day, Haley joined Harry, Ron, Fred, and George for a game of Quidditch. Haley wasn't as good as them, having never played before, but they told her she was a natural.

XOXOXOXO

When everyone was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, Mr. Weasley was shocked to learn that neither Potter had ever used the Floo Network.

"Why don't you come with me, Haley," Fred said.

He took a pinch of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace. Haley stepped in after him and clung to his arm. He threw the powder at their feet, and emerald flames shot up higher than both of them. Fred said, "Diagon Alley!" just before they disappeared.

Haley felt sick, so she kept her eyes shut. If it wasn't for Fred's arm, Haley would have been panicking by now. When the spinning stopped, Haley still clung to his arm. She heard him chuckle, and tell her it was okay, they had made it. Carefully, she peeked one eye open. When it looked okay, she opened the other eye. Sure enough, they were in Diagon Alley. Haley breathed out in relief. She was never doing that again.

A few minutes later, George, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny arrived, but Harry hadn't. Mrs. Weasley panicked and they all went searching for him. They finally found him with Hagrid and Hermione in front of Gringott's Bank.

After they had collected their money, they all separated. Haley decided to go with Fred and George, who had just run into Lee Jordan. They all met back up at Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. Gilderoy Lockhart was there signing his books when he spotted Harry. He made him take pictures with him and gave him free signed books, which Harry gave to Ginny afterwards. Lockheart also said that he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy was there, and he was making fun of Harry. The last time Haley had really seen Draco was while their lives were in danger. Haley didn't know why, but she was glad to see him. She couldn't believe it, but she felt like she made a friend out of him. They had been through so much together last year, how could they not be friends? While he was teasing Harry, she noticed Malfoy give her a half smile. She figured this was as close to a smile as she would get. Just then, Malfoy's father showed up. Haley didn't feel like sticking around, so she left to go and get her copies of the books she would need.

When she got back, she saw Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley fighting! Afterwards, Haley added her books to Ginny's cauldron. They were too heavy to carry.

Unfortunately, Haley had to use the Floo Powder again, and just like last time, clung to Fred's arm. When they were all back at the Burrow, Haley took her books and went to her and Harry's room to sort everything out. When she was sitting on her bed looking through the books, she noticed one that wasn't there before. She opened it and flipped through it, but it was blank. It looked like an old diary. She noticed the book was fifty years old and it had the name T. M. Riddle written on the back.

Haley paused. She had never had a diary before. She smiled. Maybe she should start now. After all, she was staying at her favorite home, and later she'd be at Hogwarts. Now was as good as ever.

She took out a quill and ink. She put the point over the paper and wrote, _Dear diary. _She dipped her quill and was about to write again, but the ink faded into the page. Confused, Haley decided to keep writing.

_Today Harry, the Weasleys and I went to Diagon Alley to pick up our belongings for Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm already going into my second year. I'm so excited and can't wait to get there. The beginning of the summer I spent with Harry and his relatives. What a mistake that was. I was miserable there, and his aunt chopped all my hair off! If it wasn't for Harry, I would have run away. I don't know where I would have gone, but even the orphanage was better than there! And that's saying something, seeing as how much I hate the orphanage. I also discovered something else. Harry and I might be twins! Imagine that! By going to Hogwarts, I found someone who could be my twin, and his parents could be my parents!_

Haley paused in her writing to think of what to write next. When she thought of it, it quickly left her mind. The words she had just written in the diary faded as well. She lifted the page and looked behind it to see if it bled through. It didn't. She was just about to close it, when the words showed back up. Only, they weren't what she had written. They were new words.

_**Hello, Haley, my name it Tom Riddle. How nice it is to hear from someone. I'm glad to see you were able to find your family. I, too, come from an orphanage, and know how you feel. If you would like to continue talking to me, I would love to hear it. It seems the two of us have a lot in common. Why don't you tell me more about Harry and your family?**_

Haley got used to this quickly and smiled. She didn't know much about Wizards and their things, so she figured this diary was normal. She was about to answer back, but she heard Mrs. Weasley calling that dinner was ready.

_It's nice to meet you, Tom. I would love to tell you more, but Mrs. Weasley is calling. Supper's ready. I'll try to write more later. -Haley_

_**It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I look forward to talking to you again. - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Hello, Tom. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. But after dinner, I fell asleep. So you would like to know more about Harry and me? Well here it is. When I was a few days old, I was left at a church. From the church, I've had quite a few foster homes. None of them lasted, though. Somehow odd things would always happen when I was around, and no one wanted me. Not even anyone at the orphanage. Finally, last year, Professor Dumbledore came to me and told me I was a witch! Imagine my surprise when he told me. When I got to Hogwarts, I met Harry Potter. Everyone was always fawning over him. Apparently he's really famous in the Wizarding world. When he was a few days old, Lord Voldemort came to Harry's house and killed his parents. When he went to kill Harry, the spell backfired and got Voldemort instead. Well, that's what people think. No one is quite sure because he disappeared just shortly after. No one's seen him again since Harry and I saw him a few months ago. Well, not really him, seeing as he doesn't have a body. But anyway, this summer we both - Harry and I - found out that we had the same birthday. Dumbledore had told us we were cousins, but now we're not so sure. Too many similarities point to us being twins. That would be so awesome if it's true! Though I don't know how to find out. For now, we're both keeping it a secret. Our friends don't even know._

_By the way, after I left Harry's relatives, Harry and I came to stay with the Weasleys (that's where we are now). I'm friends with Fred and George (they're twins), and Harry is friends with Ron. There's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie (they don't live here anymore), Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. Ginny is eleven and this will be her first year at Hogwarts. It's so cute, she has a crush on Harry, and it's so obvious. Well, that's it for now, I'm getting really tired. I hope to hear from you soon. -Haley_

_**Wow, Haley, that was a lot. Ask and ye shall receive! Ha-ha, I'm only teasing. Thank you for sharing, and next time I will tell you what I think. Good night, Haley. - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Hello, Tom. I'm so excited because tomorrow I leave for Hogwarts! Harry just caught me writing and asked me what I've been writing in for the last couple of weeks. I told him I found a new friend, and left it at that. By the look on his face, I could tell that he just doesn't understand. I think he's jealous. -Haley_

_**Hello, Haley. I'm glad that you think of me as a friend. I think of you as one as well. It's been so long since I've had a friend. Thank you for that. As for Harry, you're right. He does sound jealous. He just doesn't understand the bond that we share.**_

_**Good Luck on your first day back to Hogwarts tomorrow! I know you will do just great! - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

The morning was a chaotic one. Nearly everyone kept forgetting something. Everyone was running around, and when they made it on the road, they had to keep turning around. George forgot his fireworks, Fred forgot his broomstick, and Haley forgot her diary!

After Haley made it through the barrier, she followed Fred and George to a compartment. She couldn't find Ron, Harry or Hermione, so she followed the twins. They found a compartment where Lee Jordan was saving them seats. After getting comfortable and letting Natalie out of her cage, Haley curled up in her seat, grateful this time she could curl, and took out the diary. She wrote into it until someone bumped into her and knocked the book out of her hand.

"Watch it!" Haley snapped.

"Sorry, Hales, George pushed me." Fred said as he righted himself and sat down beside her. Haley bent over and picked up the book.

She was about to start writing again when the compartment door slid open and Hermione and Neville came in. "Do you mind if we join you? We've looked everywhere, but we can't find Harry or Ron. We must have missed them somewhere," Hermione said.

Haley frowned at the interruption, but the twins smiled and said sure. Haley wasn't able to stretch or curl anymore. She was now up against the window with Fred and Neville on her side and George, Lee and Hermione on the other.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Malfoy drawled from the open door. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him. "Where's Weasel and Potty?"

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Watch it, Granger. Mind who you talk to," Malfoy said.

Malfoy looked over at Haley. "What happened to your hair?" She noticed Hermione, Neville and Lee Jordan look at her as well. As if waiting for an answer.

"Obviously, I got a haircut," Haley snapped at him. She was tired of everyone looking at her and asking that question.

Natalie circled around Malfoy's leg, and he looked down. "Whose cat?"

"Mine. You got a problem with that?" Haley said.

Malfoy looked over at her. He just stared for a few seconds, then said, "Get it away."

"Why? She seems to like you. Though I have no idea why," Haley said. The others laughed, and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Haley wasn't intimidated. She walked over and scooped Natalie up. She put Nat's face in Malfoy's. He backed away, but not before Natalie gave him a kiss. She didn't know why, but Natalie seemed to really like him.

He wiped his face and said, "Erg, it licked me! Great, now I have animal germs on me! Let's go!" He and his buddies left.

The diary forgotten, Haley spent the rest of the train ride laughing and joking with the others. When they got off of the train, they noticed carriages, but no horses. When they all settled in, the carriages moved by themselves!

After they sat down at the table and the Sorting Hat had sung its song, it began to sort the first years. Ginny Weasley became a Gryffindor. From outside came loud thumping noises. Everyone jumped up to look out the window and noticed a tree attacking a car! No one knew what happened until Fred and George recognized the car and assumed it was Harry and Ron.

It wasn't confirmed until later when Ron and Harry came into the common room where all the Gryffindors were cheering them on. Quickly, they went to bed, and so did Haley.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom, sorry I didn't write back yesterday after I got interrupted. Fred bumped into me, and then some friends joined us. Draco Malfoy came to bother us as usual. But I don't know what it is about him. I feel like were friends, but we don't act like it. To everyone else, we're enemies. I think he does it to protect his reputation. I try to be nice to him, but every time he opens his mouth I just snap! He irritates me to no end, but I can't seem to stay away! What is wrong with me?_

_Harry and Ron had an exciting day yesterday. Apparently the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ sealed itself and they weren't able to make it through. So they 'borrowed' Mr. Weasley's enchanted car and flew to Hogwarts! When they landed, they landed in a tree that fought back! All the teachers are mad at them, and they could have been expelled. Thanks to McGonagall, they weren't. This morning at breakfast, Ron received a Howler from his mum. It was so loud and embarrassing! Thank goodness it wasn't sent to me! Turns out Ron broke his wand. He tried putting it back together with Spellotape, but it still doesn't work properly anymore._

_Harry's also been made famous again. A first year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey kept following him around with a camera trying to take his picture. Poor Harry couldn't get rid of him fast enough! Of course, Draco Malfoy showed up during all this and made fun of Harry some more. Ron got mad and tried to defend Harry. But then Lockhart showed up._

_During our first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockhart gave us a quiz…on himself. Apparently were supposed to care what his favorite color is (Lilac, by the way). All the girls swooned over him. Even Hermione Granger! It's disgusting, I tell you. I don't know what they see in him._

_I'd say the highlight of that class was when he set loose Cornish Pixies. They wreaked havoc, and Lockhart cowered in the corner as he made me, Harry, Ron and Hermione put them back in their cages._

_Well, that's my first couple of days so far. -Haley._

_**Hello, Haley. My, you certainly did have an exciting first two days. As for Draco Malfoy, it sounds to me like you two fancy each other. Why do you think you two react so strongly every time you meet? I think you like each other and just won't admit it.**_

_**As for Harry's fan, you're right, poor Harry. Though he does seem to handle himself well enough. Unfortunately, things like that are going to be happening to him his whole life, so he should just get used to it.**_

_**And Professor Lockhart sounds like a fake. Seems like he's all fame and talk. I think he's forgotten everything he's written (if he did actually do everything he says he's done). - T.M**_

_Eww Draco Malfoy? Me? Like him? As if! I'm sorry, Tom, but on this case, you just don't know what you're talking about! As for Lockhart, you may be right on that one. Well, it's been a long day and I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_-Your friend, Haley_


	10. The Attacks

_Dear Tom, I can't believe a few weeks have already gone by! It feels like just yesterday I was still stuck with Harry at the __Dursley's__. As usual, everyone is still commenting about my hair. After I snap at them, they tell me that it's a compliment and that it looks really good. I know what __they're __really thinking. They hate it. They probably laugh about it behind my back. Like they don't know how much that haircut affected me. But whatever, I don't need them anyway. I have you. My true friend. The one who I can tell everything __to__._

_One day__,__ while Harry was at Quidditch practice (I was still sleeping because it was before nine o'clock and I am not a morning person), Malfoy showed up. Apparently he's the new seeker for Slytherin. His daddy __bought his entire team__ the latest brooms, and went __out to the pitch __to brag. I guess Malfoy called Hermione something foul (A filthy mudblood)__,__ and Ron defended her by shooting a spell at Malfoy. Only it backfired. Now Ron's throwing up slugs. Oh, how disgusting (and funny) that must be…__._

_The weird part is that the last half of the day becomes a blur. I can't seem to remember what I did after supper. It's like I can see events happening, but __they're__ so __fuzzy__ that I can't make them out._

_Harry told me that last night while he had detention with Professor Lockhart (for flying the car, his punishment was answering fan mail), he could hear a voice filled with venom. The voice was whispering about killing. I wonder what he means. -Haley_

_**Hello**__**,**__** Haley, time does fly by when you are having a good time. Which you seem to be having from what I've read. As for your haircut, don't pay attention to anyone else. Why**__**,**__** I bet you look beautiful. It really brings out your eyes (even though I can't see, I can just tell).**_

_**You're right**__**;**__** someone burping up slugs would be a funny sight. Wish I could have seen it. **__**It s**__**eems to me that Malfoy is just showing off.**_

_**As for what happened to you after supper, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you were just tired and fell asleep. **__**It may be**__** just a dream you're trying to remember, but is just a blur. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. - T.M.**_

_Oh, Tom, why do I ever doubt you? You're right. It must be a dream I'm trying to remember. Well speaking of dreams, it's getting late. I should get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Tom. -Haley_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Haley, I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey. You look awfully pale. Maybe you're coming down with the flu or something," Fred said to Haley one afternoon in mid October, when he, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville were eating lunch with her.

"I'm fine!" Haley insisted.

The others looked at each other.

"That's another thing. Your temper has been flaring a lot lately for no reason," Ron said around the food that was stuffed in his mouth.

"Yeah, Haley, what's been going on lately? You're not the same anymore," Fred said to her as he leaned in. He whispered the last few words so only she could hear. "I'm really worried about you."

Everyone may have thought they were trying to help her, but instead they were doing the opposite.

"That's great. Gang up on me, why don't you? Well, I've got news for you. Bugger off, you sods!" Haley said just before she stormed away.

_--_

_Dear Tom, my friends don't seem to understand me anymore. Just now in the Great Hall they ganged up on me and told me how foul I've been. And that I've changed. I don't think I've changed__,__ Tom. Do you? -Haley_

_**Dear Haley, from what I can tell since you've started writing to me almost two months ago, you haven't changed one bit. I should rephrase that. You have changed, but in a good way. I've gotten to know you a lot better, and I like the change you've made. I'd like to think of us as best mates. What do you say to that? - T.M.**_

_Do you mean it__,__ Tom? Because I do think of you as my best friend. No one seems to understand me anymore. I don't know what everyone's problem is. Well__,__ I should go study now. Thank you__,__ Tom. -Haley_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom, you'll never believe this, but I was invited to a deathday party on Halloween night! Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, was having a party to celebrate the day of his death, and he invited Harry, Ron, Hermione__,__ and me. I was just thankful to be invited, seeing how no one's been really talking to me lately._

_But the weirdest thing happened. I remember getting ready to go to the party, but I don't remember actually getting __there__. Just like the last time, every time I try to think about it, it's all blurry._

_When I woke up the next day, I found out that Mr. Filch's cat ha__d__ been attacked. Not attacked, but petrified. It's like she __was__ still alive, but stiff as a board, or so I've been told. It's all anyone's been talking about. Apparently there was a message written on the wall as well. I went to take a look, and saw in red writing, it said: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.

_The really scary part was when I woke up that morning in the girl's bathroom and had gold paint all over me. I ran to my dorm room, thankful no one was up yet, and changed. Afterwards__,__ I stuffed those robes to the bottom of my trunk. I'm really scared__,__ Tom. What if _I_ was the one to write that message? I've been walking around scared and withdrawn. People are starting to notice. Thankfully, they just think I'm upset over the cat (__of__ course I am). No one seems to remember __that__ I was supposed to join them for the deathday party, so no one suspects. -Hales_

_**Dear Haley, wow**__**,**__** that does sound scary. You said the Chamber of Secrets? This is not good at all. When I was in school, the Chamber had been opened as well. A Muggle**__**-**__**born got killed, and they were ready to close down the school. Thankfully**__**,**__** I was able to catch the culprit, and the killings and attacks stopped. I don't think it's you, though. I think you're being framed. Don't tell anyone, they'll just think **__**that**__** it **_**is**_** you. Just keep telling me, and I'll help you try to sort this all out. - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom, today in class Professor Binns told us a bit about the __C__hamber. He said that the Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, built Hogwarts. Salazar only want__ed__ pure bloods to join the school, and soon there was a rift between him and the others, and he ended up leaving. Legend has it that he built a hidden chamber in the castle, and hid a monster there. No one knows what the monster is, and is said that only his heir can open the chamber and purge the school of those who are unworthy._

_Oh, Tom, what if I'm his heir? After all, I don't know who my parents are. I guess Harry and I aren't twins after all! I must be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin!_

_Hermione just came in and asked why I'm crying. I can't tell her the truth! No one can know, just like you said. I have to keep this a secret. If anyone found out, I'__d__ be expelled…or worse! -Haley_

_**Haley, please don't cry. I told you already. You can't be the heir to Slytherin. Someone must be setting you up. With my help, we'll try and figure out who it is. - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Who's there?" Haley called out hoarsely. She wiped the tears from her eyes and noticed Fred peek his head in.

"It's only me, Hales. Can I come in?" Fred asked.

Haley shrugged. She didn't care. She was in an empty classroom sitting on the floor under the teacher's desk. She'd been trying to avoid everyone lately. She couldn't seem to control her emotions anymore. One minute she would be fine. The next minute she would either snap at someone, or burst into tears. Anytime she thought about Mrs. Norris, she would start to cry. That's why she was in the empty classroom now.

Fred came and sat down next to her. At first he didn't say anything, and Haley was thankful. He put an arm around her shoulder, and Haley buried her face in his chest and the tears came once again.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything's fine." Fred tried to console her.

"No, it's not fine." Her words came out muffled due to his shirt, but he understood her anyway.

"What's the matter? Why are you upset? Is it because of Mrs. Norris?" Fred asked and Haley nodded her head. "What happened to that cat is not your fault. Besides, you couldn't have done it. How could you?"

Haley didn't say anything. Though she wanted to so badly, she knew she couldn't.

"What happened to you, Haley? Ever since we got back from Diagon Alley, you've been distant, moody, and now crying for no reason. Did something happen? Because if it did, I need to know. I'll kick his arse…"

Haley pulled back quickly. "Nothing happened. God, just leave me alone!" She sprang up and ran from the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom, everyone seems to think Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, and Ron and Harry think Malfoy did it! Hermione went along with it. She told them they could make Polyjuice Potion, turn into a Slytherin, and ask Malfoy. Of course I don't think it's Malfoy, and I refused to participate. The next day I sought him out._

_I pulled him into an empty classroom, and he asked me what was up._

"_People think you're the heir of Slytherin__,__" I said._

_This only seemed to perk him up. "Really?" He seemed excited by the prospect._

_I narrowed my eyes at him and he said, "__W__ell of course it's not me, but let them think it."_ _Then he left the classroom smiling. _

_Oh__,__ he infuriates me! How can he like the fact that people think it's him? -Haley_

_**Dear Haley, good idea to ask Malfoy. If it's not him, maybe he can find out who it is. After all, he is in Slytherin. If you can, try to find out who he thinks it is, and then we'll deal with him for setting you up. - T.M**_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Tom, __I think__ I've done it again! There's been another attack! It all started during the first match of Quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. One of the Bludgers was attacking Harry! It finally succeeded in breaking his arm (don't worry, Harry still managed to catch the Snitch), and Professor Lockhart tried __to __heal him__. Only instead__,__ he managed to remove all the bones in Harry's arm!_

_Harry said that while he was in the hospital wing that night, Dobby, a house-elf, came to visit him and told him __that__ he was the one who sent the Bludger after him and that he was the one who closed the Platform! We met Dobby during the summer when he warned Harry to stay away from Hogwarts because terrible things might happen. __Well, it__ turns out he was right. Anyway, Dobby left and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall brought in Colin Creevey __-__ he's the first year who's fascinated with Harry __-__ and he was petrified! Once again, I cannot remember last night. This time I woke up in the Common Room. Oh, Tom, I need to be stopped! -Haley_

_**Dear Haley, sorry to hear about Harry's arm. That must have been painful. So you know a house-elf named Dobby who's been trying to stop Harry Potter from coming to Hogwarts? Maybe he knows who's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe he works for the family that's the heir.**_

_**How many times do I have to tell you**__**,**__** Haley, you didn't open the chamber. You've got to stop thinking like that. - T.M**_

_I'm trying not to, but I can't help it. I feel like it's all my fault. I've been having horrible nightmares as well. I'm so scared Tom. What if I hurt someone I love? -Hales_

_**You need to snap out of it. Why don't you think about Christmas**__**?**__** That's coming up soon. - T.M**_

_Christmas. Right. Think about Christmas…_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom, things have gotten worse for Harry. Now people really think he's the heir of Slytherin._

_It all happened at the Dueler's Club Professor Lockhart thought of. Harry and Malfoy were dueling each other, when Malfoy sent a serpent on Harry. The serpent started going after a student, but Harry stopped it. He was making funny hissing noises. Turns out he was talking to the snake! He was using Parselmouth! I didn't even know it was possible to talk to snakes. Because of that, people are convinced he's the heir. Oh, Tom, I don't know what to do! How can I convince __people__ it isn't Harry without giving myself away?_

_Besides, I think I've finally resorted to killing! I woke up covered in blood! I was outside at Hagrid's hut, and there was a dead rooster near me! This is the second time this has happened. Oh, __G__od__,__ Tom, I've turned into a killer! _

_Plus__,__ Harry found Nearly Headless Nick and the student the snake was after petrified. People think Harry attacked Justin! -Haley_

_**Really. Harry is a Parselmouth? Interesting. Looks like things are getting worse. If this keeps up, they'll close Hogwarts. We can't let that happen. I'm telling you Hales, find out who the heir is. Talk to Malfoy, and talk to him now! Things are becoming dire, and you need to act now! - T.M.**_

_I took your advice and cornered Malfoy again in a deserted classroom._

"_Potter, why so pale?" Malfoy asked._

"_Tell me who the heir of Slytherin is." I felt so panicky that I could barely catch my breath. Maloy noticed._

"_What's wrong with you? You've been different this year. I've seen you be snippy with your friends. Lately it seems like all you do is cry. What's the matter with you?" __h__e said._

_I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down, put my head between my legs and concentrated on breathing and keeping my tears at bay._

"_Hey__,__" I hear__d__ him say with shock in his voice. "Look, uh, I don't know who it is. Wish I did though. Father __won't__ tell me who opened it fifty years ago."_

_Tom, he doesn't know who did it. Now what are we supposed to do?! - Haley_

_**Relax, I'm sure we'll figure something out. - T.M.**_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Merry Christmas, Haley," Harry said that morning as he, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George came downstairs and noticed her curled up in a chair with Natalie on her lap.

Haley started. "Morning, Harry. Christmas you say? Already?"

Harry frowned. _Something is definitely going on with her. I Just wish I knew what it was. She won't talk to me anymore._

"So what did you get this morning for Christmas?" Ron wanted to know.

Haley shrugged. "Dunno, I haven't opened them yet."

Ron looked dumbfounded. "Haven't opened? Are you mental? Why wouldn't you open them?

Haley just shrugged her shoulders again.

Harry noticed Haley's diary sitting on an arm rest. He snatched it away from her and waved it in the air.

Shocked, Haley jumped up - Natalie fell to the floor and hissed at her as she stalked away - and ran to Harry. He raised the diary above his head and she tried grabbing it.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

Fred snatched it from Harry and opened it. "What is it?" He noticed that nothing seemed to have been written in it.

"That's mine! Give it to me!" Haley pounced on Fred, but he was so much taller than she.

"Haley, I don't like who you've become ever since you've gotten that diary! We're taking it away from you."

Haley paused to stare at Harry. Her jaw dropped and tears came to her eyes. She could feel the panic attack coming on again. "I need that diary!"

"Sorry, Hales, but it's for your own good," Harry said as he got the diary back.

Without thinking, Haley drew back her arm and punched him in the face. He dropped the diary, and she snatched it up and ran.

--

_Tom, you'll never believe this! Harry tried taking the diary from me, and I punched him in the face! Oh, what have I done? What have I become? What is the matter with me? -Haley _


	11. The Mystery of the Diary

_Dear Tom, Hermione has been in the hospital wing for weeks now. When she took the Polyjuice potion of a Slytherin, she got cat hairs instead. She had a cat face and a tail. I almost wanted to say 'I told you so,' but feared talking to her. I haven't said a word to anyone since I attacked Harry. Every time I want to apologize to him, I just freeze and walk away. I'm really starting to fear myself. Oh, Tom, I don't know what to do anymore. And another thing, I'm so tired all the time. Even as I write now, my head droops. All the girls in my dorm room and everyone in Gryffindor, and even some teachers seem to avoid me now. I think I'm losing my mind. Maybe Harry's right. Maybe it is the diary. -Haley_

_**Haley, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not the one attacking those people. Your in a rut, and you need to snap out of it. Why don't you go take a nice long bath, and just relax. You need to get your mind off of things. You're really starting to get on my nerves. - T.M. **_

XOXOXOXOXO

As Harry and Ron were leaving the hospital wing after visiting Hermione, they could hear Filch's angry voice. Fearing that someone else has been attacked, they went to investigate. They ended up where his cat was attacked. Filch was mad because the floor was flooded in water.

They noticed that the water was coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where they made the Polyjuice potion, and went in to see what was going on. All the sink faucets were on.

They turned them off and asked Moaning Myrtle what happened. "I was just minding my own business, when someone threw a book at me."

Harry went over to the book and noticed it was Haley's diary!

"Do you know what this is, Ron?" Harry asked him as they stared at the book. Harry reached down to pick it up, but Ron stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Harry. That book could be dangerous," Ron said.

Harry picked it up anyway. "It's Haley's diary. The one I took from her on Christmas," Harry said.

"Right, then she sucker-punched you. I remember. But what's it doing in here?" Ron asked.

"Good question. Let's go find out," Harry said. Before he took a step forward, Ron stopped him.

"T.M. Riddle. I know that name. He got an award fifty years ago for special services. When I had detention with Filch, I burped a slug on it. Do you know how hard it is to get off slug slime? I must have scrubbed it for hours. I would remember that name anywhere," Ron explained.

Harry opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Nothing's written inside. That's weird. I know for a fact that Haley has been writing in this since the summer at your house, and yet nothing's there. Not even anything from T.M himself. Something's not right here."

Harry put the diary in his pocket and they left.

XOXOXOXOXO

At the beginning of February, Hermione finally left the hospital wing as good as new. Harry looked around the common room to make sure Haley wasn't around, he showed the diary to Hermione and told her what it was.

"Do you think this is the reason she's been acting so weird lately? Maybe it has hidden powers. Oh, and I see it's fifty years old. Maybe T.M. got the special award for catching the heir of Slytherin," Hermione said.

She took out her wand and tried different ways for it to reveal its secrets, but nothing happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to that diary. He knew it was Haley's, but he didn't know where she got it from. Or why she threw it away. He felt like he knew Riddle, but couldn't explain how. Any information he found on Riddle wasn't helpful. All he really found out was that he had also been a Head Boy, and he got a Medal for Magical Merit.

Two weeks had passed, and no more attacks had happened. The Mandrakes were almost ready to give to the petrified students, and Haley seemed to be in a better mood. Almost back to herself. She came up to Harry and apologized for hitting him and for the way she had been acting. She didn't know what got into her, but she didn't want to talk about it either. Harry forgave her. He was just thankful she was herself again.

On Valentine's day, Harry noticed Haley received a few cards. When he asked her who they were from, she blushed and smiled. "Oh, just from a few people."

He convinced her, and she showed him. She got one from Fred and George, Neville and Seamus and Dean. She even got one from a secret admirer.

The only valentine Harry received was from Ginny. While he was looking at Haley's valentine's, a delivery dwarf tackled him in front of everyone and sang Ginny's card out loud. Both Ginny, Haley and Malfoy happened to be there.

Malfoy also happened to pick up the diary on the floor. Harry panicked and tried to get it back, but Malfoy just ignored him. He flipped through the diary.

Harry looked at Haley and saw her notice the diary. Her jaw dropped open and she looked terrified.

Harry lost his temper at Malfoy, pulled out his wand and said, "Expelliarmus!" The diary flew out of Malfoy's hand and into Harry's.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night, Harry tried something with the diary. He tried writing in it. _My name is Harry Potter. _The words showed for a minute, but then they disappeared. Shortly after, new words appeared.

_**Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. **_

Tom went on to share that in his fifth year the Chamber was opened and students were attacked, even one getting killed. He told Harry that he was the one who captured the student and got him expelled.

Harry asked him who the student was, and Tom said he could show him. Suddenly, Harry was pulled into a memory. He watched as Tom talked to the Headmaster about staying for the summer, but couldn't because Hogwarts was on the verge of closing. Harry followed Tom as he made his way into the dungeons and into a room. He watched as Tom accused Rubeus Hagrid of letting the monster loose. He watched as Tom cursed the monster that turned out to be a spider. The spider fled, and the scene ended.

Harry was once again on his bed. _So that's how Hagrid got expelled. _Harry thought to himself.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing Hagrid's habit of keeping dangerous animals he liked to think of as pets. There was Norbert and Fluffy for example. In the end, they decided not to confront Hagrid.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the Easter Holidays, Harry was going to his dorm room to get his broom for Quidditch practice when Neville stopped him on the staircase.

Neville led him and Ron into their room to see that Harry's side had been torn apart, as if someone was looking for something.

When Harry looked to make sure all his stuff was still there, he noticed Tom Riddle's diary was gone. He just hoped Haley wasn't the one who stole it back.

The rest of that day and the next, Harry hadn't seen Haley once. He didn't want to accuse her, but he needed to find out if she had taken the diary or not. However, he didn't get a chance to find out because he heard that voice again. He told Ron and Hermione, and she slapped her forehead. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before? I need to go to the library." And she left.

Ron reminded Harry that he had to get ready and go to the match against Hufflepuff. Harry was just about to mount his broom when Professor McGonagall came out and told everyone the match had been canceled, and everyone was to return to their dormitories.

She beckoned Harry and Ron to follow her. She went up to the hospital wing, and they saw that Hermione had been petrified! They had found her and a Ravenclaw student near the library petrified. They found a mirror on the floor near them, and asked Harry and Ron if they knew what that meant. They didn't.

When they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, McGonagall read them all their new curfew rules, and said the school was likely to close.

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe Hermione was gone! Well, not gone, but petrified. She was his best friend, and now she was as stiff as a board. And he didn't want to go home to the Dursleys either.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry decided it was now time to go see Hagrid. That night, he and Ron snuck out under his Invisibility Cloak. While they were talking to Hagrid, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and Dumbledore showed up. Harry and Ron hid under the cloak again.

Fudge wanted to take Hagrid to Azkaban until the attacks stopped. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door, and Lucius Malfoy came in. He told them that Dumbledore had been suspended as Headmaster.

Just before Hagrid and everyone left the hut, he told Harry and Ron to "follow the spiders, and feed Fang."

XOXOXOXOXO

The diary was now the last thing on Harry's mind. Now that Dumbledore was gone, panic was spreading throughout the school.

Two weeks after Hagrid and Dumbledore left, Harry and Ron decided it was time to follow the spiders.

That night, Harry and Ron, under the Invisibility Cloak, made their way towards Hagrid's hut to get Fang. They left the Cloak, then they made their way through the Forbidden Forest, following the trail of spiders leading into the woods.

In the forest, they ran into the Weasley's car. Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Fang were lifted off their feet by giant spiders! They were led into the spider's nest and dropped. Everywhere Harry looked there were giant spiders. _Maybe it was a mistake to come out here! _Harry thought.

The spiders were calling the master spider, named Aragog, to come out. A blind spider the size of an elephant came into the nest.

Harry couldn't believe it, but the spiders were speaking English. Aragog told Harry that they thought he had been the monster that lived in the Chamber of Secrets and that Hagrid had set him free. He said that he came from a distant land, and that Hagrid had taken care of him. That, fifty years ago, a girl that died, died in a bathroom. He said the creature that attacked people was a creature that the spiders feared above all others. They feared it so much that they never named it.

Aragog left, and the spiders closed in on them. Luckily, Mr. Weasley's car showed up. The three of them jumped into the car, and the car took off. It stopped at the edge of the forest, and when Ron regained the feeling in his legs, they made their way to Hagrid's hut as the car made it back to the forest. They got the Cloak and went back to their room.

XOXOXOXOXO

During the night, Harry finally figured out that Moaning Myrtle might have been the girl who had died the last time the attacks had happened.

A couple days later, Professor McGonagall told them that Professor Dumbledore was coming back and that the Mandrakes were ready to revive the students that had been petrified.

Haley came over to them and sat down. Harry saw that she looked tense and nervous. He saw her wringing her hands and rocking back and forth.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said looking at Harry. He leaned forward anxiously.

"Tell me," Harry said.

Haley couldn't seem to find her words, and Ron snapped again.

"Is it about the Chamber of Secrets? Is it about the diary? What is it Hales? You can tell me," Harry said.

Haley was about to say something, but Percy came over and interrupted. Haley jumped up and fled. Ron yelled at his brother.

XOXOXOXOXO

Inspired by Haley, Harry decided to go talk to Moaning Myrtle. On his way to the bathroom, Professor McGonagall caught them, so Harry said he wanted to go see Hermione.

While visiting Hermione, Harry noticed a piece of paper in her hand. He pried it out. After he read it, he became excited. He finally knew that the monster was: a Basilisk, a giant serpent, and thanks to Hermione, knew it got around through the pipes.

"What if the entrance to the Chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" Ron cried out.

They ran to the staff room to tell McGonagall, but had to hide in a closet. McGonagall said a student had been taken by the monster to the Chamber of Secrets. She said the heir of Slytherin left another message: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.

Someone asked who the student was, and McGonagall said, "Haley Potter."

Harry froze. _Not Haley!_

Professor Lockhart showed up, and all the teachers told him that his moment had come at last, to kill the monster.

When the teachers left, Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor Common room. They then filled in Fred and George, Neville, Seamus, and Dean about what happened to Haley. Fred looked devastated, and George looked like someone had taken his best friend. Harry knew how they felt. They didn't know it, but Harry could lose his twin. Percy went to the Owerly to send a note to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron decided to go see Professor Lockhart and tell him what they knew. When they got to him, they saw him packing!

"What about Haley? Aren't you going to save her?" Harry yelled at Lockhart.

Lockhart made an excuse about an urgent call. He told the boys that he never experienced what was written in his books. He was just taking credit for what other Wizards had done. That he put Memory Charms on everyone. And he was now going to do it to the boys.

They all drew there wands. "Expelliarmus!" Harry said. Lockhart flew backwards, and Ron caught his wand and threw it out the window.

They led Lockhart to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry asked Myrtle how she died.

She said she had come into the bathroom to cry. She had locked herself into a stall, and heard a boy come in and speak a funny language. She had opened the stall to tell him to go away, and… she died. She pointed to the sink and said she had seen a pair of great, big yellow eyes.

Harry said 'open up' in Parseltongue, and the sink opened to reveal a pipe.

Harry pushed Lockhart, and he fell down the pipe. Harry and Ron followed suit. They landed on the floor, and started walking, crunching over the bones of dead animals as they went.

They came to a halt when they noticed something in front of them. They thought it was the snake, but turned out to only be the snake's skin. It had to be over 20 feet long!

Lockharts legs gave out under him, and Ron moved towards him. Lockhart jumped up, took Ron's wand, pointed it at them and said, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded in force as the spell backfired, and Harry ran as part of the tunnel caved in.

When the dust settled, Harry looked around and saw that he was alone with no way out!

"Ron! Are you okay?" Harry yelled out.

Ron answered that he was fine, but that Lockhart's memory was gone.

Harry knew they were wasting time. Haley had been in the Chamber for hours, and didn't know if she was alive or not! He had no choice. He had to go ahead and save her. He was not losing the last remaining member of his family.

He told Ron he was going ahead, and Ron said he'd shift the rocks.

He started walking and came to a stop in front of a wall with two serpents on it. He said 'open,' and it did.


	12. Someone Help Me

Harry pulled out his wand and walked forward through the Chamber. He kept his eyes narrowed just in case. In front of him, laying on the floor, he spotted Haley.

"Haley!" He cried out as he ran towards her and dropped to his knees. "Please be alive. Please be alive."

He pushed his wand aside as he grabbed her by the shoulders. She was as pale as a ghost, and just as cold, but she was still alive!

"She won't be waking up."

Harry looked up at the source of the voice. A boy was leaning against a pillar, watching. He looked slightly blurred around the edges, but Harry had seen him before, in a memory.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded. He explained that Haley was still alive, but not for long. He said that he was a memory that had been persevered in a diary for fifty years. Then he pointed to the diary lying next to Haley.

"Help me, Tom." Harry said as he tried to lift Haley up. He managed to get her half way up, and he bent to pick up his wand, but it was gone!

Harry put Haley back down because he couldn't support her weight anymore.

Tom started talking again. He explained that Haley had poured her heart and soul out to him for months. Which was exactly what he needed. He grew stronger and more powerful than Haley. Powerful enough that he started pouring his soul back into her.

He went on to explain that Haley had been the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, killed the school roosters, wrote the messages on the wall, and sent the Basilisk after everyone.

Tom started mocking some of her journal entries, and Harry was having a hard time controlling his temper. All the time she had been writing in that journal and changing was because of the boy standing in front of him! How he wished he knew what was really going on, and that he could have been there for her.

All of a sudden, it all made sense to him. The way she'd been upset over Mr. Filch's cat. The way she grew quiet and distant. Her mood swings. And the way she acted after she had gotten rid of the diary. How she was almost back to normal. Harry felt so stupid that he never saw this coming.

Tom went on to explain how Haley grew suspicious and disposed of the diary, and how excited he was that Harry was the one to pick it up. He had been so anxious to meet him.

"Haley told me about your past. You see Harry, I am Lord Voldemort! I am the greatest Wizard known to man!"

Harry was shocked. Standing in front of him was the boy who would grow up to kill his parents!

"Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard who has ever lived!" Harry said defiantly.

Music started to fill the room. Fawkes the Phoenix, Dumbledore's bird, flew in and dropped a bundle at Harry feet then landed on his shoulder.

Harry looked down at his feet and saw the Sorting Hat laying there. Riddle started laughing and mocking Dumbledore. When he finished, he summoned the Basilisk. Harry closed his eyes, and felt Fawkes leave his shoulder. He could hear squawking and hissing. He opened his eyes to see what was happening, and saw that Fawkes had scratched the snake's eyes so it couldn't see anymore!

Harry felt something soft hit his face, and he saw it was the Sorting Hat. He seized it and jammed it on his head. _Help me,_ Harry begged to the hat.

Something heavy landed on his head, and almost knocked him out. He took the hat off and pulled a sword out of it!

The snake lunged blindly at Harry, and he dodged out of the way. Harry raised the sword, and when the snake lunged again, he drove the sword into the snakes mouth.

As the blood dripped onto him, he felt a searing pain in his arm. One of the fangs had pierced his arm.

Harry slid down the wall and removed the fang from his arm, but it was too late. The poison was already coursing through his body. Just before his vision faded, Fawkes flew to him and rested his head on his arm. A tear fell from the bird's eyes, and landed on Harry's wound.

Before Harry knew it, he was healed! Riddle seemed to notice this, and raised Harry's wand at Harry. But before Riddle could curse him, Fawkes threw Riddle's diary at Harry, and without thinking, he plunged the Basilisk's fang into the diary.

The diary and Riddle both let out a scream and ink started pouring out of the book like blood. Riddle disappeared.

Harry got up and retrieved all of his belongings. Slowly, he heard someone moaning, as if struggling to wake up. He turned in time to see Haley sit up. He ran to her, dropped everything, fell to his knees, and threw his arms around her. "You're okay!"

Harry squeezed her harder than he should have, but he didn't care. He was just thankful she was okay.

He pulled back and noticed her take everything in. Then she started crying.

"I'm so sorry Harry! It's all my fault. I'm the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and got all the students petrified! But I didn't know I was doing it. All along Tom was the one doing it. I swear, Harry, as soon as I found out, I got rid of the diary. But then I saw you had it, and I panicked. I took it back, and it took control of me! It was awful." Haley was sobbing by that point and couldn't continue.

Harry wrapped his arms back around her and rocked her back and forth until she could control herself.

When she did, he helped her up, and picked everything up again. They made their way through the tunnel and over to the crumbled wall.

"I've got Haley, Ron! She's okay." Harry yelled out to Ron on the other side.

Ron cried out in relief and peeked his head through the hole he'd made. Ron pulled her through, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright. I've been so worried!"

Haley smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Harry came through the hole, followed by Fawkes. They made it to the edge of the pipe, and pondered how they were going to get out. Fawkes flew in front of Harry and shook his feathers. Harry grabbed on, followed by Haley, Ron, and Lockhart. They all flew up the pipe and back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They made their way to Professor McGonagall's office, wet, dirty, and exhausted.

"Haley!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Haley, crying. "Thank goodness you're alright! I've been so worried about you!"

When she pulled back, Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around her as well. Haley was crying too hard to say anything. She was so touched. Never before had she had adults care about her like this. They felt like parents to her, and she just cried harder.

Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore by the fire, but before he could say anything, Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Harry and Ron. "You fools! What were you thinking? Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

Before Harry told them everything that had happened in the past year, Dumbledore sent Haley to go see Madam Promfrey to make sure she was okay. When she left, Harry went on to explain how he'd heard the disembodied voices, how Hermione figured out it was a Basilisk, and how they visited Aragog. He then told them everything that happened in the Chamber.

"How had Voldemort been possessing Haley?" Dumbledore asked.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek, and Mr. Weasley started in shock.

"It was the diary," Harry said.

"I think you all should go downstairs to the Entrance Hall. I think now would be a good time for a feast. The other students who have been petrified should be waking up now," Dumbledore said.

"Hermione's okay?" Harry asked hopefully. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend.

"She is. Harry, why don't you stay behind for a minute," Dumbledore asked.

After everyone left the office, Dumbledore was talking to Harry about the sword, which belonged to Godric Gryffindor, when Lucius Malfoy walked in closely followed by Dobby!

While Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy were talking, Harry put this sock in the diary and gave it to Lucius, who threw it to Dobby, and now he was a free elf!

XOXOXOXOXO

When Harry made his way to the Entrance Hall, he noticed Hermione sitting next to Haley. Harry ran in, and when Hermione spotted him, a grin crossed her face and she stood up. He ran to her and swooped her up in his arms. He twirled her around once, while she laughed. He put her down, and hugged her. When he pulled back, his grin was from ear to ear. "Thanks to you, Hermione, we figured out what the monster was. You are brilliant. Thank goodness you're okay!" Harry said.

Hermione blushed slightly and sat back down. Harry looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He looked at Ron and saw him scowling at him. Self consciousness kicked in, and he blushed as well. For something to do, he sat down in between Hermione and Haley.

Before Haley could break the awkward silence, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, and Seamus came over. They each gave her a hug and patted Harry on his back. Fred was the last one in front of Haley. He sat down next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her. "I've been so worried about you! Don't ever scare me like that again."

Haley leaned her head against his shoulder and started crying.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Fred asked as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry for everything. I've been so stupid!" she said.

"Haley, what exactly happened this year?" Fred asked.

"When we got back from Diagon Alley, I noticed a diary mixed in among my books. I started writing in it. Only, it wrote back to me. I thought that was normal among wizards, so I didn't think anything of it. That book was the cause of my mood swings. It was slowly taking control of me. Because of it, I was the one who opened the Chamber, wrote those messages, killed the roosters, and had the students petrified. It's all my fault!" Haley stopped because she was crying too hard.

Fred wrapped his arms around her, and like Harry, rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. He pulled back and looked at her. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Haley agreed, and they went back to the Common Room. Haley went with Fred to his room, because he wasn't allowed in hers, and they both fell asleep on his bed.

Haley slept better that night than she had all year. Just being in his arms and feeling his comforting warmth was enough to relax her enough to not have nightmares.

They stayed like that all night. They didn't even hear George and his roommates come in, spot them, and snicker at them.

When she did wake up the next morning, and came down to the Common Room, just about everyone was already down at breakfast. Only Hermione came down after her. They smiled at each other and both walked to breakfast together.

"So where were you last night? I noticed you and Fred left together last night, and you never came to bed," Hermione asked.

Haley blushed. "It's not like that. We just fell asleep together, that's all."

"Hmm…" Was all Hermione said, but she was smiling. "It's okay, I believe you. Good for you, you deserved a night of comfort."

"Thanks, Hermione. What about you and Harry? I saw the way he greeted you last night," Haley said.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about. He was just happy that I was okay."

"Is that all? Then why didn't anyone else greet you the same way?" Haley pushed playfully.

Hermione blushed some more, but didn't say anything, and Haley didn't push it.

At breakfast, Haley noticed that Harry and Hermione were back to acting normal, but kept shooting each other looks. She also noticed that Ron was a little stony towards his friends, but knew he would get over it.

XOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the term went by quickly for Haley. No one knew that it was her who opened the Chamber and let loose the monster. Nobody even knew about the diary. They just thought she was going through a phase, or something personal. They didn't connect her getting kidnapped with her having any part of it.

Haley was thankful. Only her close friends knew the truth, and without them, she didn't know how she would have been able to move on with her life. Thanks to them, her nightmares were at a minimum. In the last week of term, Haley spent as much time as she could with her friends. She had a lot of ground to cover. Everyone was just thankful she was back to her normal self.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So Hales, where are you going to spend your summer this year?" Neville asked her.

Neville, Haley, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside, enjoying their last day together until next term. Haley watched as Natalie was playing with Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati.

Haley had been thinking about that a lot over the last couple of days, and had a response ready for when someone asked her.

All the Weasleys and Harry looked at her for her response. She smiled at them all. "As much as I would love to go to the Burrow this summer, I think I need to spend it with Harry. That is, if you'll have me."

Harry's smile widened. "I would love to have you Hales, but it's up to the Dursleys. I don't know if they'll let you come back." Harry's smile turned into a frown. "Maybe if we snowball them like last time, they'll have no choice. It'll be fine, it'll work out." His frown turned into a smile again as he tried to reassure himself as well as Haley.

"Thanks, Harry. I hope you're right," she said.

"Just don't forget that you're always welcome at the Burrow," George said.

"I won't ever forget that. Thanks George." She smiled.

XOXOXOXOXO

An hour later, Haley was by herself under the tree by the lake. She was laying down and staring at the sky. She felt relaxed, and couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. She was going to miss Hogwarts, her home.

Someone plopped down next to her, but she didn't acknowledge him. That was their thing with each other. They ignored each other and made their words sting, but that was only for show.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Haley asked.

"They don't follow me everywhere. I don't need them for everything," Malfoy said.

He never looked at her either, and he laid down next to her and pretended to look at the sky.

"I never pegged you as the type to sky gaze," Haley said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Malfoy replied.

Haley finally turned her head to look at him. He still pretended to look at the sky, but there was a half smile on his face.

She looked back up at the sky and smiled. "You amaze me," she said.

She could tell he was trying not to smile as well. "You disgust me," he said.

"I loathe you." She continued the banter.

"I hate you." He played along.

After that, they didn't talk anymore. They just continued to lay there. She was thankful he was being quiet. She didn't think she could handle him saying nasty things to her. She just didn't have it in her to continue their play. She was finally coming to terms with what had happened to her this year, and she wanted to enjoy her last night home.


	13. The Orphanage

One again, Haley found herself standing with Harry waiting for his family to show up. This past year seemed to have flown by in a blur. It seemed like just yesterday she had been doing the very same thing she was doing right now. Maybe she had gone back in time and this was the first time she'd been waiting for Harry's relatives.

When the Dursleys showed up, Harry took Haley's hand in his and walked forward; Vernon Dursley saw the two of them and went purple in the face.

"Uncle Vernon, Haley needs…" Harry started to say, but Vernon cut him off.

"No! She will never set foot in our house again! You're lucky we're still willing to take you! Now get your things and let's go!" Vernon said as he and his family walked away.

Haley tried to hold in her tears as Harry turned to look at her with apology and sorrow written all over his face.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go home with the Weasleys. I'll be fine. Just promise to write to me this summer," Haley said, putting on a brave face.

Harry pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'm really sorry about them. I'll make sure to write you twice a week. Pretty soon, I'll be joining you at the Weasleys. It's only a couple of weeks."

"Let's go, boy!" Vernon yelled to Harry.

Harry squeezed her one last time, and let go. Then he got his stuff and left.

Haley looked around her, trying to find any sign of flaming red hair. She spotted the Weasleys heading out the door. With Natalie's cage in her arms, she left her trunk behind as she ran after the Weasleys.

She reached the door in time to see the Weasleys turn a corner into the alleyway. She ran after them, but it was too late. She saw Mrs. Weasley Disapparate with Ron, Ginny and their things, and Mr. Weasley Disapparate with Fred and George and their things.

Sulking, she made her way to her trunk and sat on it with her head in her hands.

"What's the matter? Nowhere to go?"

Haley didn't look up. She knew who it was, and didn't feel like talking to him. She knew that Malfoy would just rub it in.

"Where's Potter? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Malfoy kept talking.

Haley tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Go away." Haley could hear the quiver in her voice when she said that.

She hoped Malfoy didn't hear it, but he did. "What're you crying for? What, no one to go home to?" Malfoy said.

Haley snapped her head up and tried to glare at him, but the tears gave her away.

"Oh. You don't, do you? What about the Weasels?" Malfoy asked.

"If you must know, Harry's family didn't want me staying with them again, and the Weasleys have already left. Everyone's already gone." Haley said while trying to pull herself together.

"Draco, let's go."

Haley and Malfoy both looked over and saw his father and his mother waiting for him.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." He said just before he walked away.

Haley didn't know how long she sat on her trunk in the middle of the train station, but she finally worked up her courage.

She got a trolley, put her trunk on it, and rolled it over to the nearest pay phone. She called the orphanage collect.

"Madam Sawyer speaking."

Silence. Haley couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She tried again, but still, nothing would come out.

"Lousy kids, think it's funny to crank call..." Madam Sawyer said. Haley could tell she was about to hang up. Now was her last chance.

"Wait!" she said.

"Who is this?" Madam Sawyer demanded.

"It's Haley Potter, ma'am."

"Haley Potter? What are you doing calling me? I thought you were at that school?" she said.

"Not for the summer." Was all Haley could say.

"Well, what are you calling me for?" Madam Sawyer said.

Haley sighed inwardly. "I need a place to stay, ma'am."

Silence. Then Haley could hear paper being shuffled around. "Your bed is gone. I don't have any room for you."

"Please," Haley begged.

Madam Sawyer sighed. "I guess I could find a spot for you. Where are you? How are you getting here? How long will you be staying?"

"I'm at King's Cross, I don't know, and maybe for a few weeks," Haley said.

Madam Sawyer sighed in frustration again. "Okay, fine. Take a cab here and I'll pay him. I'll get reimbursed anyway."

Haley opened her mouth to thank her, but all she heard was the dial tone.

She hung up and collected her things. Then she went outside and hailed a cab.

When it pulled up in front of the orphanage, Haley tried fighting the chills running down her back. When Dumbledore had come to see her, she had thought that that was the last time she had to be there. She was wrong.

She ran inside to Madam Sawyer, who handed her the money. When she got back outside, the cab driver already had her things on the sidewalk. She paid him, and he drove away.

Haley looked at her trunk, and back to the orphanage. How was she going to get her trunk inside?

She put the handle of Natalie's cage on her wrist, bent down, and, using both hands, grabbed the handle of the trunk and started dragging it.

She dragged it up the stairs and into the building. She was halfway down the hallway when Madam Sawyer came out yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing? You're scratching up the floor! Billy, James, get over here and help."

Two boys came out of a room and each grabbed an end of her trunk. Haley tried not to flinch when they glared at her. They were some of the boys who had thrown her off of the cliff almost three years ago.

They brought her stuff into a room, and into a corner. "This is now your room. There are no more beds, so you'll just have to sleep on the floor. If you're lucky, maybe they'll share there sheets with you. Other than that, you're on your own. Try to stay out of the way. I have enough to deal with without having to baby-sit you as well," Madam Sawyer said as she left.

Haley let Natalie out of her cage. The cat licked her hand in thanks then ran around the room to investigate everything.

"Well, if it isn't Haley Potter. Back so soon? Couldn't stay away from us, could you?" Billy said from behind her. He was going on seventeen, and was the oldest boy there. Because he was the oldest and been there the longest, he was the head bully. He picked on everyone smaller and weaker than him.

Haley tried ignoring him, and pretended to have trouble getting her trunk open.

"Answer me." Billy said as he slapped her hands.

"What do you want, Billy?" Haley looked up at him.

He smirked at her. "I want you to answer me when I talk to you," he said.

"What was the question?" Haley asked.

Billy back-handed her across the face. "You show me some respect." Billy said as he and James left the room.

Haley covered her mouth and cheek with her hand. The ring on his hand cut open her lip, and she could feel it swell and bleed. She curled herself into a ball and just laid there on the floor. Eventually, Natalie came over to cuddle.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Haley,_

_Here is my first of many letters to you. How are you doing? How are the Weasleys? I bet you're having loads of fun. Wish I could say the same. As usual, I'm stuck up in my room. Thankfully, this time Hedwig is able to fly around. (Just as long as Uncle Vernon doesn't know I'm sending and receiving letters.) Wish you could be here with me. I've also included a note to Ron with this one, would you give it to him?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

When Hedwig showed up with a note from Harry, Haley almost cried out in relief and fright. A week had passed, and she was afraid for anyone to spot Hedwig. No one knew she was a witch, and she wanted to keep it that way. She did her homework when no one was in the room, and she used her school robes to sleep on. As usual, no one was even giving her the time of day.

When Hedwig flew in the window, she landed on Haley's shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. Besides Natalie, that was the first nice thing anyone had done to her in a week. Billy and his friends picked on her daily. They especially had a field day with her short hair, though thankfully it wasn't as short anymore.

Haley wanted so badly to write Harry back, but she wasn't sure how. She didn't want to tell him that she had never made it to the Weasleys, and was in fact staying at the orphanage. But again, if she didn't, he would find out when he wrote Ron.

Haley decided not to tell him for now.

_Dear Harry,_

_It is SO good to hear from you. You have no idea. I miss you so, so much, and wish I was staying with you. Everything is fine. Natalie misses you, and she just meowed at me to tell you she says hi. Well, that's it for now; I must go and do some more homework._

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Haley_

XOXOXOXOXO

A week later, Hedwig flew through the window once again and landed on Haley's shoulder. Though this time, her timing was terrible.

"What is that bird doing?" Billy cried out in shock.

"It's not a bird, she's an owl," Haley said. Trying to be discreet, Haley tried to take the note off of her leg and hide it.

No such luck. They saw Hedwig stick out her leg with the paper attached to it.

Billy grabbed the note before she did, and Hedwig snapped her beak at his hand, just missing it.

He opened up the note and read it out loud in a mocking tone.

"_Dear Haley,_

_What is Harry talking about? He said you were staying with us this summer. I ended up writing to him and asking him why he wasn't writing to me, and he said, 'What are you talking about; your letter was sent to you along with Haley's. She should have given it to you.'_

_Did you tell Harry you were staying with me? If you did, then why aren't you here? Please write back and let me know what's going on._

_Ron. _

_P.S. You'll never believe it, but Dad won the lottery! This summer we're in Egypt visiting Bill."_

Billy grinned at her. "What's this, Haley's got herself a boyfriend? Who's 'Won Won'?"

"Give it back!" Haley reached out to grab it from him, but he pulled it out of reach. He held it above his head, and Haley had to reach up as high as she could to get it. By doing that, her shirt rode up and her stomach was exposed. Billy noticed.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Hedwig flew off her shoulder with a loud squawk and flew back out the window. He stuck his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"Get off me!" Haley cried out as she tried shoving him away. He was too strong for her.

"When did you grow up?" Billy asked, and licked her cheek.

"Gross, Billy! Let go of me!" Haley continued to struggle.

He dropped the letter and used that hand to put it on her stomach. He caressed it and slowly made his way upward. Haley tried struggling as hard as she could, but it wasn't working. Desperately, she took the heel of her foot and ground it into his toes.

He yelled out and cursed. Once again, he back-handed her. Then he grabbed both her arms and squeezed as hard as he could. Haley cried out in pain, and he threw her onto the floor. He kicked her once in the stomach and walked away.

Haley just laid there and cried in pain. Natalie came over and licked away her tears.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Haley,_

_Happy Birthday! (It's a little early, but I'm not sure when you'll get this). Just heard from Ron, and he says you aren't staying with him. He also said he wrote to you a week ago, but you never responded to him. Haley, I'm starting to worry about you. If you aren't with the Weasleys, then where are you? Please write back to me ASAP!_

_Harry_

_P.S. I told Hedwig not to leave until she gets a reply from you._

xXx

_Dear Haley,_

_It's me, Hermione. Happy Birthday! (I'm having Harry forward this note with his.) I've just heard from the boys that they can't seem to find you! We're all really worried about you! Please, please write somebody back and let them know you're okay!_

_Have you heard that Ron and his family are in Egypt? I'm so happy for them, and I wish I could go there as well. Instead, I'm vacationing in France. It's so beautiful here! Like I said, please respond to us!_

_Hermione_

Haley lay curled up on the floor reading both notes. She wiped the tears from her face and wrote out a response.

_Dear Harry and Hermione and Ron,_

_Thank you for the birthday wishes, and Happy Birthday to you Harry! I'm fine. You're right, I'm not at the Weasleys. I'm back at the orphanage. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and didn't know what else to do. But I'm fine. Everything's good. I can't wait to see you and I can't wait for school. Please stop worrying, I'm fine._

_Love always, Haley_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm really worried about Haley. Last summer she told me stories about the orphanage, and none of them were good. I think she's lying and everything isn't okay. I wish there was something we could do, but you guys are already on vacation, and we won't see each other until a week before school. Maybe there's some way to get her to London that last week._

_Harry_

_P.S. Thanks for the birthday gifts. They were great!_

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley couldn't believe it, but almost two months have already gone by. Pretty soon she'd be leaving to go back to school! She couldn't wait. She didn't know how she survived the summer. After being taken over by a diary and being stuck at the orphanage, she was surprised she managed to stay sane.

She did receive one more letter from Harry, but it was a strange one. He said he somehow blew up his Aunt, Vernon's sister, and he was on the run. He ended up going to the Leaky Cauldron, and now was staying there until school started. _I wish I could somehow join him, _Haley thought,_ I would rather be at the Leaky Cauldron with him. Hmm, wonder how long a cab ride to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage would be….I wonder…_

Billy managed to leave her alone for the most part. Only because something weird happened. Billy came back to her room the next day and tried making moves on her again. This time he lay on top of her on the floor and had his hands on her. One hand was over her mouth to keep her from crying out, and the other was roaming. Haley looked around the room frantically for someone or something to help her. Her eyes landed on a paper weight on one of the desks, and concentrating as hard as she could, she managed to levitate it and send it crashing down on top of his head. He cried out in pain and leapt off of her. "What did you do, you freak!" He screamed at her as he stormed out of the room.

Every day since then, he still spat nasty words at her, but at least he didn't touch her anymore. Haley wished now more than ever she had that diary to write in, and then cried just thinking about what it did to her. At least now Malfoy's attitude didn't seem so bad. She almost wished to have him here instead of Billy. She would pick Malfoy any day over Billy.

She still couldn't believe that she'd almost lost her life in June. If it wasn't for Harry, and even Ron, she didn't think she would be where she was today. She thanked her lucky stars every day that they'd saved her. She just wished her luck ran deeper than that. If it did, she wouldn't be back at the orphanage, but with her friends, and maybe family. She realized she would take the Dursleys over the orphanage any day.


	14. The Dementors

(Author's Note: Shelby Spencer is a character I made up back in the first couple of chapters. I needed a fifth roommate for Haley, and decided to make one up. )

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was crying as she pulled her trunk and Natalie's cage along the sidewalk. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Billy, James, and Jordan came into her room and tried forcing themselves on her. When she tried fighting them, they just fought harder.

She was on the floor, pinned underneath all three of them, when she managed to reach into her trunk and pull out her wand. She poked one of them in the eye with it. When he sat up cursing, she wrenched her arms free and managed to scramble up onto her knees. Her whole body was shaking and the lights in the room kept flickering on and off. The boys were looking around in confusion, and Haley used that distraction to pick up the paper weight she kept near her at all times and whack each of them in the head with it. They all fell to the ground unconscious.

Haley stuffed her wand in her pocket, scooped up Natalie, put her in her cage, and dragged her trunk out of the orphanage and onto the sidewalk.

Huffing and puffing, Haley stopped. Her arms just wouldn't let her pull anymore. She looked around her to see where she was, and realized she didn't recognize anywhere. All those years she had been at the orphanage, she had never really traveled far outside the doors, and didn't know anything about the surrounding area.

Desperate and not knowing what else to do, she sat down on the trunk, put Natalie's cage on her lap, and took out her wand to make sure nothing happened to it when she'd poked the boy in the eye.

Suddenly, a loud BANG came from nowhere, and scared Haley to death. She threw up her hands to protect her, and ended up falling backwards off the trunk. She fell on her back on the ground, and Natalie's cage went airborne and landed with a tremendous crash. Natalie cried out in pain and shock.

"What you doin' down there?"

Haley looked up in shock to see a triple-decker bus and someone standing in front of her.

"I fell." Haley said as she scrambled up and picked up Natalie, then tried to calm her down.

"What 'choo fall over for?" he asked.

"You scared me. There was a great big BANG, and I didn't know what it was. Where did _you _come from?" Haley asked him.

"My name's Stan Shunpike and this here is the Knight Bus. An emergency transport for the stranded Witch or Wizard."

Stan picked up her trunk and put it on the bus. She boarded and asked how much it would cost. He told her and she looked around until she found the rest of her money. She paid him, and he asked her where she wanted to go. She told him the Leaky Cauldron.

Haley looked around and noticed chairs everywhere. She sat down in one with Nat's cage on her lap, who was still crying to be let out.

With another BANG, the Knight Bus was off like a rocket. It happened so fast, Haley's chair tipped over and she went flying. This time she managed to hold onto the cage. When she righted her chair and sat back down, Natalie was hissing and screaming at her. She was trying to claw Haley through her cage.

Haley knew she must look like a mess, with tear tracks down her face and her hair wild from her scuffle with the boys and from falling over so much. Not to mention she was probably pale.

Thankfully, she was the only one on the bus, and she was the only stop. When the bus did stop, she tried to brace herself as much as possible. Her chair slid around, but she managed to stay upright. She was glad to get off that bus. It left her feeling queasy and sore.

When she got inside, she walked up to the owner and asked for a room. After she paid him, he led her upstairs and into a room. He magically carried her trunk up the stairs and into the room. He left and Haley let Natalie out. Natalie hissed at her and ran out the open door.

"Natalie, I'm sorry! Come back!" Haley called out as she made her way out of the room.

"Haley!"

Someone called out her name and she turned. Before she could register anything, she was almost knocked off of her feet again. Someone had her in a tight bear hug.

When the person pulled back, she saw it was Fred. She smiled for the first time that day.

"Fred! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Haley hugged him back.

"Ron told us about the misunderstanding with you. You had me, and them, worried about you. What happened?" He asked as he looked at her closely for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, your eyes are bloodshot, you're pale, and your hair's a mess," Fred said.

Before Haley could answer, she heard more cries of her name. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George came running at her. They all wrapped their arms around her at once, and she laughed. Then they all hugged her individually.

Haley noticed a large orange ginger cat. Hermione said his name was Crookshanks, and they all watched as Crookshanks and Natalie eye-balled, then sniffed each other. Then Natalie tried to play with him.

Haley turned back to Fred to answer him. "I look like this because I just took a ride on the Knight Bus. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. Natalie will probably never come near me again." She tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Hales. That's how I got here. What are you doing here?" Harry said.

"You told me you would all be here, and I wanted to join you." Haley said while avoiding his eyes.

He knew she was lying, but didn't push it. He was just glad to see her. "You didn't get your things for school yet did you? We can do that if you'd like," Harry asked.

All the others agreed, and they all set out to Diagon Alley.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley had more fun in that day than she had in almost three months. She was just thankful to be around her friends again. Well, more like her family. Because to her, they were the closest to family she'd ever had.

When she got on the train to Hogwarts, she took her usual compartment with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Ginny and Neville joined them, and Haley was pleased.

The only downside to the train ride was that it was raining. Though Haley didn't mind, she loved the rain.

Sometime later, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle made their entrance into the compartment. Malfoy's eyes immediately went to Haley.

"I see you're still alive." Malfoy said with a sneer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked.

Malfoy eyed him with a look of disgust. "She knows what I mean."

Haley half smiled at him while no one was looking. She knew that even though his words came out harsh, he was being nice.

Before she could reply, they left. Fred and the others looked at her questioningly, and trying to hide her smile, she just shrugged her shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXO

As it got darker out, the rain fell harder. Haley was watching the rain outside when the train started to slow down. They all looked around in confusion. They weren't at Hogwarts already, where they?

The train came to a sudden halt, and Haley fell on Fred, and Neville fell on her. She could hear everyone's luggage hit the ground throughout the train, and suddenly the lights went out. Haley tried to extract herself from Fred and Neville, and she could hear Ginny, George, and Lee doing the same thing.

Neville was the closest to the door. "Let me go see what's happening." Haley could hear his voice quivering. She heard the door open and then close.

"Maybe I should go follow him. And see if Ron's okay," Ginny said, and then she left as well.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm staying here," Haley said.

Before the others could answer, the compartment door opened again. Haley could barely make out who it was, but she could feel an intense coldness sweep over her. She could feel it seep through her skin and into her chest. She could feel it hardening the air in her lungs so that she was breathing in icicles. She could feel her eyes start to roll in her head as the darkness started to press in on her. She could hear a rushing noise in her ears that seemed to intensify. But through that noise, she could hear someone screaming. Screaming as though they were begging and pleading for their life. A thick, white fog was surrounding her…suffocating…her…

"Haley! Haley can you hear me!"

Someone was yelling in her face. She tried opening her eyes, and found that she could.

"Wha..huh?" Was all she could manage as she opened her eyes. The lanterns were back on, and Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and other students were staring at her. She could feel the train moving below her and wondered when she ended up on the floor.

She felt sick and she was shaking. She was also breathing heavy and was in a cold sweat. She wiped her face as she struggled to sit up. Fred and George helped her.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she faint?"

She could hear voices all around her, and she looked at them. She saw Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Shelby Spencer, Draco and a few others crowded into her compartment and into the hallway, looking at her.

"I'm okay." She tried to reassure them. They bought it, and went back to their compartments, gossiping along the way.

When she was back in her seat, she asked them what happened and who had been screaming.

Fred, George, and Lee looked at each other, then back to Haley. They were all pale as well, and seemed worried about her. "No one was screaming," George finally answered.

"Someone was screaming for help! They were begging…" Haley trailed off as they just stared at her and slowly shook their heads.

Her breathing was finally coming under control, but she still felt so cold that she was still shaking a little. Fred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She continued to shake as she tried to sink into his warmth and find comfort.

She stayed like that until the train slowed down. Quickly, they all changed. After putting Natalie back in her cage, Haley shakily got to her feet. They helped her off the train and into a carriage. When they just about reached the gate, Haley looked up and saw two black cloaked things above her, and she felt the coldness press in on her again. She put her head between her knees and breathed deeply until they passed them.

"You fainted, Potter? Is it true?"

When Haley got out of the carriage, she heard those words and turned to see. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the carriage ahead of her, and she could see Malfoy making fun of Harry. She walked over and stood next to Harry. "What's going on here?" she asked Malfoy.

"I was just asking Potter here if the big, bad Dementor scared him." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and Malfoy sneered maliciously.

Haley looked confused. "Did you say he fainted?" She turned to Harry and could see the shame and embarrassment burning on his face.

She turned back to Malfoy. "So what? I passed out too. You got a problem with that?"

Malfoy was just about to answer, but a new professor came over and interrupted them, and they all went inside for the sorting of the new students.

Professor McGonagall came over and asked to see Harry and Hermione, so Haley followed Ron into the Great Hall and sat down with him, plus Neville, Ginny, Fred, and George.

As the Sorting Hat began its new song, Haley watched as Ron's eyes glazed over, his mouth dropped open a little, and his ears turned red. She elbowed him and asked him what was wrong. He blushed deeper, but continued to stare. She followed his view, and saw him drooling over Shelby. Haley hid her laugh and went back to the song.

After the sorting and Harry and Hermione returned, Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. He said the Dementors would be at every entrance, and to be extremely cautious around them. He also said that Professor Lupin would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hagrid would now be the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

After the feast, when Haley made it to the Griffyndor Common Room, she smiled as she looked around. She was home at last.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day at breakfast, Haley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined Fred and George. As usual, Malfoy was making fun of Harry by pretending to faint. George told them that Malfoy ran into their compartment, nearly wetting himself.

"Really? I don't remember that." Haley said in shock.

"It was right as you fainted. You missed it," Fred said.

"Damn. Wish I coulda seen the look on his face." Haley said and laughed with the others. Now she had a way to stop Malfoy from teasing Harry.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Is this seat taken?" Haley asked Parvati, Lavender, and Shelby their first weekend back, as they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common pretending to do their homework.

They looked up at her and Parvati smiled and said she could sit there. She sat down and spread out her books, pretending to study as well.

Haley looked around the common room to see everyone was busy talking to other people or pretending to study like she was. Finally, she leaned in closer to the two girls and said, "Hey Shelby, I know someone who has a crush on you."

Shelby squealed and leaned in closer and so did Parvati and Lavender. "Really? Who is it?"

Haley smiled secretly. "Who do you think it is?"

Shelby looked around thoughtfully. "He's in this room right now," Haley said.

Shelby's eyes widened and she studied all the guys closely. "Is it Dean? Oh I hope it's Dean!" Shelby looked at Haley expectantly.

Haley smiled. "Might be, might not."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Shelby begged as she clutched one of Haley's arms.

"Yeah, tell us! Who is it?" Parvati and Lavender wanted to know just as badly.

"Promise not to laugh?" Haley asked.

They all laughed, but Shelby groaned. "Don't tell me it's Neville." She said as they all looked over to Neville sitting with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Close. He is sitting with Neville," Haley said.

Shelby squealed again. "Oh my, it's Harry Potter, isn't it! I knew it! Yes, yes, I'll go out with him!" Shelby was practically bouncing out of her chair as she clutched Haley's arm even tighter. Parvati and Lavender looked jealous as they stared longingly at Harry.

"Not quite. Try the other boy," Haley said.

Shelby froze in mid celebration. "Ron? Ron Weasley?"

"Bingo," Haley said. Lavender and Parvati tried hiding their laughter as Shelby stared incredulously at Ron, who happened to look up and stare at her at the same time. His ears turned red and he dropped his eyes quickly.

"Ron Weasley?" Shelby asked with slight confusion in her voice.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Haley asked.

Shelby turned to her. "No offense, I mean I know your friends with him, but he's just…so…" She trailed off as the hand clutching Haley's arm lifted and waved in the air as if trying to find the words to explain him.

"I happen to be a big fan of the Weasleys. Seriously, you should give Ron a chance. He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's loyal, and he has a fantastic sense of humor. Honestly, if you just go talk to him, you'll see for yourself." Haley said, then got up to join the others.

Ron immediately pounced on her. "What did you say? Were you talking about me? Why was she staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

Haley laughed along with the others. "Calm down, Ron, we weren't talking about you. I had a question to ask. That's all."

"You're ly…ing." Ron trailed off as he looked up to see Shelby standing in front of him.

"Hey, Ron, I was wondering if I could talk to you, privately. Over there." Shelby said as she nodded to a section that was deserted.

Ron's ears turned even redder and his mouth dropped open. Harry nudged him, and he shot up out of his chair and followed Shelby.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and Neville leaned in to Haley.

Haley smiled. "I didn't do anything." And she looked down and pretended to read. She knew the others were looking at each other and not believing a word she said.

A few minutes later and Ron came back over. As they watched him, he sat down and seemed to be in a daze. His ears were still red, but he was smiling from ear to ear. "I don't know what you said to her Haley, but thanks!"

Haley smiled as Hermione asked what happened. "She asked me out! She said she thought I was funny and loyal. 'Magine that. Me, funny and loyal."

"Good for you, mate." Harry smiled and so did the others.


	15. The Truth about Tom Riddle

A few days had gone by, and Haley was enjoying her new classes. The one that amused her the most was Divination with Professor Trelawney. She liked to predict bad things happening, especially to Harry. On the first day of class she predicted Harry's death by seeing a Grim, a large black dog, in his tea cup. Apparently the Grim is an omen of death. Professor McGonagall assured them that Professor Trelawney's predictions of students dying never came true. This reassured Haley until at lunch when Ron asked Harry if he'd seen a great black dog anywhere.

Harry said he had, and Ron seemed really upset by that answer. Hermione however, had the opposite reaction, and believed Harry had just seen a normal dog. Haley didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe Hermione the most, and tried her hardest to believe it.

Meanwhile, Ron and Shelby were still getting along. Ron was still shy around her, but she made up for it by being so outgoing.

The one class Haley wasn't sure about was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. The first day of class he had everyone follow him to the staffroom and over to an old wardrobe that kept rattling. He explained to them that a Boggart, a shape-shifter that takes on the shape that scares the person the most, was in the wardrobe and taught them how to get rid of it, by saying the word _Riddikulus_ and thinking of something funny for it to turn into. Also, laughter helped to get rid of it.

He had each student took a turn, starting with Neville Longbottom.

When it was Haley's turn, she stepped up in front of the Boggart, and it turned into Billy from the orphanage!

Terrified, Haley tried to think of something funny. All that flashed through her mind was Billy's menacing sneer, or the way he would leer at her, and the times he bullied her.

"It's okay Haley, were here for you." Professor Lupin tried to encourage her.

She lifted her wand and pointed at Billy. "R-ri-riddikulus," Haley stuttered in a whisper.

The Boggart froze for a second, and turned into Tom Riddle!

Visibly shaking and gasping for breath, Haley stood frozen and terrified. Her mind shut down and she couldn't seem to think of anything else but his smile of triumph.

She didn't feel his hand, but Harry stepped up and touched Haley's shoulder. Upon the impact, two things happened at once.

First, Haley sank to her knees, and secondly, Tom Riddle changed into a Dementor! The Dementor glided forward toward the two of them, and they both had the same reaction as on the train.

Professor Lupin stepped in as the class shrieked out. He stepped in front of the Dementor, which turned into a silvery-white orb before Lupin said _Riddikulus_, and had Neville finish off the Boggart.

After the Boggart was gone, Professor Lupin dismissed everyone. Only Haley and Harry remained.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Haley.

She took deep breaths to steady her breathing, then nodded her head yes.

"Here, have some chocolate. You'll feel better." Professor Lupin handed them the chocolate, and immediately Haley felt better. She finished the chocolate and got to her feet.

"Thank you, Professor." Haley said before she turned to leave.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Haley?" Lupin asked.

Haley turned to look at Harry, and gave a quick nod to let him know it was okay. Harry left, and Haley and Professor Lupin sat down at the table.

"You and your brother seem close." Lupin said with a faint smile on his face.

Haley had been looking at the table, but her head snapped up at the word brother, and she stared at Lupin. "What?" she said.

Lupin looked confused. "Pardon?"

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

Professor Lupin still looked confused. "Did I say something wrong? Is he not your brother?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…" Haley trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. They had their suspicions, but they didn't know anything for a fact. And they didn't want others knowing just yet.

Professor Lupin changed the subject. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

Haley looked back down at her hands resting on the table. She shook her head no.

"Why do these boys scare you so much? Did they do anything to hurt you?" Professor Lupin pressed.

"Billy," Haley shuddered. "Billy's a boy from the orphanage. He's a bully."

"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" he asked.

Haley didn't answer, and Professor Lupin placed an encouraging hand over the both of her hands.

"What about Tom Riddle?" he asked.

Once again Haley's head snapped up to stare at him. Her mouth hung open a bit before she said, "You know Tom?"

"I do. But the question is, do you?" he asked.

Haley was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen him as a sixteen year old boy from the 1950s. Do you have any idea who he grows up to become?" Lupin asked.

Haley had never thought of this before. She was so fixated on who he was in the diary, that she'd never thought of him growing up. "I've never heard of that name before. Then again, I don't know anyone in the Wizarding world, except for the Weasleys."

"Haley, Tom Riddle was…is… Lord Voldemort." Lupin said as he squeezed her hand tighter.

Shocked beyond words, or even thoughts, Haley stared at Lupin as she tried to absorb his words. "What?" came out of her mouth in a squeak before she even thought that word.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I wanted you to know exactly who Tom Riddle is," Lupin said.

Outside the door to the staffroom, sounds of students leaving classrooms could be heard.

"I believe it's time for lunch. Haley, I want you to come to me with any problems you have. It helps to talk about things. I've heard you've been through a lot. Run along now." Lupin said before standing up and walking to the door where he held it open for her.

Numbly, she got up and walked out of the door and to the Great Hall. She sat down between Fred and Harry.

"Are you okay? You still look pale." Harry asked as he dug into his food.

All during lunch, Haley played with her food instead of eating it. Her mind was reeling from the bomb Professor Lupin dropped on her. Of all people Tom Riddle could have been, he had to be none other than Lord Voldemort!

When lunch was over, Haley followed Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall. Haley was thinking so much that her footsteps were slow. She fell behind the others. Harry noticed, and slowed down to join her.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Haley looked at Harry. "Professor Lupin said you were my brother."

Harry was both surprised and not surprised. He wasn't surprised because he could see how any new person would make that connection. They did look so much alike. But he was surprised that someone would come right out and say it. "Was he stating it as a fact, or was he saying it like, 'Is that your brother?'"

"He said, 'You and your brother seem close,'" Haley said.

Harry was thoughtful. "Maybe he knows if we are brother and sister. Maybe he knew my, or our, parents. We should ask him."

Haley nodded as well, but she wasn't really listening. Harry noticed. "What else did you talk about? Did he ask you about seeing those two boys? By the way, who was the first boy?" Harry asked.

Haley didn't want to talk about Billy, but she definitely didn't want to talk about Tom, although she needed to tell someone, especially Harry. He had just as much right as she did to know. He did kill Harry's parents; and they did fight when she was in the Chamber.

"He told me that Tom Riddle is a sixteen year old Lord Voldemort." Haley said as she watched his face for his reaction.

Shocking to Haley, Harry didn't seem surprised, and instead avoided eye contact. Haley stopped walking altogether. When Harry noticed, he stopped as well. He turned to face her, but he didn't walk back to her side.

"You knew?" Haley practically shrieked at him. Everyone walking by stopped and stared at the two of them, before they continued on their way.

Harry took a few giant steps towards her until he was in front of her. "Would you keep your voice down? We don't need everyone to know."

"You knew?" Haley said again, and this time it came out an octave lower than the last time.

"Dumbledore told me right after it happened," Harry admitted.

Haley stared at him in disbelief. He'd deliberately kept something from her. She thought they shared everything with one another. Especially something as big as this. She couldn't understand how he could keep this from her.

Haley snapped her mouth shut and stormed past Harry. She could hear him call out to her from behind, but she just kept on going.

A few corridors later, Haley bumped into someone and almost fell over. A hand reached out to steady her.

When she righted herself, she looked to the person who helped her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Haley's eyes lasered in on his 'injured' arm, and she could feel rage start to surface. Without thinking, she grabbed the knot of the cloth sling on his arm and ripped it off.

Everyone who was walking by stopped to watch what was happening. They all knew Malfoy was faking, and now they would get to see someone do something about it.

Without thinking, Malfoy reached out with his 'injured' hand to try and snatch the sling back, but Haley held it behind her back. Finally, remembering his arm was supposed to be in pain, he cradled it to his chest and placed a pained expression on his face.

"Why are you doing this to Hagrid?" Haley yelled out in rage.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Now give me back my sling." Malfoy said as he held out his other hand.

"I swear, Malfoy, if you do anything to Hagrid, I will personally make you pay. A hurt arm will be the least of your problems." Haley growled at Malfoy as she stalked away.

Haley was still mad. As she made her way to her next class, she still fumed at Malfoy. It was all his fault anyway. If he hadn't said those things to Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, he never would have been attacked.

Now Hagrid was afraid he was going to be fired. Haley sighed as she sat in an empty chair. The other chair was empty, but she didn't really notice. She was too busy focusing on her emotions. She knew her anger was only a disguise of her fear. She was just trying to distract herself from Tom Riddle. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione whispered to Haley.

Haley jumped a mile in her seat and turned to stare incredulously at Hermione. "When did you get here?" Haley whispered back to Hermione when she got her breath back. She'd known she was distracted, but she figured she would have at least heard Hermione take the empty seat next to her.

"Just after you did. You're still upset? Is it because of the Boggart?" Hermione said.

By the way Hermione said it, Haley got the impression that it happened days ago, when in fact it just happened.

Haley could feel anger come to the surface again, but she ignored it. Just like she ignored Hermione.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Tom; is it true you're really Lord Voldemort?_

_**Dear Haley; yes it is true. Now, I can finally do what I've been wanting to do since we've started talking.**_

_What's that Tom?_

_**Kill you**_

_Right before Haley's eyes, Tom Riddle came out of the diary she had been writing in, as solid as she was. He smiled his sinister smile at her as he advanced towards her. Haley stood up from her bed and started backing up, trying to widen the distance between them. For every step she took backwards, he took two steps forward. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall, and he was standing in front of her._

_He put his hand in his robes, and pulled out his wand. He stuck the wand under her chin and pushed her head up so that she had no choice but to look him in the face. She could feel his foul breath on her face, and see his insane smile._

"_I've wanted to do this for so long. It's just a shame Harry Potter isn't here to see this."_

_As soon as he said Harry's name, Harry appeared behind them. He cried out in shock, and started to move forward to rescue Haley. Tom pointed his wand at Harry, and he stopped in his tracks. He used his other arm to hold Haley against the wall._

"_Ah, just the person I wanted. Welcome, Harry. Now you can watch as I kill Haley, and then I will kill you," Tom said._

"_So many ways to choose from. What to start with?" Tom said as he debated on how to kill her._

_Haley cried silently as she watched the thoughts flicker through his eyes as he debated. She begged for it to be quick and painless, but knew that wasn't going to happen._

_Finally, Tom smiled. "Yes, that's perfect."_

_Tom dropped his arm from Haley, but kept his wand pointed at Harry._

"_Seize her," Tom said to Harry._

_She watched as Harry stiffly walked towards her and grabbed her by the arms. She could see he was trying to fight off Tom, but was losing._

"_Say good-bye, Harry," Tom said._

_Haley didn't even see Tom anymore. She was so focused on Harry and his expression. He was crying as he took his wand out of his robe and pointed it at Haley._

"_Good-bye, Haley." Harry said, just before the room lit up in an emerald green._

"NOOOOOO!" Haley sat up straight in her bed screaming and crying, with Harry's _no_ ringing in her ears.

She heard the other girls wake up in confusion. Haley didn't really notice. Her nightmare still fresh in her head as she relived it over and over again.

She felt arms wrap around her, and she knew it was Hermione. Haley just laid her head on her shoulder and sobbed.

When she was too tired to continue crying, she pulled back from Hermione. Without saying anything, Haley lay back down in bed and curled herself into a ball. Hermione pulled the covers back over Haley, and kissed her on the forehead before going back to her own bed.

Haley stayed up the whole night, not closing her eyes once. For if she did, Tom Riddle just laughed and mocked her.


	16. The Mysterious Sirius Black

The next day, Haley dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was physically and mentally exhausted. The lack of sleep and terror were starting to take their toll on her.

On her way down, she bumped into Draco Malfoy. He snatched her by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you do that to me in front of everyone?" Malfoy was fuming as he paced the floor in front of the desk she sat in.

Haley's head rolled forward, and she snapped it back up. She had fallen asleep for half a second, and in that half-second, Tom Riddle's face was there waiting for her.

She looked around in confusion. Her eyes landed on Malfoy, who was staring at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was.

"Malfoy?" Haley called out in a scratchy voice.

Malfoy's eyebrow rose in confusion. He looked closely at her and saw how exhausted she looked. How her eyes were red and puffy. How pale her skin was.

"The hell?" he said without thinking. "What's wrong with you?"

Haley bit her lip hard as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She bent her head back and stared at the ceiling. She was trying to stop the tears, but it wasn't working. She could feel a sob building in the back of her throat, and she covered her mouth with her hand hoping that would stop it. It didn't. When the sob came out, she broke down and cried harder.

Malfoy just stood there in shock. He had never seen anyone break down like that before. Especially Haley. He knew she'd gone through a tough time last year, but he'd never found out what was really going on. Other than that, he knew she was strong willed, and it took a lot to upset her. This must be big.

Not knowing what to do, he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

Haley tried desperately to reign in her emotions. She hated losing control. Especially in front of Draco.

She took a few deep breaths, and that seemed to work. Her tears stopped. Using her sleeves, she wiped her face, trying to get all the tears.

She was a mess, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Better?" Malfoy asked when he saw she was pretty much under control.

Haley jumped, then laughed. She'd forgotten he was there. He was right in front of her, but she didn't see him. She really was losing it.

Haley desperately needed someone to talk to. She knew she couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Have you ever heard of Tom Riddle?" Haley asked. Her voice came out sounding thick.

Malfoy nodded. How could he not know that name.

"I met _him_ last summer. I had this diary. When I wrote in it, it wrote back to me. The diary belonged to a Tom M. Riddle. And when I talked to him, he talked back to me. I didn't know anything about wizard objects, and I thought this was normal. What wasn't normal was that he was sucking the life out of me. He took control of me, and had me open the Chamber of Secrets. It was me who set that monster loose on the students!"

Haley had to stop talking. She could feel the tears building, and didn't want them to fall.

"Anyway, he had me go down to the Chamber of Secrets. He sucked just about all the life out of me. He would have finished, too, if Harry hadn't killed him. Well not kill; you can't kill a memory, or whatever he was."

Haley had to stop again. She knew if she didn't, she would just babble on. She needed to focus and get to the point of this confession.

"First class of Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday, Professor Lupin had us face a Boggart. When I was in front of the Boggart, it turned into Tom Riddle. After class, Lupin asked me if I knew who Tom was."

Haley looked up and stared at Malfoy. Here came the hard part. "Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was the one who was possessing me last year."

Haley watched him for his reaction, and unlike Harry, Malfoy was shocked. But Haley didn't know it was for a different reason.

"Really? You talked to him?" he asked her.

Haley narrowed her eyes and stared at him. Of all questions to ask, or things to say, he was surprised that she had actually talked to Voldemort?

Haley snorted a laugh. She stood up and left, mumbling to herself. "I should have known. Why did I tell him? I knew he wouldn't understand."

Haley walked down to the Great Hall and saw that everyone was almost done eating. Good, she could get away with not eating. Food was the last thing she wanted right now.

She sat down between Fred and Hermione. Hermione looked at her and quietly asked if she was okay.

Haley ignored her and placed some breakfast on her plate. Then she proceeded to stare at it and play with it. She didn't want to look up because Harry was sitting across from her.

"You alright, Haley? Boy, that was some nightmare last night. Woke us all up out of a deep sleep," Shelby Spencer said. She was sitting on the other side of Ron, next to Lavender Brown. She asked this question a little louder than was necessary, and had the attention of everyone nearby.

Haley scowled at her food, but didn't say anything.

She did sneak a peak at Harry, and saw him staring at her with sympathy and worry.

"Who's Tom?" Shelby pressed on. "You were mumbling his name along with Harry's in your sleep."

Instead of answering, Haley just pushed her plate aside and walked away.

Once outside of the Hall, she just walked on to her next class, Divination. She was early, and was thankful for the silence as she placed her books around her, and stared off into space. The heat and perfume were starting to get to her.

Haley cried out as she sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around her, expecting to see Tom Riddle and Harry.

She did see Harry, but she also saw her classmates and teacher staring at her in shock. Haley couldn't believe it, but she'd fallen asleep and missed everyone coming in. Looking down at her watch, she saw she'd slept through half the class!

Feeling embarrassed, and panicky, she snatched up her books and ran before Professor Trelawny could say anything.

She wandered the halls as she debated on what to do. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed to talk to someone. But who? Professor Dumbledore was out of the question. He knew more than he was letting on, and more than he was willing to tell her. She didn't want to tell Harry, because she was still mad at him for knowing and not telling her. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to Professor Lupin, but figured it was worth a shot. There simply was no one else to talk to. Unless she Owled Molly Weasley. She was the closest thing Haley had to a mother. But Molly's constant worry was enough to convince Haley not to tell her.

That left Professor Lupin. Looking up, she noticed she was already in front of his classroom. She peeked in through the door, and saw he was in the middle of a class.

Not knowing what else to do, she went up to the common room to snuggle with Natalie. She made sure not to get too comfortable. She didn't want to fall asleep, or even close her eyes.

It didn't work. Haley woke up screaming again. Thankfully no one was around to hear her this time. This settled it. Her nightmares were getting worse each time. She needed to talk to someone, now!

She ran to Professor Lupin's room and made it there just in time for class to let out. Hanging back, she waited until everyone was gone before she entered the room.

Professor Lupin was busy arranging the parchment on his desk. Haley was still hesitant, so she cautiously made her way closer to him.

When she was standing in front of him, she had no choice but to talk. "Professor."

Lupin looked up, and upon seeing her face, he frowned. He motioned her towards a table and sat down next to her. "Does this have anything to do with our talk yesterday?"

She nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. She was biting her lip to hold herself together.

Lupin sighed. "Haley, I didn't tell you this information to upset you. I told you because you have a right to know. Maybe Dumbledore was right about not telling you. You are definitely not handling this too well."

Haley looked down at the table in shame. Maybe she was overreacting. Or acting immature. After all, Tom was just a memory from many, many years ago. And Lord Voldemort wasn't actually the one who possessed her. And she wasn't being possessed anymore. She just had to suck it up and move on with her life. Well, she had to convince herself at least. And that started with saying it out loud to Professor Lupin.

She lifted her head back up and looked at him. "Thanks for telling me Professor. I'm glad you were willing to be honest with me. But what happened to me then isn't happening now. And Voldemort wasn't the one possessing me. I've got to stop obsessing and get over it. I'm glad I came to you."

Professor Lupin looked skeptical, but decided to trust her. "If you still need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you."

Haley left and went to the rest of her classes.

XOXOXOXOXO

A month went by, and Haley was doing much better. She was still having nightmares every night, but they weren't keeping her up. And during the day, she acted normal. As far as she knew, no one saw through her façade. Though Malfoy still gave her funny looks, and Haley felt embarrassed for breaking down like that in front of him.

The only problem now was Ron and Hermione fighting. Ron was convinced Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, was out to get his rat, Scabbers.

Also, on Halloween day, everyone in 3rd year and up was able to go to Hogsmeade, a local wizarding town. Haley wasn't allowed to go because she didn't have any parents or guardians. And Harry couldn't go because his uncle never signed the form. Haley and Harry would be the only ones in their year who couldn't go. Haley was still mad at Harry, but she still talked to him. She just left out important things when talking to him.

Haley spent her time alone curled up in a chair by the fire reading one of Hermione's Muggle novels, with Natalie curled up on her lap.

When students started arriving back to the common room and it got too noisy, Haley put down the book and joined Fred and George until it was time to go to the feast.

On her way to the feast, Haley was thinking about the Troll that Professor Quirrell let loose into the castle and how she and her friends fought it. It seemed like yesterday, but it was really two years ago.

During the feast, Haley wasn't feeling well, and decided to leave. She was tired, and wanted to go to bed early.

As she made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, she was lost in thought. She was wondering if her life would ever get back to normal when she heard the Fat Lady let out a yell.

Haley stopped in her tracks and froze. The figure in front of her slashed the portrait, and turned around the leave, but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she heard the Fat Lady let out another shriek and run off into other portraits surrounding the area as if to get away.

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock. She recognized the man; it was Sirius Black! His hair was filthy and matted, and hung to his elbows. His eyes were sunken, and his skin was stretched tight over his bones.

He took a cautious step towards her and held out a hand like he wanted to touch her, but paused in mid air.

Haley didn't understand, but he looked like he recognized her, and wanted to say something, but was torn. She got the feeling that he wasn't going to hurt her either.

Slowly, Haley took a small step forward. "Do I…know…you?" she asked slowly.

"Haley?" He croaked out as he took another small step towards her. He sounded like he hadn't used his voice in twelve years.

Haley nodded her head. "Did you know my parents?" she asked hopefully.

Black got a faraway look on his face as he nodded his head. "Lilly…and James… my best mates."

Haley's eyes widened. Here was her confirmation. Lilly and James Potter were indeed her parents. So that meant… "Harry and I are twins?" she whispered in his direction.

Sirius smiled. "You mean you don't know? No one's told you yet?" His voice was getting stronger the more he used it.

She shook her head.

"It was I who took you to a Muggle Church, where I knew you would be safe. It was important we split you up."

Haley absorbed this information and stored it away for later. Now was her chance to get answers. She took another step forward, until he was an arm's length away.

"Did you really kill all those people?" she asked.

He flinched. "No! It wasn't me! It was Peter Pettigrew who killed them. He was best mates with James Potter, and he betrayed him. He was secretly working for Voldemort!"

"Betrayed? My parents were betrayed? Is that how they died? Peter Pettigrew betrayed them?" Haley asked.

Sirius twitched at the mention of Peter's name, and in that action alone, Haley believed him. She believed in his innocence.

"You're innocent, aren't you? You didn't kill all those people, and you had nothing to do with my parents' death? Were you their best mate as well?" Haley asked.

"I would have died rather than betray them! James was like a brother to me. In fact, I'm Harry's godfather. And when I can prove my innocence, I will ask Harry to live with me." Sirius paused for a second, and his features softened. "And you, of course. I would be honored to take care of you both. Though it would be up to Remus. He is after all, _your _godfather."

"Really? I knew it seemed like he knew me. Wow, godfather? I have a family." Haley smiled as some tears gathered in her eyes.

Sirius reached out his hand and ran his fingers under her eyes, catching a few tears that escaped. "Don't you ever forget it, either."

Haley could hear a commotion coming towards her. She grabbed his hand. "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry. Now is not the time. I will be back. Take care, Haley. And please, don't

mention this to Harry just yet. I don't think he'll understand," Sirius said.

Right before her eyes, she watched as Sirius Black transformed into a great big black dog. It looked just like a Grim!

He ran away as Haley watched. She could hear the noise stop behind her as everyone took in the slashed portrait.

Confusion ensued as Haley just stood there, trying to understand everything that had just happened.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore showed up. He had everyone from Gryffindor, as well as Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, spend the night in the Great Hall. In the rest of the castle, the teachers searched for Sirius Black.

While the teachers searched the castle, the students were abuzz with commotion, as they talked about Sirius Black and how he could have gotten inside.

Later that night, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Percy Weasley were talking near Haley, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Snape thought that someone from inside Hogwarts let Sirius Black in, but Professor Dumbledore said that it was impossible.

Meanwhile, Haley kept her word, and never mentioned to anyone her conversation with Sirius Black.


	17. Haley's Godfather

Author's Note: Hey everyone. So I just noticed I haven't written a reply for a long time now, so I thought I would give a shout out to everyone and let them know I'm still here, and I appreciate all the feedback. I haven't done this for my last couple of stories, but I've decided to bring it back. I will respond individually to everyone's feeback. You can find that at the end of this story.

As always, I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, **Reality-in-Reverse**, without her, this story wouldn't be as good as it is. She's helped not only with editing the story, but helping me when I get stuck, and when I need an opinion.

Also, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Haley Potter. Now, on with the story.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley didn't know how the others could keep secrets all the time. Her secret was bothering her. Every time she saw Harry, she wanted to tell him so badly that she would open her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Harry kept asking her what was wrong, but she just couldn't tell him. After what he did to her, and Sirius asking her to promise not to tell Harry, she kept her word and didn't tell anyone.

Ever since her talk with Sirius Black, her nightmares were gone, and replaced with her newfound family. Haley was thrilled to know she was no longer an unloved, unwanted orphan. She now knew who her mother and father where, who her godfather was, and that Harry was indeed her twin. The only damper on the whole story was finding out that her parents had been betrayed by one of their best mates, and the fact that she couldn't tell anyone, even Harry, that they were siblings.

All week, all anyone would talk about was Sirius Black and how he'd gotten into the castle. Haley was the only one not talking about him, because if she did, she knew she would spill everything.

When Haley went to her first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was smiling, and practically skipped to her desk. The students looked at her , but she didn't care. She had a family! And one of her family members was a teacher.

All during class, Professor Lupin kept shooting her looks, as if he was trying to decide what had her so excited, and smiling back at her as well. He was just glad to see her finally happy.

When the class ended, Haley held back, pretending to tie her shoe. When she was the only one left in the classroom, she slowly gathered her books. She was stalling, because she didn't know what to say. She wanted to shout to the world that she had a family, but she didn't know how to talk to Lupin without letting him know how she had found out about their relationship.

"Haley, it's nice to finally see you smile. I've been terribly worried about you this past month, but it seems to me you're finally beginning to be yourself again. May I ask what the sudden change was?" Lupin asked as he sat down on the edge of her desk.

Haley looked up at him, and couldn't help the giant smile that crossed her face. "Well, sir, I'm not sure how much you know about me, but I've been an orphan my whole life. I've never known any family members, until I came to Hogwarts and met Harry. No one ever confirmed our suspicions, but we suspected that we were cousins in the beginning, until Harry said we might be twins. We never told anyone, and when you came and asked about my brother, well, it was almost like a confirmation that we could be twins. My question to you is, did you know we were twins? Or were you guessing? If we are twins, did you know our parents? Were you close?" Haley had to stop and take a deep breath. She knew that in her excitement she was rambling, and she didn't want to give too much away. She wanted to know what he would say.

Professor Lupin smiled. "I did, in fact, know your parents. Yes, it's true you and Harry are twins. James Potter was my best mate, and I loved both your parents like they were my own kin. It was tragic, what happened to your parents, and it was even worse when you and Harry got separated and didn't know each other growing up. I will let you in on a little secret, Haley. Your parents named me as your godfather!" Lupin's smile was contagious, and Haley couldn't stop the squeal that came out of her.

"Really? Oh, that's such wonderful news!" Haley said. She stopped for a second, and the smile fell from her face. "But if you're really my godfather, how come when my parents died, you didn't take care of me?"

Professor Lupin stopped smiling as well. He looked at her with such sadness that it broke Haley's heart. "I wanted to, Haley, you have no idea how much. But the circumstances just wouldn't allow that to happen. You see, we didn't want Voldemort or his Death Eaters to know about you. In case Voldemort ever did return to power, we didn't want him to find out about you. So we felt it best to separate you two until the time was right."

Professor Lupin reached out and held her hand. "It breaks my heart to hear what you've been through. All these years, and I had no idea the troubles you were having. If only I'd known…" He trailed off.

Haley tried regaining her smile. "Well, now that you're here, and I still don't have any family, can I come live with you during the summers?"

Professor Lupin's sad smile didn't change. Instead, he patted her hand and said, "We'll see."

Then he stood up and said it was time to go. Haley asked if it was okay to tell Harry, and he said it was fine by him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley found herself skipping to lunch as she thought about her new godfather. She sat down in between Fred and Dean Thomas. Haley was so happy, she kissed both Fred and Dean on the cheek when she greeted them. Both Dean and Fred grinned back at her, like they were the luckiest guys in the room. In fact, Seamus Finnegan elbowed Dean like he was jealous.

"I see you're in a good mood," Hermione said. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Shelby were sitting across from her.

Haley smiled. "Today's a great day isn't it?" She loaded her plate with food and started eating.

"I don't know what's so great about it. The match against Hufflepuff is coming up, and it's like a hurricane outside! I can't believe Malfoy is still faking his injury and pretending he can't play. Just our luck he'd get away with it, and now we have to play Hufflepuff. Let's just hope the weather changes for the match." Harry grumbled as he continued to eat his food.

Haley was only half listening. She was just bursting to tell him her conversation with Lupin. She was afraid she would just blurt it out, so she stuffed her face.

Finally, the table cleared, and just Hermione, Harry, and Haley were left. Haley leaned over the table with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"What is it, Hales?" Harry asked in confusion. He'd hardly ever seen her so happy. Especially lately.

"I know something you don't know." She sang out, then laughed.

Hermione and Harry just looked at each other with confused looks on there face.

"Spill it already," Harry said. He couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Our suspicions were right, Harry. We are twins! Your mum and dad are my mum and dad," Haley comfirmed.

Harry could feel himself grinning as well. "That's fantastic news, Hales. How did you find out?"

"From my godfather. That's right, I have a godfather!" Haley said.

"Who is it?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Professor Lupin. He was mum and dad's best mate. Isn't this great, Harry? I now know who my family is! You're my family!" Haley said.

Hermione said, "Wow, congratulations guys. This is big news. I'm so happy for the both of you!" She hugged Harry and squeezed Haley's hand.

"Thanks, Hermione. Could you do me a favor and not spread the news around? Professor Lupin said he didn't want certain people knowing, and Harry and I like keeping it private."

"No problem, Haley, you can count on me to keep quiet," Hermione said. "But we are going to be late. Time to go."

XOXOXOXOXO

The day before the Quiddich match, Haley and Hermione made their way into Defense Against the Dark Arts, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the teacher in the front of the classroom. It was Professor Snape.

Haley sat next to Dean Thomas, and Hermione sat next to Ron. They then joined the other students in on the gossip of why Professor Snape was teaching this class instead of Professor Lupin.

When class began, Snape was mean and nasty just like he was in Potions. When Harry came in late and kept asking where Professor Lupin was, Snape was just as mean towards Harry. He said that Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well, and they were to learn about the difference between a werewolf and a true wolf. Only Hermione knew the answer to that question, but Snape didn't want her to answer. When class was over, he assigned them a long essay on how to recognize and kill a werewolf, and they were to be handed in to Professor Snape personally.

XOXOXOXOXO

On the way down to the Quidditch pitch, Haley was sharing an umbrella with Hermione, until the wind whipped it out of their hands and flew away. As Haley chased it, she was instantly soaked from the pounding rain. Just as she was about to give up, Dean Thomas intercepted the umbrella and handed it to Haley. She yelled her thanks and kissed him on the cheek.

Dean smiled and asked her if she would like to sit with him during the match. Haley agreed, then went and handed the umbrella to Hermione, and then shared Dean's umbrella.

By the time they sat down, Haley was shaking from head to foot. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into his warmth, and put her head on his shoulder.

It was hard to watch the match. Between the pouring rain and the wind, the players were flying so fast that they looked like colored blurs. She had no idea how Harry or Cedric Diggory, the Seeker for Hufflepuff, would be able to see the little golden snitch.

At one point during the match, someone called for a time out. Haley couldn't hear the whistle, but she saw the teams line up on the field. She also saw Hermione, who was sitting next to Haley, smile and get up from her seat. Haley watched as she ran onto the field, and then ran back to the stands. When she sat back down, Haley leaned into her and asked what she did. Hermione said that she'd made Harry's glasses waterproof.

Haley cheered her on, and leaned into Dean's side and yelled into his ear what Hermione had just told her. Dean beamed down at her. Haley looked back up at Dean, and her smile froze on her face. She could feel herself getting sucked into his eyes. She'd never really noticed how handsome Dean Thomas was, until now.

Her lips parted a bit as she watched Dean's smile slowly leave his face. He leaned in close to Haley, and stopped when he was an inch from her lips. Her eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips.

Without thinking about anything, except being closer to Dean, she leaned in the rest of the way. Haley was experiencing her first kiss. At first it was gentle, barely a touch. She could feel a warm current surge through her numb body, and instantly heat her up.

Without knowing what she was doing, she raised both arms and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him in closer. As the kiss intensified, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

Haley felt a smack on the back of her head, and her teeth mashed against his. She pulled away moaning, and turned around to see who had hit her. It was Hermione.

Haley was just about to yell at her, but stopped when she saw her pointing into the sky. Haley looked just in time to see Harry falling out of the sky!

She grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed as she watched Professor Dumbledore slow down Harry's fall.

When Harry's body smacked into the ground, she buried her head into Dean's chest and cried. She knew there was no way someone could fall from fifty feet in the air and survive.

Haley was shaking and sobbing into Dean's chest, and missed everything that was happening around her.

She didn't move until she felt Dean stand up. Without thinking, her body automatically followed his, and she stood up as well. Dean ended up carrying Haley on his back, because her legs just wouldn't support her.

She watched Ron and Hermione in front of her, and knew they were all on their way to the hospital wing. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

She couldn't believe her luck. Just when she found out she had a twin and a family, they got ripped away from her just like that. It wasn't fair. Why did her family have to be so tragic?

Before she knew it, The Quidditch Team, as well as Ron, Hermione, Haley, and Dean were gathered around Harry, who was lying so still in his bed.

Haley peeked down on Harry, and fresh tears fell from her eyes. She could clearly see him breathing while Madam Pomfrey worked on him, but he just looked so battered and hurt.

She felt a hand on her arm, and looked up at Fred. Haley opened her arms, and Fred immediately opened his. As he stepped closer to her, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, and Fred picked her up as she unwrapped her legs from around Dean, and rewrapped them around Fred's front. She was now crying into Fred's shoulder as he held her protectively.

Because her back was now turned away from Harry, she didn't hear him wake up until Fred spoke.

Haley's head whipped around, just in time to see Harry sit up quickly. He asked what happened, and Fred filled him in.

Haley stopped crying, and got down from Fred's arms. She walked over to Harry, sat down on the bed near his arm, and smacked it as hard as she could.

Harry flinched and cried out in pain. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed that arm.

Haley just punched his leg instead. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? I thought you were dead!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she ignored it. She didn't know she was sobbing again until she went to say something else to Harry, but instead a sob came out.

"Sorry, Hales." Harry said in a whisper, as he grabbed on of her hand and squeezed it. Haley held on for dear life.

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?" Haley whispered right back.

Harry squeezed her hand again, and said he wouldn't. Then he turned to his teammates and started asking them questions about the match.

After Harry fell, Cedric ended up catching the snitch, but insisted on a rematch after he'd seen what happened to Harry. Hufflepuff ended up winning the game, and that put Gryffindor in the bottom. They talked about the odds of winning until Madam Pomfrey came back over and asked everyone to leave.

The only ones who stayed behind were Haley, who was now sitting in a chair holding Harry's hand, and Hermione and Ron.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot, and Haley guessed she had been crying as well.

Hermione shocked them all by throwing her arms around Harry's neck, taking him by surprise, and knocking them both flat on the bed.

When the shock wore off, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and hugged her back. He kept his eyes closed, and buried his face into her hair.

They only pulled apart when Ron cleared his throat loudly. Hermione pulled back blushing, and went and sat on the arm of Haley's chair.

Ron went on to tell Harry about the Dementors and how his broom blew into the Whomping Willow and got destroyed. Haley could see Harry was devastated by the death of his broom.

Finally, it was dinnertime, and Madam Pomfrey forced them to leave.

They trudged down to the Great Hall, and saw that it was already packed, and everyone was already eating.

As Haley passed the Slytherin table, she looked over at Malfoy and saw him eyeing her curiously. Haley nodded her head, and kept on walking.

As they got closer to the Gryffindor table, she saw both Fred and Dean wave her over. The funny part was that they were both sitting next to each other, and as they both waved her over, started eyeing each other.

If Haley hadn't been so devastated, she would have laughed.

When she was behind them both, they both scooted over and made room for her. She sat down and started filling up her plate.

As she started to eat, Dean, who was on her right side, grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. He smiled at her and leaned in close. When his lips were barely touching her ear, he whispered that they needed to talk later.

Haley felt shivers go through her body, and agreed. She snuck a peak at Fred, and saw him scowling. Not knowing why, she asked him what was wrong. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about Quidditch.

Haley shrugged and went back to eating.

When dinner was over, Haley and Dean walked back to the Gryffindor common room, walking hand in hand.

Inside the common room, Dean took the chair closest to the fire, and sat down in it. Never letting go of Dean's hand, she sat down on his lap, and curled into him, waiting for the fire to warm her up.

Finally, Haley started to relax as the flames worked their magic.

"Hales?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" Haley replied contently.

"Will you be my girl?" Dean asked quietly.

Haley looked at him through her eyelashes and smiled.

"Yes, Dean, I'll be your girl," Haley said.

Dean smiled down at her, and captured her lips for a kiss.

Afterwards, Haley put her head back down on his shoulder and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

**CyiusBlack**: You may not say a lot, but none the less, you have been with me since the beginning, and by reviewing, it let's me know you are still with me. Thank you.

**AiedailWing**: Thank you so much for your critique. Lol it helps keep me on my toes, and I appreciate all your help.

**The-Salt-Monster**: You amuse me to no end! You were also my first review, therefore you will always be remembered the most! I love reading your reviews.

And I want to give a special shout out to, **Sammiegirl, Sapphire Serina Riddle, sothernbell14, jesusfreak100percent, missykirstenblack, Mizz Deejay Lily, adenoide, ren-san, brunette-in-black, Trumpentina, and gracethegal **for all your reviews!


	18. Truth about Sirius Black, Or is it?

Hey everyone, I'm afraid I have some bad news. As of right now, I will not be continuing this story. For a while now, I've had almost 30 pages written for Book 4, and now it's gone. It got deleted before I could back it up. It may not sound like much to you, but for a writer it's devastating. One cannot simply go back and re-write it. I had all the good stuff written as well. I had written, the Quidditich World Cup, the First Task, some of the Second Task, the Yule Ball, the Third Task, and what happens after the graveyard. It's hard to recreate. Part of me doesn't know if I want to, but I'll try. If you guys really want me to, I'll see what I can do. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to me.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley woke up with a smile on her face. Harry was alive, and she had her first boyfriend. Things were finally starting to look up for her.

For the rest of the weekend, Haley spent every second possible with Dean, as well as being by Harry's side. She felt bad for Harry, because he couldn't seem to let go of his shattered broom.

It was weird, because things were looking good for Haley, but Harry seemed to be depressed. It was like they couldn't have the same emotions at the same time. Almost like they were polar opposites. Maybe that's what happens when you're a twin. Kind of like ying and yang.

The last night Harry was in the hospital wing, Haley was alone visiting him. She could tell something was bothering him, and after pushing, he finally revealed what was wrong. He told her that during the match, he saw the Grim again.

Haley bit her lip. Ever since she thought she had lost him, she wanted to be honest with him. But she couldn't be, because she made a promise to someone. She didn't want to break her promise, but she also didn't want him stressing over something harmless.

She tried to reassure him it was nothing, but she knew it wasn't working.

Then Harry dropped a small bomb on her. He told her what happened to him while the Dementors attacked him on his broom. He said he could hear a woman pleading and begging for his life. He said he could hear their mum's dying wishes just before Voldemort killed her.

Before Haley could react, Dean, Hermione, and Ron showed up.

XOXOXOXOXO

On Monday, Malfoy finally took off his sling and used both arms to taunt Harry for falling off his broom.

Nobody knew it, but while Malfoy was taunting Harry, he was watching Haley to see what she would do to him. To see whether she would say something or defend Harry by fighting back. But for once, she stayed quiet.

Dean had his arm around Haley, and she seemed distracted by him. Malfoy sneered. This new guy was taking all the fun away. Maybe he'd have to do something about that.

XOXOXOXOXO

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin returned to class. He looked skinnier, and had bags under his eyes. Even though he looked exhausted, he smiled at everyone as they walked into class.

Immediately, everyone bombarded him about Professor Snape teaching the class, and how unfair it was, especially about the essay he was making them write.

Professor Lupin said he would take care of it, and that they didn't have to do the essay.

After class, Haley hung back once again.

She walked up to his desk, and he smiled at her.

"What can I do for you, Haley?" He asked.

"I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you're okay. You look tired," she said.

"Thank you, Haley, for being concerned, but I'm alright. I was ill, but I'm feeling better now." Professor Lupin said as he gathered up his paperwork.

Haley hesitated, and he noticed.

"What is it?" He asked, as he paused in picking up his things.

Haley avoided his eyes and played with her fingers. "It's about the essay Snape set for us, and it got me thinking."

Lupin sat down. "Go on," was all he said.

"It got me thinking about the first class we had together. When you had us battle the boggart. When you stepped in front of it, it turned into a full moon, didn't it? And when he had us figure out the differences between a wolf and a werewolf, well…" Haley paused, still avoiding eye contact.

"Say it." Professor Lupin said, but it came out in a whisper.

Haley finally looked at him. "You're a werewolf aren't you? You were out 'sick' because of the full moon."

Lupin gave a sad smile. "You truly are your parents' daughter. Yes Haley, I am a werewolf. I was bitten as a child, and I was out because of the full moon. Professor Snape knows this. It is he who brews me my potion. He must have wanted someone to figure it out."

"Where do you go when this happens?" Haley asked. Now that she knew the truth, she was curious.

"The Shrieking Shack. It's not the most haunted building in Britain. That was just a cover up to stop anyone from going in the building when I transform. Those howls and moans; those aren't spirits, it's me."

Haley saw how sad he looked, and it broke her heart to see her godfather suffer like this. She reached out and took his hand in both of hers. Surprised, he looked up at her, and she smiled encouragingly at him. He seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Aren't you scared of me? Of what I am?" he asked.

"Should I be?" Haley asked.

"Yes!" Lupin said loudly. "I'm a monster!"

Haley shook her head. "The way I see it, you were my parents' best mate, and you're a teacher. If you were dangerous, Dumbledore would not have let you anywhere near a school filled with children." Then Haley shrugged. "Besides, you're my godfather. You're my family, and I'll love you no matter who, or what, you are."

She could see tears brim in his eyes, and he seemed speechless. She figured no one had ever said anything like that before.

Finally, he smiled sadly. "Your father felt the same way. He was there for me, fur and all. Thank you, Haley. I needed to hear that. And don't you ever feel unloved. I'm your godfather and I will always love you. Whether I'm here or not, you will always have Harry. You two share an incredible bond, one that few of us ever get to experience. Don't ever forget that. Now, I think you should get to lunch."

He stood up with his briefcase, and Haley threw her arms around him. "Thank you. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

XOXOXOXOXO

Weeks went by, and it was now two weeks before Christmas. Hermione and Ron decided to stay behind, but both Shelby Spencer and Dean Thomas would be going home for the Holidays.

Ron and Shelby were still dating, as well as Haley and Dean. Both relationships were strong, though Haley felt kind of bad, because all her time was spent with Dean and Seamus. She was starting to neglect her friends, and she didn't like it. She decided for her New Year's Resolution she would make more time for her friends and her boyfriend. If Dean could do it, so could she.

Gryffindor was also excited because they now had a chance of winning the Quidditch cup. Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff, making the odds for Gryffindor better.

One downside to Christmas coming was another trip into Hogsmeade. Dean offered to stay behind, but she declined and made him go. She and Harry were going to spend that time together.

As both Harry and Haley were making their way back to the common room from seeing their friends off, they were stopped by Fred and George hiding behind a statue and calling out to them.

Harry asked what was going on as Fred and George motioned them to an empty classroom and they said they had a present for Harry and Haley.

Fred put an old piece of parchment onto the desk. Thinking it was a joke, they asked what it was.

They explained how they found it in Filch's office their first year. George put his wand to the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink started to appear on the parchment, and it said: _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

It was a map of the entire castle, and it showed everyone inside. Each person was a tiny dot with a miniscule name written next to it. Also, the map showed secret passageways that led everywhere, even to Hogsmeade!

Fred and George told them that when they were done, all they had to do was point their wand at it and say, "Mischief managed," or else anyone could read the map.

As Fred and George left the room, they said they would see them in Honeydukes.

Harry and Haley looked at each other, and then smiled brightly.

Once they were beside the statue with the passage that led to the basement in Honeydukes, Harry pulled the map back out and studied it. The map showed him what to do, and he copied it by pointing his wand at the statue and saying, "_Dissendium_."

They watched as the hump in the statue opened up. They both went through, and slid down a long slide. When they landed, they took out their wands and lit them. In front of them they could see a passage, and they followed it.

After what felt like ages, the ground started to slant up. Panting and sweating, they came to a set of stairs.

They walked up hundreds of stairs until they finally reached a trapdoor. They went through, and ended up in a cellar. They had to dive behind crates when they heard someone coming.

Thinking quickly, they snuck out and ended up in the front of Honeydukes. Thankfully it was crowded enough for them to blend in.

In one part of the shop, they could see Hermione and Ron inspecting the candy. They snuck up behind them, and scared them. Ron was mad at his brothers for not giving the map to him, and Hermione was mad because Harry said he wasn't turning it in. Haley agreed with Harry.

Hermione mentioned Sirius Black maybe knowing of the secret passageway, and Haley figured that that was how he got into the castle. She figured he knew about the map. She thought about the names on the map some more. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and had an interesting thought.

Now that she knew about Lupin, she figured he could be Moony. She wasn't sure what a Wormtail was, but figured Padfoot could mean an animal. Say, a dog. Maybe Lupin and Sirius were the owners of the map. This was something she kept in her head for later reference.

Haley was thinking all of this as Harry and Ron tried to persuade Hermione not to turn them in herself.

Finally, they left the shop, and stepped outside into the blizzard. Both Harry and Haley were freezing because they'd forgotten their cloaks back up at the school.

Ron and Hermione pointed out all the different shops as they walked down the street. They made their way into the Three Broomsticks and Ron ordered them butterbeers as the others tried to find an empty booth.

As Harry and Haley drank, the door opened, and in walked Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, followed closely by Hagrid, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!

Both Ron and Hermione shoved Harry and Haley under the table so they wouldn't be seen. Then Hermione bewitched a tree near them, and had it block their table from the others as they sat down. Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the bar, sat down and joined the adults.

Naturally, the conversation was about Sirius Black. Haley felt protective of him, and wished she could blurt out the truth. Especially when they were talking about him before he 'joined the dark side'.

Then the topic turned to Peter Pettigrew, and Haley listened in closely. They mentioned how he was a friend of both Sirius and James.

Harry was startled when he heard that James and Sirius were friends. Haley squeezed his hand in comfort.

Fudge continued by saying Sirius was the best man at the wedding, and was Harry's godfather. Haley squeezed his hand tighter.

Fudge went on to explain about them going into hiding with the Fidelius Charm, and Haley found herself listening closely, as she knew they were about to talk about the night of her parents' murder.

Sure enough, they mentioned how Sirius was the Secret-Keeper, how he betrayed his best mate, and how he then went on the run after the Potters were murdered.

Furiously, Hagrid explained that he was the one who rescued Harry, and how when Sirius showed up on his flying motorcycle, Hagrid comforted him.

All of a sudden, Hagrid calmed down from his rage, and said, "Sirius wa' the one who took Haley to tha' Muggle Church. How come he didn't do anythin' to 'er?"

Everyone thought about that question, and The Minister said, "Because You-Know-Who wasn't interested in Haley. He was after Harry. Maybe Haley wasn't important enough to kill."

Haley tensed up at those words, and it was Harry who squeezed her hand in comfort.

They went on to explain how Peter Pettigrew was the one who tried to stop Black, how Sirius destroyed Peter, and all that was left of him was his finger. They said Peter died a hero's death, and Haley almost cried out in anger. How dare they think that about the real murderer; the real person who betrayed her parents, and set up Sirius to take the fall?

Her blood was boiling as they continued to talk about Sirius. Fudge said on his last inspection of Azkaban, he was shocked at how normal Sirius appeared. He even asked to borrow his newspaper.

After more talk of Sirius eventually joining Voldemort, the adults left. Haley was stock still, fists clenched. How dare they talk that way about Sirius? As if he would ever betray his 'brother' and wife just to join Voldemort. As if he believed in Voldemort.

Hermione and Ron poked their heads under the table and stared at Haley and Harry. Haley was so mad, that she didn't realize how her appearance would look to everyone else.

No one said a word as they got up and left the bar. Harry and Haley went back to Honeydukes and back through the secret passageway. They were both thinking about what they heard, and Haley was distracted. It didn't dawn on her that now would be a good time to tell him about Sirius, and how he wasn't the one to betray their family. She didn't realize that by hearing this story, Harry would go on to hate Sirius Black so much, murder might be an option.


	19. Christmas Spirit

(Author's Note: Hey everyone, I have some good news. I've decided to continue with this story. I personally don't like leaving stories unfinished. Also, my two month hiatus has helped to refresh my want of continuing this story. I was having a lot of issues with Book 3, mainly not wanting to write it at all, and the last chapter was my hardest one to write so far. But after my break, I was able to come back and write this chapter start to finish with no problem. Though it is still heart breaking to lose all of that work, I've decided not to re-write it ahead of time again, but to re-create it as I go along, and when the time comes. Hopefully it'll come out even better (fingers crossed). So without further ado, here's the next chapter! P.S. For those of you who read my other Harry Potter story called Switching Places, I've decided to put it on hold for now. Also, I don't know if I have a Beta anymore, so ignore the grammatical errors. If anyone is interested in being a Beta, just let me know.)

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was fuming as she made her way into the Gryffindor common room. She didn't notice Natalie come over to her and slip between her legs. She fell flat on her face. Natalie, surprised, cried out and ran to the opposite side of the room to hide behind Dean Thomas.

Haley sat up, cursing her cat as she was rubbing her knees. Dean walked over and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her as they sat down in the same chair by the fire.

Haley just shook her head and stared at the leaping flames. She felt Dean's fingers on her face, and realized in horror that she was crying.

"Did you have a row with Harry?" Dean asked. At first Haley didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered she was supposed to be in the castle spending her time with Harry instead of going to Hogsmeade. Well, according to Dean, anyway. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go as planned.

She shook her head again. Without meaning to, she felt herself opening up to Dean. "You know that I'm an orphan, right? Well, lately, I've been finding out things about my family. Terrible things. According to the Wizarding World, they've done awful things. But from what I've learned, their good people who have bad reps. And it's so frustrating to know one thing, but to have everyone else think another thing. You want so badly to tell people what you know, but these people are important people, and they wouldn't believe you. Even though you have proof, you can't show it to them." Haley stopped and puffed out the air in her lungs in frustration. She knew to Dean she wasn't making any sense, but it felt good to say it out loud anyway.

Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. She laid her head down on his shoulder, seeking comfort. She was glad that now she had somebody to rely on in the form of Dean. Even though he couldn't know the whole truth, he could know snippets of it.

They stayed like that until Dean shook her gently. "Hmm?" Haley hummed as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw that the fire in the hearth was just about to die, and how dark it was in the common room. She looked at Dean, and saw him run a hand over his face. "Oh, did we fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean croaked. Haley laughed. She got to her feet, and helped him up. She had to steady him. Considering how long she had been sitting on him without changing position, his thighs must be numb. It must be hard for him to walk too.

Laughing the whole time, Haley helped him up the stairs and to his bed. She kissed him on the lips, then crept her way to her dorm room. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley slept late. The next morning, she barely made it downstairs to the common room in time to greet Dean and Seamus Finnegan. She walked with them outside and to the Carriages that were awaiting the students who were going back home for the Holidays.

"I wish you could come with me." Dean whispered into her ear, causing shivers to spread throughout her body. He had her flush against him, and didn't seem to want to let go. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other on the small of her back.

She had both arms around his neck, and didn't want to let go either. She leaned in close to his ear and said, "me too."

"Well, isn't this just cozy?" Haley knew who it was, so she didn't bother turning around. She sighed when she felt Dean pull back. She wanted to cling to him longer, but didn't want to appear needy, so she reluctantly let him go.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said without turning to look at him. When she finally faced him, she reached her hand down and held onto Dean's. She watched as Malfoy's eyes, of their own accord, followed the progression, and frowned. If Haley didn't know any better, she would think Malfoy was jealous. But that can't be, so she shook the thoughts from her head.

Before Malfoy could answer, Filch walked by and made those who were leaving get in the carriages. Haley hugged and kissed Dean one last time before he got in the carriage and left.

She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore. When she was about to turn around, though, she saw a brown barn owl flying towards her. The owl landed on her arm, and stuck out it's leg. She took the parchment, and the owl hooted and took off. She didn't think it was from Dean or anyone she knew, so curiously, she opened it.

_Meet me at the Shrieking Shack. Go to the Whomping Willow and prod it with a stick._That was all the parchment said. She flipped it over to see if there was anything else written, but there wasn't. Frowning, she tried to guess who it could be from. She didn't recognize the writing. But, out of curiosity, she decided to go anyway.

As she was making her way to the Whomping Willow, she ran a mental list of people who could have sent the letter. The only person who had possibly done it that made sense to her was her godfather. He had indeed told her that was where he went when he was a werewolf. But she didn't think she would be in danger. He wouldn't dare harm her. Maybe he had something important to tell her, and feared telling her within the castle? Yes, that must be it.

She reached the Whomping Willow, then looked around for a stick. When she found one, she picked it up and cautiously made her way closer to the tree.

With more force than was necessary, she poked it with the stick. The branches stopped moving. She squatted and made her way into the hollow in the tree. She followed the path until she arrived in a room, and there she knew she must be in the Shrieking Shack.

While debating on what to do next, she heard a creaking noise coming from above her. "Professor?" she called softly. She made her way up the stairs to where the noise had come from.

She opened the door and stepped into what looked like a bedroom. Sitting on the bed was…

Sirius Black!

"Sirius!" Haley yelped and ran to him. She threw her arms around his stick thin body, nearly bowling him over in her enthusiasm.

The stench from his body hit her a second later. She pulled back, nose scrunched and eyes watering. "Phew! Sirius, you stink!"

At first, Sirius looked shocked to the core from what Haley had done since they had just met, but then he let out a loud bark-like laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach. The laughter made him wheeze for breath, but at length he managed to calm down and therefore catch his breath.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him oddly.

"Only you would greet a mass murderer like that," He said.

Haley snorted. "I don't see any mass murderers around here." A wave of sadness washed over her, and she looked down at her hands on her lap.

"What is it, Haley?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him fidgeting. It was as though he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how. It just saddened her even more.

She wanted to share with him just what exactly everyone thought about him, but she didn't know how to tell him about it. She decided to go ahead and tell him anyway. She cleared her throat at last and started. "I overheard the Minister, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick talking about you yesterday."

She saw him freeze. She turned her eyes away, not daring to look at him.

"What were they saying?" Sirius asked after a long pause in the conversation.

Haley took in a deep breath, then released it while blurting, "Oh you know. I'm sure you've heard it all before. How you're a loyal servant of Voldemort, how you betrayed your mates by giving away there positions, and how you murdered Peter Pettigrew and all those Muggles…" Haley's voice became softer when she said the part about betraying his mates until it eventually died out.

She stole a glance at Sirius and could see his fists clenched. When he spoke, he sounded to be trying to control his emotions. "You're right; nothing I haven't heard before. Still going on about that ridiculous story, are they?"

Haley didn't bother to answer. There was no reason too do so. She knew it was a rhetorical question that didn't really have an answer.

Trying to change the subject, she asked him why he had wanted to see her.

"Just wanted to see a familiar face; someone who knows I'm innocent. You haven't told Harry, have you?" Sirius asked.

"I've kept my promise. It's been hard, though, especially since Harry heard the story as well and now thinks he knows the truth about you – but Sirius, he doesn't! Let me tell him, please. He needs to know the truth about what happened, and he needs to know that your innocent and it was Peter Pettigrew that really murdered our parents. He needs to know that his godfather is a good man!" Haley tried to persuade him.

Sirius thought long and hard about this. Finally he sighed, seeming to relent. "Do what you feel is right, but, Haley, be careful. If you tell him and he doesn't believe you, things could go horribly wrong. And make sure no one is around the two of you to overhear your conversation. If anyone else finds out that I've been so close to Hogwarts, things could get even worse for me."

"But where have you been staying? They don't know about that. They already know you're so close to Hogwarts anyway ever since the Fat Lady saw you," Haley pointed out. Then, on second thought, she continued, "I want to know myself where you've been."

"I've been staying here, surviving off of rats. Listen, Haley? you should probably get back up to the school before anyone notices that you've been gone," Sirius urged.

But Haley wasn't finished. "Why have you been trying to get into the school? Are you really trying to get to Harry? To talk to him? They know you're after him because you've been heard saying, 'He's at Hogwarts,' and everyone thinks you're after Harry to finish what Voldemort started."

"Fools, they are. Of course I'm not after Harry to kill him. Yes, there is a reason I've been trying to get into Hogwarts, but never you mind about that. You don't need to know about the reason. You already know too much. Now, really, I think it's time for you to go." Sirius said as he stood up.

Haley studied him, wondering why he wouldn't tell her. She believed she was a trustworthy person, but did he know it? _Maybe that's why he wont tell me. Maybe he thinks I'm too young and can't handle it. Well, I'll show him. I'll do a little investigation on my own_, she thought.

"Okay, Sirius, you win for now. But believe me, I will find out the reason. One way or another, I will find out." She said as she also rose to her feet in a tone fiercer than she had intended. She could see his mouth twitch and his eyes twinkle, and thus she knew he was proud of her.

Just as she was about to leave, however, she kicked something and almost fell over because of it. Looking down, she saw a long, thin object wrapped in paper. Curiously, she asked him what it was.

"I saw what happened to Harry's broom and thought he deserved a new one. He's an amazing flyer. His dad would be so proud of him." Sirius got a faraway look on his face. Haley couldn't hide her smile.

"When can I see you again?" Haley asked then, halting on her way out. She had a hand on the handle of the door, but she did not want to go before she got an answer from him.

Sirius tried not to smile. "It's too dangerous for us to meet again. Maybe it'll be best if we kept our distance."

Haley scoffed. "Dangerous my foot! Nothing will stop me from seeing you! Nothing can stop me from showing up here, now that I know how to trick the Whomping Willow. So expect to see me again." She grumbled, then left the room, back to the tunnel.

By the time she arrived at the castle, lunch was already over. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else to do, she went upstairs to her dorm room she shares with Hermione, and started reading another Muggle novel of Hermione's.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Haley woke up and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast early. Yesterday, while she was reading the novel, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until this morning. She hadn't eaten a thing in almost two days.

She sat down between Fred and Ron and across from Hermione and Harry. She loaded her plate and started stuffing her face.

"Wh're 'ave ooh bin?" Ron asked around the lump of food in his mouth.

Haley would have been disgusted if her mouth wasn't in the same condition. "Wha' ooh min?" She asked, her mouth likewise full. Seeing the looks on everyone's face, she burst out laughing. She covered her mouth so that the food wouldn't fly everywhere. She gasped for air as she was trying to chew and swallow at the same time. She could hear Ron doing the same thing.

Fred clapped her on the back when she started to choke. She was able to swallow her food at last, after some time, thankfully. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked with a look of disgust on her face. She exchanged looks with Harry and Hermione, then they burst out laughing.

"Very funny. Can't help it if I'm famished." Haley said as she went about stuffing her face again.

"Hear, 'ear." Ron added as he stuffed a whole sausage into his mouth and started chomping.

When Haley slowed down and finally finished eating, she stared around and saw the worried looks on Harry's and Hermione's faces. Not wanting to mention about her secret in front of everyone, she waited until Harry, Ron and Hermione started to leave, then followed them.

Coming up behind Hermione, Haley asked her what was going on.

"We'll tell you in a minute." Hermione whispered to her.

She followed them to the library and over to a private table. Thankfully nobody was there due to the holiday.

While Hermione was looking through books, Harry and Ron filled her in on what had been going on.

"We went to see Hagrid yesterday, and he told us that Buckbeak is being sentenced for what happened to Malfoy," Ron started.

"Yea, that's why we're here. We're going to help Hagrid build a case for Buckbeak. We're going to do some research," Harry continued.

"That's not fair! We all know Malfoy was faking it! There's no way for him to win this case," Haley protested.

The boys looked at each other, than shrugged. "Hagrid thinks that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creature's is scared of Malfoy. If they win, Buckbeak will be sentenced to death," Harry said.

Haley was appalled. "We can't let them win! I'll do everything I can to help you. I'll help Hermione look for books." Haley said as she got up and went to join Hermione. She just couldn't let the Malfoys win. She would do whatever it took.

Thoughts of Sirius and his secrets were driven from her mind now that she was determined to help Hagrid. _When Malfoy gets back from Holiday, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind,_ she thought. Obviously her message from before hadn't gotten through his thick skull.

XOXOXOXOXO

On Christmas Eve, Haley and the gang joined the rest of the Weasleys down in the Great Hall for dinner. When they had been seated at the Gryffindor table, Ginny pointed above their heads and said, "oh, mistletoe!"

Everyone looked up, and sure enough, there were three mistletoe above the gang. One was above Fred and Harry, another was above Hermione and Haley, and the last was above Ginny and Ron.

"Eww! I'm not kissing my sister!" Ron burst out.

"No way I'm snogging with Fred!" Harry said.

George snickered. "I wouldn't mind seeing Haley and Hermione snogging."

Haley and Hermione shared a secret smile. They both got up. With Haley leaning over Ginny and Hermione leaning over Harry, they quickly smacked their lips together. They both sat down laughing and blushing afterwards as everyone else gawked at them. They had never thought the girls would actually do it!

"No way!" Fred said as he slapped five with George.

"Well, I'm still not kissing my sister!" Ron said.

"Tell you what. Fred you get Haley, Harry you get Ginny, and Ron you get Hermione." George said, offering a solution to the problem.

They all looked at each other shyly, except for the twins – especially Fred who was waggling his eyebrows at Haley. Finally, Haley smiled and leaned in to Fred.

Harry looked embarrassed as he stared across the table at a deeply-blushing Ginny. No way was he going to kiss Ron's sister! It just didn't seem right. But then again, everyone else was doing it, and besides, it was a Christmas tradition.

Ron's ears were burning in embarrassment. No way was he going to snog his best mate. Even if it was a Christmas tradition. It looked like everyone else was going to do it, though. All it would be, he thought, was a quick peck on the lips, and it would be over. He could do this.

Fred leaned over the table and captured Haley's lips in his own. Shock coursed throughout his body as he deepened the kiss. Haley was like a little sister to him, but man, could she kiss!

Ginny couldn't believe it; luck was finally going her way! Everyone knew about her crush on Harry, but she had been working on acting normal around him, trying her hardest not to make it so obvious. She could see the doubt in his eyes, though, and her spirit sank.

That was, until he leaned over the table and kissed her. Never in her dreams could she do his kiss justice. It was easy imagining what it would be like, but never could she think it would be this good! Wow, Harry's a great kisser!

Hermione wasn't sure about this. She couldn't make out with her best mate! It just didn't seem right. Then again, they wouldn't be snogging, would they? It would be like the peck she and Haley had shared. Sure, they had done that as a joke, so maybe this one would be like that as well. She watched the doubt in Ron's eyes as they both leaned in close and touched each other's lips. Then they quickly pulled apart and sat back down, blushing. They avoided looking at each other. Instead, they looked around the table, and in that way they saw Harry and Ginny, and Haley and Fred still snogging.

Holy! Is it wrong to be liking this? Oh who cares! I don't want this to end. Harry was disappointed when Ginny pulled away, but then he felt confused by his feelings. There's no way he could be feeling like this towards his best mate's sister. It just didn't seem right. And yet, it felt so right. He returned to eating his meal in confusion.

Whoa! Was all Haley thought as soon as Fred's lips covered her own. Granted, she didn't have much experience snogging, but Dean had nothing on Fred! She didn't want to stop, and they didn't. The only reason they stopped was because they could hear someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and slowly sat down as if in a daze. When they looked around, they saw that everyone else were staring at them. They looked at each other and smiled goofily. Only when Haley started eating her meal did she think about Dean; then guilt overcame her.


	20. Advice from an Adult

Hey everyone! Once again I'm back and ready to post! Good news is, that I'm just about done with book 3 and about to start writing book 4! In the next few chapters I started jumping ahead in time (skipping months) to get this book over with, so hopefully that won't affect the story too much.

Also, many thanks to my new, wonderful Beta, **AiedailWing**!

With that said, here is the chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

Feelings of guilt kept Haley up all night. After the feast, she had been hiding in her dormitory, pretending to read another of Hermione's Muggle novels. Shefeigned sleep when Hermione came upstairs to bed from the moment the other girl entered until she was sure that Hermione was asleep. She knew Hermione would want to talk about what happened, and Haley wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. When Hermione was already asleep, she snuck down to the common room silently and curled up in a chair by the fire, until the embers died out and she finally fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

When she woke up, she looked around in confusion. As the common room came into focus, so did the reason of why she was down there.

She stood up to stretch, and her foot kicked a pile of gifts. Crouching down, she lifted the gifts to her lap. Slowly she opened them one by one; they were from Harry, Hermione, Dean, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, and Sirius. Seeing as how Sirius had no possessions, he merely sent her a Christmas Card; but she treasured it nonetheless.

Just as she finished, she heard someone coming down the stairs. When she looked up, she noticed that it was Hermione.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." she said while stuffing the card into her nightgown.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione grumbled as she sat down at the table. Talking under her breath, she pulled out a school book and buried herself in it.

Haley took that as her chance to bring her possessions up to her room and get dressed. She hid Sirius's card under her pillow, then put on the necklace Dean gave her. Instead of feeling joyous of what Dean had given her, though, waves of guilt washed over her once again. Not wanting to be alone, she made her way back down to the common room, hoping Fred wasn't there.

No such luck. He and George, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were lounging around there. Ron and Hermione were bickering, as usual.

"Haley, Merry Christmas!" Harry said in relief. Ron's and Hermione's fighting were getting on his nerves, and he needed a distraction. "Look at this broom Igot!"

She smiled at Harry, and meanwhile noticed the dark look Hermione was shooting at Harry. She had forgotten all about the broom. Trying to look curious, she walked up to Harry and asked him where it had come from.

He had no idea, he said, but he didn't care. He spent his time admiring his broom, as Haley avoided looking in Fred's direction.

When Ginny came downstairs, Harry blushed slightly, Haley noticed, and called out Happy Christmas to her in a shy manner. Ginny blushed as well and returned the wishes.

After lunch, as they were leaving the Great Hall, Hermione told them that she needed to talk to Professor McGonagall. She and Professor McGonagall reappeared in the Gryffindor common room a while later, and walked directly up to Harry and his broom. After questioning him, McGonagall stated that she was going to take the broom and make sure there were no jinxes on it by stripping it. When she left, Harry was devastated, and Haley was fuming.

As soon as McGonagall left, Haley rounded on Hermione and snapped, "What did you do that for?"

Hermione looked surprised to see that Haley was the one yelling at her, and not Harry. She squared her shoulders and said, "I have my reasons."

"And what would those be?" Haley sneered at her.

Faltering a bit, Hermione said, "We, that is, Professor McGonagall and I, think that the broom could be from Sirius Black."

This just made Haley's temper flare more. Going red in the face, she started screeching at the top of her voice. "SO WHAT IF IT WAS? THAT WAS HARRY'S BROOM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

Not aware that all the Weasleys and Harry were watching them arguing back and forth in fascination, Hermione started yelling back. "So? So if it was from him, that broom could be jinxed! What if Harry were to ride the broom and something were to happen to him? Then what?"

"It's just a broom!" Haley got in Hermione's face and started poking her in the chest.

"You no good, brown nosing, goody two shoes! God forbid someone receives an anonymous gift. Harry received an anonymous gift two years ago, and you had no problem with that!"

"That's different and you know it!" Hermione said as she threw up her hands in frustration.

Before anymore words could be said, Fred and George stepped in. Fred wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, lifted her off of the ground and carried her to the other side of the common room by the entrance. George did the same thing to Hermione, but to the opposite direction.

When Fred put Haley down, she shoved him away. "Don't touch me!" She turned her back on him and stormed out of the common room.

She stomped through the castle and out the front doors. Wading through the snow and making sure to cover her tracks afterwards, she made her way to the Shrieking Shack.

She went through the tunnel and up the Shack to Sirius's room. She was still quite mad, and so she didn't even feel the cold. She had left all her winter belongings back in her room.

She slammed through the door. Sirius, who was sitting on the bed, jumped a foot in the air and faced her with his arm outstretched as if he were pointing a wand at her.

"Good heavens, child! I thought you were the Ministry or someone! You nearly frightened me to death! What's the matter?" He asked as he lowered his arm and got his breathing under control. He sat back down and took in her appearance. She wasn't wearing any clothes to protect herself from the cold, her hair was wild, her fists were clutched at her sides, and her face was flushed and wet with tears.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

Haley threw her hands in the air and puffed out her breath. She started to pace back and forth as she fought to get her temper under control.

"Merry Christmas, Haley." Sirius said, as he tried to lighten the mood.

Haley let out a strangled laugh, and that seemed to do the trick.

He patted the bed next to him, and she flopped down onto it instantly. She had stopped crying, and her face was no longer flushed. Suddenly a chill ripped through her, and her teeth started chattering.

"Goodness, Sirius, h-how c-can you s-stand this c-cold?" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sirius was shaking slightly. "S'not so bad. Mostly I stay in my dog form. Fur and all," he confessed.

She took out her wand and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas, Sirius. Here, you can use this to spiff up this room. Maybe conjure a smokeless fire? So no one will figure out you're here."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Haley. That means a lot to me." He took the wand and got to work. He cleared out all of the dust, then he conjured a quilt for the bed and two giant pillows for the floor along with a rug. After that, he lit a smokeless blue fire in the fireplace that would burn until magically put out. And finally, he summoned up food from the school and had himself a small Christmas feast, which he offered to Haley. He returned her wand to her afterwards.

Finally, a couple hours later when they couldn't eat anymore, and they were nice and warm, they lounged on the pillows.

"Thank you for the card, Sirius, it meant a lot to me," Haley said.

Sirius smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I figured you would appreciate something small. I didn't want you feeling jealous that Harry got a Firebolt and all you gotwas a piece of parchment, though."

Haley's expression darkened at the word 'Firebolt'. Sirius noticed, and his expression fell. "You are jealous. Don't worry, Haley, next time I'll get you something better."

Haley forced a smile. "I'm not jealous. It's _Hermione's _fault." She mentioned Hermione's name as if she tasted something bitter.

Sirius caught the odd tone. "What happened?" he asked.

Haley sighed. Instead of getting mad, she just felt sad. She knew she had overreacted about Hermione, but she couldn't have helped it. "Harry loved your gift. You should have seen the expression on his face. He didn't even want to part with it for lunch. But Hermione had to go and tell Professor McGonagall that Harry received an anonymous gift. They suspected that you gave it to Harry. She confiscated the broom and is now having it stripped for jinxes. As if you would ever harm Harry!" Haley could feel herself getting worked up again, so she concentrated on her breathing.

Sirius nodded his head. "She did what she felt right. She thinks that someone dangerous is after Harry. He receives a gift out of the blue, and she put two and two together. Of course she was wrong, but there's nothing to be upset about. When McGonagall realizes there's nothing wrong with the broom, she'll make it as good as new, and give it back to Harry. He'll have it back in time for Quidditch. Now tell me why you're really mad at Hermione."

Haley hung her head. She felt like a fool for overreacting the way she did. She knew Hermione had Harry's best interest at heart, and that Hermione didn't want anything to happen to him. It's not Hermione's fault that she doesn't know Sirius wasn't dangerous. "It started last night at dinner. I'm seeing someone named Dean Thomas. He went home for the holidays. The Weasleys and Harry and I were the only one's to stay behind. As we sat down at the table, Ginny pointed out the mistletoe. As a joke, and not wanting to break Christmas tradition, I had to kiss Fred. Only…" Haley broke off.

How strange it felt to be sharing her problems with an actual adult, and one who was family no less. She could feel the effect, and she liked it. She was finally about to get fatherly advice.

"Only, you enjoyed it, and now you're feeling guilty?" Sirius guessed.

Haley nodded. "I know it wasn't fair to take it out on Hermione, but I just couldn't help it. I needed to let it out, and she just happened to give me an excuse to do so."

"You know what you have to do, right? You have to apologize," Sirius said.

Haley nodded again. Now that that was settled, she felt better. Her eyelids drooped and her head fell forward. From lack of sleep the night before, and the comfort she was feeling, she could feel herself being pulled towards sleep directly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the castle?" Sirius asked in concern as he watched her.

She mumbled something unintelligible, put her head down on her knees, and promptly fell asleep.

Sirius knew it was wrong to keep her away from school like this, but he didn't care about it for now. It was Christmas after all. He transformed into a dog and curled up beside Haley by the fire.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to him. A smile broke across her face. She was having one of her best nights of sleep in a long time.

XOXOXOXOXO

Just before the sun came up, Sirius transformed back into human form and woke Haley up.

"You should get back to the castle." He whispered as he helped her to her feet.

She hugged him and made her way back to the school through the tunnel with bleary eyes. Though she wasn't fully awake, all the same, she managed to cover her tracks.

She stumbled through the portrait hole and almost fell into the common room, but caught herself at the last second.

Instinctively, she made a beeline towards the fire, forgetting it was no longer lit, to try to warm herself.

"Where've you been?"

Haley jumped and let out a squeak. She didn't realize she wasn't alone. She turned to see who it was, and saw that the person who had startled her was Fred.

She was surprised that it wasn't Harry. Disappointed, somehow, she turned her back on him and started for her room.

He jumped up and gently grabbed her arm before she could put more than a step to the intended destination, however. He pulled her to the table and seated them down next to each other.

Haley stared down at her lap. She felt his eyes burn a hole through her head. She knew they needed to talk, but she didn't know what to say.

Fred was willing to sit there all day and wait for her to say something. In fact, he did wait there all night. He wanted to be there for her when she came back, to comfort her, but she never showed up. His thoughts got worse as the night went on, as he imagined what could have happened to her. He knew she was still on the school grounds; he just didn't know where.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He couldn't hold it in anymore. That thought has been on his mind all night.

"Nowhere." Was all she said.

"You had to be somewhere. Why don't you tell me?" he pushed.

Haley sighed. She finally looked at him.

"I went to see Hagrid. When it got late, I was too tired to make the long walk through the snow, so he let me stay with him." She stared at him as if daring him to question her further.

He nodded. He believed her. He knew Hagrid was close to them, and would do anything he could to help them. If he knew Haley was upset, he would be there to help her, even if that meant she had to spend the night in his hut.

"Can I go now? I'd like to get some more sleep." Haley asked as she stood up.

"Yea, but don't forget, Haley, we will talk about what happened last night. You'd better get some rest. Good night … or should I say, good morning," Fred conceded.

Haley trudged up the stairs to her dorm. There she kicked off her shoes, then cuddled under her blankets, trying to warm up.

A few hours later, Haley could hear Hermione waking up. She sat up straight in her bed and faced Hermione who just sat up as well.

Haley threw back her covers, then joined Hermione on the latter's bed. Hermione looked at her warily as she tried to figure out what Haley would do next.

What Haley did, took Hermione completely by surprise. She threw her arms around Hermione and said she was sorry. She told her the real reason why she was upset; not about the broom, but about her problem which was related to Fred, and how she now felt guilty; that she hadn't meant to take it out on Hermione. She said she knew Hermione had just been looking out for Harry and making sure nothing bad happened to him.

They sat and talked for an hour until there stomachs growled, and they went down to breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXO

**R2-D2106**: Unfortunetly no, Harry has not discovered Sirius.

**Sapphire Serina Riddle**: Haha! We'll see about who get's in the good punch.

**Ellie Clemons**: Aww thanks for the love. I'm glad this is your favorite twin story ^_^ Yea I haven't read many, but I did like the idea, so I thought I would give it a try, and wow! 20 chapters later, and I'm still going!

**Leahwannabe479**: Lol it must have taken you alllll night to read this story, so all is forgiven. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you will like the upcoming chapters even more. I am quite proud of them ;)

**iParamour**: Yes, poor Dean indeed.


	21. One Solved Mystery

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I know it'll be worth it. These next three chapters are going to be longer than normal, and the end of book 3! The fourth chapter will start the 4th book, and I'm excited! Lol So without further ado, here is the chapter.

P.S. Thanks to my Beta **AiedailWing **who makes these chapters the best they can be. Also, The only character I own is Haley Potter, the rest are copyright of J.K. Rowling.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was sitting at the Gryffindor Common Room table when someone crept up behind her, covered her eyes with his hands, and whispered, "I'm back," in her ear.

She froze, her muscles tense. She knew exactly who he was. Dean. She had been dreading the day he returned.

He dropped his hands. She turned around slowly. Feeling guilty, she stood up and plastered a smile on her face. Dean wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

When he didn't let go, she awkwardly rubbed his back, until finally, he pulled away, but kept his hands on her hips. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she placed them on his biceps, before stepping back and dropping his hands in the process. She sat down, and slowly, he sat down next to her. It was a very awkward reunion, in her opinion, and she hoped that Dean didn't mind.

Still, aware of how rude she had been acting, she tried to salvage the situation. "Hey Dean, how was your holiday?"

As he launched into telling her how his holiday had been, Haley zoned out. Her eyes glazed over, and she stared unseeingly at the fireplace. What was wrong with her? Her boyfriend was sitting next to her. Her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in weeks, finally returned, and all she could do was to stare at the fire? So what? Just because she kissed somebody else, that gave her the right to treat Dean like he wasn't even there? She was being unfair, and she couldn't seem to stop it.

Ever since the kiss, she knew she had to break it off with Dean, but she just didn't know how to do it.

"Hales?"

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to do it. After all, she did like Dean. And he was her first boyfriend.

"Haley?"

So what if she had kissed Fred. Fred was just a friend, and it didn't mean anything. She shouldn't break up with someone over something that didn't even mean anything. It's not like Fred even came up to her and confessed his love or anything. They were both doing there fair share of avoiding each other.

"Haley!"

She felt somebody nudge her shoulder, and she snapped out of it. Startled, she swung her head around and saw that everyone was staring at her, not just Dean.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Haley hated herself. She was being extremely rude, again.

Dean frowned. "I said, can we go for a walk?" Then, without waiting for her to reply, he stood up and strolled to the portrait hole. Haley glanced at Harry while trying to gather herself together. This was it, and she knew it.

His brother gave her an encouraging smile as she stood up and followed Dean out of the portrait hole.

As soon as they stepped through and made their way down the hallway, Dean started. "What's the matter with you? You seem so distant."

Haley bit her lip. She was at a loss of what to do and what to say. Should she just come right out and tell him? Should she pretend everything was normal? Or should she drag it out as long as possible and hope for the best?

"This is exactly what I mean! Every time I try to talk to you, you just retreat into yourself. Why won't you just tell me what's going on? What happened after I left?" Dean asked.

They were making their way down the first flight of stairs from the Common Room, and Haley still didn't know what to do. Why was this so hard?

They made it down the stairs and veered into an empty classroom. They sat down across from each other at two dusty desks, but Haley looked down at her hands instead of meeting Dean's eyes. She just couldn't look him in the face, seeing the anger and confusion there. To see the evidence of her hurting him was too much.

She could feel his eyes burning holes into her, but she still could not look at him. She knew she needed to be honest with him. Maybe if she just spat it out, it would be over with.

She lifted her head to look at him at last and opened her mouth. But all that came out was a sob. She didn't even know how it happened, but tears were running down her cheeks.

Dean just looked miserable. She could see it on his face that he knew it was ending, but he didn't know why.

"Just tell me," he said as he ran his fingers over his face and steeled himself for what was coming.

Again, Haley opened her mouth. "I'm sorry," came out in a choked whisper from her clogged throat.

"What did you do?" Dean's voice wasn't doing any better. "Spit it out, Haley. I don't know how much more waiting I can take."

"I...I didn't mean too. It wasn't like that. It just happened. And it didn't even mean anything, at least...I don't think it did." Haley stopped and took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't making any sense.

The look on Dean's face said it all. "You cheated on me!" he accused, loudly.

Haley choked down more sobs as she watched Dean's reaction. She couldn't stand the look on his face, but she knew she had to explain clearly what had happened, and tell him the truth.

She took a deep breath, then said, "It was at dinner, and there was a mistletoe. I was sitting next to Harry, but we weren't going to kiss each other, so I had to kiss Fred instead. It was just a kiss. A holiday kiss. A tradition."

"A tradition? If it's just a tradition, then why are you breaking up with me? Why the big deal? Screw that, Hales, you made out with another guy behind my back, and now you're trying to use a mistletoe as an excuse? That's low. Wow, Haley, I thought you were different. Don't ever talk to me again. We're through!" Dean snapped. He got up from his perch and stormed out of the empty classroom.

Haley put her head in her hands and wept in shame. She deserved that, she told herself. After all, she had indeed cheated on him, and then proceeded to have feelings for the person she had cheated with. She never hated herself more than she did at the moment.

XOXOXOXOXO

What felt like hours later, Haley wiped her face and sat up straight. She could feel a migraine coming on, and just wanted to be safely in her bed when it struck. But most of all, she was tired of feeling sorry for herself. What's done is done, and she needed to move on.

As she exited the classroom, she bumped into something hard.

"Oomph!" She cried out as she fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw Malfoy on the ground in front of her. Apparently she had run head first into him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked curtly as she picked herself up.

"What's it to you? Watch where your going next time," Malfoy said as he picked himself up as well.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," she said as she started to walk away.

"Finally got rid of the mudblood, I see?" Malfoy spat out suddenly.

Haley froze in mid step, then spun around. "What did you just say?" she asked in shock.

Malfoy looked confused but tried to hide it at the same time. "What? I can't say mudblood?"

Haley waved her hand in dismissal. "No, before that. What did you say before that?"

Malfoy looked unsure of where she was going with this. "I said, you finally got rid of the mudblood."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. You were spying on me!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. Then he tried to look mad as he scoffed at her. "Right, like I would go around spying on you. I have better things to do with my time."

"Then what are you doing in this hallway, and how do you know we broke up?" she pressed him.

He was starting to get honestly mad. "Not that I have to explain myself, but I happened to just come back from holiday and saw you go into the classroom with the mudblood. Then when I bumped into you, your eyes were all red like you'd been crying. It's not a hard assumption to make."

Haley wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him or not. Because if that story was indeed correct, then why was he still in this hallway, and why had he happened to be outside this room when she walked out?

A wave of tiredness swept over her again. She sighed in defeat. She just wasn't in the mood to try to figure Malfoy's intentions out. It's just too impossible. Besides, her headache was increasing. She just wanted to go up to her dorm room and crawl under her covers. Then again, she might run into Dean in the Common Room, and she didn't want that. Maybe it was just better to go visit Sirius. But then again, it was daylight out, the castle was filled with students, and she didn't have her cloak on. How would she explain why she was walking around outside in the snow with no protection from the cold?

Feeling deflated, she decided to just go to the library and pretend to study. But that was the last thing she wanted to do. Then again, Hermione was probably in the library. She could keep her company. But then, the other girl would just be buried in a book. Not much company after all. It was all very confusing.

She was being quiet again, like she had been with Dean. She also realized that the only company she had right now was Malfoy. But how to keep it going and how to keep from hurting him or herself? Did she really wish not to hurt him, after all the suspicion?

"What's with you?" Malfoy finally asked. He couldn't stand the quiet or the staring. She was starting to freak him out a little.

And just then, she got an idea. She would go to the owlery and have Hedwig send a message to Harry, asking him to get her cloak for her, and then she would go visit either Hagrid or Sirius.

"Nothing. I've just thought of something is all," she said distractedly, then she turned around in the direction of the owlery. But before she finished her second step, she froze in realization. She didn't have any ink and quill and parchment. Would the library have any, or should she check the classroom, or, god forbid, ask Malfoy for some?

She turned back around, and saw Malfoy staring at her weirdly. "What?" she asked, a little snappishly.

"What's wrong with you?" he pondered out loud, then seemed to catch himself. "Not that I care. You're just acting stranger than usual."

Haley shrugged as she made her way back into the classroom and searched through some desks. She didn't see what she was looking for, and that made her all the more frustrated. It didn't help that Malfoy was still watching her.. He was leaning cockily against the door frame with his arms crossed.

She knew she was acting strange, but she couldn't help it. She was starting to get desperate. She was too far into her head, and she needed to get out from the castle – or at least from Malfoy's too-interested eyes. She needed a distraction, but so far it wasn't happening. She perched herself on the nearest desk, hoping to be able to think some more with that slight comfort.

"Arg, I just need ink and parchment!" she groused out loud.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Malfoy said. He snorted in derision and continued, "Why don't you just summon it?"

Haley closed her eyes. She felt like a fool all of a sudden, and it was all thanks to Malfoy. She was a witch, and she needed to start thinking like one. She took out her wand and said, "Accio ink and parchment."

A moment later, they came flying through the room and landed on the desk she was sitting on. She quickly wrote out a memo that said:

_Harry,_

_Could you do me a favor and fetch me my cloak? Things didn't go so well and I want to take a walk around the grounds. Maybe go see Hagrid? I would get the cloak myself, but I don't want to run into Dean just yet._

_Thanks. And you can bring the cloak to the Entrance Hall._

_Haley_

Afterwards, she gathered the things she had summoned alongside the short note and left the room. As she passed Malfoy, she said a grudging thank-you without looking at him, before continuing on her way to the owlery. She coaxed Hedwig down from her perch and attached the note to her leg.

When Hedwig left, Haley made her way back to the Entrance Hall to wait for Harry and her cloak, hoping he was quick enough.

Five minutes later, Harry appeared. He tried to talk to her, but she made up some excuses and quickly ran away from him. She started to make her way to Sirius, but at the last second changed her mind. She knew that if she saw him, she would have to explain what had just happened between Dean and herself, and she wasn't in the mood for it. So, she instead made her way to Hagrid's hut and hung out with him for a couple of hours.

XOXOXOXOXO

At the beginning of February, Harry got his firebolt back good as new. Harry and Ron made up with Hermione, though Ron didn't last long because he accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers.

Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw during Quidditch some time later, and the Gryffindors stayed up all night celebrating. Around One in the morning, though, Professor McGonagall came by and made everyone go to bed.

But not much later, Haley woke with a start in the middle of a dream as a commotion broke outside of her dorm. The other girls were starting to stir as well.

"What's going on?"

"Who's yelling?"

"What's with the stomping?"

They all got out of bed and grabbed their dressing gowns, putting the garments on as they made their way down the stairs. There was a small crowd already gathered in the Common Room when they entered it.

As Haley tried to smoothe out her dressing gown, she heard the words "Sirius Black," "dormitory," and "knife" floating among all the din. She froze with one arm in her dressing gown and the other arm behind her back. Sirius Black, here? With a knife? That didn't make sense.

Professor McGonagall came in at last, and Ron shouted that Sirius Black woke him up and was standing over him holding a knife. He asked the Professor to ask Sir Cadogan. Reluctantly, she complied.

And he said he did. The intruder had a list of this weeks passwords, and read from it.

Thunderstruck, Professor McGonagall came back in and, with her voice shaking, asked who wrote down that weeks passwords. Before anyone could respond, Haley put her hand in the air.

Taken aback, Professor McGonagall was at a loss for words for a moment. Then, furious, she gave Haley a detention and forbade anyone from giving her the password if she forgot it, and finally said she had expected better from her.

Haley didn't mind it very much. She was just protecting Neville Longbottom, because she knew it was his list and that he had lost it. Poor Neville was always getting in trouble. Besides, she knew Sirius wouldn't have hurt Ron, so in a way she was protecting everyone. She had to talk to him later, though, to see what he had been thinking, nearly attacking a student.

That night, no one slept as they all waited in the Common Room as the castle was being searched. Haley was distracted but not nervous, and therefore had no trouble falling asleep in her favorite chair. Harry shook her awake around dawn when Professor McGonagall came back and said Sirius Black has escaped again.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night after dinner, when Harry and Ron were visiting Hagrid, Haley snuck into Harry's room and took his invisibility cloak. She made her way to the Whomping Willow, and finally, the Shrieking Shack.

When she got to Sirius's room, she knocked at the door. After she was permitted entry and had taken the cloak off, she spilled what she had been intending to say in a half-rant.

Sirius sighed. "Hullo to you too, Haley. You know I can't tell you these things." His face seemed to light up, though, as she removed the food the house elves had given her before she came there. In fact, he looked quite excited.

"Tell me, how's everyone reacting to my grand entrance?" he asked.

Haley tried to get mad at him, but it was hard when he beamed happily like that. It was so rare to see him so alive.

"This is serious, Sirius!" She tried for a stern voice, but burst out in giggles instead because of what she herself had said. So she took some deep breaths before trying again. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Attacking Ron like that."

"It wasn't him I was after," Sirius said as he chomped on his food.

Haley tried not to look too excited, because she knew that would stop him from telling her. "Who, then?"

"Peter Petti..." flew out of his mouth faster than he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he had let slip.

Clenching his jaw, he said, "forget I said that."

Haley snorted as she flopped down on the bed next to him, almost knocking over his meal. "Yea right. Why go after Ron, if it's Peter you're after?" she pondered out loud.

Sirius stayed tightlipped as he chewed and pretended she wasn't there anymore.

Haley moved her pondering inside her mind.

`Hmm, what do I know about Peter Pettigrew? According to everyone else, Sirius killed Peter and all they could find was his finger. According to Sirius, Peter was the one who betrayed her parents to Voldemort, that he was a Death Eater. According to her father, Peter was one of his best mates. They were all best mates, and they all happened to be friends with a werewolf.` She thought back to an idea she had come across a few months ago. Was it impossible that Peter was an animagus? After all, Sirius was. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that her father, Sirius and Peter had become animagus so they could hang out with Remus.

She looked over at Sirius, her eyes alight with excitement. Her mouth opened to say something, but he put up a hand before she could say anything. "I don't want to hear it. Whatever you're thinking, it's not true."

"Peter Pettigrew is an animagus!" she blurted her conclusion out nonetheless.

Sirius looked at her in amazement. "How…" was all he managed.

Haley smiled triumphantly. "I knew it! Tell me, what shape did he take? No wait, let me guess," she chirped.

"Let's see. You went to the boys dormitory. You didn't go after Harry, or Neville, or Seamus, or Dean..." Haley paused on the name Dean. Just thinking about him still hurt. She hated the way things ended. As far as they were concerned, though, things were still the same between them, though it did get awkward at times.

But she was distracting herself now. She sat up straighter as if that would help her focus. "You went after Ron. Therefore there must be a reason. Why Ron? Animagus, Ron. Ron, animagus." As she said those two words, she moved her hands up and down like one end of the scales.

Sirius chuckled as he finished the last of his dinner, despite his irritation.

"An animagus is a human who can shape-shift into an animal. Ron had a pet ra..." Haley trailed off as her eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open in shock. "Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers!"

"Very good, Haley. You're very perceptive for your age. You figured all that out without me saying anything," Sirius said grudgingly. "Yes, Peter can take the shape of a rat, and has been a rat since your parent's death. He cut off his own finger to make me look like a murderer when I confronted him. He's been living with the Weasley's ever since. It's Peter I was after last night. I need to prove my innocence, and I'm afraid to say, my patience is waning."

"Hang on. Does this mean Scabbers is still alive and Crookshanks didn't eat him?" Haley asked, disbelieving.

"Oh he's alive. The git fakes his own death any time just to get out of anything," Sirius said flatly with his fists clenched.

Worried but with a trace of the excitement she had felt, Haley was quick to convince him. "Listen to me, Sirius. Don't sneak into the school anymore. It isn't safe. They've tightened security too much. Let me find scabbers, and I'll bring him to you. How about I take him outside where there's a group of people around? I'll show off Scabbers, and then you tell me how to turn him human. The professors will recognize him, and everyone will see that he's been a rat this whole time, and that his death was faked. Then I'll try to get a confession out of him. This way, everyone will know that you're innocent, and you can come out of hiding."

Sirius thought long and hard about it, before he finally said, "Do what you can, Haley, but stay out of trouble. You have to promise there will be professors around. If anything happens, you let them take care of it. Then later, you come back here and tell me what happened. It's getting late now. You should get back to the castle before anyone realizes that you're gone."

Haley obliged. When she got back on school grounds, she made her way towards Hagrids cabin. When she was sure there was no one around, she took off the invisibility cloak and knocked on the front door. Once inside, Hagrid filled her in on how the boys' ignoring Hermione affected her, and about Buckbeak's upcoming trial.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Sololight** Thank you! I hope you enjoy the other chapters I have coming up.

**Sweetiepie200494** Wow your favorite twin story? I'm honored! Yes it is sad all those chapters are gone, but I'm currently writing book 4, and it's coming back to me, which is a good thing!

**Faith** Your in luck! I have more updates for you, so as of right now, this story isn't going anywhere.

**Ellie Clemons** I don't want to stop writing this story until it's finished. Lol sometimes my inspiration leaves me, or there's setbacks, but I will continue this story. Especially now that I'm so far into it.

**AbbyMatthews13** Lol here's your update!

**Sapphire Serina Riddle** I have a few relationships in mind, so she might not end up with who she's meant to be with for a very long while. Lol, so bear with me.


	22. The Hunt for Scabbers

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is finally here! As promised, it's a nice long one for you. I hope you enjoy.

As always, thanks to my beta **Aiedailwing**. Also, I don't not own any of these characters except Haley Potter.

XOXOXOXOXO

Saturday morning, after everyone was finished eating breakfast in the Great Hall, the older students made their way to Hogsmeade. Haley and Harry were

forced to pretend to hang around the castle until they could escape to Hogsmeade through the secret tunnel. Harry had the Marauder's Map, and Haley was excited because this was her second time using it.

Unfortunately, things got complicated when Neville wanted to hang out with them, and then Snape was blocking the passageway.

Finally, though, they were free to go into town under the invisibility cloak, and there they met with Ron. Ron suggested them to explore all of Hogsmeade, given that it was their first visit there.

Haley was both nervous and excited when she realized that the Shrieking Shack was on the tour. She had never seen it from the outside, and was surprised by what she saw. It looked like it was known for the most haunted building in all of Britain.

Before she could comment on it, though, they could hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle coming. They made snide comments to Ron, because he was the only one they could see.

Harry had a great idea for revenge, and he told Halley just outside the hearing range of the three intruders. The two of them then lobbed mud balls at the Slytherin gang. As Harry stuck out his leg to trip Crabbe, though, his foot caught the cloak, and Harry's head became visible. Malfoy started screaming, and the three of them ran away. Ron urged his friends to get back to the school in case Malfoy said anything to the professors.

Haley and Harry ran all the way back to Hogwarts through the tunnel, and just as they made it out of the statue, Snape approached. He looked triumphant as he made them follow him to his office in the dungeon.

As snape drilled Harry, Haley tried to save them both by jumping in and saying how she'd been with Harry the whole time in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Snape provoked Harry by making fun of their father, until Harry lost his temper and mentioned how their father had saved Snape's life. But he was quick to dismiss them and tell them that it was their father's prank, and he just happened to get cold feet at the last minute. Then he had them turn out their pockets. Thankfully they had left the invisibility cloak in the statue. Unfortunately, though, Harry was carrying the Marauder's Map.

Snape summoned Professor Lupin and showed him the map. He told Snape that it was a gag from Zonko's. Just then Ron came running in and said he'd given it to Harry ages ago.

Snape dismissed them all from his office. When they were at a safe distance from his office, Lupin told them that he knew it was a map. He was disappointed that Harry didn't hand it in to a professor. Harry then asked if Lupin knew the owners of the map, and Lupin said he'd met them.

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "You!" she blurted out by accident. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else. Lupin looked surprised, but she saw the twinkle in his eyes. Harry and Ron just looked confused.

She finally figured it out. Lupin was indeed Moony. Sirius could be Padfoot, and Peter was Wormtail. Therefore, that made her father Prongs.

Lupin excused himself at a point, and the students made their way alone to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they were just about to enter, they saw Hermione and she told them that Hagrid had lost his case. Buckbeak was sentenced for death.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley made her way to the Whomping Willow to ask Sirius if her suspicions are right, and Lupin really is Moony, and Sirius is really pad foot.

Just when she poked the Whomping Willow with a long stick, she heard, "What do you think you're doing?" coming from behind her.

She jumped as the voice dawned on her. She cursed under her breath, but didn't turn around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she dropped the stick to the ground. Finally, she turned around to glare at him.

"What are you doing to the Whomping Willow?" Malfoy asked, stepping closer. He looked at the base of the tree trunk and studied it.

Haley silently cursed some more. She hoped he didn't find the opening to the secret passageway. But sure enough, he did.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Well, well. So this is where you've been sneaking off to. Tell me, Haley, where does this tunnel lead to?"

"Piss of, Malfoy. You don't know what you're talking about," Haley said angrily.

"Oh yea. Well, we'll see about that." He raised his wand, and she did the same.

"Stupify!" she cried out, though she wasn't fast enough because Malfoy cried out, "Expelliarmus!" and her wand flew through the air, landing in his hand.

With both wands pointed at her, he ordered her to get in the tree.

Haley was starting to see red; her anger was taking over her. She was busted, and she didn't know what to do. Malfoy was the last person she wanted to run into Sirius.

At length, cursing out loud at Malfoy, she slowly made her way into the tree and through the tunnel.

As they made their way up the stairs to the Shrieking Shack, Haley tried to make as much noise as possible, including arguing with Malfoy. Hopefully Sirius would hear her and at least turn into a dog.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked as they made it out of the tunnel and into a room.

"Like I would tell you, Malfoy!" she said louder than necessary. He gave her a confused look.

"Let's have a look around." He decided at last, while jabbing both wands at her back. They looked around until they made it to the bedroom Sirius had been staying in.

Malfoy stopped short as he noticed a great big black dog lying on the floor. He jumped backwards and bumped into Haley when the dog bared it's teeth and growled menacingly at him.

Haley stifled a laugh as Malfoy continued to cower before the dog. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Scared of a doggy?" she taunted.

"What's that thing doing here? And why is this room so decorated?" Malfoy asked as he straightened up and tried to appear unaffected.

"You caught me, Malfoy. This is where I've been sneaking off too. I have created this room for myself as a getaway. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to the castle," Haley said easily as she grabbed his arm and started to lead him out of the room.

Sirius the black dog barked at him. Malfoy did not need more prompting. He jumped and practically ran out of the room. Haley waved to Sirius as she followed Malfoy back to the tunnel and back onto school grounds. Though she appeared calm, she was actually terrified inside. What if Malfoy took it upon himself to go back for another visit? Hopefully Sirius did his part in scaring him away. But to be on the safe side, maybe it was time to tell Harry about his godfather.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley approached her brother as soon as she could, but it was impossible to talk to him. Fellow Gryffindors followed Harry everywhere he went for fear that a Slytherin would injure him, causing him not to be able to play in the Quidditch match the next day.

Frustrated, she tried to get him alone, but it was nearly impossible. Besides, Ron seemed to never leave his side, and she just couldn't tell Harry with anyone around.

Meanwhile, her search for Scabbers was coming up as a blank as well. The rat could be anywhere, and she was running out of places to look. Finally, she figured he was probably in the Forbidden Forest, but it would be too dangerous to search there.

XOXOXOXOXO

The day of the match, Haley, again, was not able to talk to Harry. By this point, she wasn't too put off because she knew Malfoy was just as preoccupied as the whole school was. Therefore she knew she didn't have to worry about him until after the match.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin, and they won the Quidditch Cup! After the match, when everyone was celebrating, Haley snuck off to celebrate with Sirius. He was just as happy as she was. He said he was able to watch the match in his dog form, and was over the moon about Harry's flying ability.

"Did you see the way Harry flew at the Slytherin players and scattered them about like that? Just as James would do. If I didn't know any better, I would almost say Harry is a better Seeker than James was!" Sirius said.

Haley beamed at that comment and wished she could have shared it with Harry. She knew how much that comment would mean to him. Unfortunately, she was still unable to tell Harry about Sirius.

After they celebrated, Sirius asked her how her search for Scabbers was going. She was disappointed that she didn't have any good news for him, and she told him so.

He didn't seem too put off by it, and told her not to worry so much.

XOXOXOXOXO

As June approached, Haley was distracted. Final exams were upon them, and she was too busy studying, and trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case, to worry about finding Scabbers, or telling Harry about Sirius. Though occasionally she did try to tell him, she just didn't force it whenever something would happen and distract her from telling him the truth.

Even her visits to Sirius were now far and few between, so she wasn't feeling too guilty about telling Sirius that her search was coming up short.

Their last exam was Divination with Professor Trelawney. Since the Professor saw the students individually, Haley was the last student left as Harry was called on. She was left alone in the waiting area, with nothing to look at but the ladder coming out of the trap door in the ceiling. Guiltily, she couldn't stand the waiting. Quickly making a decision, she decided to climb the ladder and peak her head through to see what the exam was like, and to see how Harry's doing. When she was at the top, she stuck her head through and saw Harry starting to leave.

Feeling more guilty because she knew she was cheating, she started to back down when she heard a loud, harsh voice speaking. It said, "IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

Haley hurriedly climbed up again and stuck her head back up, just as she saw Harry whirl around. They were both looking at Professor Trelawney. She had gone rigid, and her eyes unfocused.

Her eyes started to roll, as she spoke again in that harsh voice that was unlike her normal tone. "THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN…HIS MASTER…"

Professor Trelawney's head fell to her chest as she made a grunting noise. Quickly, her head snapped back up, and she apologized for dozing off. Then she asked Harry to send Haley up for her exam.

Shaking, Haley quickly descended the ladder. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage as Harry came down the ladder and told her she was next. She didn't notice him and his reaction, as he didn't notice hers. Each was in their own thoughts as they tried to wrap there minds around what they had just heard.

Haley's hands and feet mechanically led her up the ladder and over to the table where Professor Trelawney was stifling a yawn. As she sat down, the professor asked Haley to gaze into the ball and say out loud what she saw.

Haley's head was still reeling from what she had just heard. She didn't know what she said. Next thing she knew, she was at the Entrance Hall, where Harry and Ron told her Buckbeak was being executed at sunset, and that Hermione went to retrieve the Invisibility Cloak from the witch's hump.

As the other's tried to find ways to keep busy until dinner, Haley said she was going to go for a walk. They didn't follow her as she made her way to the Whomping Willow, then to the Shrieking Shack.

This time she was too distracted to knock, and didn't notice Sirius in a crouch behind the bed.

One look at her face, and he knew something was wrong. Getting up from the floor, he came to her, and led her to the bed where they both sat down.

"Haley, what is it? What's the matter? Is it Pettigrew? Did something happen?" Sirius pleaded with her.

She looked him in the face and told him everything she had heard Professor Trelawney say.

Sirius's jaw dropped.

"Does this mean Peter is going to escape tonight and rejoin Voldemort?" Haley asked him, needing confirmation to her thoughts.

"That's exactly what it sounds like. We have to stop him! Please Haley, tell me you've found him?" Sirius begged.

Haley hung her head in shame. "I've looked everywhere! The only remaining place I can think of is the Forbidden Forest."

Sirius started pacing the floor. "Alright. We only have a few hours. I need you and as many people as you can get to help you in your search. I don't care what you tell them. I'm sure Ron and Hermione would be glad to help. In the meantime, I'll transform and search the forest. Meet me at the edge of the forest by sundown, and we'll see what we have come up with."

"Sirius, I'm supposed to follow the other's to Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak is being executed at sundown and we want to be there for him."

Sirius was appalled. "Do you not understand what's happening, Haley? Peter Pettigrew is about to resurrect the Dark Lord tonight and you're worried about a Hippogriff?"

Haley could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment and shame. "Sorry, Sirius. I'll see what I can do to convince the others to help search. I'll see you in a couple hours."

As she turned to leave, she saw Sirius transform into a dog. The two of them left the tunnel together, and went their separate ways once they were on the grounds.

She made it back to the entrance hall just in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione huddle in a corner. They were about to put the invisibility cloak on when she approached. Hastily, she stopped them by putting up a hand.

"Harry, we can't all fit under there. Besides, there's something else I have to do," Haley said, feeling uncomfortable with the looks her friends were giving her.

They just didn't understand what was more important then being there for there dear friend Hagrid in his time of need.

Cursing herself and her weakness of thriving on approval from her friends, she silently vowed that she would go with them to Hagrid's, but afterwards she would get them to help in her search for Pettigrew.

Somehow, all four of them fit under the cloak, albeit rather uncomfortably, and made their way to Hagrid's hut. He let them in. He was a nervous wreck. His hands were shaking so bad, that he spilt the tea he was pouring everywhere. Hermione came to his rescue, thankfully. As she was about to pour the milk, she let out a shriek and said, "It's Scabbers!"

She pulled the rat out of the milk jug, and without thinking, Haley lunged. Unfortunately, Harry and the table were between her and Pettigrew. She knocked into Harry as Ron picked up Scabbers by his tail.

"Haley, you okay?" Harry asked as he helped steady her. Shaking, and at a loss of words, Haley stuttered her way into a dead end.

She was interrupted by Hagrid who said, "They're coming."

The four of them turned around and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, an old man, and someone who they assumed was the executioner, were making there way down the slope and towards the hut.

Hagrid shooed them out as Ron put Scabbers in his pocket, and Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak. They went out the back door and into the garden.

As they made their way back up the sloping lawn, Haley frantically tried to work out a plan on getting Scabbers away from Ron. She heard him saying how Scabbers wasn't staying still. Then came the unmistakable sound of a blade swishing through the air, then a thud.

They all stood there in shock, but they knew there was nothing they could do. They continued up the slope until Ron cried out in pain because Scabbers bit him.

To make matters worse, Crookshanks was slinking closer to them, his body low to the ground, getting ready to pounce.

Scabbers escaped from Ron's grip, hit the ground and took off with Crookshanks closely behind.

"NO!!!" Both Haley and Ron yelled out at the same time. They threw the cloak off of themselves and bolted after Scabbers.

Ron's legs were longer, so he was able to run faster than her. She could hear him yelling at Crookshanks, and finally, heard him hit the ground and saw him scoop up the rat.

Haley stopped beside him, and bent over panting. "Ron…" Haley started in between catching her breath. "Give….me…the…rat." Hermione and Harry caught up with them, then, and encouraged them to get back under the cloak so they wouldn't get caught.

Ron didn't seem to have heard Haley, but it didn't matter because before he could answer, a big, black dog came barreling towards them.

Inwardly, Haley groaned. Then she watched in shock as Sirius leaped at Harry and knocked him aside and he fell into Haley. She tried to steady him and herself.

She watched as Sirius clamped his jaw shut on Ron's outstretched arm. Harry reacted by grabbing onto the dog, but it was no use as Sirius was already dragging Ron away.

Everything happened so fast, that Haley was only able to process what was going on after a moment's pause. Just as she moved forward to go after them, something whipped her across her chest and knocked her on her back.

Panting in shock and pain, she heard both Harry and Hermione cry out as well. Harry lit his wand, and they saw they were near the Whomping Willow, who was lashing its branches at them. She could see Sirius and Ron near the entrance. Thankfully she knew where they were going.

She got back up, and carefully made her way towards her stick, when a branch lashed out and snapped at her right wrist. She heard the crack of her bone, and howled in pain.

At the same time, Harry watched as Ron hooked his foot into a root, and heard the snap as Ron's ankle break, and he was dragged into the tree.

As Harry danced around the branches trying to get closer to the trunk, Haley bent her knees and fell to the ground. Cradling her broken arm to her chest, she crawled on hand and knees to her stick.

Having little strength, she called out to Hermione, who was the closest, and had her take the stick and poke the tree. Immediately the branches stopped swaying as Haley laid panting and sweating in the grass.

Harry didn't even stop to ask her how she knew what to do, as he took off for the tunnel. Hermione, however, was nice enough to help her to her feet, before they made to follow Harry into the tunnel.

When they made it out of the tunnel, the others paused to take in there surroundings, while Haley pushed ahead to her special room. She opened the door and the three of them ran over to Ron just as he called out that it was a setup.

"The dog…He's an Animagus…" Ron stuttered as he stared over Harry's shoulder. They all whirled around as a figure stepped out and closed the door. Harry and Hermione took in Sirius' appearance as Haley watched on in wonder. Never in her wildest dreams could she have predicted any of this from happening.

Though Sirius was somewhat healthier thanks to Haley, he was still a sight to see if you weren't used to him.

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius called out with Ron's wand, and Haley's, Harry's and Hermione's went flying into his hand. "I'm glad you came after your friend. Your father would have done the same for me." Sirius added to Harry.

Harry started after Sirius, but Haley grabbed him from behind with her good arm. "Harry, it's not what you think!"

With tremendous strength, Harry broke free and lunged at Sirius. Harry swung and hit Sirius in the face as they both fell backwards into the wall.

Since Harry kept swinging, Haley threw herself onto Harry's back and begged him to stop. Hermione kicked Sirius in the side, and Ron dove for the wands.

Harry's wand rolled away, and he leaped for it as Crookshanks attacked him.

After Harry picked up his wand and shook of Crookshanks, he told Haley to get out of the way. Hermione and Ron backed off, but Haley positioned herself in front of Sirius, as they both stood up. Haley lifted her good arm. "Harry, listen to me. Put down the wand. This isn't what it seems."

Meanwhile, Hermione scooped up the remaining wands, and Ron collapsed on the bed in pain. It seemed that Harry wasn't listening to her, though. "Move, Haley."

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius asked from behind Haley.

"You killed my parents!" Harry yelled back.

Haley couldn't believe the look on Harry's face. She could see that he was actually prepared to use the killing curse, whether she was in the way or not.

Haley's eyes widened in shock and fear as that last thought dawned on her. Her bottom lip trembled as she begged. "Harry…please." Tears started falling from her eyes, as she could hear Hermione's whimpers as well.

Time seemed to stretch on, until they could hear footsteps coming from downstairs. Hermione cried out to the stranger.

The door burst open in red sparks as Professor Lupin came barreling in. He quickly surveyed the room, then cried out, "Expelliarmus!"

All the wands went flying to Lupin, who caught them. Haley breathed a sigh of relief. She knew now that Harry couldn't hurt them, and Lupin would also help clear up this misunderstanding. After all, he and Sirius were best mates, as well as Haley's godfather. He wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

Haley didn't move from in front of Sirius, but with her good arm, she pointed towards Ron. Lupin struggled to understand as he pondered out loud until finally, his eyes widened and he said, "Unless you switched…without me knowing?"

Haley didn't know what that meant. Switching? Switching what? Though she didn't have time to ponder because Lupin lowered his wand, walked over, reached his arms out and hugged Sirius.

Haley cried out in relief as she backed up to give them there moment. Finally, after all this time, two of her dad's best mates were reuniting.

XOXOXOXOXO

Faith: Yes it was a hard breakup between Haley and Dean, though when are breakups ever not? Lol as for Malfoy, I think you might be onto something…

Reader2015: Thank you, that means a lot to me J I'm glad you think so.

HotshotrockstarwannabeZh: Sorry updates are so far apart, but hopefully, there worth it ;)

Ellie Clemons: Trust me I've had lots of computer issues since writing this story, so all is forgiven. I'm glad your back and still reading, and yes, things are getting very exciting!

And thank you to everyone who's read this story, though hasn't replied. I appreciate you even taking the time to read this story.


	23. The Truth about Peter Pettigrew

The moment of rejoice was spoiled by the others' reactions of varying levels of disbelief. The most surprising reaction was Hermione's. She seemed to have lost control of her emotions. Lupin let go of Sirius, turned around, and tried to explain himself to her. But she just kept shouting about how she had trusted him, and how she's been covering for him. She let out that Lupin's a werewolf. He asked how long she'd known, and she said ever since Snape had set the essay in Lupin's absence.

Lupin gave everyone their wands back, and explained how he had been looking at the Marauders' Map in his office when he saw the anomaly there. Harry asked how he knew how to work the map, and Lupin said it was because he had helped write it; his friends had called him Mooney.

He continued and said that he had figured the four of them would try to sneak off to Hagrid's hut. He figured that they were wearing James cloak to do so.

Harry asked how he knew about it. Lupin said that even though they concealed themselves, their names still appeared on the map. He added that he had seen another name next to their's.

He explained how he had seen what happened after they had left Hagrid's hut, to Sirius' attack as he dragged Ron away. Then he asked if he could look at the rat. Ron pulled Scabbers out and Lupin stepped closer as he examined him. Then he said, "He's not a rat. He's a wizard. In fact, he's an animagus, and his name is Peter Pettigrew."

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't believe him, though Haley did.

Lupin went on to explain the situation and just how Peter could possibly be Scabbers. After he had explained that the Ministry didn't know there had been three unregistered animagi at Hogwarts, he was distracted by the door's opening by itself. Ron mentioned that the shack was haunted, but Lupin told him the noises people heard had been him as a wolf. He also mentioned that the Whomping Willow and the tunnel had been planted for him so no one could not get near him while he was transformed. He also mentioned about how, later in their fifth year, Sirius, Peter and James learned how to transform into animals and joined him.

Lupin mentioned Snape and explained how the three of them hadn't gotten along with him, so Sirius came up with a plan to have Snape go through the tunnel and meet Lupin as a werewolf. When James heard, he stopped Snape just in time. Snape had caught a glimpse, though, and since then knew that Lupin's secret.

Harry commented on how that must be why Snape hated them, and Severus Snape whipped off his Invisibility cloak and said, "That's right."

Everyone jumped in surprise. Snape explained how he had found the cloak by the base of the whomping Willow. Snape told them smugly how he had gone to Lupin's office to give him his potion, but instead found a map showing him running, then disappearing from sight. Lupin tried to tell him he had the wrong idea, but Snape pointed his wand at Lupin and rope flew out and bound itself around his mouth, wrists, and ankles.

Sirius started forward, and Snape pointed his wand at him and begged him for a reason for him to finally kill him.

Everyone froze, as Snape seemed to go on a rant about having the Dementors give Sirius and Lupin a kiss. Then, before either party could think about it, both Haley and Harry stepped in front of the door to block Snape from leaving.

Snape lost his temper with them, but his words were drowned out when Harry, Haley and Hermione shouted disarming spells and pointed their wands at Snape at the same time. The spell knocked him backwards and he slammed into the opposite wall, unconscious.

Hermione muttered to herself about attacking a teacher, while Sirius helped untie Lupin.

Lupin thanked everyone and said it was now time to prove his point. He asked Ron to give him the rat, but Ron refused and asked how Sirius had known the rat was Peter in the first place.

Sirius explained how, when Fudge had come to inspect Azkaban last year, he left him the paper, and on the cover was Ron's family with Scabbers on his shoulder.

Lupin, thinking out loud, said that maybe Peter had cut his own finger off before he transformed to make it look like Sirius had killed him.

Sirius explained that he had been the secret keeper of the Potters, but at the last minute changed and made Peter the secret keeper instead. When Sirius went to check on Peter in his hiding place, he saw that he wasn't around, so he went to the Potter's right away, and found the house destroyed.

Finally, convinced, Ron handed Scabbers over to Lupin. They cast a spell on the rat, who then transformed into a man!

Peter tried to convince everyone that Sirius was the culprit who had been trying to kill him, and was a follower of Voldemort, but by now, no one believed him. Lupin and Sirius decided it was time to kill him instead. Peter in turned begged everyone not to let them, and Haley was the one who spoke up. "Please, don't."

Everyone looked at her, so she elaborated. "Take him to the castle and let the Dementors deal with him. This way, we can prove Sirius' innocence. If you kill him, then there won't be any way to prove it."

"I agree," Harry said. "I don't think my dad would want you two to become killers."

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other, then lowered their wands. Lupin smiled as he said, "James and Lily would be proud of you two."

Lupin bound and gagged Peter. For good measure, Sirius said that, if he even thought about transforming, they would kill him.

Lupin bandaged Haley's broken wrist, then put a makeshift cast on Ron's leg. He held Ron upright as he tested his leg. As they left, Harry grabbed the Invisibility cloak.

Snape was levitated and Sirius, with Snape's wand, directed him down the tunnel. As for Peter, he was shackled to both Ron and Lupin. Haley, Hermione and Harry became the tail of the procession. Haley looked behind her and saw Harry and Hermione clutching each other as if supporting each other up. Haley smiled to herself as she turned back around. She hoped those two would realize their feeling for one another some day.

In the tunnel, Sirius told Harry that he was his godfather, and their parent's had appointed him guardian. He asked the twins if they wanted to live with him, and they both smiled hugely and told him yes! At last, Haley and Harry would both finally have their family!

XOXOXOXOXO

Once on the grounds, and on the way to the castle, the full moon came out from behind a cloud, shining down upon them, as Lupin began to transform!

"RUN!" Sirius shouted at everyone, but Harry jumped forward because Ron was still chained to Lupin! Sirius threw him back and said he'd get Ron free.

While Lupin was still transforming into a werewolf, Haley ran to him to try and help in someway. Sirius was busy keeping Harry back, and wasn't able to stop her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it didn't matter because she suddenly felt a burning sensation rip across her stomach.

Time seemed to stand still to her. She didn't notice Lupin fully transformed and breaking the manacles and Sirius transforming into a dog and attacked the werewolf. All she knew was that when she put both hands on her stomach and withdrew them, they were both covered in blood.

She was shocked to the core as she felt the burning sensation overwhelm all her senses. She had no concept of Harry wrapping both his arms around her stomach and dragging her backwards, until they collapsed besides Ron.

He laid her gently on the ground as he put pressure on her stomach while begging her to stay awake.

He had previously watched in horror as he saw her run to Lupin when he was transforming. He wanted to follow her, but couldn't because Sirius held him back. The worst part was when Lupin reached back his arm and slashed her across her stomach with his freshly grown claws.

Now as he watched her, he prayed that she wouldn't bleed to death, or become a werewolf herself. He wasn't even aware that Pettigrew had transformed back into a rat and escaped. All he cared about was saving Haley.

He begged her to stay awake, but it didn't work. Her head rolled back, as he watched her pass out.

XOXOXOXOXO

As Haley slowly woke up, she tried to get her bearings. She didn't know where she was, or why she was so sore all over.

Suddenly, it came back to her all at once. With a gasp, she propped herself up on her elbows and lifted her shirt up. With another gasp, this time in shock, she took in the giant claw marks taking up her whole stomach. They were still raw, and ugly as could be. Thankfully, the marks didn't go too deep, otherwise she didn't think she would be whole. Seeing her wrist, she also noticed that her right wrist wasn't broken anymore.

"Erg, that's nasty."

Haley looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her stomach. She let out a squeak as she quickly lowered her shirt in embarrassment. He was sitting next to her bed. She looked around and realized it wasn't her bed, but instead she was in the hospital wing.

"How long have I been out?" She asked in a croaky voice as she kept her hands on her bare stomach, trying to adjust to the reality of what had happened.

"Three days," Malfoy said.

Haley's head snapped up in alarm. "Really?"

He nodded. "They even sent you to St. Mungo's. Hogwarts had never dealt with this before, and didn't know how to treat you."

"Oh, gosh! What is going to happen to me?" Haley croaked out with fear creeping into her whispering voice.

"We'll find out in the next full moon," Malfoy said with a smirk.

Haley gasped as she clutched at her stomach again, suddenly feeling nauseous. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around how dire the situation was. _Poor Lupin, I wonder how he's feeling about this, _Haley thought just as Madame Pomfrey made her way over to her bed. "Thank goodness, you're awake! How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

Not answering her, Haley sat up fully and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She put her feet in her slippers and quickly got up. She almost fell over as a wave of dizziness hit her. Thankfully, Malfoy caught her.

She clung to his arm as the dizziness dissolved. Then she started to make her way towards the exit, as Madame Pomfrey squawked behind them. "Honestly, I don't think you should be going anywhere! If Dumbledore knew about this…" Haley tuned her out. All she cared about was seeing Professor Lupin.

As she made her way to see Professor Lupin, she could feel Malfoy trying to resist. He kept asking where they were going, but Haley didn't have enough energy to fight with him. She thinks he knew this, and that was why he reluctantly helped her. Finally, they made it to his study, just in time to see him packing.

Haley cried out in protest. Professor Lupin looked up quickly, and a spasm passed over his features before he turned his back on her to continue packing.

Haley clung tighter to Malfoy as tears descended from her eyes, and the room spun dangerously around her. "No, please!" she begged of him.

Lupin tried to ignore her as he continued to pack.

The tears fell harder and faster as she gasped for air. She knew she was starting to have a panic attack, but couldn't stop it.

"You can't leave me! I won't let you!" She continued to beg of him. She saw him pause for a second.

"You're all I have! You…can't…" Haley's legs gave out on her and she and Malfoy sagged to the ground before he could support her weight. Her vision was going blurry and turning black. She was quickly blacking out. Her hearing went in and out, but then she closed her eyes and gave in to unconsciousness.

Lupin whirled around as he heard the commotion behind him. He saw her sink to the ground, and rushed over to her. Before he could call out to her, she was already unconscious. Her breathing was ragged, and when he put a hand on her forehead, it was burning.

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital wing. She should have never left in the first place," Lupin said as he levitated her body, then quickly walked her back to Madame Pomfrey, not even noticing that Malfoy didn't follow him.

When he got to the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there waiting for her.

"I told her she shouldn't have left! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey cried out as she directed Lupin to lay Haley back on her bed.

"She came to see me, begging me not to leave. I think she panicked before she fell, then became unconscious. Tell me Poppy, will she be okay?" Lupin asked with obvious pain in his voice and in expression. They all knew he was blaming himself for what happened to Haley.

"I just don't know. This has never happened before!" Madame Pomfrey said, with just as much pain and guilt in her voice.

"Perhaps, it would be best if Haley went back to St. Mungo's," Professor Dumbledore said in his calm and soothing voice.

XOXOXOXOXO

When Haley opened her eyes, she looked around the room and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron crowding around her bed. She groaned out in discomfort.

"She's awake!"

She didn't know who spoke. She was exhausted, and couldn't even hold her head up, so she just lay there.

She felt somebody adjusting her bed until she was sitting up. She looked around when she heard more voices, and saw the rest of the Weasley family coming in.

Mrs. Weasley was quietly sobbing as she came to Haley and very carefully wrapped her arms around her.

"Haley, do you know where you are?"

She looked over at the voice and realized Mr. Weasley was talking to her. She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember, but came up blank. Finally, she looked around the room, but didn't recognize her surroundings. Slowly, she shook her head no.

"You are at St. Mungo's. You have been unconscious for a total of five days. The first time, you awoke three days after the incident. Now you've spent another two days here. Do you remember what's happened to you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Without thinking, Haley's arms flew to her stomach. Again she lifted up her shirt and looked at her scars. This time, they weren't as red or raw, but they were still predominately there.

"That's right. You were attacked by a werewolf," Mr. Weasley continued.

"Wha…" Haley started to say, but her throat burned too much from being so dry. She mimed that she wanted a drink, and Harry helped her drink some water from a glass found on the bedside table.

When she was satisfied, she tried again. "What's going to happen to me? what's going to happen to Professor Lupin? Where is he anyway?"

The Weasley's looked sad. "Unfortunately we don't know precisely what is going to happen to you. You weren't actually bitten, so you won't become a werewolf, though you might pick up a few…traits of a werewolf. As for Remus, I'm afraid he's left Hogwarts and has gone underground. No one has heard from him since he left two days ago." Mr. Weasley continued.

Haley could feel the tears again. She hated the way Professor Lupin was treating himself. She didn't blame him at all.

Before Haley could ask anymore questions, Mrs. Weasley said she should get some rest. Haley closed her eyes for a second, but found herself falling asleep again.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley was released from St. Mungo's to Hogwart in time to catch the train ride home. There, she was able to finally explain to Harry what she had been through, and where she kept going all school year.

Everyone was stunned, and Harry was hurt that she had kept all this from him. She didn't do it on purpose, she said, and tried to explain her reasons.

"Where are you going to stay?" Ron asked Haley after when Sirius' letter came into the train through the windows, delivered to Harry via a little owl. He said in his letter that he left the little owl to Ron.

Haley shrugged, and avoided all eye contact. She was dreading this. It was terrible that she didn't even have anywhere to spend her summers anymore.

But, before she could get too depressed, Hermione said she could stay with her.

Haley's eyes widened in excitement and she smiled at Hermione. "Thank you Hermione, I would love too! Would your parent's be okay with that?" she asked.

Hermione smiled widely and said that her parent's would be thrilled to meet at least one of her friends at last. From there it was decided that Haley would spend half her summer with Hermione, then the two girls would stay at the Burrow for the Quidditch World Cup Tournament.


	24. Quidditch World Cup

Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay! I sure hope you all can forgive me :) Also, I am in need of a second Beta if anyone is interested. Hopefully it'll help the chapters come out quicker. Just leave a comments, or send me a message if you're interested.

Also, I have gone back and modified the very first chapter. Instead of Haley and Harry sharing a crib, they had their own across the room from each other. Fell free to go back and check out the changes. Hopefully it'll end the confusion of how Voldemort knew about the two of them, but not knowing, lol if that makes sense. Now he doesn't know at all…yet. Thanks to **SP (:** for pointing it out to me. I had been undecided before, and have now figured out a way to clear it up.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley Potter had the best summer of her life with Hermione Granger. She lazed around the house, sometimes went shopping with Hermione and her mum, and even met a boy who became her summer friend, where she would hang out with him at the park on the end of Hermione's street.

The summer passed by nicely, and the next thing she knew, she was arriving at the Burrow as it had already been planned since before the start of the holidays. As much as she loved her summer with Hermione, she was glad to meet up with her brother, and get back to the magical world.

There, she finally met Bill and Charlie, the eldest Weasley children, who were visiting because they were coming to the Quidditch World Cup as well.

Instantly, Haley hit it off with Bill. He was like an older goofy brother who loved to tease her. In a way, it was similar to how Fred and George treated her, which was one of the reasons why she loved Bill so much. She loved how they were a friend, but who also looked after her.

Because Bill and Charlie were home, Haley had to squeeze into Ginny's room with Hermione while Harry shared a room with Ron. Haley was ecstatic. For the first time since meeting the Weasley's, she finally got the chance to really get to know Ginny. From brief prior encounters, Haley hadn't thought much about her. She was just someone who was younger, shy, and had a major crush on her brother.

Typically, Ginny wanted to talk about Harry nearly all the time, and asked endless questions about him. Normally, this would get on Haley's nerves, but now she found it cute and charming, and laughed about it as she told her as much as she could. After all, she had not known him much herself, being separated from each other in the night their parents had been murdered.

On the other hand, she also thought this was the perfect excuse to get Hermione to talk about Harry. Over the summer one night, Hermione finally admitted to her feelings about Harry, and Haley let her know how exciting that was, though Hermione swore her eternal silence on the topic, Haley said she would take the news to her grave, by never telling Harry.

The other thing that made her summer was that she stayed in close contact with Sirius Black. She was happy that Harry and Hermione had been able to help Sirius escape just in time to avoid the Dementor's Kiss when she had been hospitalized. Since then, they regularly wrote letter's back and forth. She told him everything that was going on in her life, and was a bit disappointed that he didn't reveal much about his own, but knew he did it so that his whereabouts' would remain unknown.

Unfortunately the whereabouts' of her Godfather Remus Lupin were really unknown. She didn't know if it was true, or if Sirius was just keeping that fact from her for a reason. For all she knew, Sirius and Lupin were hiding out together. This is what she chose to believe because she sent a letter to Remus, but never received a response. She asked Mr. Weasley about it, and he said it was because he didn't want anyone to know where he was, but that he was alright.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley and her brother, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and Mr. Weasley left the Burrow before the sun even came up, so they could make their way to the hill housing the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup uninterrupted. As they walked away from the Burrow, Haley couldn't take her eyes off the moon. She noticed this happened nightly ever since Lupin had attacked her. It's such a strong pull, that she didn't even realize she does it. Hermione often caught her staring out of her window every night, though she never commented on it. Knowing her, she was probably mentally keeping track of all of Haley's odd traits she picked up.

When it was a full moon, Haley didn't change into a werewolf, but she did feel odd. Almost like a tingling sensation throughout her body. Her hair grew out of control every month too, almost like Harry's, and she also ate her meat practically rare all the time. Other's were always grossed out, but Haley loved it. And the scars on her stomach were still as predominant as they were the day it happened, though they at least looked healed.

Haley snapped out of her trance-like reverie when she tripped over a rabbit hole. She looked around her, and was startled to see they were already walking up the hill. The one positive aspect of being attacked that she noticed was her endurance. As the other' children huffed and puffed their way up the hill-like-mountain, Haley was practically skipping as she whistled a tune. The other's stared daggers at her, and she stuck her tongue out at them playfully. She was the first one up the hill, and Mr. Weasley told her to look for the portkey, that could be anything that Muggles would think of as trash.

As she was looking, she heard someone call out that they found the portkey. Haley looked over and could see it was an older man with a handsome boy, who must be his son.

The other good thing that happened to Haley, was that her vision improved. She was able to see a lot better at night, almost like night vision, and her eyesight was a lot sharper. Even though she could make out the men easily, she saw Harry, Fred and George squinting to see who it was, and they were standing right next to her!

Mr. Weasley introduced the two gentlemen as Amos Diggory, and his son Cedric, who she recognized from school. She smiled and waved at Cedric, and he smiled back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fred frowning. She just figured it was because Cedric had beaten Harry last year at Quidditch, which Amos was currently reminding everyone of with pride.

All ten of them crowded around the old mangy boot and put a finger on it, just in time for the portkey to go off. Haley felt a pull from around her navel as she was jerked forward off of her feet. Fred and George were banging into her from either side, as they were all speeding forward. But finally, her feet slammed into the ground; she fell over and on top of Fred as George stumbled and bumped her.

They untangled themselves, and upon taking in their surroundings, saw that they were on a platform. The wizards around them took the portkey, recorded their arrival, then told them where to go.

As they made their way to their campground, Haley noticed that no one was including Cedric in any conversations, so she decided to be the one to do it. She looped her arm around his, and asked him about Quidditch.

A smile lit up his face at the choice of topic, and he launched into an anecdote about his summer so far regarding the sport. When she laughed out loud, he stopped talking mid-sentence, and gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. But I have no idea what you're talking about!" she said truthfully, with an apologetic expression on her face.

Cedric laughed as well. "No, I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes."

"That's okay. Maybe one day you can explain it to me better," Haley said as she gently squeezed his arm.

"Don't ask him. He doesn't know anything. He just happened to get lucky thanks to the Dementors," Fred mumbled under his breath to George, but Haley heard it clearly. Her hearing was another thing that improved. She chose to ignore Fred, though, and looked up at Cedric, who had to look down at her. She was thinking that he was the perfect height. "Maybe one day you can teach me to fly properly, and maybe teach me how to play."

Cedric smiled. "I'd like that. As soon as we get back to Hogwarts, I'll teach you. Do you have a broom?"

"No, but I'm sure Harry will let me borrow his," Haley said loud enough for Harry, who was walking beside them with Ron and Hermione, to hear.

Harry did hear her and laughed. "Yea right Hales, you'll probably break your neck. I don't think a firebolt's a good choice for a first broom. Borrow Fred's."

She looked over to Fred, but could see that he was in a fowl mood, though he played it off anyway. "No way I'm letting this git teach you on my broom. You can do better than that, Hales. If you want someone to teach you, I'll do it."

Haley unhooked her arm from Cedric's as she said, "excuse me a sec." Then she walked over to Fred and smacked him on the back of his head. "Be nice!"

The others laughed, as they approached the campground where everyone but the Diggory's would be staying. "Don't forget about teaching me, Cedric!" Haley called out as he walked away. Cedric waved at her and said he wouldn't.

"Are you flirting!" Ron commented, flabbergasted.

"Don't be silly, Ron. I'm just being nice," she said.

XOXOXOXOXO

After they all got their tent set up, and explored the grounds, it was time to watch the match. They walked up as high as they could go and made it to the Top Box. Haley sat down between Hermione and Mr. Weasley.

She turned her head in surprise when she heard Harry call out, "Dobby?"

It turned out that the house-elf wasn't Dobby, but another named Winky. She talked about how Dobby was having a hard time finding a job because he wanted to be paid to work. She also went on to explain how she didn't like heights, but was up there because of her master. Hermione and Haley were happy for Dobby seeking money, as they silently wished him luck.

The box they were sitting in gradually filled up, until at last, the Malfoy family showed up. Lucius Malfoy introduced his wife, Narcissa and his son, Draco to the Minister before saying a few mean comments to Mr. Weasley. Then they took their seats, Narcissa behind Hermione, Draco behind Haley, and Lucius behind Mr. Weasley.

When Draco sat down, he leaned over until his mouth just grazed Haley's ear, and whispered, "how's the full moon treating you?"

Haley smiled sarcastically as she turned her head slightly and whispered back, "purrfectly," and rolled her eyes.

Haley heard Mr. Malfoy clear his throat, and felt Draco straighten up. She smiled to herself. The match started.

As the match got underway, Haley was trying hard to bite her tongue. Every few minutes Malfoy would jerk his knee on purpose so it would dig into her back.

Finally having enough, she took her wand out, pointed to Malfoy's leg and whispered, "Tarantallegra." Immediately his legs started jerking around in a frenzy dance, knocking into everyone including Haley, who couldn't hold in her laughter. Everyone around them turned to stare at him, as they as well couldn't hold in their laughter.

Mr. Malfoy was furious at Draco, and mumbled the counter spell. He scolded his son until everyone turned back to the match. Haley didn't bother holding in her smile. That (was, until she felt a wand tip dig into her back. She didn't hear what he said, but it didn't matter. She knew exactly what he said when she could feel her nose growing. Quickly she slapped both hands over her nose, but it kept growing and growing. Trying to keep her gasp from escaping her throat, she quickly put her wand to her nose and mumble the spell that would return her nose to normal.

Scowling, she proclaimed to herself that this was war. She knew Malfoy was smirking in triumph, and decided to fix that.

Pointing her wand at Malfoy once again, she whispered a spell that would make his hair grow out fast, covering his face and body until he would be completely covered. She was satisfied when she heard his gasp of rage. She didn't bother turning around, so she didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that all of a sudden, she felt a burning sensation travel along her skin. Looking down, she saw her skin turning pink, until it was bright red. He had given her a sudden sun burn all over her body.

She gasped out in pain as Hermione and Mr. Weasley cried out in joy and accidentally bumped her from both sides as they celebrated whatever happened during the match. She mumbled the counter spell and was about to get Malfoy back, when Ludo Bagman yelled out, "IRELAND WINS!" She froze. _WHAT! The match is over? I missed the whole thing? Damn you Malfoy!_ She swung around in her seat and stared Malfoy down.

She saw the look of surprise on his face, but he quickly covered it up.

Haley returned to the campground with all the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry, and they all celebrated the victory in the males' tent until Mr. Weasley finally said it was time to go to sleep. Part of Haley was relieved because she couldn't participate in the celebration. She hadn't seen a thing during the match, and thus didn't know what the other's were talking about as they described everything they had seen. All she could do was curse Malfoy for ruining this for her.

Haley, Hermione and Ginny went to their tents, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and laid down to sleep. Haley was wide awake, though Hermione and Ginny were asleep not long after. She was distracted by her sensitive ears; their was just too much noise surrounding her. She knew everyone who had supported Ireland were still awake, and being extremely rowdy. She knew that Hermione and Ginny could barely hear everyone, which was why they were able to fall asleep.

She closed her eyes, rolled over so that her back faced the majority of the noise, and proceeded to try and block out the noise.

She nearly succeeded, until she thought she heard faint screams. Sitting up, she strained to hear better. Sure enough, the screaming came again, this time nearer. Getting up, she threw on her dressing gown and stepped outside.

All around her was quiet, as campfires were slowly dying down. No one nearby was left outside, so she knew everyone had finally laid down for the night. But looking into the distance, she made out what looked like a fire burning out of control.

She sniffed the air, and could just make out the smell of burning canvas, and knew that a tent must be on fire. As she continued to watch, she could tell that the activity was indeed drawing closer, rapidly. She could see as well as smell that more tents were on fire, and the screaming was getting louder.

Quickly she decided to tell someone. She ran to the tent next door, went inside and searched for Mr. Weasley.

She found him faintly snoring away, and started to shake him, as she whispered for him to wake up.

It seemed to take ages for her, but he finally stirred awake. "What is it?" He said as he looked around to see who had woken him up.

"Please get up, Mr. Weasley, it's important!" Haley cried out as she could hear the commotion getting closer and closer.

"Haley? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he regained more alertness.

"Can you hear that? Something's wrong. I can hear screaming and smell tents burning. Something bad is happening," Haley continued to whisper.

She wasn't sure if all her words sunk in, but she knew he got the gist. He jumped up to his feet and quickly threw on his jeans over his pajama bottoms. Then he ran to the flap and stuck his head out.

Face paling, Mr. Weasley turned to Haley and told her to wake up the girls and meet back there. He would wake up the boys and send for help.

Haley did as told, and she got them outside just in time for them to join the others. Mr. Weasley wanted them to join the crowd that was making their way towards the woods while he, Percy, Charlie and Bill went to help the other Ministry Members.

Fred grabbed both Ginny's and Haley's hands and started leading them towards the woods.

Haley took a few steps before she felt someone slam into her from behind. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, as the person fell on top of her. Normally she wouldn't have any problems getting up, but too many people were stampeding around her. Her face was pushed into the dirt, and it was hard to breath. She felt a boot land a blow in her side, and heard a few ribs crack. Curling up into a ball, she waited for the stampede to stop.

XOXOXOXOXO

Draco Malfoy watched the action around him from the safety of his tree in the woods. Chaos was starting to ensue, and he was having a good time watching. Though it was dark, he could hear the Golden Trio nearby, and decided to have more fun by making fun of them, especially the Mudblood, Granger.

When they left, he turned his attention back to the parade heading his way. He could see his father clearly in the lead, with the muggle family twirling above his father and the Death Eaters' heads.

He watched as the crowd parted, and someone slowly go to their feet. Squinting, he could just make out the person as Haley Potter. He moved closer to watch the scene unfold before his eyes.

Sure enough, she got to her feet, and he saw his father notice her.

"Well what do we have here? Decided to join the party?" his father said mockingly as he pointed his wand at Haley. She was thrown into the air. She joined the Muggle family, rotating in mid air.

He could see that Haley held her shirt to her waist as she cursed at his father. But he just chuckled as he continued to walk forward.

"Put me down, NOW!" she screamed at his father.

His father smiled as he said, "as you wish." Flicking his wand, Haley soared through the air and slammed into a tree, where she hit the ground and didn't move.

His father continued forward, as Draco ran to Haley's side, telling himself he just wanted to see if she was dead or not.

He knelt at her side and said, "lumos." He leaned over and could just make out her ragged breathing. She let out a moan as her eyes opened.

"You survived. That was a nasty hit. I'm surprised your spine didn't snap. Can you feel your legs?" he asked curiously. He could see sweat gleaming on her face. He could also see her struggling to move her feet without avail.

His mouth dropped open in shock as he realized what he said must have happened to her. "Move your foot!" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I'm trying!" she cried out in shock and pain.

"Well I'll be damned. What now?" he said out loud, though not really talking to her. He looked around to see if he could spot help, but didn't see anyone nearby.

"The Burrow," Haley mumbled.

He turned to her and said, "the what?"

"Take me to the Burrow," she whispered as her eyes rolled up into her head so that all he could see were the whites.

"Haley?" He poked her in the side, but nothing happened. She must have passed out. Knowing he couldn't leave her, but not wanting to help her, he fought with himself on what to do for some time. Finally, though, cursing out loud, he stood up and levitated her body.

He walked until he made it to a platform that was crowded with shoving people who were trying to leave quickly. The ministry member was shouting for order, but to no avail. Draco walked up to him and said, "the Burrow."

The ministry member looked like he wanted to object, so Draco nodded to the unconscious Haley who was floating beside him, and he gave in and handed Draco a rusted tin can.

Draco put his hand on the can and felt a pull behind his navel as his feet left the ground, and his body was rushing forward. His feet slammed into the ground seconds later, and he lost his balance. He lost his concentration also, and Haley hit the ground with a thump beside him. She gasped out in pain as her eyes popped open.

A blurted "Sorry," slipped out before he realized he said it, but he was thankful that she couldn't possibly hear him. She must be too busy concentrating on breathing.

Looking around, he had no idea where they were. "Where the bloody hell are we, Potter?" he growled.

"Burrow," she said once again.

"Whatever that means," he mumbled. He got to his feet, and levitated Haley again. He started his walk down the hill, and down the street until finally he could see what looked like a leaning house.

He was almost to the front door when it swung open and a heavyset woman came out shrieking, "what is it? What's happened?" He barely had time to recognize the woman as a Weasley before she started shrieking Haley's name in an even more panicked tone. She instructed him to bring her into the house, and put her on the kitchen table.

"What happened?" she asked him again, but more calmly.

"I think it's her back. She can't move her feet," he said as he backed up from the table, and tried to hide in the shadows.

He watched as she scrambled around the kitchen, found a book, and started working on Haley. He watched for almost an hour before Haley woke up, and was able to move her feet. Quickly and quietly he snuck outside and made his way back to the Quidditch World Cup arena and his family.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley were walking back towards the tent, with Harry still reeling from the events that had just happened. First his wand had been missing, then someone had let off the Dark Mark into the sky with his wand, then they had almost been attacked by the Ministry personnel. Winky the house-elf was accused of that crime, and set free by her owner, Mr. Barty Crouch. He just couldn't believe that the Death Eaters' were so close, and reeking so much havoc! Or that Winky would be the one to steal his wand.

As they made it to the tent, Charlie poked his head out and asked what was going on. He said Fred, George and Ginny had come back but the others were missing.

Mr. Weasley said he was with the missing children, as they walked into the tent. They could see Bill's arm was bleeding profusely, Charlie's shirt was ripped, Percy had a bloody nose, and Fred, George and Ginny were okay.

"Where's Haley?" Harry asked as he looked around one more time, but didn't see her.

"She isn't with you?" Fred and Bill asked at the same time.

"No. We haven't seen her since we headed for the woods," Hermione said in distress.

"I had her hand as we started walking, but then it slipped out of mine and I haven't seen her since," Fred said. He looked at the other's with wide eyes.

"Well let's go find her!" Bill said as he leaped to his feet.

"Hold on everyone. Now is not a good time. It's too dark outside, and it's still too chaotic. Let's wait until dawn and start searching then. Besides, maybe she'll show up before then," Mr. Weasley said.

The girls went back to their tent, and Harry spent the rest of the night worrying about Haley.

Finally, they could see the sun light up the sky, and everyone got up at once as if they'd been awake all night.

"Alright, let's split up and search the grounds. We'll meet back here in an hour. If she's not back by then…" Mr. Weasley trailed off. He cleared his throat. "Well we'll just deal with it then."

They split up into groups. The first contained Harry, Hermione and Ron. The second contained Fred, George and Ginny, and the third consisted of Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

They all searched for an hour, but came back empty handed. They met back up at the tent. Panicking and not admitting defeat, they started to search again.

Two more hours went by, and Mr. Weasley had to force everyone to stop searching.

Unwillingly, they all made their way to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley met them outside with a paper in her hand, demanding what happened. She looked relieved that everyone was okay as she threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"Mum, something happened!" George thought he was the first to speak just as Fred said, "We lost Haley!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled back. "Haley? You lost Haley?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at the ground as they nodded in agreement.

"But she's here," Mrs. Weasley said. "Didn't you know?"

Their heads whipped up as they stared at her in disbelief.

"She's in Ginny's bed sleeping. Poor dear hurt her back. Thankfully I was able to mend her. She's fine now, just getting some rest," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry didn't hear her after he heard Haley was in Ginny's bed. He took off running, with the other's behind him. He ran into Ginny's room, as they all crowded around Haley. They watched as she slept on peacefully.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"A young man brought her to me," Mrs. Weasley said.

"A young man? Who?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald Weasley, do not talk to your mother like that!" Mr. Weasley scolded him.

"Sorry Dad, but who was it, Mum?" Ron persisted, just slightly sheepish.

"A young man with blonde hair. He didn't say much, just that she was hurt. After I mended her, I wanted to thank him, but he was gone. Strange lad," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George's mouth's all fell open. "Malfoy?" Ron squeaked out in disbelief as they all stared at each other. Harry couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy would save Haley's life.

"Alright everyone, it's time to leave. Haley needs her rest, and the rest of you need to be fed," Mrs. Weasley said as she escorted everyone from the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks to **ren-san**, **Sapphire Serina Riddle**, **readingtilldawn**, **RockingZac**, **DracoMalfoy4Ever**, **Nellis Daughter of Athena**, **Ella**, **Faith**, **Savvy1233**, and everyone else for their reviews!


	25. Haley's Flying Lesson

Haley spent the last week of the summer taking it easy while enjoying the company of others. Sure she was fine physically, but she was also aware that no one else knew about her heightened senses, so she pretended to still be on the mend.

As usual, the morning they were supposed to catch the train to Hogwarts was hectic. This morning it was because Mr. Weasley received an urgent message from the Ministry. Turns out a retired Ministry worker called an Auror, a Dark Wizard catcher, named 'Mad-Eye' Moody, thought he heard intruders at his house the night before, and the racket caused the Muggle police to show up. Mr. Weasley was summoned to smooth everything over.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie went to King's Cross Station to see the kids off to school. Haley gave Bill an extra big hug before she got on the train and took her usual seat with Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

The boys spent the whole trip speculating on the mystery surrounding Hogwarts this year. Everyone else in their family except Ron and Ginny were in on the secret, and it was driving the twins mad. All because their mum and older bothers were teasing them about an important event happening at Hogwarts this year, but not letting them in on it.

The surprising part was that Haley didn't even get her usual annoying visit from Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. She could hear his voice once in a while, but he never stepped into her compartment. Part of her was relieved and part of her was curious. Besides, she wanted to thank him privately for saving her life at the Quidditch Tournament.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the first years were sorted into the four houses, and everyone ate their meal, Nearly Headless Nick mentioned the commotion in the kitchen earlier that had the house-elves terrified, and Hermione was surprised, saying she didn't know there were any because she's never seen one. Nearly Headless Nick said you weren't supposed to see them, and Hermione wanted to know if they got paid and got benefits, but he said no.

Hermione put down her silverware and refused to eat. Haley felt a bit embarrassed as her own mouth was stuffed with food. As Hermione's best friend, Haley would have joined in to support her, however, she loved food too much, and looked guiltily away from her friend.

When everyone was finished eating, those who did eat that is, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started his speech. He announced that Quidditch was canceled this year.

Everyone who played or loved Quidditch jaws fell in disbelief. He continued by saying a new event would be starting in October that would be taking its place.

Just as he was about to announce what the event was, The Great Hall doors banged open. A man who was wearing a cloak and carrying a walking stick stepped into the room. As Haley looked at him, she could see that every inch of his skin on his face was scarred; a chunk of his nose was missing, as well as an eye. In its place was a vivid, electric blue eye that could move in any direction on it's own, as well as a fake wooden leg that clunked every time he stepped on it.

The stranger took a seat at the teacher's table, and Professor Dumbledore introduced him as Professor Moody, who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As Ron and Harry speculated about Moody, they watched as he drank from his own hip flask. They figured it was because he was paranoid of everything.

Professor Dumbledore continued his speech by saying they would be hosting an event that hasn't happened in a century called The Triwizard Tournament.

The Triwizard Tournament was established over seven hundred years ago between three European wizards schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. That is, until it was cancelled because the death toll was too high, forcing them to discontinue.

The students were excited as the Headmaster continued by saying the two other schools, with selected students, would be arriving in October, and the selection for the three champions would be selected on Halloween. A judge would be deciding which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, as well as a thousand Galleons prize award.

However, only students who are of age, seventeen or older, could participate. Professor Dumbledore would personally be assuring that no underage student tries to hoodwink their way in.

When Dumbledore finished his speech, he dismissed the gossiping students to their respected common rooms.

Fred and George were outraged as they debated how they would enter, by figuring out who the judge was.

Hermione was upset because of the deaths, and Haley silently agreed, though she wouldn't have minded being in the tournament.

As Haley prepared for bed that night, Hermione kept muttering under her breath about slave labor, and because of Haley's perfect hearing, she could understand every word. So perfectly in fact, that it was starting to drive her mad as she lay on her side in bed hoping to fall asleep. Not even the sound of the other girl's breathing was able to drown Hermione out. The only thing that did was the pillow Haley put over her ear.

XOXOXOXOXO

At breakfast the next morning, the students received their new course schedules. Ron also noticed Hermione was eating, and she said there were better ways to deal with elf rights. Ron said it was because she was hungry, and Haley hid her grin behind her hand, silently agreeing with him.

As she was leaving the Great Hall to her first class, she heard someone call out her name. Turning around, she saw it was Cedric Diggory who was wavering at her. She walked over to him, and could see the curious looks on her friends as well as other students faces, though Fred was the only one who didn't looked happy.

"Hullo, Haley," Cedric said as she stopped in front of him. She smiled and said hi back.

"So I was wondering if you still wanted to learn Quidditch," he asked as he started walking. Haley followed, well aware of all the envious stares she was receiving from all the girls, especially the Hufflepuffs.

"Sure. When would you like to teach me?" she asked as she shot the girls a curious look back. Most seemed appalled that he was giving a Gryffindor so much attention.

"How about today after classes. Did you find a broom yet?" he asked as they made their way into the entrance hall.

Haley turned her back to the girls and stopped to face Cedric, so he could have her undivided attention.

"Unfortunately no. Harry, Fred, and George said no way I was messing up their brooms. Though I don't see the big deal now that Quidditch is cancelled. Besides, how much damage could they possibly think I could cause. It can't be that hard, can it?" she asked as she looked up to him, unconsciously batting her lashes.

He chuckled as he said, "Well if we include the quaffle, more dangerous than you know. Though I think for now, we'll just stick with flying. You do know how to fly right?"

"We did take flying lessons back in first year. But other than that, no I have no experience," Haley said, and then continued. "The quaffle is the one they carry like an American football player, right?" She wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

Cedric's face scrunched up as he said, "What's a football player?"

Haley laughed. "Tell you what. You teach me Quidditch, and I'll teach you Muggle sports."

Cedric smiled as he said, "Deal." He put his hand out and Haley shook it. "So I'll meet you on the Quidditch pitch after classes?"

Haley nodded. "I'll see you then," She started walking, but stopped as she turned to him and said, "By the way, I don't think your admirers aren't too fond of me."

Cedric looked around the Great Hall to see the girls giving her funny looks before they spotted him looking, and pretended to look elsewhere, or walk away.

He tilted his head back as he laughed out loud. "Good thing their opinions don't matter. I'll see you after classes."

Because they were standing farther apart, all the females left standing around heard the last part of the conversation. Haley smiled sweetly at them as she glided by, and they seemed to glare daggers at her. She even waved at some of them as she skipped outside to catch up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked when she stopped next to them. Haley's smile involuntarily got bigger. "Just having some fun." They shot her a quizzical look as they reached the Herbology Classroom.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Herbology, the Gryffindors made their way towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

When the Slytherins arrived, Malfoy with his usual smirk on his face, flanked by his bully friends, Hagrid revealed the creatures they would be working with.

They were called Blast-Ended Skrewts, which looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, that were horribly pale and slimy looking with legs sticking out in very odd places, and had no heads. There were about a hundred of them walking blindly into the sides of the crates they were in and every once in a while sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt.

Hagrid thought it would be a good idea for each student to raise one as his or her own. Meanwhile, they were to figure out what they ate, but seeing as they had no mouths, it was hard to figure out.

This time Malfoy wasn't the only one complaining. Nobody seemed to like the creatures, including Haley, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were only tolerant because of Hagrid.

XOXOXOXOXO

After classes ended for the day, Haley dumped her books in her bedroom, and then made her way to the Quidditch pitch, where Cedric was waiting with two brooms.

"I borrowed one of the school's brooms for you," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"Brilliant," she said as she took the broom from him.

They both mounted their brooms and rose in the air.

"Follow me," Cedric called out as he took off. Haley lowered her body level with the handle and followed Cedric round and round the pitch.

As they made their second circuit around the pitch, Haley could just make out a group of girls huddled by the entrance. Laughing out loud, Cedric asked what was so funny.

"Looks like your admirer's found you," she called out to him. Curiously scanning the area, his eyes finally landed on the group of ladies. He looked at Haley and rolled his eyes. "I can't seem to shake 'em. Just ignore them and enjoy the ride."

She took his advice and quickly got back into flying. She couldn't help the smile that came on her face every time she flew. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing though her hair as the rush of excitement took over.

The moment of euphoria was ruined when her stomach dropped to her knees as she saw Cedric point to the ground going at a speed that could possibly kill him. Just before he hit the ground, he pulled his broom level with the ground and flew over it just as his feet barely skimmed over the grass. The ladies in the stands cheered and clapped for him.

Haley continued to slowly fly around in circles way up in the air. He looked up towards the sky and could still see her way up there, so he flew up to join her.

"Well," he asked as he took in her expression. Her eyes were wide open, as well as her mouth.

She swallowed hard as she said; "you want me to _what_?" her voice broke on the last word.

Cedric's smile widened. "That's a move in Quidditch called the Wronski Feint. Go ahead, try it!"

Haley took a deep breath to try and stop her pounding heart that was trying to leap out of her chest.

Taking a couple more deep breaths, she spun around and flew in a small circle to get her speed back up a bit.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she pointed the tip of her broom down and flew towards the ground. Quickly opening one eye, she saw she still had time to reach the ground, so she opened her other eye.

As the ground loomed closer and closer, she let out her breath and pulled her broom up. She didn't smack into the ground; in fact she was flying above it!

"I did it!" She cried out as she lifted both hands in the air in victory, until she quickly grabbed hold of the handle and hugged it as she almost lost her balance.

She tried to ignore the girls who were laughing at her, as she stopped the broom and lay down on the ground, still hugging the broom to her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Cedric landed next to her laughing. He sat down on the ground, with his legs crossed, by her head.

"What's so funny?" she wanted to know as she turned her heard to look at him while she waited for her pounding heart to slow down.

"You were going about two miles an hour on that dive!" he continued to chuckle.

She put her hand out and smacked him playfully on the knee. "But I still did it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Good job. You ready for more?" he asked.

This time Haley chuckled. "No, I think I've had enough for one day," she said as she sat up and crossed her legs, facing him. "Why did you have me try that anyway? I thought we were just sticking to the basics?"

Cedric shrugged as he gave her a lopsided grin. "Just showing off I guess."

"Well next time wait 'til I've had a bit more experience, will ya? Besides, you don't need to show off to your audience, they already admire you," she teased back.

"Sure Hales, whatever you like. Besides, I wasn't showing off to them," he said as he winked playfully at her.

She laughed at him, and suddenly realized she hadn't had this much fun with someone outside of her friends and the Weasley's in a long time. The last time she had this much fun was with Dean, but that doesn't really count because he was her boyfriend at the time.

They stayed like that, talking for what seemed like hours, until they could see the sun setting and knew it was time for dinner. Before they went to eat, Cedric suggested they get back on their brooms and fly around so they can watch the sunset.

Haley took in the breath-taking view from up in the air. She had seen the sun set plenty of times, but never from this angle. She could see everything! The waves crashing against the shore, the trees shimmering in the wind, the suns colors on the water as it dipped below the horizon. She could get used to this.

She turned to Cedric to express her feelings, but was taken aback when she noticed he was watching her and not the horizon. She was startled to see the setting sun turning his skin a golden color, as well as make his grey eyes sparkle.

At a loss of words, and realization that she was staring, she cleared her throat and attempted to smile. "Nice view," she called out to him.

He nodded and said it was. She was starting to feel uncomfortable because he was still staring and grinning at her.

As the last of the sun sunk below the horizon, Haley suggested they head back to the castle. After they landed, Cedric put her broom in the closet and walked her towards the castle, and asked if she wanted to do this again tomorrow after classes, and she agreed, thankful that the crowd of girls had departed before them.

As they walked through the entrance hall, they got into line. Suddenly, she could hear someone calling out, "Weasley!" Looking in front of her, she could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approach Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"This can't be good," Haley said, as she took a step in their direction.

"Wonder what Malfoy wants," Cedric said as he followed closely behind her.

She got to them as she could hear Malfoy finish reading the Daily Prophet out loud. The article was about when Mr. Weasley went to 'Mad-Eye' Moody's house to see what the disturbance was about. Of course Malfoy had nothing nice to say, and was starting to make a scene. He was making fun of Mrs. Weasley when Harry decided to include himself in the argument by talking about Malfoy's mum.

As Harry turned his back on Malfoy to try and keep a squirming Ron from attacking, Malfoy sent a curse flying at Harry that just barely missed him.

As Haley reached for her wand, Professor Moody came up to them and turned Malfoy into a ferret! He said he didn't like when people attacked when their opponent's back is turned, and started lifting the ferret up into the air, then slamming him into the ground as he made his point across. Professor McGonagall came by, and was flabbergasted to learn that the ferret was in fact a student.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you that?" McGonagall spluttered, as Haley could hear Cedric quietly chuckling beside her.

"Git deserves it doesn't he?" he said.

Haley didn't agree with Cedric. She was feeling sorry for Malfoy. Nobody deserved this. Not only was it publicly humiliating, it was also physically painful.

When McGonagall turned Malfoy back to human form, Malfoy started muttering about when his father hears about this, which just set off Moody again. He snatched him by the arm and took him to see Malfoy's head of house, Severus Snape.

As Haley sat down between Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, she slowly chewed her food as she thought about the events that had occurred earlier with Cedric, as the students around her buzzed about Malfoy. Hermione elbowed her and asked her if she was okay, and Haley told her and Ginny that later the three of them needed to talk, before Hermione took off for the library again.

That night before lights out, Ginny, and Hermione were sprawled out on Haley's bed as she filled them in on everything that happened at the pitch, thankful her other roommate's weren't around.

Ginny squealed in delight because Cedric is so handsome, and Hermione frowned at her.

"What?" Haley asked her friend.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Hermione asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're dating or anything. We're just friends."

They continued to talk until the other roommate's showed up, and it was time for lights out.

XOXOXOXOXO

Readingtilldawn: Lol I'm glad you see the connections I've been forming between Haley and the boys, though I'm sure you'll be surprised who I have her go to the Ball with. It's gonna be a great twist.

RockingZac: I'm glad you liked Draco's point of view, I had fun writing it.

Ellie Clemons: I'm so glad you like my twin story. I actually haven't read many. I originally got this idea from imagining if Harry were a female going through this, and hence Haley was born.

Faith: Yes something about a jealous Fred makes me excited. Lol I'm glad this chapter made it worth the long wait.


	26. Dream Connection

Hello everyone, I've got a nice long chapter for you! A couple side notes I would l like to mention. First, I've tried something different in this chapter, so I hope you all like it. If not, please le me know how I can fix it. Second, I've realized this a long time ago, but didn't want to randomly add them to a chapter. I realize I've completely forgotten about Haley's cat Natalie, and her roommate/ Ron's girlfriend Shelby. For arguments sake, she still has the cat, and Ron and Shelby broke up before summer vacation. And third, I've hit a brick wall in my writing. I am unable to write the next chapter. However, I do have vacation starting Tues, so hopefully I'll be able to concentrate and come up with something.

Other than that, ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXO

Two days later, Haley, Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived with all the other students to Professor Moody's class early. The whole school was abuzz about his lessons, and the Gryffindor fourth years were eager and excited.

Finally Professor Moody arrived and called out each student's name to make sure everyone was present. He paused before he asked, "Haley Potter?" like a question.

Puzzled, Haley raised her hand and said, "here?" as a question back to him. She studied the professor as he studied her with his one good eye, as the other roamed around the room.

"Potter, ay? You related to Harry Potter?" he asked as his good eye moved between the two siblings. She noticed that the other students around them leaned in closer as if to hear the answer. After all these years, everyone was still curious because she and Harry still refused to tell anyone besides Ron and Hermione if they are related or not. Even the Weasley clan, minus Ron, didn't know for sure. Not wanting to reveal anything, she just shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

His stare lasted longer than it should have, until finally he called out Harry's name, and then continued with the list until he was finished.

After roll call, he started his lesson. He wanted to teach them how to defend themselves from Dark Magic curses. Three in particular called the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and Avada Kedavra; which were known as the Unforgivable Curses.

For the Imperius Curse, Moody demonstrated by having a spider obey his every command. It did back flips and cartwheels, and he even made it tap dance. As everyone laughed, Professor Moody wasn't happy and asked if they would like that to happen to them. Everyone became quiet at that. He explained that the Imperius Curse is when a person controls another person against their will. He said he would teach them how to fight it, though it will be very difficult to accomplish.

For the Cruciatus Curse, he performed the curse on another spider. When he said Crucio, the spider's legs bent in on themselves as it began to twitch and roll around on the desk. Though spiders don't make any sounds, you could just imagine the screaming it must be doing. Finally, Hermione told the professor to stop because she noticed poor Neville's reaction to the curse as he balled his fists and his eyes were wide open in horror.

When Moody put the spider in the bottle with the others, he said that pain without knives or other objects was another way to torture someone.

For the last curse, the Avada Kedavra, Professor Moody put the final spider on the desk, and spoke the curse. A green light flew from his wand as the spider fell over on its back and didn't move. The spider was dead. Professor Moody said there was no counter curse or way to block the spell, and that only one person was known to survive the curse, and he was sitting right next to Haley.

Haley clenched her hands into fists as she tried to slow her beating heart while Harry tried to ignore everyone's stares as he pretended to study the blackboard. She didn't want the other's to know this affected her, because she knew it would give them away to being related.

They spent the rest of class taking notes, as the twins' minds stayed focused on their parent's deaths.

After the class, Haley met Cedric on the Quidditch Pitch just like she had everyday this week so far.

When Cedric greeted her and handed her the practicing broom, she forced a smile to her face. He could see something was bothering her, but chose not to comment on it.

As they flew around in circles to warm up, Haley's mind was still on her parents. Instead of the spider, she could see both her mum and dad standing there, as the green light flew out of a wand and landed on them, as the life left their eyes and there lifeless bodies hit the ground.

"Watch out!" Haley snapped out of her reverie just in time to avoid colliding into Cedric who flew at her from the opposite direction.

She pulled back just in time to avoid collision.

Cedric pulled up beside her as she apologized.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

Haley shook her head as she said, "It's nothing, my mind is elsewhere, that's all."

He scoffed playfully at her. "I thought we were friends."

She cried out softly, "We are! I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Then as a friend, why don't you share with me and unburden yourself?" he asked.

Feeling a bit guilty and wanting to confide in someone, she told him what she could without giving anything away. "We had Moody's class today."

"Ahh, yes I see now," he said as if he understood exactly what she meant. "No one was expecting his first class to be like that. It was a lot to take in. Very powerful lesson it was." he continued as he watched her.

Haley hasn't been able to look Cedric in the face since the start of the conversation, and she continued to avoid eye contact as she looked around the pitch.

Nodding, she could feel tears flood her eyes. He didn't understand how close the lesson had hit to home. Because of those curses, she grew up in a foster home without knowing she had any family in the world. Without knowing if her parent's truly loved her or if they had abandoned her on purpose. It was because of those curses that she questioned everything about herself and everything in her life. It was because of these curses that she still continued to have these questions and doubts, even when she knew the truth.

Some tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She quickly went to wipe them away, until she felt arms wrap around her waist.

Taken aback slightly, she froze. His body heat and close contact started to work wonders on her stiff muscles, and she unconsciously loosened up in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Thankfully the tears stopped as she was able to get her bearings back.

Pulling back, she forced a laugh and said, "Too bad your admirer's weren't around to see this. I think they would have officially had a reason to lynch me!"

"Thank god for that. They were starting to get on my nerves a bit," he said. "How about we stop early and head to dinner. We can pick it back up where we left off tomorrow," he asked her.

Haley nodded as she looked him in the face and gave him her first genuine smile of the day.

XOXOXOXOXO

After dinner, Haley, Ron and Harry were in the Gryffindor Common Room working on their Divination homework. Just as they finished making up predictions, Hermione came back from the library excited.

She set the box she was carrying onto the table and lifted the lid. Inside were about fifty badges, in all different colors with the letters S.P.E.W written on them.

"Spew?" Harry asked.

"S-P-E-W. Stands for Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, and I've just started it."

"How many members do you have?" a surprised Ron asked.

"With you guys, four," Hermione said.

As Hermione took out a piece of parchment she went on a rant about house-elf rights being abused for centuries, as Ron bickered with her.

Thankfully they were interrupted by Hedwig showing up with a letter from Sirius. Over the summer Harry had written him about a dream he had and when he woke up his scar was hurting.

Sirius' reply was that he was flying to them immediately, and that he would be in touch shortly.

Horrified the twins stared at each other as the other two puzzled over the letter. Harry was furious with himself for telling him, and Haley was relieved and scared. Relieved to know he's still okay, and horrified he might get caught because of them.

Determined, Harry said he would write back and make sure he didn't come to them.

As Hermione and Ron went up to their dorms, Haley asked Harry to stay behind.

With just the firelight to light their way, Harry sat down on the couch, and Haley laid down with her head in his lap.

Absently, he stroked her hair as he stared into the fire, thinking about Sirius.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, until their eyes started to droop. Haley had wanted to talk to Harry about Moody's class, but instead, she just felt the peace in the moment, as she felt herself giving way to sleep.

When her eyes closed, she became aware of being surrounded by blackness. Thinking that was normal, she was just about to give in completely to sleep, when she felt this sucking sensation on her body. It was the same sensation as a portkey, only she was still surrounded by darkness, and there were no objects near her. The pulling sensation behind her navel tingled as she felt the sensation of free falling. Panicking, she closed her eyes and held her breath as she prayed she didn't smack into the ground.

Just when she couldn't hold in her breath anymore, she landed on her feet and almost stumbled. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a long flowing sundress. Looking around her, she noticed she was surrounded by a stunning meadow. The vivid green grass, so much like Harry's eyes, was up to her ankles. There was a flowing creek nearby made of the clearest blue she had ever seen. She could see frogs on the lily pads, and tadpoles swimming in circles.

She could smell the trees surrounding the area. She figured she must be dreaming because she has never seen such a magical place in her life.

Walking to the creek and over to a big rock, she sat down and put her feet in the water that was just the perfect temperature.

She leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes as she felt the sun warming her skin.

"Where am I?"

Opening her eyes and looking around, she could see Harry standing in the middle of the meadow, looking around as he took in his surroundings.

"I have no idea." Haley said to him.

Startled by her voice, he looked over in her direction. "Haley? What's going on? Are we dreaming?"

He made his way over to her and sat down next to her on the rock.

"No idea. I think so. Otherwise I really did just travel by portkey. Are you dream Harry or are you the real Harry and we're having the same dream?" she asked him as she tucked her legs Indian style and turned to face him.

As soon as their eyes met, her jaw dropped open in shock. She could still see Harry, but that wasn't what shocked her. It was what was above his head. She could see him as a little boy. As if a cloud above his head was playing out his life. Transfixed to the scene, she could feel herself being drawn into the visions, until it was as if it were her life playing out before her eyes.

She watched all the way up until the moment they had fallen asleep on the couch as he stared into the fire.

She opened her eyes; she didn't even know she closed them, just in time to see Harry sitting before her doing the same thing.

At a loss for words, they just stared at each other for the moment trying to make sense of what just happened. Did she really just see Harry's whole life played out before her very eyes? Did the same thing happen to him with her life? If so, what does this mean?

They stared at each other with a deeper understanding of each other and everything they've just seen and felt. Not only did they experience the other person's life, they felt the emotions of the moments as well.

They opened their mouths to say something, anything, when she felt the pull behind her navel.

The meadow and sun around her dissolved into blackness as once again she had the sensation of falling. This time she kept her eyes open, and after a few seconds, she realized it wasn't complete darkness, but there were billions of stars everywhere. They were so bright and dazzling, it took her breath away.

Just as quickly as it happened, it ended.

"What was that?" Haley said as soon as her eyes opened. She let out a laugh because Harry said the same thing at the same time that she did, and then laughed at the same time as her.

She sat up and turned to him.

"That was bizarre." they both said at the same time.

They both frowned as they said, "Why are you repeating me?" at the same time.

"Why is this happening?" they said once again at the same time.

"It must have been that dream I just had," they said together.

"What dream? You mean you had the same one? Where we were in a meadow, and I saw everything of your past?" they repeated together.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was because we were relaxed when we fell asleep… touching?" they continued to repeat each other.

They each readjusted themselves so they were facing each other on the couch, as they each held up both hands so they were touching.

They both closed their eyes at the same time, and concentrated on keeping their minds blank. They both waited about thirty seconds, before they experienced that feeling of falling backwards down a pitch black bottomless pit. Just when they thought they couldn't take it any longer, they both landed feet first on the ground.

Taking in their surroundings, they saw that it was the afternoon and they were in someone's neighborhood in front of someone's house.

In front of them was a cottage, and behind them was a gate separating the house from the street.

As they were looking at the gate, it started to creak open. They could hear voices as figures suddenly came into focus. Almost as if they appeared from out of nowhere, as if they just apparated. Haley and Harry's jaws dropped as they recognized the figures. It was there mum and dad!

The twins clutched each other's hands tightly as they excitedly watched their parents carrying baby Harry and Haley to the house.

The adults didn't notice their older children as they walked pass them towards the front door.

Haley and Harry scrambled to catch up with them before the door could close on them. They made it just in time.

Being inside this house was overwhelming to the twins. They had never seen this place in real life, and never really heard much about it except it was where their parents were murdered.

They turned to each other as Haley said, "How is this possible?" Harry said, "Is this really happening?"

"Hey! You didn't repeat what I said!" Harry said.

"Well that's a relief." Haley said with a playful smile on her face.

Harry smiled with equal relief. "That was getting a bit annoying. Haley, is this really happening? Are we really seeing our mum and dad?"

They both turned to take in the scene around them, as if trying to absorb it as much as possible. She inhaled quickly as her mother walked within inches of her on her way to the kitchen to heat up the baby bottles. As she inhaled, she could actually smell the scent of her mother. She smelled like cinnamon. Haley closed her eyes and smiled as she tried to hold onto the smell.

When she opened her eyes, she had tears brimming. "I don't want this to end," she whispered to Harry, who was busy watching his father playing with the tiny Haley and Harry, who was making the infants smile by making funny faces and talking in baby talk to them.

Harry chuckled, and then his smile turned sad as he whispered back, "I don't either."

For what felt like hours, they watched their mum and dad living their lives. The sun went down sometime ago, and Lily got up to bring the children upstairs. She kissed James and promised she would be right back, and advised him to stay out of trouble. James chuckled as he lightly smacked his wife's behind and said he would do his best.

While Lily was upstairs, James went into the kitchen to get a drink, while Haley and Harry continued to stay on the floor facing where their parent's were previously sitting.

Haley sighed contentedly as she leaned back on her elbows. "Can you imagine growing up here? What our lives would have been like?"

"All the time," Harry said as he leaned back on his elbows as well.

From outside, Haley could hear a slight creaking sound. It was so brief, she was sure she was imagining it. After all, she was closest to the living room windows. Though curiosity got the best of her as she peeked out of the window. At first she didn't see anything, except shadows moving. She realized her advanced sight and hearing were causing her to see and hear everything. Convincing herself there wasn't anything there, she started to turn her head back towards Harry. Out of the corner of her eyes, the shadow turned into a figure for a fraction of a second. She whipped her head back around as she gasped out loud. She jumped to her feet and ran to the window.

Curiously, Harry had been watching quietly as Haley stared out the window, until she gasped and jumped to her feet. Reacting involuntarily, he jumped to his feet and was by her side in seconds. "What is it?" he asked as he squinted his eyes. At first he didn't see anything, until he saw what she saw.

"It can't be!" Harry cried out loud. "Please don't let this be happening!"

They heard a door open from behind them. They turned and saw James walk in with his drink. He just sat down and put his feet up, when he heard something from outside. It was so faint, that he wasn't sure he was imagining it. Because their house was under the Fidelius Charm, he decided to take it seriously.

He had just gotten to his feet and started to walk toward the front door, when he heard his wife walking down the stairs. She was about to say something to her husband, but quickly stopped as she saw the look of concentration on his face. He put a finger to his lips as he continued to creep towards the front door.

Lily crept back up the stairs a step or two so she could get a better view of the front area.

Haley and Harry crept towards the front door in the same manner as their father. Unlike their parents the twins had their wands at the ready, even though they knew it wouldn't make a difference.

All of this happened within a minute; though they were prepared for something, they weren't sure what. The twins knew they were just hoping they were wrong.

The front door flew open as a figure in black stepped into the house.

"Run, Lily!" James yelled as he rushed the figure.

Before James could take a few steps, a green light flashed, and James hit the ground, dead.

"No!" Lily screamed out passionately as she watched her husband hit the ground. She turned around and ran up the stairs as she yelled, "not my children!"

All of this was happening too fast for Haley and Harry to properly process. They had just witnessed their father's murder, and were about to watch their mum's.

As they watched their father on the ground, they could see the figure start to walk up the stairs. Just before he was out of their line of vision, Harry cried out, "we have to do something!" as he took off.

Haley was on his heels. They ran up the stairs and into their bedroom where they could see Lily in front of a crib, begging the figure not to harm them.

"Move aside, girl," the figure said, but Lily wouldn't listen.

As the figure raised his wand, Haley raised her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The spell flew from her wand, and landed harmlessly on the figure.

Harry ran and tried to tackle the figure, but nothing happened. Instead he kicked and punched as hard as he could at the figure knowing the whole time that it wouldn't make a difference.

As the tears fell from both the twins' eyes, they watched helplessly as the green light flew from the stranger's wand, and Lily fell to the floor, lifelessly.

"Mum!" They both screamed out loud. Harry backed up until he was by his sister's side. Haley recognized the look on her brother's face, it was the same look he had when face to face with Sirius for the first time. It was a look of murderous hatred, only mixed with grief. This time, Haley knew she had the same look on her face.

Desperate to do something but not knowing what, she watched helplessly as the dark figure leaned over Harry's crib.

"Get away from him!" Haley yelled at the figure, but of course he couldn't hear her.

As she raised her arm to do something to the figure, the world around her suddenly got blurry. Before she could react, she had the sensation of falling backwards again.

When her body stilled, she gasped for air as she tried to get her bearings back. Looking around, she could see Harry doing the same thing.

"What's with these two? I bump into them by accident, and they start crying."

Haley looked at who was speaking, and saw it was Ron. He and Hermione had just sat down across from them on the opposite couch. Hermione looked concerned while Ron looked puzzled.

"What were you doing? You guys were sitting there with your eyes closed and your hands up," Ron continued unfazed. "We came down to check on you guys to see if you were okay. We noticed you weren't in bed."

Haley opened her mouth to respond, not sure what she was going to say, but it didn't matter because all that came out was a loud sob.

Looking at her brother, she could see the tears streaking down his cheeks, as he fought for air as well. They didn't know how it was possible, but they just witnessed their parent's murders. They saw Voldemort in the flesh, raise his wand as the green light flew from his wand, towards their parents. They had watched as the life left their bodies.

Hermione's brow furrowed even more as she studied the Potter twins. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew that something was wrong.

Getting up, she walked towards them and stood beside Harry. She bent slightly as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and hugged him.

He responded by clutching to her hands as he tried to get control of himself.

Under different circumstances, Haley would have smiled at this display of affection, however innocent it was.

She also saw Hermione flash Ron an annoyed look as she nodded her head in Haley's direction. Ron looked confused for a second, but seemed to catch on.

He awkwardly got to his feet and walked till he was behind Haley. Mimicking Hermione, he got on his knees, and then put his arms around Haley's waist.

Normally Haley would have rolled her eyes in annoyance. However she needed this, so she let Ron try to comfort her in his own way.

It was a few minutes before they could get themselves under control, but finally they did. When Haley looked up and over at Harry, she let out a laugh. Somehow Hermione ended up in Harry's lap with Harry's face buried in her shoulder, and his fingers entwined in her bushy hair.

Harry heard Haley laugh, so he looked over at her to see what was so funny, when he let out a laugh himself. Somehow Haley ended up in Ron's lap with her head rested on his chest.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked Harry.

She looked and saw how she was sitting on Ron, as Harry looked and saw how Hermione was sitting in his lap. The twins both let out a chuckle as Ron and Hermione looked at the two of them as if they were crazy.

"What _is_ so funny?" Hermione repeated Haley's question.

"Nothing," Haley and Harry said at the same time.

"Oh, no not again!" They cried out together with a giggle and a chuckle.

"Thanks guys, for being here for us," Harry said just as Haley said right after him, "Believe me, we really needed it."

"Since when do you two talk like Fred and George?" Ron asked. "You guys never said the same thing at the same time."

Harry and Haley shared a secret smile. "This is nothing," they said at the same time. "You should have seen last time…" they continued together at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"Stop that!" They exclaimed together.

Hermione couldn't hold it in and laughed along with them. Ron just rolled his eyes because he was so used to it with his twin brothers.

They eventually relaxed, and Ron and Hermione went back to the opposite couch as Harry and Haley started at the beginning so they could explained what happened to them after they had left.

Even recounting what they had seen was painful, like peeling a scab off of a fresh wound.

Ron's jaw opened wider and wider as they went on, and Hermione sat there in quiet contemplation. Finally she said, mostly to herself, "so when the two of you touched and relaxed, it's almost like your minds were joining together to experience the same thing…" She trailed off.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked across the couch to her and Ron.

"It's not common, but I've heard of this before. Certain twins, who have been through a traumatic experience together, your parent's murders for example, they form a special bond together. Almost like a link between them. In other words, if they concentrate on each other hard enough, they form a psychic bond. In most cases, they can hear each other's thoughts, but from what you've said, you experience the same memories and not each other's thoughts, correct?" She asked.

"So that was a memory?" Haley asked as she looked at Harry who was just as skeptical.

"Yes. I believe so. Though I'll have to do more research…" She trailed off as her mind went over different books to check out.

XOXOXOXOXO

As always, I'd like to thank my Beta, _Nellis Daughter of Athena_, as well as, _Hells Twilight, mparsons12, Faith, and xburner21, _as well as everyone else who takes the time to read this story**.** __

RockingZac,

Thank you for the help, I've gone back and changed it.

_Zenaa.33,_

I originally thought of having Haley be the contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, but someone pointed out to me that it would take away too much from this story, and probably piss off a lot of people. Lol I've decided to stay with that advice and keep it as Harry.


	27. Haley's Thankful, Or Not

Here is the next chapter! I just want to take the time to mention that I've posted two polls on my profile page. I know who Haley and Harry will be taking to the ball, but I want your opinions on who they should go with, so take some time to go and vote.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning while Haley was eating breakfast with the others, Harry explained how he just got back from the Owlery where Hedwig sent a message to Sirius saying he imagined his scar was hurting, and not to come back.

Hermione was mad that he lied, while Haley felt relieved. As much as she wanted to see him, she knew it would be safer if he stayed away.

Haley tiredly lifted the fork to her mouth, and slowly chewed her food. She wasn't able to sleep last night, not with thoughts of murder running through her head nonstop.

Thankfully she wasn't the only one who was quiet. Harry was acting the same way she was, and ever faithful Ron, understood the situation and kept quiet. Hermione, of course was stuffing her face so she could go to the library and do more research about what happened last night between Haley and Harry's psychic connection.

After breakfast, Haley followed Hermione to the library. Hermione was surprised, but pleased. She figured it would be easier to quiz Haley while looking up facts, but Haley had other plans.

Instead of helping Hermione, she wrote a quick note, and then excused herself to the owlery. After sending the note, she went up to the astronomy tower and laid back. Curling her arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow, she took a deep breath of the crisp clean air.

"You know you can't just keep summoning me whenever you feel like it. I'm not a house-elf. This stops here and now."

Not bothering to look at the person, instead just rolled her eyes. Sighing, she then said, "Glad you could join me, Malfoy."

She hadn't realized some time had passed, and that she ended up getting a quick nap as she waited for him to show.

"What's this about? You lure me up her to seduce me, Potter?" he spit out her last name as if it were poison. She got the hint that they were still not friends. In a way, she knew that was a very good thing. Even if something kept drawing her to him; she never did understand their connection.

"You caught me. That's exactly why I wanted you up here. A common broom closet just won't do it. Not for the mighty and worthy Draco Malfoy," sarcasm dripped from her voice as she hid a smile. She didn't know what it was, but she loved to banter with him. It was just all sorts of freeing in a way.

"If you don't get to the point in the next half second, I'm leaving," Malfoy said from his position by the door.

Haley laughed out loud. "A whole half of a second? Malfoy you're too kind! You're lucky all I have to say will take five seconds. Then you can do whatever you please."

She had never switched her position; she was still lying on her back looking up at the clouds in the sky. If she tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes, one of the clouds looked like a turtle shell with a dogs head.

Distracted she didn't hear him come closer until he said, "Well get on with it then."

Using a hand to shield the sun from her still squinted eyes, she turned her head and saw that Malfoy was now to the side of her and leaning against the wall.

Biting her lip, she knew she had his interest. By being casual and withdrawn from the conversation, she had his full attention. For she knew he hated to be ignored. If there was someone in the same room with him, he had to make sure the spotlight was on him; even if it involved torturing the other person.

Over the years Haley had learned how to deal with him. And sometimes, that actually came in handy. She also knew that her silence was getting under his skin.

Knowing she dragged it out long enough, she sat up, folded her legs Indian style, and faced him.

"Just wanted to say, thanks," she shrugged her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

Malfoy was confused. "For what?" he asked her, caught off guard. He even stood up and uncrossed his arms as he took an involuntary step towards her.

She rolled her eyes and head up until she was looking up at the sky once again. She did not want to say what she knew she had to say next. She did not want to be in his debt. She didn't want him to have any power over her, however little it was.

Lowering her head again until she was looking at him, she parted her lips, but clenched her teeth. "You're really going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Say what?" he still had the look of confusion on his face as he took another step towards her. Now he was only a few feet from her. He knelt down on his knees as he stared at her with a moment of uncertainty. "What are you trying to say?"

She huffed as she avoided eye contact. She stared out just to the left of his shoulder as she wrung her hands together in her lap.

"For saving my life!" she blurted out.

Caught off guard, he rocked backwards for a second as her words sank in and his eyes widened. His mouth opened a little as he looked to be in shock. "_Thank _me?"

She continued to avoid his eye as she babbled. "Not like I needed it or anything. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. It's just that some person knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up because of the stampeding going on around me. If you're father wasn't such an arse, I wouldn't have even been in trouble in the first place!" her words had ended up getting louder and louder until she was yelling her last sentence. Her face was flushed and she ended up on her knees until her face was right up in his.

She could see the anger flare in his eyes. "_My _father?" he yelled back at her.

"Yes _you're _father! He had no right to do what he did. There was no reason to torture those muggles like that. Just because he's a bully who thinks he can pick on whomever he pleases -"

"My father is not a bully!" Malfoy cut her off with this own rant. "Besides, where do you even get the idea that it was my father? They were all wearing masks. There is no way you can pin this on him!"

Haley barked out a laugh. "Please, I'm not deaf. In fact I can hear pretty damn well. Too well in fact. I heard them coming from a mile away and tried to warn everyone. It was you're stupid father and his even stupider friends who started that riot!"

Malfoy looked ready to spit in her face. "Don't you ever call my father stupid you stubborn little cow! You have no idea what you're talking about, so mind your own damn business!" he said as he poked her in the chest.

A noise escaped involuntarily from her as he poked her. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me you twitchy little ferret!" she yelled back as she smacked him in the face.

They both jumped to their feet and withdrew their wands. Chests were heaving as they both fought to control their tempers and for breath.

"I actually felt sorry for you when Moody did that to you. I can't believe I even entertained the thought of thanking you, when it was you're family who hurt me in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking!"

Malfoy's face was a mask of pure hatred as he shot a curse at her. Haley blocked it and countered with her own. He blocked hers as he sent another one her way.

"What the bloody hell is going on up here? Haley is this bugger bothering you?"

Caught off guard, Haley looked behind Malfoy, who whirled around to see who the newcomer was, and saw it was Cedric on his broom.

"Shove it pretty boy, this is a private party," Malfoy snarled at him.

Cedric flew above Malfoy until he was by Haley's side. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he withdrew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

Malfoy still looked like he wanted to start something, but he knew two against one was not good.

"Looks like I'm crashing this party. Come on Haley let's get out of here," Cedric said as he held out his broom for her to mount.

Still in a foul mood, she knew it was time to leave this situation and get her bearings back. She hopped onto his broom, and he got on as well. She wrapped her arms around Cedric's waist as she kept her wand pointed at Malfoy. Cedric put his wand away, as they lifted off the ground and started to fly away.

"This isn't over!" She could hear Malfoy scream at her retreating back.

When Cedric landed on the deserted Quidditch Pitch, Haley hopped off of the broom, planted both of her hands on his back, and pushed as hard as she could.

Caught off guard, Cedric stumbled a few steps until he righted himself. "What was that for?" He asked incredulously as he faced her.

She pointed her wand at him. Though she had no intention of using it, she was still in a temper. "You bloody arse! That was none of your business! I was handling it!"

"Handling it? You two were dueling! What was I supposed to do? Wait until his curse hit you before I stepped in?" he asked, baffled.

"What are you trying to say? That I can't handle myself? That _Malfoy_ is stronger than me?" Haley snarled Malfoy's name. She knew she was taking it out on the wrong person, but he was not helping the situation.

He held up both hands in defense. He knew to tread lightly. "That's not what I'm saying. Look, I'm sorry. I thought you needed help. I couldn't just leave you there." He said, then as an afterthought said, "What were you two doing up there anyway?"

"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Business," she spit out each word at a time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cool off," she said as she turned her back on him and walked away.

She stomped all the way up to the castle and into the Gryffindor Common Room where she saw Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snaps with Fred, George, and Ginny.

She flopped down onto the couch next to Harry as she folded both her arms and her legs in defense.

"OY! What's the matter with you?" Ron yelped when her leg accidentally kicked the table scattering their game.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What is it Hales?" Harry asked as everyone turned their attention to her.

"It's that right foul git Malfoy!" She yelpedout before she even decided she was going to say anything.

The others' eyes widened, so she decided to continue. "I was trying to be nice and thank him for saving my life over the summer. The git actually started dueling with me! Can you believe it? You try to say one nice thing to him and he flips!" she stopped to see what everyone's reaction would be, and was almost appalled by their lack of reactions.

"I don't get it? You say thanks and he whips out his wand and curses you?" Ginny asked trying to understand.

"Well, not exactly. I mean some words were exchanged, but basically, he got offended. Anyone else would have said thanks and moved on…" Haley pleaded with the others to understand.

Ron snorted a laugh. "Trust Malfoy to do the exact opposite."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Hales, as much as I don't like Malfoy, that doesn't sound right. What exactly did you say?"

She blew out her breath in a huff as she thought back on her words. "I said thanks, and he was confused. So I said for saving my life. He seemed surprised, and I may have said something about not needing his help if it wasn't for his father in the first place…" Haley trailed off realizing it might in fact have been her fault he got so mad.

"Ahh," George said as Harry said, "you know how defensive he is about his father. I bet that's what set him off."

Haley took a deep breath, held it, and slowly released it. "I think I owe someone an apology," she said as she stood up.

"To Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously, as if anyone would ever apologize to him.

"No, not him. I may have taken my anger out on the wrong person. Thanks guys," she said as she walked away.

She searched the castle until she found him surrounded by his groupies in the library. As soon as she stopped at the table, all whispers ceased as all female eyes landed on her.

Cedric was oblivious as he stared at the open book before him. He didn't even know she was there until someone hissed, "What are you doing here?"

He looked up, saw it was Haley, scowled and went back to staring at the book.

"Cedric, can I talk to you privately for a minute? I need to explain what just happened earlier," she asked him.

Sighing, he closed his book and stood up. The girls surrounding him started whispering furiously, as Cedric excused himself.

He walked over to the table Hermione was sitting at because it was on the other side of the library, and private.

Hermione lifted her head, frowned and went back to her work.

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just, Malfoy has a way of getting under my skin, and I act different from my normal self."

Cedric frowned. "He has that effect on everyone. What were you two arguing about? And why were you on the Astronomy tower?"

Haley explained, "I wanted somewhere private to talk to him, so I sent him an owl to meet me there. I wanted to thank him because he saved my life that night of the World Cup. A few words were said, tempers flared, and things got out of hand. I guess I should really be thanking you for showing up when you did. So thank you." She looked down at her hands as she said, "I don't want to lose any of the little friends I have."

She saw him take her hands in his and gently squeeze. Haley looked up into his smoky gray eyes, so unlike Malfoy's steely ones. He smiled, "All's forgiven. Just don't do it again." He joked.

Their laugh was cut off by Hermione who shushed them. They stifled their laugh, and Hermione asked Haley if she would join her in her research. Taking pity, she agreed. Cedric went back to his table as Haley slid over to Hermione.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few weeks later in Professor Moody's classroom, he announced he was going to put the Imperius Curse on each of them so they could learn how to fight it.

One by one each student was put under the curse and each acted very strange. Some hopped around the room like a bunny as others imitated other animals. None of them were able to fight the curse.

Finally, it was Haley's turn. As Moody said, "Imperio," a wave of calm washed over her. She had the sensation of floating until she heard words form in her mind. They were asking her to skip across the floor.

Her body responded to the voice, as a smaller one in her head asked her why was she skipping?

The voice in her head telling her to continue to skip was getting smaller as the other voice in her head fought louder.

In mid skip she tripped and fell to the ground. Snapping out of the trance, she could feel that her hands and knees stung a bit as she looked around in confusion.

"Nice try Potter!" Moody shouted in excitement. "It took you a bit but you finally snapped out of it. Harry lets see what you've got."

Haley got up and joined her friends as Harry stepped forward. His face went slack, as they all watched to see what he would do next.

He looked like a frog about to leap to the next lily pad, but paused mid jump. He was trying to jump onto a desk, but instead slammed knees first into it.

He snapped out of it as Moody praised him for fighting it off as well, and asked him to do it again and again until he was able to fight off the curse after four tries.

Everyone was impressed as they walked to their next class.

XOXOXOXOXO

On the thirtieth of October when all the students arrived and took their seats in the Great Hall, Hermione went on her rant about house-elves again, as Hedwig arrived. It was from Sirius who said he was in the country and well hidden. He wanted an update about Hogwarts and told the twins to switch owls every time they replied.

The twins were strained with the thoughts of Sirius being near, but glad he wasn't found yet. They were also excited because they only had a half day of classes since the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students would be arriving at six o'clock.

At six, all of the students were lined up outside as they noticed a gigantic powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage the size of a large house fly out of the forbidden forest and land by the students.

A woman as tall as Hagrid, named Madame Maxine, stepped out and walked forward as her students followed her. After talking to Dumbledore, they made their way up to the castle to warm up.

As they waited for the Durmstrangs, their attention was fixed on the river as if it were bubbling and boiling. Slowly, a magnificent ship arose from beneath the water and docked by the bank. As Professor Karkaroff and his students arrived, the students of Hogwarts broke out in excited whispers as they realized one of the students of Durmstrang was Viktor Krum, who was the Bulgarian Seeker who caught the snitch at the World Cup!

XOXOXOXOXO

I know it ends abruptly, but I had struggled with this chapter and couldn't go on anymore. Also, I hope Haley doesn't come off as too angry. I just love writing them bantering together, and I guess I got carried away. Also, my favorite line is the twitchy little ferret, and I needed to add it.

Also, thanks to **Faith, VolleyBallPlayer14, Ellie Clemons, ForeverTeamEdward13 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **for your reviews, they are much appreciated. Also want to thank those who take the time to read this story.


	28. The Goblet of Fire

Author's Note: I tried being more British in this chapter. Don't know if I pulled it off or not!

And as always, Harry Potter and his universe belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own Haley Potter.

XOXOXOXOXO

As everyone took their seats in the great hall, The Beauxbatons with the Ravenclaws, and Durmstrang with the Slytherins, the feast began.

Afterwards, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. He began by introducing two judges that would be joining the three headmasters, as Mr. Bartemius Crouch, and Mr. Ludo Bagman.

While Mr. Filch brought in a casket, Dumbledore explained their will be three champions competing in three tasks. The champions will be scored on each task, and the person with the highest score in the end wins the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire, which was a wooden cup filled with blue-white flames that Dumbledore took out of the casket.

Students seventeen and older wishing to participate, were to drop a piece of parchment with their name and school written on it into the cup. Those students will have twenty four hours to add their name to the cup that will be placed in the entrance hall.

Tomorrow night, on Halloween, The goblet will reveal the names of the three students it has chosen to participate. For those underage students wishing to add their names to the cup anyway, there will be an Age Line drawn around the cup.

And lastly, he let them know that any students that place their name into the cup and is chosen, their names are a binding, magical contract, and they must complete the tournament.

After Dumbledore dismissed the students to bed, everyone was abuzz with gossip. Fred and George were still appalled by the age limit, and were debating ways to get around that as Hermione fretted.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning as everyone converged on the entrance hall, Fred, George and Lee Jordan arrived announcing they had successfully made and taken an aging potion, and were about to enter their names into the cup. Hermione mentioned she didn't think it would work, but the three of them didn't listen.

Fred was the first one to cross the line without incident, or so he thought, as well as George who went in a second after him. There was a noise as the twins were hurled across the room some ten feet away. With a loud popping noise, the twins each had matching long white beards on their face.

Everyone including the twins started laughing as Dumbledore approached and told them he had warned them, though he wasn't mad because he had that special twinkle in his eyes.

As the twins went up to the hospital wing, everyone else entered the Great Hall and took their seats as they started eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Haley, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to go visit Hagrid. As they made their way down the stairs, she heard someone calling her name from behind. Pausing, she saw that it was Cedric behind her, followed by his group of fans who had seemed to doubled now that he might be putting his name into the Goblet of Fire.

"Hales you coming?" Harry asked her as they all paused to see what was going on.

"You guys go, I'll catch up with you later," Haley said as the others waved bye as they walked away.

She turned back to Cedric who just stopped by her side. "Am I interrupting?" Cedric asked.

"We were just on our way to visit Hagrid. You're more than welcome to join us, though I don't think there's enough room for us and your admirers. They seemed to have multiplied. Did you perform some kind of spell?" Haley teased.

"Ha, ha, Haley Potter, you're such a riot," he said as he pretended to laugh as the two of them took off down the hill as his friends debated on whether they should follow or not.

"Besides, I think I have a rival," he continued as he pointed to Viktor Krum and all the ladies following him. From the direction he was headed in, it looked like he was on his way towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"I think you may be right," she agreed. "Poor sod, though he might enjoy it. What do you think?" she asked Cedric for his opinion.

He laughed. "I dunno Hales; some people enjoy all the attention. Especially of the female persuasion."

Haley scoffed as she smacked him on the arm. "You guys are all the same, I dunno why we put up with you lot," she teased as she picked up her pace to pretend she's walking away from him.

"Because we're charming lads," he said as he blew on his knuckles and rubbed his shoulder with them.

"As if!" she rolled her eyes as she started to run down the hill that led to Hagrid's cabin. "Why don't you and your ego run back to your girlfriends? I'm sure they would appreciate you. I have more important things to do," she said over her shoulder.

When she turned her head to look at him, she ended up tripping over a rock and went down onto the ground as she rolled to the bottom of the hill.

Cedric picked up his pace as he ran down the rest of the hill. When he got to her, he bent down on his knees, and asked her if she was okay.

Haley rolled over onto her back, saw the look of concern on his face, and burst out laughing.

Cedric was surprised. "What's so funny? Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride. I'm fine. Help me up," she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You still want to go to Hagrid's?" he asked as he let go of her.

"Not really, do you?" she asked back.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nice out, why don't we walk over towards the lake as you tell me if or when you enter your name into the cup," she said as they both walked around the hill and over towards the lake.

XOXOXOXOXO

That night Haley and Cedric made their way into the Great Hall with the other students and saw that the goblet of fire was now placed in front of Dumbledore's chair.

The two of them went to their own house tables so they could wait for dinner to begin.

Realizing too late, Haley sat down between Fred and to her embarrassment, Dean.

Dean stared at his plate as she sat down. She turned to give him a polite smile, but he turned to his left to talk to Seamus instead.

Feeling the sting of rejection, she stared down at the table as the plates filled up with food.

She knew he had every right to react to her like that, though it still stung a bit. Things were still awkward between them because they never resolved their issues of her cheating on him with Fred.

She had been hoping that because nothing had happened between her and Fred that Dean wouldn't be as mad, but apparently he was.

Sighing, she piled up her plate with food. She knew that she should talk to Dean and finally work things out. What were the odds that she would end up between the two of them at the same time? Life was funny that way.

Needing a distraction, she asked her brother, Hermione and Ron how it went at Hagrid's, and the three of them smiled as they leaned in to whisper that he had a secret crush on Madame Maxine.

Haley smiled. "Brilliant."

After chewing silently for a few minutes, Haley worked up her courage to talk to Dean. She didn't think the Great Hall was the ideal place to do it, but she also knew she would probably never get another chance.

After swallowing her food, and dabbing at her mouth, she knew she had stalled long enough. She turned her head and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Dean, we really need to talk."

Frowning, he continued to chew his food as he shook his head no.

She could see his shoulders tense, and knew that he was angry. _Oh, bollocks, I've really screwed this up haven't I? _She thought to herself.

Not wanting to give up just yet, she leaned back over and said, "I want to apologize. What I did was wrong, and I want to make it up to you."

Dean swore under his breath, but otherwise continued to ignore her.

Shocked, her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He had every right to be mad at her, but no need to be rude.

She snapped her jaw and said, "fine, if that's how you want to be, I've got no problem with it."

She ignored him the rest of the meal as she continued to eat. Finally, the feast was over and it was time to announce the champions.

After Dumbledore mentioned where he wanted the champions to meet, he extinguished all the candle light, so that only the floating pumpkins and the goblet were glowing.

The blue flames inside the goblet turned red as it started sparking. A flame shot into the air, and a charred piece of parchment fluttered in the air until Dumbledore grabbed it. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum," he said.

Everyone cheered as Viktor got up and made his way to the room they were to meet in.

When the cheering finished, the goblet spit out another piece of parchment, and once again Dumbledore caught it and said, "The champion for Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour!"

After everyone cheered for her and she disappeared, the hall was once again silent. When the goblet spit out the last name, Dumbledore grabbed it and said, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Haley leaped up from her seat and cheered for Cedric. She didn't know for a fact that he had entered his name because he wouldn't tell her, but she was happy for him none the less.

Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat. "Quit it!" he hissed at her.

"What? I can't cheer for him?" she asked in confusion.

"Not like that you can't. A polite clap is fine," he said.

Haley shrugged her shoulders then let out a whoop. She laughed, but no one else around her saw the humor and didn't join her.

Ignoring her friends, she listened as Dumbledore started his speech, until he stopped mid sentenced.

The goblet started sparking again as another piece of parchment flew out of it. Dumbledore grabbed it; he stared at it until he cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter."

Haley stiffened in shock, but she wasn't the only one. Harry sat their dumfounded.

The whole hall started buzzing as they gossiped; even the teachers were in disbelief. Harry looked down the table and could see everyone staring back at him.

"I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't. Don't you?" Harry pleaded with his friends.

Haley snapped out of it and said, "Course I believe you."

Before anyone else could respond, Dumbledore shouted out his name again as he called him to join him at the teachers table.

When he reached him, Dumbledore told him to go join the others. When the door closed, the whole hall burst open as everyone started shouting at others to figure out what happened.

Before Dumbledore went to join the champions, he dismissed everyone back to their rooms.

XOXOXOXOXO

Back in the common room, everyone was excited and Fred and George set up a celebration for when Harry returned. People were asking her and Hermione and Ron if they knew how he entered his name, but none of them had answers.

Finally, Harry arrived and everyone surrounded him, cheering him on. They seemed to be smothering him as they partied with him as well as asking him questions he didn't have the answers too.

As much as she tried, Haley just couldn't get close to him. Finally, she gave up and went to her room. She would talk to him when the party ended.

Changing into her pajamas and cuddling with her cat, Natalie, she took one of Hermione's Muggle novels and read a bit until Hermione entered the room.

After Hermione changed, she joined Haley on the bed and the two of them speculated what happened, because they believed he didn't put his name into the goblet, so that meant someone else had.

When the rest of the girls came into the room, Haley excused herself and made her way into the boy's dormitory.

Poking her head in, she saw Dean, Seamus and Neville were up talking, but Ron and Harry's beds were both silent with the curtains drawn.

When she stepped in, all chatting stopped as they stared at her.

"Sorry boys, just wanted a chat with my cousin, don't mind me," she said as she made her way towards Harry's bed.

She slid between the curtains, took out her wand, and murmured the spell that would make their conversation private.

"Who's there?" Harry asked when she sat down on his bed.

"It's just me. I wanted to see how you were doing," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said as he rolled over.

"I cast a charm so no one can hear us talking. What happened Harry, who put your name in the cup?" she asked.

He rolled back over to face her, even though he couldn't see her because it was too dark. "You believe me?"

"Harry James Potter, how dare you doubt your twin sister! Of course I believe you. What happened after you entered that room?" she asked curiously.

He described to her how mad everyone was, and that they had no choice but for him to compete. He went on to mention how no one believed him, not even Ron.

"Harry if you didn't put your name into the cup, then who did?" she asked the question that was on his mind, but one he didn't have an answer for.

"No idea, Hales," he said.

Haley sighed and yawned. She told him to hang in there, and then went back to her room to get some sleep.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Haley went down to breakfast. After she finished eating, Harry still wasn't there. Hermione grabbed some toast and said she would bring him some. Haley smiled and Hermione blushed. She was secretly hoping her best friend and her twin would realize their feelings for each other soon.

Not knowing what else to do, she walked up to Cedric and asked him if he wanted to hang out. He finished chewing his food, got up, said goodbye to his friends, and then followed her out onto the grounds where they went for a walk.

They talked about the tournament and their thoughts on what the tasks would be, as well as her trying to convince him that Harry didn't put his name into the cup.

When they made their way towards the lake, Haley could see Harry and Hermione walking towards them, chatting away.

Haley smiled, and Cedric noticed. "Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

"Just wishful thinking," she said.

"About what?" he wanted to know.

She nodded her head towards Harry and Hermione. "Those two? What about them?" he asked.

"I just wish they weren't so stubborn and would admit their feelings," she said.

"You mean they're not together?" he was surprised.

Now Haley was surprised. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. Just that everyone already thinks they're together."

Haley smiled, "everyone except for them."

XOXOXOXOXO

At lunch, Harry told them that he wrote a letter to Sirius explaining how his name was put in the cup, but he had no idea how it got there.

The next few days seemed to get worse for Harry. Ron still wasn't talking to him, and everyone but the Gryffindors were treating him with distain.

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting for potions to begin, Malfoy came up to Haley, Harry and Hermione to show off their new badges that said: Support Cedric Diggory - the REAL Hogwarts Champion! Then when they pushed the badge, the message changed to: POTTER STINKS.

Harry and Malfoy got into an argument and sent curses at each other. The spells hit midair, and ricocheted. Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle had ugly boils spring up, and Hermione's front teeth started growing.

When Professor Snape came, he took fifty points from Gryffindor and gave Ron and Harry detention.

Thankfully Harry was able to leave class early so he and the rest of the champions could have their wands looked at.

Later when he and Haley were alone in the common room, he explained how Rita Skeeter, who wrote for the Daily Prophet, did an interview with him. Then after that the wands were tested, and finally they had a photo shoot of the champions with their Headmasters and judges.

After that, he showed her a letter that Sirius wrote back. Basically it said he wanted to talk to him face to face by the fireplace at one in the morning on November 22nd. They were both excited and nervous to talk to him.

XOXOXOXOXO

P.S. An update on the poll as three people wanting Haley to go to the ball with Fred, and one vote for her to go with George. None for Cedric; interesting. Lol thanks to those who have let their opinions known through reviews as well, I appreciate them.

Thanks to paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, R2-D2106, Ellie Clemons, Faith, Beth5572, misha29 for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, and I love that you guys love Haley!

Secret Agent Girl, I appreciate your honesty. I know I can stray from the story, but I have issues with that. I feel like I would be disrespecting the books and the order of events, so I have her involved, but not changing them. However, I will try working on that. If you will bear with me on this story, I have a feeling you will enjoy the way I end this book at the cemetery. Haley gets a huge role at the end, and I'm quite excited by it. In fact, I have it all written out ahead of time. As for my grammar, I know I'm not perfect. In fact I always forget the correct terms. That is what my beta is for, but maybe she's not picking up on everything she should be. (shrugs shoulders), I'll work on that.


	29. The First Task

(Author's Note: The Yule Ball snuck up on me! Lol the next chapter will be where everyone asks someone to the ball, and the one after that should be the actual Ball.)

Also, J.K. Rowling owns everything and everyone, except Haley Potter. ENJOY!

XOXOXOXOXO

After Rita Skeeter's article about Harry came out, life got harder for him. Ron still wasn't talking to him, and everyone else just continued to make fun of him. Though Rita wrote that Harry found love with Hermione Granger, he didn't see it that way because he was still in love with Cho Chang. Secretly Hermione was thrilled, though played it differently to everyone else.

And as much as Harry enjoyed spending time with Haley and Hermione, he missed Ron, though he was too proud to admit it. Because he was spending more time with Hermione, that meant they spent it in the library, where they noticed Viktor Krum seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately as well.

Time seemed to fly by, and suddenly it was a week before the first task. That Saturday, students from third year and above were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Because of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Haley and Harry were allowed to visit the town officially because they signed their permission slips over the summer and sent them to Dumbledore.

As much as Haley and Hermione tried persuading both Ron and Harry to talk to each other, both refused. It was even worse when Harry decided to wear his Invisibility Cloak to Hogsmeade, so she and Hermione had to pretend to just talk to each other.

As Hermione, Haley, and an invisible Harry sat together at the Three Broomsticks, they spotted Hagrid and Moody getting ready to leave.

They watched Moody recognize them, he and Hagrid made their way towards the three of them. As Hagrid said hello, Moody leaned over Hermione and said, "Nice cloak, Potter."

The three of them were surprised while Harry asked if it was his magical eye that could see him, and Moody said it could see through Invisibility Cloaks.

Hagrid caught on, and bending over, asked Harry to meet him at midnight at his cabin, and to wear the cloak.

When the two left, the three of them debated whether Harry should meet Hagrid because he might be late to talk to Sirius.

At eleven thirty, Harry left for Hagrid's, leaving Hermione and Haley sitting in the common room and speculating on what could be happening.

By five of one, Haley was starting to panic because Harry wasn't back. Hermione had retired to bed when the common room had cleared, but Haley stayed because she wanted to see Sirius.

She jumped in surprise when she heard a noise, but didn't see anything until Harry appeared in a chair just as Sirius' head popped into the fireplace.

Both of them leaned as close as they could to the fire and welcomed a healthy looking Sirius who was beaming at them.

Harry told him everything that was going on lately, about how no one believed he didn't enter his name, about the article Rita wrote and its consequences, about how Ron wouldn't talk to him, and finally about the dragons he just saw with Hagrid.

Haley gasped when she heard the last bit, but Sirius wasn't fazed.

He told them to watch out for Karkaroff because he was a Death Eater who got caught, but was released. He speculated that's why Dumbledore wanted Moody there this year as a teacher.

He said Karkaroff was released because he named names of other Death Eaters, so the ones he put in Azkaban would be out for his revenge.

Harry speculated it was him who put his name into the goblet of fire and that he must be a good actor because he acted furious when he found out.

Sirius went on to explain that he thinks Moody was attacked the night before coming to Hogwarts for a reason, and that there's been a lot of activity lately like Death Eaters showing themselves at the Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark, and the Ministry witch Bertha Jorkins who's gone missing from Romania, where Voldemort's supposedly hiding, and she would of known about the Triwizard Tournament.

From what it sounded like, Voldemort captured Bertha and sent Karkaroff to Hogwarts to enter Harry's name into the cup.

Sirius went on to try to help him with the dragons, but before he could say how, they could hear footsteps approaching.

Harry told Sirius to go as well as made Haley wear the Invisibility Cloak.

Ron came into the room wondering where Harry went, and Harry picked a fight with him before storming off to bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Harry dragged Hermione off for another walk while Haley went seeking Cedric.

She asked him to go for a walk as well. Knowing Harry would probably go back towards the lake, Haley headed towards Hagrid's cabin. During the walk, she was completely silent as she debated whether to tell him or not about the first task.

"What's wrong, Hales? You're so quiet. What's bothering you?" Cedric asked after they cleared the hill and Hagrid's cabin was in sight.

Making up her mind on the spot, she took his hand and started walking towards the Forbidden Forest. "There's something I need to show you," she said as they cleared the edge of the forest.

Cedric looked skeptical. "Why are we going in there? It's forbidden."

"Trust me," she said as she continued to lead him. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but she figured it shouldn't be too hard to spot four dragons.

Finally, after what felt like ages, she could hear voices and knew she was close.

She stopped. While he looked around in confusion, she walked behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Wha?" he said.

She pushed him forward. When she knew she was as close as she could get without being spotted, but to be on the safe side, hid them behind a tree. She withdrew her hands and pointed his head in the right direction.

She saw his eyes widen in shock as he absorbed what he was seeing.

His mouth dropped open in fright as he squeaked out, "Dragons!"

"Shh," she said. "Yes, your first task is dragons."

All he could do was stare, until finally she took his hand again and led him back towards the school. She could tell he was in a state of shock. It's one thing to hear about dragons, it's another to see them in person. She figured Harry must have reacted in the same manner.

Thankfully Cedric was too shocked to ask how she knew about the dragons.

When they got back to Hagrid's hut, she led him to the lake where they sat down under a tree. They sat there in silence as they both thought about what this meant for them.

"How am I supposed to handle a dragon?" he asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "The worst thing I ever faced was a werewolf. I don't know a thing about dragons except their huge and spit fire."

Cedric looked at her. "Really, a werewolf?"

She leaned back and lifted her shirt so her stomach was showing. The scars were still there, though they weren't raised anymore.

His eyes widened as he traced the cuts with a finger. Though her stomach was numb where the scars were, the rest of it wasn't, and his fingers sent shivers throughout her body.

"What happened?" he asked as he took his hand away, but still looked at her.

She lowered her shirt as she said, "you know Professor Lupin is a werewolf right?"

He nodded his head, "everyone knows that."

"Right. Well Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were there with Lupin when the moon was full, and during his transformation, he slashed me. That's why I was in the hospital wing at the end of term last year."

Recognition dawned in his eyes. "I heard about that. You're not a werewolf now are you?" he asked curiously.

Haley laughed. "No I'm not. He wasn't fully in wolf mode when he attacked, and he didn't bite me. Though I do prefer my meat rare now, and I'm more aware of the moon than I was before, that's about it." she didn't want to tell him about the other stuff yet.

They spent the rest of the afternoon until lunch discussing ways to defeat a dragon.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley had trouble sleeping that night, though she bet she wasn't the only one. After dinner that night, Haley told Harry and Hermione that Cedric now knew, and Harry nodded in agreement because he knew he was the only champion who didn't know about the dragons.

At lunch, Harry told the two of them about his talk with Moody who suggested Harry should fly, so the three of them went to an empty classroom and practiced the Summoning Charm.

They spent all day and night practicing until Harry finally mastered the charm.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, the day of the first task, Haley felt sick to her stomach. She could barely stand the smell of breakfast, and spent it with her head on the table. She was both worried for Harry and Cedric because she had no idea how either was going to survive. Even though she knew Harry was less trained than the others, she still feared for them all.

Meanwhile, the rest of the students had no idea what the task was, therefore they were excited.

At lunchtime, Professor McGonagall came to get Harry, and Haley put down her fork. What little food she did manage to eat, came back up and lodged itself in her throat. As he got up, all she could do was squeeze his hand for reassurance.

By the time she was sitting in the stands, she was clutching Fred's arm as her body shook with fright. She didn't know how she was going to make it through this. The only thing that kept going through her mind on repeat was last year when the Dementors came and Harry fell sixty feet off of his broom, slamming into the ground.

Before she knew it, a horn blew and the tournament began. She didn't want to watch, but she had to. When she saw Cedric was the first one to appear, she squeezed Fred's arm harder as she bit her lower lip.

It was just as bad as she imagined as she watched him bob and weave around the dragon that kept spitting fire at him.

She didn't think she could take it anymore until finally he transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. It worked until he got the egg. When he reappeared from under it, the dragon let out a flamed breath that caught Cedric, who was now on fire! She jumped to her feet and cried out as the helpers flew in and poured water on him with there wands.

When they led him to the side where the medical staff was waiting for him, she fled from the stands and ran to him. When she got there, Madam Pomfrey was just applying orange paste to one side of his face.

Just as she stepped into the tent, Madam Pomfrey saw her, and tried to shoo her out, until Cedric stopped her.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in disapproval, but walked away anyway. When she was out of site, Haley threw her arms around his neck, careful of the burnt side and buried her face in his neck as her body continued to shake.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. His head was on her shoulder and buried in her hair.

She sniffed a few times as she fought to hold back the tears. She didn't know why she was so emotional, but she didn't have time to think about it because he said, "I'm fine."

She pulled out of the hug but didn't break contact. She took one hand and gently put it on the cheek that wasn't covered in goop. She leaned forward and gently kissed the part of his forehead that was uninjured. "Thankfully you're okay!" she said as she pulled back and looked at him.

He gave her a lopsided grin as he said, "piece of cake."

She lightly punched him on the shoulder as she laughed. The laugh felt good as she could feel her muscles unclench.

It didn't last long because the horn blew and she knew another contestant was coming out. Fearing it was Harry; she turned to see who it was. Without consciously thinking, she grabbed his hand and held on, until she saw it was Fleur Delacour. She let out a breath as she watched Fleur try to defeat her dragon.

Fleur came into the tent with a smoldering skirt, but otherwise fine. They watched as the judges gave scores, and the horn blew again.

She squeezed his hand again, until she saw it was Viktor Krum who came into view. She leaned back in-between Cedric's legs until her head was on his chest and said, "I dunno how much more of this I can take."

He put both hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them, "it's almost over. He'll be out soon."

The words were meant to reassure her, but it didn't work. She couldn't lose anymore family. She didn't think she could survive without him.

Finally the horn blew one last time and at last, Harry stepped into view. She went to the edge of the tent so she could see everything. He looked as nervous as she felt. She just hoped his Summoning Charm would work.

She felt Cedric come up behind her, as he put his hands on her shoulders once again and squeezed gently.

She watched breathlessly until she saw the Firebolt arrive. She laughed out loud in relief as he hopped onto it and took off.

She watched as he circled around the dragon, just out of line of the fire, trying to make it dizzy. He flew this way and that way, as he avoided the fire, but unfortunately her horned tail made contact with his shoulder.

Again he flew in circles around her, and it was working! The dragon looked annoyed as if trying to swat at him, but he was just out of reach. Harry dove as the dragon opened her wings and about to take flight. When he came back up, he had the golden egg in his arm. Harry did it!

Haley whooped and jumped up as she cheered for him. She turned around and Cedric wrapped his arms around her as they both celebrated.

Cedric sat back down so madam Pomfrey can check on him, and when Harry walked to the tent, she threw her arms around him and jumped up and down.

She heard him inhale quickly and stopped because she just hurt his shoulder. "You did it!" she yelled out as she let go.

Harry's smile was a mile long until Hermione and Ron came over. His smile fell when he spotted Ron.

Thankfully the two boys forgave each other, and Hermione flung her arms around them and started crying she was so happy.

She took off, and Ron filled Harry in on what the other champions did until the judges scored Harry's performance, having him tied for first with Krum!

While Harry stayed back with the other champions to find out his next clue, Haley jumped on Fred's back and laughed. She was in such a great mood. All her fears were behind her and she wanted to celebrate.

He carried her up to the castle where they did indeed celebrate that night. But first, the four of them went up to the owlery where Harry wrote a note to Sirius, telling him everything that happened. On the way there, Harry filled Ron in on everything that he'd missed over the weeks.

XOXOXOXOXO

During the party, the Gryffindors wanted him to open the egg, so he did. What came out of it was a loud, screechy wailing noise that grated on the eardrums. Everyone covered their ears before he shut it.

Seamus said it sounded like a banshee, Neville said it sounded like someone being tortured, and Fred said it sounded like Percy singing in the shower.

Everyone went back to partying. Fred offered Hermione a treat, and she asked him how he got into the kitchen and he said there's a concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit and all you had to do was tickle the pear until it giggles, before he got suspicious.

XOXOXOXOXO

December came, and during one of Hagrids lessons where they had to round up the Blast-Ended Skrewts, Rita Skeeter showed up and asked Hagrid for an interview.

They all knew it wasn't a good idea, but Hagrid seemed happy and agreed.

One day, Hermione ran to Haley, Harry and Ron, and asked them to follow her. She led them to the painting of the fruit, and tickled the pear. When they stepped into the kitchen, a small creature flew at Harry and wrapped its arms around his waist as it cried out, "Harry Potter, Sir!"

They looked down and saw it was Dobby!

He went on to explain that he and Winky now worked there. They went to Winky, and could see she was miserable. When she saw them, she burst into tears.

Dobby said he had been there a week, and that he had been looking for work for two years, but couldn't find any. When he went to visit Winky and found out she was free, he had the idea to come to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore pays him.

XOXOXOXOXO

At the end of a Transfiguration Lesson, professor McGonagall mentioned the Yule Ball was coming up, and it was for fourth years and above, and you could ask someone younger if you wished. Dress robes were to be worn, and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day in the Great Hall, and end at midnight.

After class when Harry joined them, he said Professor McGonagall said the Champions and their partners traditionally open the ball. She could tell he was freaked out. She knew he wanted to ask Cho to the ball, but knew he would never work up the courage to ask her, so she hoped he would ask Hermione as a safety net. Meanwhile, she had herself to worry about. Depending on who asked her, she needed to decide who she wanted to go with.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Update on the votes: I've had 10 votes for Cedric, 6 for Fred, 6 for Malfoy, 2 for George, 1 for Neville, 1 for a Ravenclaw, and 1 for a Hufflepuff. Next up, I'll let you vote on who Harry should go to the Ball with. Results will be posted on the next chapter.

Also, thanks again to paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Misha, Sapphire Serina Riddle, as well as everyone who reads this story.

R2-D2106, sorry if the last chapter felt rushed, I have a habit of glossing over important moments because to me it feels redundant because everyone already knows what's going to happen.

Pale-Amazon, YAY I officially love you! Lol

Ellie Clemons, I love your suggestions, however I have something big and dear to my heart planned for the end of this book! In fact I'm so excited, I already have 26 pages written! That's about a little more than three chapters. I will definitely keep these suggestions in mind, and can probably coordinate one into my chapters. As for why I didn't have both Harry and Haley in the tournament, well I couldn't have five champions, and I couldn't not have Cedric a part of it. Believe me, I wanted her as a champion, but realistically, it just couldn't work. Lol I even thought of her being a Beauxbaton champion instead of Fleur, but obviously I couldn't. I feel the exact same way about Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. In fact, I cringe every time at the mention of Ron and Hermione. For the life of me, I just can't see it. And I love Ginny, just not with Harry.


	30. Will you go to the Ball with me?

Haley made her way to the library and sat down across from Neville and next to Hermione. The two of them were studying and she decided to join them.

After sharing a brief hello with them, she pulled out her books and started writing her essay. Her essay writing didn't last for long.

Before she knew it, Haley had caught herself daydreaming about the Yule Ball. The ball was a week away and no one had asked her. It seemed as though every girl in the school had been asked except her. Haley though that Cedric would ask her. If not him, maybe one of the twins would ask her. She felt that she shouldn't be upset though. After all, Harry and Ron hadn't asked anyone. Hermione was lucky though. Viktor had asked her to go to the ball with him. She had accepted in a vain attempt of making Harry jealous. However, Hermione wouldn't tell him who was taking her.

Neville's quill snapping had Haley jumping in surprise; her thoughts zoned back to reality. Looking around, she saw that Hermione was missing, and Neville was clutching both ends as he stared down at his parchment with a look of nervousness on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

This time he jumped in surprise as he knocked over his bottle of ink, spilling it everywhere.

She helped him clean up the mess, as she asked him again what was wrong.

He never looked up from his parchment as he spoke. Words flew out of his mouth so fast, that Haley couldn't decipher them.

"I'm sorry Neville, what did you say?" she asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Wouldyougototheballwithme?" he asked just as quickly, but somehow she was able to hear him.

Taken aback in surprise, she leaned back in her chair and said, "go to the ball with you?" more for stalling for time than actual understanding.

He nodded, took a quick peak at her face, and then went back to staring at the table.

Haley liked Neville, but only as a friend. Though she was flattered, she was also a bit peeved. Why was it that Neville was the first one to ask her? She knew she should turn him down so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, but then again, why not? The deadline was fast approaching and she was afraid no one would ask her.

She smiled kindly, "yes Neville, I'll go with you."

At first the words didn't seem to have any affect on him, until his head popped up and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What?" came squeaking out.

She continued to smile. "I said yes I will go to the ball with you. BUT, only as friends."

Neville's smile split across his face as Hermione plopped some heavy books onto the table, sat down, looked between the two of them and asked what was going on.

"Neville's just asked me to the ball and I've said yes," Haley explained.

Hermione smiled politely, but had a look of confusion on her face. "That's nice of you, congrats Neville."

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, nor could he sit still. He gathered his things and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as she rifled through pages.

Haley picked up her quill and played with it as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "he was the first one to ask me."

Even though Hermione's nose was buried in the book, she still had a look of confusion on her face. "But I thought you were going with Cedric?"

Haley shrugged again, "he hasn't asked me."

Hermione looked up and stared at her in confusion, "but…" Hermione said before Haley got up and excused herself by saying she would be right back.

As close as they were, she knew that Hermione would never understand. Needing a distraction, she made her way into the stacks and pretended to read the titles.

She heard a scuffling noise behind her. Turning around, she saw Fred making his way towards her.

She smiled as she said hello.

"Hey Hales," he said.

Haley looked around before she said, "where's George? I don't think I've ever seen you two apart."

He smiled, "There are some thing's that need to be done privately."

Haley was confused, "Like what?"

"Like asking you to go to the ball with me," he said.

Haley's jaw opened in shock. Of all things, this she was not expecting. Which was weird because just before she had been asking herself why Fred hadn't asked her, but now he did, and it was too late, she was already going with Neville.

"Oh," came squeaking out, just like Neville had before. This was going to be awkward.

"Fred I'm flattered. And if you had asked me ten minutes ago, I would have said yes."

Fred's face fell, but he quickly recovered, "Oh, who asked you?"

Haley avoided eye contact and stared at the books in front of her. "Neville's just asked me, and I've said yes. I had no idea you were going to ask."

"Neville Longbottom?" Fred asked in confusion, though it came out sounding condescending.

Haley turned to him and frowned, "what's wrong with him?"

Fred realized how that came out, and changed tactics, "Nothing. I was just expecting you to say Cedric, is all."

"Oh, no. He never asked me," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice that he noticed.

Wanting to end this moment, he took a step back and said, "Well have fun. I've got to get back to studying. I'll see you later," he said as he turned around and left.

Shaking her head, she walked back to the table and told Hermione what had just happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

As Haley left the library and was walking down the corridor back to her dorm so she could drop off her books then head to dinner, something came out of the shadows grabbing her arm and dragging her into an empty classroom.

"What the?" she yelled out in shock and confusion as she looked around and saw it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She sneered as she said, "what do you want?"

"Manners, Potter," he drawled as he leaned against the closed door with his arms folded.

"Spit it out Malfoy, I'm busy," she said as she hopped up onto the teacher's desk, crossing her ankles.

"Fine Potter, have it your way. Since I know no one will ask you, and there's no one I want to take, I figured the two of us can go to the ball."

Haley's jaw dropped open, but he wasn't finished. "Of course no one will know we're there together. We will arrive separately, and not make eye contact, you hear me?"

She frowned, "Then what would be the point?"

"The point is we wouldn't be going alone, even though we won't be going together," he said.

Haley shook her head. She was even more confused then before he opened his mouth. "I don't understand, but it doesn't matter. I've already got a date," she said as she hopped off of the desk and walked towards him so she could leave.

"With who?" he spit out before he could stop himself.

"Not that you care, but I'm going with Neville," she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Shaking her head in confusion, he laughed out loud, as she continued to her dorm room, trying to forget that even happened.

XOXOXOXOXO

As she made her way into the Entrance Hall for dinner, she could hear someone call out her name. Pausing, she turned and saw Cedric coming towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said as he hugged her.

Taken completely by surprise, she hugged back. She didn't know what was going on. He'd never hugged her before.

He pulled back, but kept his arms around her. "Before I forget, I wanted to ask you what color your dress robes are."

She scrunched her face in confusion, "my dress robes?"

"Yea I need to know so I can make sure my robes match."

Still not understanding, she continued to repeat him, "robes?"

He still didn't seem to catch on, as he continued, "Well if we're going to the ball together, I want to make sure we coordinate."

For the third time today, Haley's draw dropped. Just her luck. For weeks, no one asked her to go with them, and in one day she's had four different people ask her. Life as they say, is not fair.

Why oh why did this have to happen to her? And with Cedric of all people?

With a pained expression, she said, "I'm sorry Cedric, but I didn't know we were going together. Someone else asked me and I've said yes."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "But…Why? I mean…What?" he stuttered trying to find the right words.

Now Haley was getting defensive. "Look Cedric, it's not like you ever asked me. How was I supposed to know?" She dropped her arms from his shoulders and took a step back as students continued to walk by them.

He dropped his arms and said, "I thought it was implied that we would go together."

"Implied? How was it implied? You never mentioned the ball once. And it's not like we're dating so it would be automatic. How was I supposed to know?" she said, though it came out harsher than she meant.

He got defensive as he squared his shoulders, looked over her head and said, "never mind," as he walked away.

She couldn't believe the day she was having. Because of it, she didn't even want to go to the bloody ball anymore, but she couldn't let Neville down.

Sighing, she made her way towards the Gryffindor table and spent her dinner whispering with Ginny and Hermione about what was going on.

When the meal ended and they were leaving the great hall, Haley saw Cedric approaching, and was curious what more he had to say. Instead he stopped next to Cho Chang who was walking in front of her, Ginny and Hermione.

Without breaking stride, Cedric asked Cho to go to the ball with her! Haley's face burned with fury as she watched this happening. She knew Cedric was doing this on purpose because he kept throwing quick glances at her.

To her surprise and horror, Cho said yes!

Seething, Haley stormed away as her friends followed her.

How could they? Cho was supposed to go with Harry! Even though Cho didn't know that because he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask her but that was beside the point. Now he would never get the chance.

When she reached the common room, she flung herself onto her chair in front of the fireplace and fumed. Ginny and Hermione kept their distance, though she didn't seem to notice.

When Harry and Ron came in and sat down near her, Harry asked her what was wrong. He only asked because he was upset, and knew she wouldn't notice until he mentioned it.

"Cedric asked Cho to the ball, and she said yes," she snarled.

"Yea, I know!" Harry cried out in anger.

Everyone but Ron gave him a curious look. "How do you know?" Haley asked.

"I've just asked her, and she told me."

Ron snorted in laughter and Harry and Haley shot him dirty looks.

"Sorry mate," was all Ron said.

Haley was still fuming, and Harry seemed depressed. He's had the biggest crush on Cho since his third year, and she figured this ball was the perfect chance for him to do something about his feelings. Now the chance was gone, and he was still left without a date.

The two of them stewed in their feelings until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, do you still need someone to go to the Ball with?" she asked shyly.

Harry felt even worse because he was still dateless, and he had to dance with someone at the beginning of the Ball. "Yea," he replied dejectedly.

"Rub it in, Ginny," Ron said sourly.

"I just meant that, I could go with him if he still needs a date," Ginny said while getting mad at her brother.

"Go with Harry?" Ron asked as his temper started to flare.

As the two of them argued, Harry thought about it. After a few minutes he said, "alright Ginny, I'll go with you."

Ron and Ginny paused mid fight, and gaped at him. Ginny blushed as Ron's jaw fell.

"But only as friends," Harry said. He was only agreeing to this because there was no one else left to go with.

Ginny smiled, gave Ron a pointed look, grabbed Hermione's arm, and ran up to her room to discuss details.

Ron sat down staring at the floor.

"It's okay that I go with her right? It's just that theirs no one left, and I have to dance with someone, it's mandatory," Harry tried explaining to Ron.

"I get it mate, just no funny business," Ron warned.

Harry was about to respond, but Parvati Pavil walked over to him and asked to speak to him in private.

When they were alone, she asked Harry if he would go to the Ball with her, but he told her he already had a date. She was about to walk away feeling rejected, when he got an idea. He asked her if she would go with Ron instead, and she said yes because there really was no one else left to ask.

The two of them walked up to Ron, and she asked him to go with her. Ron wasn't thrilled, but he eventually agreed to go with her.

XOXOXOXOXO

(I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. As promised, the next chapter is the Yule Ball.

Results for Haley's poll; 11 for Cedric, 8 for Fred, 6 for Malfoy, 2 for George, 1 for Neville, 1 for a Ravenclaw and 1 for a Hufflepuff

Results for Harry's Poll; 4 for Hermione, 3 for Parvati, 3 for Cho, 2 for Fleur and 2 for Ginny)

I bet a lot of you are surprised by my selections, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Also, I'd like to thank the following people for continuing to support this story; paigematthewsfan21, ForeverTeamEdward13 (even though I am a Jacob fan), xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Misti D for just finding this story, Saphire Serina Riddle, Misha29, Myra Aquilla Black, and Faith as well as those who prefer to stay anonymous.

R2-D2106, I'm glad the story doesn't feel as rushed, it should be fine from now on, hopefully lol.

(This is officially the longest story I have ever written, and I'm thankful that I'm still inspired to keep going. I can't believe it's been over two years since I've thought of Haley. Special thanks go out to those who have stuck with me since the very first chapter. Love you guys!)


	31. The Yule Ball

(I wanted to add Harry's point of view, so this story is from both perspectives.

I would like to give advanced warning that I've changed the events of the Ball. Hopefully you will enjoy it much better than the original version. P.S. the italics won't work, so there thoughts are in bold.)

XOXOXOXOXO

The night of the Yule Ball, Haley, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were all getting ready together.

Haley was still upset about the events that let up to the ball, and was still hesitant to attend. She knew it was too late to back out, so she forced a smile on her face and pretended to be just as excited as the others.

Parvati and Lavender were the first ones to leave together to meet their dates. Haley and Hermione were ready to get this over with, but they had to slow down because Ginny was too nervous. She shook excitedly. She was the only one in the room who was about to have their dream come true.

Finally, they had to each grab a hold of Ginny's arm and escort her out of the room. She was currently in the middle of a panic attack, and didn't want to go.

As they descended the stairs, they saw that Neville was the only one there to greet them. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ginny's face fell.

"Yo…you lo…look nice," Neville stuttered a little from nerves.

She gave him a polite smile and said he looked good as well. He held out an arm and she took it. "Where's Harry?" she asked him.

"He left with Ron. He thought he was meeting Ginny in the Great Hall," Neville explained.

Ginny perked up, while Haley rolled her eyes. Leave it to her brother to mix things up.

The four of them walked together until they stepped outside of the portrait and saw Viktor Krum waiting for Hermione.

Viktor looked dashing in his dress robes. Haley hid her smile because she noticed that Viktor seemed to only have eyes for Hermione. He was in awe of her beauty. She was glad that someone seemed to finally notice.

They all walked down to the Entrance Hall together to meet up with the boys.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where's Ginny? Do you see her?" Harry asked as he craned his neck looking for Ron's sister.

"No I don't," was Ron's response. He wasn't even bothering to look for Ginny because his eyes were already focused on Fleur Delacour.

"Are you sure I was supposed to meet her here? I could have sworn we agreed to the common room…" Harry was starting to get nervous because the ball was about to start, and his partner wasn't here yet.

Ron didn't bother to answer because he was preoccupied. Poor Parvati looked like she wished she were somewhere else.

His eyes traveled to the staircase, where he finally saw Ginny coming down with his twin and her date, as well as Viktor Krum and his date.

As they got closer, Harry's jaw dropped. The young woman in the blue robes, who was attached to Viktor, was Hermione! Only she didn't look like Hermione. Her hair wasn't bushy, but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Her robes were made out of a flowing, periwinkle-blue material, and she was smiling shyly at him.

She stopped in front of him, and it was like everyone else but her fell away, he couldn't stop himself from staring into her hypnotizing eyes.

Someone cleared there throat and elbowed him in the side. He started, and looking to Hermione's right, he could see Ginny beaming at him.

**Oh right, Ginny's my date! Get it together! **He thought to himself as he smiled and held out an arm to her, and she gladly took it.

They exchanged small talk until Professor McGonagall came over and said it was time for him to line up with the other champions.

He bid fair well to his friends and made his way to the line behind Viktor and Hermione. He couldn't take his eyes off the back of her head as he talked to Ginny.

Finally, when all the students and staff were in the Great Hall, The champions and their dates walked into the Hall as everyone applauded.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

The champions joined the judges at a large round table where the teachers usually sat. Harry wished Percy Weasley wasn't there instead of Mr. Crouch because he was forced to sit next to him instead of Hermione. **What is wrong with me? Ginny is my date!** He thought as he tried to listen to Percy, but was failing miserably. For the first time, he couldn't wait for the dancing to begin.

XOXOXOXOXO

Haley joined the rest of the school as they made their way into the Great Hall to take their seats. She ended up at the same table as Ron, Parvati, Dean and his date, Seamus and Lavender, as well as Fred and Angelina, and George and Katie Bell**.**

As the champions mad their way towards the head table, she finally saw Cedric walk in with Cho Chang on his arm.

She was still mad, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He looked handsome in his dress robes, but that wasn't it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she thought it had to be the way he carried himself. He seemed so confident and assured, and he just oozed charm.

On anyone else, she would have gagged at how arrogant they were being, but with him, it just struck her differently, and she couldn't stop staring.

After everyone finished eating dinner and stood up, the tables disappeared and a dance floor as well as a stage appeared.

The Weird Sisters started playing, and Haley watched as Harry tripped over himself as Ginny pulled him towards the dance floor so the champions could open the dance.

She watched as he avoided eye contact with everyone, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and Neville asked her to dance.

Haley winced every time Neville stepped on her feet and when the song was over, she felt relieved. Until she realized that Neville wanted to keep dancing.

She found that by keeping her distance a bit so he wouldn't step on her feet anymore, she was having a great time. Her friends joined them and they all danced together in a group. She even got to dance with Fred, and she couldn't stop laughing!

A slow song came on, and Haley needed a breather. She was about to walk away when Neville nervously asked if she wanted to dance. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled and took his hand.

He stepped on her toes, and she tried not to wince. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see it was Cedric and Cho!

"May I have this dance?" Cedric asked.

Neville backed up, and Cedric took his spot. Over Cedric's shoulder, she saw Cho ask Neville for a dance, and he accepted.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she kept her chin on his shoulder. She couldn't look at him because she was still mad, even though she knew she wasn't being fair.

"I came to apologize. I only asked Cho to make you mad," he said.

"Well it worked," she said reluctantly. She didn't want to admit anything.

"I was a stupid git for thinking we would automatically go together. I never bothered asking you properly, and I lost my chance. I wanted to make it up to you," he continued.

She tried hiding her smile when he called himself a git.

"Too right," she said, as she couldn't contain her smile anymore.

She could hear as well as feel his chuckle.

She finally relaxed her pose; she didn't even know how tense she was. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and rested his cheek on her head.

**This is nice. **She thought as she felt herself start to melt a bit in his embrace. **Is it getting hot?** She asked herself as she could feel his body heat and her cheeks started to flush.

Before they knew it, the song ended and a fast one came on, but they didn't even care. They just kept on swaying to their own beat.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry hated dancing, but he couldn't find a way to escape. His friends were surrounding him like a barrier, and Ginny couldn't seem to let go, even for a fast song. She kept hold of his arm as they danced to the music.

He was about to make his escape when a slow song came on, but before he could, Ginny threw her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go.

Actually, he found that slow songs were much better than fast ones. He didn't have to worry about anything; all he had to do was shuffle his feet back and forth.

"This is nice," he said into Ginny's hair.

"Yes, it is," she replied as she rested her cheek on his chest.

They swayed back and forth, and he lifted his head to see how everyone else was doing. His eyes fell on Hermione's, who was watching him, and he forgot about everyone else, including dancing.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she looked up at him wondering why he stopped.

He gave a start as he looked down at her realizing what he did. He smiled as he started shuffling his feet again, and Ginny went back to resting her cheek on his chest.

He looked back up and saw Hermione chuckle at him. He smiled back. He knew Hermione didn't have any Veela in her blood, and yet he was having the same reaction as whenever he laid eyes on them at the Quidditch World Cup.

He couldn't explain it, as well as couldn't understand it. This was Hermione, his best friend! He felt like such a guy because she dresses up, and he drools. He also felt jealous that Viktor was the one she was holding onto instead of him. **What is wrong with me?**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Cedric asked.

She nodded, and he took her hand and led her towards the refreshment table to get some drinks.

She didn't notice Malfoy as Cedric handed her a drink.

"You're drooling, Potter," was whispered into her ear.

She looked behind her back at Malfoy. "What do you care?"

"I don't," he responded.

"Drakey, what are you doing talking to her for?" his date Pansy Parkinson asked as she looped an arm through his to claim him.

Malfoy scoffed, "Nothing. Let's get out of here," he said as he led her away.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked.

She turned her attention back to him, and lost track of thought as she stared at him. He was handsome, she knew that, but she was seeing him in a whole new way tonight, and it scared her.

He smiled. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She sipped her drink as she struggled for something to say. It wasn't like her to be at a loss of words.

"How about a walk?" he asked.

She simply nodded. He took her drink from her and placed them both on the table as he took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall. They walked out onto the grounds, where she shivered. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and she wasn't cold anymore.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmm," was all she said.

The night was beautiful. The fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they walked down the rest of the steps, where they found themselves surrounded bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. She could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people sat on carved benches. She and Cedric set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes. They walked until they reached a large stone reindeer, which they could see, the sparkling jets of a tall fountain.

The two of them sat together on a stone bench, where Cedric kept his arms around her.

**What a beautiful night. **She thought.

She turned to Cedric to express her feelings, but was taken aback when she noticed he was watching her and not their surroundings. She was startled to see the moon highlighting his features almost as if his face was shimmering, as well as make his eyes sparkle.

At a loss of words, and realization that she was staring, she cleared her throat and attempted to smile. "Nice view," she called out to him.

He chuckled as if he knew what she was talking about. Again it rumbled throughout her body, and she felt herself shiver.

"Are you cold?" he whispered as he leaned in.

"No," she whispered back.

He leaned in until he was centimeters from touching her face. He held his position as if waiting for something, and she knew what it was.

She leaned in the rest of the way until there lips met. Sparks left her lips tingling, but she didn't stop. If anything, she increased the pressure until there tongues were exploring each other.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his warmth.

He had one hand in her hair in a fist as if trying to get closer than they were, even though it was physically impossible.

Gasping for air, they pulled back at the same time, and rest there foreheads together. They stared into each other's eyes as they tried to get there breathing under control, and couldn't stop smiling.

"What was that?" she asked.

"No idea," he responded. "But I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you."

Her smile widened, "Well you're in luck because I've wanted you to do that ever since I met you," she repeated him.

They cuddled again as they listened to the chirping's going on around them.

"We should go back inside," Cedric said, though he didn't move.

"Yea, it's getting late," she said, though she didn't move either.

About ten minutes later, they silently agreed and got up as one as they walked back towards the castle.

XOXOXOXOXO

When the slow song ended, Harry excused himself and made his way towards to refreshment table.

After he had something to drink, he felt someone come up beside him as they poured themselves a drink. "Woo it's hot in here."

His insides turned to mush as the voice stroked his ego. He turned to Hermione and felt himself smiling.

She smiled back as she drank from her cup. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "not bad."

"At least you're dancing!" she laughed and his breath caught in his throat. He never noticed she had a sexy laugh.

"Didn't think I would, did you?" he asked huskily as if phlegm was caught in his throat.

She chuckled, as she said, "No I didn't. Would you like to dance with me?"

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor away from his friends for privacy.

They started out dancing to fast songs where she teased him on how bad of a dancer he was, until another slow song came on.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, he gently placed his hands on her hips until she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He got the hint and wrapped his around her waist.

He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. She smelled amazing.

His heart felt like it was trying to beat it's way out of his chest until someone bumped into him from behind.

Giving the guy behind him a dirty look, he saw it was Dean with Lavender.

Dean pointed up. Following his finger, he and Hermione saw they were standing under a mistletoe.

Looking down, he saw Hermione staring up into his eyes. He found himself swimming in her brown eyes as he unconsciously lowered his head until their noses were touching.

Hesitating, Hermione made the decision for him. She placed her lips on his and kissed him hard.

Shocked by her bravado and the feelings it stirred, he kissed back just as hard. The music as well as the people faded around them, as all he could concentrate on was his best friend in the world.

The kiss deepened, until they could finally hear catcalls and whistling going on around them. Breaking the kiss, they saw everyone surrounding them was applauding them. Blushing, they escaped the crowd and found somewhere more private.

They sat in an empty classroom, decorated for Christmas, facing each other.

"What just happened?" he asked her.

"We kissed," she said matter-of-factly.

"Because of the mistletoe," he said, not wanting to confess to anything.

"Yea, because of the mistletoe," she whispered as she looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked surprised as he could hear her sniffling.

He lifted her chin until she was facing him.

"Harry, I've wanted to do that for the longest time. And now that we have, it's not real. You only did it because you had to," she said as she wiped at her eyes.

He was shocked by her words.

"That's not true, Hermione. I'm just confused and don't know what I'm saying. For the first time, I've fallen for my best friend, and I don't know how to handle it," he said as he looked down at his own hands.

She inhaled quickly. "You mean it, Harry?" she asked as she grabbed one of his hands.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Course I mean it," he said as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Hermione. More than a friend, and it scares me," he said shyly.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, too!"

They clung to each other, as they each relived the night. Harry thought back to this year, as he got to know her better, and realized he'd loved her for a long time, and not just since tonight. It just took tonight for him to realize it.

She pulled back from him and said, "What about Ron?"

He frowned. "What about him?"

"How's he going to react to his two best friends being together?" she elaborated? "Oh, who cares? Let's just enjoy the rest of the night and worry about it tomorrow," she said.

He smiled because that was a very un-Hermione thing to say. "Let's go back to the Ball."

XOXOXOXOXO

(Author's note; I quoted from a previous chapter called, Haley's Flying Lesson. Lol can you spot where it is?)

paigematthewsfan21, ForeverTeamEdward13 I agree about Rob, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Faith, w.j. dutton, .XxHarryPotterRulzxX., Ellie Clemons I HOPE U LOVE IT! Lol, actorgirl21, and Sapphire Serina Riddle - I've actually had her going with Neville since I've thought of this story, so I didn't go against the votes. The votes were because I was curious who everyone wanted her to go with. As you can see, just because they went with one person, doesn't mean they ended up with that person. Lol because of this, I hope you love it!

R2-D2106 - Are you a Ron/Hermione fan? Lol because otherwise I don't understand your comments about those two. IF you are, I just want you to know that I do not support them, and they will not be together in this story.

And thanks to everyone else who reads this story. Also as a side note, I've started a new website. If anyone is interested, just go to my profile and click on the link.


	32. The Second Task

(Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I just want to say that overall I'm not happy with it, but hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it.

Also, I wanted to let you know that now that the Yule Ball is over, the rest of this book will move surprisingly fast. There are only two more left before I move on to book 5.

P.S. Thank you to **********writer . of . the . gods **(it won't let me post it normal) for pointing out a mistake I made. In chapter 17 I had Haley tell Harry she was his twin, and the same thing with chapter 23. I went back and took it out of chapter 23.)

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, everyone was late to get up. After breakfast, Haley, Harry, Hermione and Ron went back up to the common room. Everyone seemed to be shy around each other, as if not knowing what to expect. Finally Ron broke the silence by explaining that he overheard Hagrid telling Madame Maxine that he was half giant. Hermione wasn't surprised, but Haley and Harry were, though it explained a lot.

Neville and Ginny came over to join the conversation, and both Harry and Haley went quiet. They both felt bad for deserting them at the Ball.

The conversation turned awkward, until Haley blurted out, "Neville, I'm sorry!"

Neville looked confused. "For what?"

"For deserting you last night," she said.

Neville smiled as Harry blurted out the same apology to Ginny.

Both Neville and Ginny were smiling shyly at each other. "it's okay, really," Ginny said as she snuck a look at Neville.

Haley smiled secretly, suspecting their was something going on between the two of them.

"By the way, what happened when you and Cedric wandered off?" Ron asked Haley curiously.

Haley couldn't contain her smile. "Cedric and I are now a couple."

"Good for you," Hermione said as she squeezed Haley's hand.

"No way, your dating a Hufflepuff as well?" Ron asked.

Confused, they all looked at Ron. When he noticed all eyes were on him, his ears turned red.

"What do you mean, 'as well'?" Ginny demanded his hands on her hip.

Ron looked embarrassed as he said he and Hannah Abbott got together last night.

"Congrats, mate," Harry said as he slapped him on the back.

Ron's smile was contagious until he said, "what happened to you two last night?" He was talking about Harry and Hermione.

The two of them got quiet as they stared off into the distance.

"Yea, what did happen?" Haley was dying to know if anything happened between them or not.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione grab Harry's hand under the table and give it a squeeze in assurance. Haley's smile grew bigger.

Harry took a deep breath, as he turned to face Ron.

Ron caught on to the look and was nervous.

"Ron, there's something you need to know," Harry said before stopping.

"Spit it out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry and I are together," Hermione said, to spare Harry.

Ron froze as everyone else held their breath. They knew things wouldn't be the same now that two out of three friends were now dating.

Finally, Ron took a deep breath. "I figured you would after I saw you snogging at the dance."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You saw that?" she asked incredulously.

"It was kind of hard to miss. I was dancing with Hannah when I saw it happen."

"Ron, I'm so sorry…" Harry started to say, but Ron interrupted him. "It's okay mate, just no funny business in front of me."

Everyone smiled in relief, glad that Ron was taking it so well. Maybe if he wasn't with Hannah, fireworks would have gone off.

XOXOXOXOXO

Later that day when Haley was lounging around the common room with her friends, she was the only one who heard a tapping on the window through the noises. When she looked in that direction, she saw it was an owl tapping on the window with it's beak.

When she opened the window, the owl landed on her arm where it held out a leg to her. Taking the note, the owl gave a hoot before it took off again.

The others watched as she closed the window and walked back over to them to open the parchment.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"It's from Cedric and Hannah. They want Ron and I to meet them in the Great Hall." Haley said as she folded the parchment and stuck it in her pocket.

The two of them got up and made their way to the Great Hall where Cedric and Hannah were waiting for them.

"Morning, beautiful," Cedric whispered in Haley's ear as he embraced her.

"Morning, handsome," she whispered back.

They looped hands together and walked down to the Hufflepuff Common Room where they hung out for the rest of the day.

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days later, Harry told Hermione, Ron and Haley about what Cedric said about taking a bath with the egg, and he explained what happened when he took his advice.

He said when he put the egg in the water it said;

__

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour - the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

He also figured out that he had to survive an hour underwater to reach the merpeople in the Great Lake.

He then went on to explain that as he was leaving the prefects bathroom, he saw Mr. Crouch's name on the Marauder's map, searching Snape's office.

Hermione gasped. "What's he doing here?"

He said he went to find out, but got caught on the step that sinks the person to there ankle. As he tripped, the map, as well as the egg, fell from his hands and bounced down the stairs until it hit the ground and broke open.

"Oh, no Harry! But, you didn't get caught?" Haley asked.

He mentioned how he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak when Filch came along, thinking he finally caught Peeves. Things got worse when Snape came along to investigate. He mentioned how he knew someone was snooping in his office. Thankfully Moody came along. While seeing an invisible Harry, he figured out the situation and came to the rescue.

He also explained how Moody saw the Marauder's Map, and asked if he saw who snuck into Snapes office. Harry said it was Mr. Crouch,

They talked about what it could mean until Moody asked to borrow the map.

"He has the map!" Ron said, surprised.

"'Fraid, so," Harry said. "Though he did ask if I would ever consider a career as an Auror."

After the conversation, he sent an owl to Sirius to get his opinion.

XOXOXOXOXO

On February 22nd, Harry received an owl from Sirius that said; _Send date of next Hosmeade weekend_.

Haley, Hermione and Ron were in the library with Harry on the evening before the second task, trying to figure out how he would be able to breathe underwater for an hour, before Fred and George came to get Haley, and Hermione.

Fred and George brought them to Professor McGonagall's office, where Fleur's sister as well as Cedric's best mate were waiting.

Professor McGonagall explained that the second task was to be performed in the Great Lake, and that they would be put under a sleeping potion until the end of the task when they would re-awaken.

They spent the rest of the evening together in a spare room until the next day when Professor McGonagall led them to the Great Lake, where one by one, she fed them each a potion that knocked them out.

When Haley came too, her head had just risen above the surface of the water, and she could hear cheers erupting in the distance.

She swam with both Harry and Fleur's little sister, dying to know what happened.

When she reached the shore, a dripping wet Cedric wrapped in a towel embraced her as someone else wrapped a towel around her shoulders. She snuggled into Cedric's arms trying to warm up.

"What happened? I assume I was underwater. How did the task go? What was the task anyway?" she asked curiously.

With her head on his chest, she could both hear and feel him explain how they had to navigate through the water until he came across the four of them sleeping. Each champion was allowed to rescue one person. He tried to rescue her, but the merpeople wouldn't let him, so he had no choice but to chose his mate.

He also explained that when he arrived to her, Harry was already there.

Haley pulled back surprised. "What was he doing?" She asked because she knew they had been the last one's to resurface.

"I dunno, but he seemed determined to make sure all of you we're rescued," he said.

Haley laughed. "Figures."

Cedric cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I was so worried about you."

She pressed her forehead against his as she said, "I'm fine," before she kissed him.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have reached a decision. Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows, and failed to retrieve her hostage. She received twenty five points," Mr. Bagman announced.

"Cedric Diggory," Haley tightened her arms around him, as Mr. Bagman continued. "Who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he was one minute over the time limit. We therefore award him forty five points."

Haley kissed him on his cheek as his smile grew.

"Viktor Krum, used an incomplete form of Transfiguration form of a shark, and was second to return. We award him forty points," Mr. Bagman continued.

Haley sat up straighter so she could hear about her twin. "Harry Potter, used Gillyweed to great effect. Unfortunately, he returned last and well outside of the time period. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that he delayed because of his determination to return all hostages to safety, not just his own," Mr. Bagman said.

"Most of the judges," Mr. Bagman said, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However … Mr. Potter's score is forty five points."

As everyone cheered the champions, Mr. Bagman continued his speech. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming a month beforehand. Thank you."

As she walked back up to the castle with Cedric's arm around her, he led her somewhere she's never been before.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said as he gave a password to a statue. When they entered, she saw it was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like a empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was even a diving board! On the wall was a single golden-framed painting that featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock.

"What is this?" she asked in awe as she took it all in.

"We're in the prefects bathroom," Cedric explained as he went over and turned some taps on. Beautiful water poured out of the faucets, and before she knew it, the tub was filled.

He dropped the towel and said, "want to join me?" as he started to remove his robes,

Haley smiled as she removed her towel. The water was too tempting, and she didn't want to say no.

They both shed their robes until they were in there knickers. Cedric dove off of the diving board, and Haley did a cannon ball into the bubbly, warm water. She came up for air, and sighed in content.

They spent the next hour playing games and swimming laps, and racing each other, until the bubbles were gone. They waded to the edge of the pool, and bobbed there as they caught their breaths, and talked.

Eventually, he reaches out and took her hand. He pulled it closer to him, causing her to slide over.

He slowly leans in, about to kiss her, when he stops. Their both breathing heavy, feeling the electricity in the air. Without even realizing it, Haley lets out a whimper. That's when he loses control and captures her bottom lip with his. They seem to start out slowly, almost as if they've never done this before, though they have been dating for two months now.

Haley's body responded. She thinks of his sexy voice and the way it sends shivers down her spine. The way his eyes look at her like he's looking into her soul. The way his body naturally draws to her and keeps her warm. The way his big hands feel when they hold her hand. The way his…

Without thinking anymore, she loses herself in his kisses. His hands find her hair and tangles his fingers in it. She find his cheeks and lovingly caresses them. Their kiss deepens as his tongue explores her mouth. Her body turns to fire and she knows it's not because of the water. It's him; he's consuming her in flames.

Finally, their kisses slow down and they pull apart in desperate need of air. Words have escaped her as her eyes grow as round as saucers. She puts a hand up to her mouth and touches her swollen lips. Never in her life has anyone ever made her feel this way, and it scared the hell outta her.

"Wow," escapes from her lips.

He smiles back. "Yea, wow!"

She rests her head in the crook of his neck, just breathing him in.

Without thinking about it, she nibbles his collar bone and she feels him shiver.

Smiling, she planted butterfly kisses along his chest as his hands continued to be tangled in her hair.

Loosely wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she trailed kisses up his neck and along his jaw line.

He moaned impatiently, so she bites his bottom lip gently. Not able to contain himself anymore, he devours her lips in his as he hungrily suckles her bottom lip.

Haley let out a soft moan as she buried her hands in his hair.

Losing track of time, they only realize it's late because the water's turned cold, and a prefect has come in. Jumping apart, they try to cover themselves, as the other person backs out the door, embarrassed.

They quickly get out. When the water's drained and their back in there clothes, they leave the prefects bathroom.

Haley is all smiles the rest of the day until she falls asleep that night plagued with nightmares about the third task.

XOXOXOXOXO

(Side note: I just wanted to point out the reasoning behind my ending. As I mentioned before, this book is coming to an end, leaving me no time to develop these two as a couple. I need you to understand the closeness between them, so the next few chapters don't seem rushed or confusing.)

Shout outs to; xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, paigematthewsfan21, ForeverTeamEdward13 lol hope you like who I picked for Ron. Ellie Clemons I'm glad you love it, and I can't wait for the graveyard scene either! Thankfully not much longer of a wait. maximumride123, Sapphire Serina Riddle, and diagon galley it means a lot that even though you don't like the coupling, you continue to read and like it. Tamara Caitlyn I agree with your choice of couples, so we'll see what happens. As for Shelby, I had mentioned earlier that I completely forgot about her, so I just said she and Ron broke up over the summer. Silly Billy I love your name! Lol and I'm glad you like this story so much. R2-D2106 I hope to have this book done with by December 1st. writer . of . the . gods thank you for your help and for loving this story.

As always, a special shoutouts to those who prefer to stay anonymous.


	33. Meet The Family

(Hey everyone! Just another friendly reminder that this book is moving along fast. The next chapter will be the Final Task, as well as the end of Book 4. It's been my favorite book to write for, and I just hope I can keep the momentum going!

Shoutout to my Beta **Nellis Daughter of Athena** for getting these last two chapters to me so quickly!

P.S. I don't like the Chapter Title, but I couldn't think of anything better.)

XOXOXOXOXO

As they entered March, a letter from Sirius arrived. It simply told them where to be in Hogsmeade on Saturday at two o'clock.

As Haley snuggled against Cedric to protect her from the cold wind on the walk to Hogsmeade, her mind was distracted and he could tell.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him so he could whisper, "what's wrong?" in her ear.

She wanted to shrug it off, but she needed to confide in someone. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

He agreed, so they walked quietly until they reached the village. Searching for privacy as well as shelter from the wind, they stepped into a teashop called Madam Puddifoot's, where they stopped in their tracks just inside the door. Looking around they saw that everything seemed to be decorated with frills and bows. The shop screamed girlish, which was the complete opposite of Haley's personality.

"Err, let's sit over here," Cedric said just as uncomfortable as she was. It wouldn't have been so bad if all the tables weren't filled with couples. Haley wasn't in the mood to be intimate.

"What can I get you?" a stout woman with a shiny black bun with a nametag that said Madam Puddifoot asked.

"Two teas," Cedric said.

While she left, they both peeled off their coats, and Cedric scooted his chair so he was sitting next to her.

He leaned in and once again asked her what was wrong.

"It's the third task," she whispered back.

"What about it? Your not worried are you? Because you have nothing to fear," he responded.

"That's just it. I am worried. Ever since the night of the second task, I've been having nightmares. Every. Night. Cedric," she elaborated.

When Madam Puddifoot returned with their tea, and they were left in peace, Haley absentmindedly fixed her tea to her liking.

"What are your nightmare's about?" Cedric asked as he fixed his tea as well.

She shrugged her shoulders after taking a sip. "I can't remember."

"Nothing at all?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, as she frowned. "After I wake up, I'm left with a feeling of dread. A feeling that won't go away, but only seems to strengthen as time goes by."

After talking for an hour, Haley looked down at her watch and saw that she had another hour before she was to meet Harry and the gang.

She got quiet again as she debated on how to leave Cedric, and of course he noticed.

After expressing his concerns, she decided on an important matter.

"Let's get out of here. There's something else I need to tell you. Something no one else can overhear," she said.

After Cedric paid for the tea, Haley led him to the Shrieking Shack.

"What are we doing here?" he asked curiously.

"There's something I need to show you as well," she said as she grabbed his hand and made her way towards the entrance.

"You do realize this building is haunted and no one's stepped foot in here for ages?" Cedric sounded nervous as he kept looking around.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you," she teased as she walked into the building. She led the way up the stairs and stopped in front of a closed door that held so many memories for her.

As she stepped through and saw the room looking the same, she let the memories wash over her.

"Where are we?" he whispered.

She smiled as she pulled him into the room and closed the door. She cast the Silencing Charm, and pulled him over towards the pillows on the floor. He sat on one and she sat on the other. She pointed her wand toward the fireplace and had a nice blue flameless fire going.

"This, is where I spent most of my time last year," she said.

His eyes widened. "Wow. How did you get here?"

"There's a secret tunnel. Anyways that's not important. The reason I brought you here, is because I need to be somewhere in an hour, and I need you to understand where that is," she said.

She knew he was confused, but she wasn't sure where to begin. Sighing, she started with a simple way.

"You know Harry and I are related right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Cousins, or something, right?"

"Harry and I are twins. Only we don't go around telling people, so you can't repeat anything you hear here," she said.

He looked shocked. "Twins!"

"Yes, James and Lilly Potter are my parents. I'd say only a handful of people know this fact. My parent's kept my identity a secret, and for a good reason. One I'm sure you can guess," she said.

He paused for a second before saying, "you-know-who, right?"

She nodded. "As I'm sure your aware of, there's a prophecy about Harry, and Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to know of my existence for obvious reasons."

Cedric flinched when she said Voldemort, though tried playing it off. "Tell me everything." He grabbed her hand for support.

"Remus Lupin, my godfather, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and someone named Peter Pettigrew were my dads best mates. When my parents went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm, only Sirius Black knew the location. Peter Pettigrew convinced Sirius to let him be secret keeper for the night. The same night Voldemort murdered my parents." She stopped so he could absorb the information.

He acknowledged her to continue. "Sirius went go check on Peter, but couldn't find him. Figuring something must have happened, he arrived at my house to find it destroyed. There he met Dumbledore as well as Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. It was Sirius who brought me to a Muggle church."

"Sirius went after Peter, where he learned the truth. It was Peter who was a Death Eater, and a betrayer. It was Peter who led my parents to their death, and was the one who had Sirius captured for supposedly killing all those Muggles, that sent him to Azkaban for thirteen years," she finished.

Cedric was shocked. "Sirius was innocent?" he asked.

She nodded.

"But, how do you know this?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I met Sirius last year when he broke into Hogwarts. You see, Sirius wasn't after Harry. He was after Ron. Or rather, Ron's rat," she said.

He was confused. "His rat? What's a rat have to do with anything?"

"You see, James, Sirius and Peter were friends with Remus in school. When they found out Remus is a werewolf, they became unregistered Animagus." She clarified for him.

His eyes widened in wonder. "Wicked!"

Haley chuckled. "Yea, like I said, they were the best of mates. When Sirius supposedly killed Peter, he had transformed into a rat. When he escaped, he went to the Weasley's for protection. He had been in the family as a rat for twelve years."

"When the Weasley's won a trip to Egypt, Sirius saw Peter as a rat on Ron's shoulder, and knew he needed to protect Harry, and avenge his mate in the same go. That's why he escaped and came to Hogwarts," she said.

"Is this leading up to when you were attacked by Professor Lupin?" he asked her.

"Yes. It was in this very room that we all learned the secrets. Harry didn't know any of this, and was ready to attack Sirius. Once we all learned the truth, we tied up Peter and walked through the tunnel that leads to Hogwarts. Only once we stepped outside into the full moon, Remus started to transform. I ran to him trying to help, but he was already mid-transformation, and slashed me. Peter and Sirius both escaped," she finished.

He had many more questions, but he kept them quiet. "I appreciate everything you've just told me, but why have you told me?" he asked.

"Because we're about to leave here and meet Sirius, and I want you to come with me," she said as she got to her feet.

He followed suit. "Meet him?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and snuggled. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, but I really want you there to meet him. He and Remus are the only family Harry and I have left, and I want you to meet them," she said.

He buried his head in her hair as he agreed.

They left the shack and walked into a store where she bought some snacks, then headed to the meeting place where Harry, Hermione and Ron were already waiting.

"It's about time you showed up," Ron teased.

"What's he doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've told him everything. He's coming to meet Sirius with us," Haley said.

Harry's jaw dropped. "HE WHAT!" he yelled out.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me," Cedric said as he squeezed Haley's hand.

Harry fumed, but he knew they were running late.

After the long trek, they turned a corner and saw a big black dog with newspapers in his mouth, waiting for them.

Haley was the first one to reach him. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hullo, Sirius," she whispered into his neck.

Sirius sniffed her pockets as well as Harry's bag, and could smell the food. His tail was wagging until he spotted Cedric, then he started growling.

"Sirius, stop. He's with me," Haley said as she took Cedric's hand in hers. Cedric squeezed back, looking a bit worried.

Sirius barked once before he turned around and began to trot towards a rocky mountain.

They all climbed until they reached the top where the ground was covered with boulders and rocks. They had climbed for nearly a half hour, and only Haley and Sirius weren't out of breath.

At the top Sirius slipped into a narrow slit in the rock. They squeezed into it and found themselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. There they saw Buckbeak tethered to a rock. All of them bowed low to him, until he bowed back. The girls immediately stepped forward to pet him.

Harry and Ron's eyes were on Sirius who just transformed back into human form, while Cedric was torn between Sirius and Buckbeak, feeling a bit threatened. Haley noticed, and strode to his side where she took his hand.

Harry took out his food to feed Sirius, and Haley did the same. As Sirius ate, they all sat around him. Harry and Hermione were holding hands, while Haley sat in Cedric's lap with his arms around her waist.

Finally Harry blurted out, "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I'm here to make sure you're okay. Things seem to be getting worse," Sirius said, and Haley turned her head to Cedric as if to say, _I told you so._

"What if you're spotted?" Harry asked.

"Only you guys and Dumbledore know I'm an Animagus," he said as he continued to eat.

Ron was reading the _Daily Prophet_, and showed Harry an article about Mr. Crouch's illness. "They make it sound like he's dying. But he can't be that ill if he's managed to make it to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"That's what he gets for sacking his house-elf, Winky," Hermione said with an edge to her voice.

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?" Sirius asked.

Harry recapped what he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup with the Dark Mark and how Winky was found clutching Harry's wand.

Sirius stopped eating as he got up and started pacing. He did his thinking out loud as he asked about Winky being in the top box and how Mr. Crouch didn't show. Then he asked Harry if he checked his pockets after he's left his seats.

Harry said no, and that he didn't need it until they got into the forest where he discovered it missing.

"Winky didn't steal the wand!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius asked who else was up there, and Ron said the Malfoys. Hermione said Ludo Bagman, and Sirius asked about him. Harry mentioned how he kept offering him help with the tasks, and Sirius found that suspicious. Hermione also mentioned they had seen him in the woods at the Quidditch World Cup.

As Ron and Hermione were about to argue, Sirius asked how Crouch reacted to Winky. As Harry said he went to look in the bushes, Sirius was thinking out loud again on how he would try to pin it on someone else.

As he recapped everything out loud again, he said it wasn't like Crouch to miss work.

Harry asked if he knew Crouch, and Sirius said he was the one who sent him to Azkaban without a trial.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"He was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Sirius said. "He was slated to be Minister of Magic, but then something happened. His own son was found among Death Eaters who were trying to return Voldemort to power."

They all absorbed this information. "What happened to him?" Haley asked.

"Mr. Crouch was the one who sentenced him to Azkaban, but he didn't last long because he died a year later. Tragic really, his wife died shortly after as well from grief," Sirius said.

The conversation moved on to why Crouch would search Snape's office, to Karkaroff showing up in Snape's class to show him something on his arm.

The conversation wandered around in circles with the same questions, until Sirius said they should get going.

Sirius told them not to go sneaking around looking for him, with a hard look at Haley, who tried to look innocent, but couldn't hide her smile. "By the way, if you're talking about me amongst yourselves, call me Snuffles," he added.

He walked with them back down the mountain, and back to where they first met him. Haley threw her arms around his neck and said goodbye, as Hermione and Harry did the same while Cedric and Ron shook his paw.

They made there back up to the castle where dinner was getting ready to be served.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day, Ron sent a letter to Percy asking about Mr. Crouch, then he, Harry, Hermione, Haley and Cedric made there way into the kitchen to see Dobby.

Cedric was looking around curiously, and was surprised when an elf threw its arms around Harry.

Harry handed Dobby the socks to thank him for saving his life in the Second Task for suggesting Gillyweed.

While they had extra food sent to Sirius, Hermione asked to see Winky. When they saw her by the fireplace, they saw she was drunk from drinking butterbeer.

Harry tried to talk to her, but she passed out, so they left.

XOXOXOXOXO

By Easter Holiday, they received a short, snippy reply from Percy saying he doesn't know what's wrong with his boss, Mr. Crouch.

The last week of May, and Harry and Cedric found out the third task would take place inside a maze where the Quidditch Pitch is. They were to make there way through the maze, passing obstacles until they reached the end where the Triwizard Cup would be waiting for them.

Once Haley heard this, her nightmares became worse. She tried her hardest, but she couldn't shake the dreams. She still couldn't remember them when she woke up, and Cedric did his best to distract her, but it didn't work.

When Harry made it back to the castle after finding out what the third task would be, he was flustered. He told Haley, Hermione and Ron how he saw Mr. Crouch, who looked a mess. Harry mentioned how mad he was acting, and how his thoughts were all over the place.

He said he went to Dumbledore's office for help, and ran into Snape as he tried to get into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore came down and he and Harry made there way back to Crouch. When they got back, they couldn't find Crouch, but instead Professor Moody arrived. He said he ran into Snape who told him what was wrong. Dumbledore stayed with Harry as Moody searched the forest for Crouch. Hagrid showed up and escorted him back to the castle with strict rules from Dumbledore not to send out any mail.

Harry waited until the morning to send his letter to Sirius.

XOXOXOXOXO

(I have a question for everyone, and I would love some feedback. I was thinking of splitting this story into two parts. The reason is because I'm already past 30 chapters, and I still have 3 more books to write. If I take this story all the way, that could mean over 70 chapters. Would you guys prefer to read all 70 chapters in one go, or to split it and read 30 chapters each? I've also added a poll to my page.)

Thanks to paigematthewsfan21 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and maximumride123 for remaining faithful :). Goldenfightergirl, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Bert .The .Frog(only way I can post it), love your new name. R2-D2106, I know this chapter can be better, so hopefully one day I'll come back and re-write it. Dimcairien, thank you, I'm trying my best to stay faithful to this book, and I'm glad you appreciate it.


	34. The Final Task

As promised to **R2-D2106**, Part One is finished by December 1st. Thank you everyone for your opinions, I have reached a verdict, and I have decided to split this story into Parts. so for those of you who haven't bookmarked this story and want to continue reading, I suggest you Add Author To Author Alert ^_^ because this is the last chapter.

XOXOXOXOXO

After History of Magic that same day, the four of them went to see Professor Moody. When they were alone, Harry asked Moody if he found Mr. Crouch.

Moody said he hadn't. Then he warned Harry not to investigate, and to keep his mind on the third task.

The next day, they received an owl from Sirius who sounded worried that the person who put Harry's name into the cup is getting dangerous, and to be careful.

Hermione was just as worried as she begged him to be careful. Haley agreed, and made sure she never left his side. She even slept in his bed at night, though it didn't stop her nightmares.

Haley, Cedric, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed busy after classes by preparing for the final task. They spent all their time practicing spells, with Cedric's help.

Something interesting did happen in Professor Trelawney's class. Both Harry and Haley fell asleep, and started dreaming. They dreamt they were flying on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivory-covered house set high on a hill. They flew through a window where they could see two figures. One was a snake, and the other was a short, balding man, with watery eyes.

"You're in luck Wormtail. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead," a cold, high-pitched voice came from a high-backed chair. "Nagini, you are out of luck. Looks like I will not be feeding Wormtail to you after all. Though there is still Harry Potter."

The voice pointed its wand at Wormtail and said, "Crucio," Wormtail screamed as his body writhed in pain.

"Harry! Haley!"

They opened their eyes and saw they were both lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Haley was confused on how she ended up there. She remembered the dream, and looked over at Harry, who looked sick as he clutched at his forehead.

Haley helped Harry out of the room. Instead of heading to the hospital wing, Harry said he was going to see Dumbledore.

"Harry, did you dream what I did?" she asked him just as they arrived at the gargoyles.

Instead of answering her, he tried guessing the password. When he said "Cockroach Cluster," out of frustration, the gargoyles sprang apart.

They walked up the steps and stopped when they could hear voices coming from the office.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection," said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. We would have liked to find her by now, but there's no evidence of foul play."

The door to the office opened. They walked in.

Fudge tried to get more information out of Harry about Mr. Crouch, until he, Moody and Dumbledore left to search the area. Dumbledore said he would be back, and for them to wait.

After saying hello to Fawkes the Phoenix, Harry looked around and noticed a silver light coming from a black cabinet.

He walked over to it and opened it.

"Harry, what are you..." Haley started to say as she walked over to him. She noticed a shallow stone basin with odd carvings around the edges that they assumed were runes. The inside of the bowl was bright, whitish silver.

As the surface of the silvery stuff inside started to swirl faster, they bent their heads closer because the surface had become clear. Like glass.

As there noses touched the surface, they were thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin.

Suddenly, they were sitting on a bench, right next to Dumbledore!

Harry tried apologizing, but the professor didn't respond.

Looking around, they saw they were watching trials of known Death Eaters. They watched as Igor Karkaroff tried naming names.

Mr. Crouch wasn't impressed, and said he would review the case.

The scene dissolved, and changed into a new one. In walked a younger Ludo Bagman who was accused of Death Eater activities. His crime was of passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters. Mr. Crouch was about to give his sentencing, but an outcry from the crowd stopped him.

The scene dissolved again, and there were four Death Eaters now on trial. One of them was Barty Crouch Jr. who was begging his father for forgiveness. They were given a life sentence to Azkaban.

"I think it is time to return to my office," said a quiet voice.

The twins jumped in shock as they turned and saw the real Dumbledore. He put a hand on each arm, and they left the scene, where they were once again in Dumbledore's office.

They stuttered apologies as he picked up the stone basin and placed it on his desk.

"What is that?" they asked at the same time.

"This is a Pensieve; it stores memories." Dumbledore said as he placed his wand tip to his head, then withdrew it, a glistening strand of the silvery substance came with it as Dumbledore added it to the Pensieve.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked them.

"I was in Divination just now, and I fell asleep. I had a dream that Lord Voldemort was torturing Wormtail. Voldemort received a letter from an owl, and he said something about Wormtail's blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead, and that he wouldn't be fed to the snake, but that I would. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail, and I woke up because my scar hurt so bad," Harry explained.

"Professor, do you know why my scar hurts?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I have a theory. It is my belief that your scar hurts both when you are near him, and when he is feeling particularly strong surges of hatred."

"So you think, the dream was real?" Harry asked.

"Indeed I do," he said.

"Sir, the last memory we were in, were they talking about Neville's parents?" Haley asked.

Dumbledore gave them a sharp look. "He never mentioned why he lives with his grandmother?"

They shook their heads and said they never thought to ask Neville this question.

"Yes they were talking about his parents. His father, Frank, was an Auror. He and his wife, Alice, were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after his loss of powers," Dumbledore explained.

"There dead?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, they are worse. They are insane. They both reside in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Neville and his grandmother visit them during the holidays, though they don't recognize him," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry and Haley were shocked. As they turned to leave, Dumbledore asked them not to repeat what they had just heard about Neville's parents.

XOXOXOXOXO

With June's arrival, it brought with it studying for end of the year exams that Haley, Hermione and Ron had pushed aside so they could help Harry and Cedric. Now that Cedric was up to speed on what they learned, he knew what was at stake for this final task.

They spent three weeks helping them prepare, and Haley was tired. As the task got closer, she was getting less and less sleep, and more and more anxious. The day of the task, the Champions family members were allowed to watch, so they spent the day touring the castle. Haley was excited because Bill and Mrs. Weasley came to support Harry.

She gave Bill and his mum big hugs when she saw them, and some of her tension melted away as they distracted her.

In the afternoon, Cedric introduced her to his parent's. His father remembered her from the Quidditch World Cup, but didn't seem to thrilled because of her last name. He kept going on and on about Harry. His mother was charming, and seemed thrilled to finally meet her.

Just before dinner, Cedric excused himself from his parents and took Haley back to the Prefects bathroom where they could both relax. He gave her a backrub, and she melted. Between his magic hands and the soothing water, she finally relaxed.

After dinner when everyone was to meet at the Quidditch Pitch, Haley did some quick thinking and ran back up to the Gryffindor Tower. She went into the boys dormitory and over to Harry's trunk. She searched trough it until she found the Invisibility Cloak. By the time she reached the Pitch, the tournament had already begun. Donning the cloak, she entered the maze.

Inside the maze, was eerily quiet. It was as if no noise existed. As she traveled about, she was getting nervous because she hadn't encountered any creatures yet. Thankful for the spell they had recently learned, she put her wand in her palm and said, "Point Me." The spell was to help her find out which way was North, and if she was going the right way.

She followed her wand for a bit before her world turned upside down. Screaming, she clutched her wand and the cloak as she hung upside down. Not only that, but the world was on it's head. The ground was now a bottomless black pit, while the ground was in the sky.

Trying not to cry, because she was panicking, she concentrated on her breathing. She knew if she lifted a foot, she would fall to her death.

She didn't know how long she hung upside down, but she knew she had to make a decision and fast, because her head was pounding from all the blood that rushed to her head.

Taking deep breath's she forced one foot off of the ground, and immediately the world righted itself. Falling onto all fours, she fought to control her breathing.

Finally feeling composed, and the cloak was on right, she stood up and continued through the maze.

She wandered through the maze for what felt like hours, until she passed a sphinx. When she passed it, she could see Harry and Cedric fighting a gigantic spider! She ran forward and could see the spider fall over. She ran harder and just about reached them when she heard Cedric say, "We'll do it together…NOW!"

As both he and Harry were about to grab a hold of the trophy, Haley flung out her arms and touched Cedric. Just as the guys touched the cup, they all felt the familiar pull behind their navels signaling that they were traveling by portkey.

When their feet slammed into the ground, they all fell over, Haley on Cedric.

"What's on me!" he cried out in shock. He tried brushing whatever was on him off, and part of the cloak fell off of Haley's head, revealing her face.

"Haley?" both boys cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a trap!" Haley said as soon as she got to her feet, Cedric and Harry following suit.

As Harry looked around, a bad feeling came over him. "I think you're right. Something doesn't seem right."

"I think the cup was a portkey," Cedric said as he looked around. "This must be another part of the tournament."

Harry wasn't so sure. "This doesn't feel right."

"I think it's…" Haley started to say, but was interrupted by approaching footsteps.

"Quick, put the cloak back on!" Harry said as he flung it over her head, and she disappeared.

As Harry turned to face the approaching figure, his scar exploded in tremendous pain. His wand hit the ground as he clutched his face with both hands and his knees collapsed out from under him.

Both Haley and Cedric instinctively reached out to grab him but weren't close enough.

Feeling helpless, Haley sank to her knees as if feeling the weight of Harry's pain. She was just about to reach out to him when she heard, "kill the spare" followed by, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flashed, and right before Haley's eyes, she watched Cedric's body hit the ground as the life left him.

Her jaw fell open as a small shriek passed her lips. Immediately tears started falling from her eyes. As she stared helplessly at a lifeless Cedric, all thoughts of Harry and her surroundings were forgotten. All she could do was stare at him as she concentrated on breathing. She didn't even notice the stranger was dragging her twin away from her.

All she could do was stare and sob. Without thinking, she crawled to his body and lifted the cloak so her head was visible. She grabbed his hand and put it to her chest as she rocked back and forth in distress.

Haley only snapped out of it when she saw the smoke floating in front of her. Lifting her head up, she could smell fire. Pulling the cloak back over her head so she disappeared, she got to her feet and crept forward.

Through the smoke, she could just make out Harry's blurred form. He was tied up to a headstone.

The smoke was coming from a cauldron that was lit near Harry, and she could see a figure moving around it.

Squinting her eyes, she could just make out the persons face, and gasped in shock. The person was none other than Wormtail- her parent's best mate who turned nemesis.

She watched his movements and listened to his spell, trying to figure out what he was doing. She turned away quickly in disgust and nausea when she saw Wormtail cut his own hand off! When she got her breathing and heaving stomach under control, she turned back to the scene in time to see him slice Harry's arm and drop his blood into the cauldron.

Through the mist, she watched in disbelief as a dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rose slowly from inside the cauldron.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron with his back to her, but it didn't matter because she knew who this person was. It was Lord Voldemort, who has just been resurrected!

While she stood there watching, she saw him summon his Death Eaters, then pace as he waited to see who would join him. As he paced, Haley could see him clearly. His skin was white as bone, and his eyes as red as fire. His nose was two slits and his eyes were shaped like a snake, and his fingers were long and skinny.

When Death Eaters started appearing, they got on their knees and kissed his hems, then backed up and formed a circle. Voldemort went on a rant on why no one bothered to look for him, except Wormtail.

Finally, he gave Wormtail a brand new shiny silver hand that looked like it was made out of steel, and could crush anything.

After he found out what happened to the missing Death Eaters, he finally turned towards Harry. When he focused on her twin, Haley silently crept forward.

As she watched him put a long bony finger on Harry's head, who was screaming in pain, she fought the urge to run to his aide and help. Instead she continued to creep around the Death Eaters until she ended up behind Harry.

Voldemort went on to explain what happened to him for the last thirteen years, as well as explaining that by capturing the Ministry worker Bertha Jorkins, he learned about the Triwizard Tournament that was going to take place at Hogwarts, and knew it was the perfect opportunity to get to Harry. He said that she knew of the perfect Death Eater that would help him in his quest, so he disguised the Death Eater at Hogwarts and it was he who put Harry's name into the cup, and it was he who turned the cup into a portkey.

When Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on Harry, Haley lifted her wand and sent a curse flying at Voldemort. Her spell missed, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Who's there?" Voldemort called out as he and the Death Eaters looked behind Harry, but couldn't see anyone.

Thankful that she still had her cloak on, she sent another curse at Voldermort. He waved his hand and the curse dissipated, then sent one flying at her. She jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss, but she tripped over a tombstone and fell to the ground. Her cloak fell off, and she was exposed. Looking up, she saw that the others couldn't see her, but they would be upon her in seconds. She stuffed the cloak down her robes, stood up, pointed her wand out at her enemies and stepped forward.

Voldemort's eyes opened in excitement. "Could it be, the infamous, though unknown, Haley Potter?"

"Hullo, Voldemort," she snarled.

She saw his eyes open even wider as he said, "you dare speak my name?"

"I'm not afraid of you," she said with more courage than she felt.

The slits in his nostrils flared in annoyance. "We'll see about that. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as his spell hit her in the chest. She reeled backwards a few steps as she fell backwards and smacked her head on a tombstone, where her world faded to black and than disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXO

(As always, shoutouts to: paigematthewsfan21, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, maximumride123, Ambah I hope you like my cliffhanger! Beth5572 thank you for that comment, it means a lot. Namu157, interesting theory to split them, I will definitely keep that in mind. Bert. The. Frog lol do you mean Cedric/Haley and not Cedric/Buffy? Faith and moon-over-mountain as well as the readers who prefer to remain anonymous.)


End file.
